


Andromeda's Galaxy

by Sheyamiku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 104,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyamiku/pseuds/Sheyamiku
Summary: Andromeda being disinherited marked the start of the fall of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. How did it come to this? This is my take on Andromeda's story, focusing mostly on her love story with Ted but with great emphasis on her relationship with her family, and sisters in particular. The great majority of chapters are from her POV but not all of them.





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hyaa!  
> This fanfiction can also be found on Fanfiction.net  
> Any and all comments are more than welcome, please do not hesitate!  
> Enjoy!  
> \- sheyamiku ^^

The summer of 1968 was one of the best Andromeda Black had ever experienced. She could not say for sure what made it so special, though she suspected it had to do with her and her sisters’ subconscious desire to make the most of their freedom before the start of a very important year for the three of them. Bellatrix was starting her last year at Hogwarts, Andromeda was in her sixth and Narcissa her third. On one hand, this meant they would finally be able to visit Hogsmeade together. On the other, it meant it was the last year for them to do so. It was with these thoughts in mind that they had readily accepted their Uncle Alphard’s proposal at a one week vacation a little before the start of term. The problem was, on coming back home, they were far from ready for the approaching time of departure. As such, three days before September 1st, Black Manor was in chaos. Sirius and Regulus were running around the house like excited puppies whilst Aunt Walburga chased after them angrily and Druella busily threw clothes out of Narcissa’s suitcase despite the young witch’s loud protests. 

In her relatively quiet room, Andromeda finally managed to close her own trunk. She released a long sigh after the required effort and took a second to a breath. After what felt like years of sorting through her old furniture, she would have loved to rest longer, and doubtlessly would have if it wasn’t for the loud and sensational entrance of her little cousin Sirius who rushed in, carrying a bright green robe on one hand and a pot of ink on the other. He was soon followed by Narcissa’s no-less-noticeable arrival.

‘Give it back!’, screeched the young witch.  
‘Or what?’, taunted little Sirius. 

Narcissa’s murderous look was a clear enough answer in itself and Sirius’ barely perceptible shiver proved its effectiveness. Still, the little devil refused to give in. Sticking his tongue out, he scampered around the bed to hide behind Andromeda. Narcissa still fuming, the two sisters exchanged a glance which had the oldest smile despite herself. Sighing, she caught Sirius’ arm behind her back and forced him to come to the front. 

‘Give it back, Sirius.’ She said calmly. ‘You know she has to pack quickly.’

Sirius’ answer was the unhappy, childish pout of an eight years-old. Supressing a smirk, Narcissa swaggered towards the boy and snatched the robe out of his hands. Just then, Aunt Walburga appeared at the door with a look both murderous and disappointed. The coldness in her eyes made Sirius take a step back, closer to Andromeda who, herself, froze in her spot. Uneasiness put her stomach in a knot at the sight of the lady. 

‘Sirius Black.’ She spat, and Sirius’ eyes went down to his feet. ‘And you too, Narcissa. What are you doing playing around like that?’

Narcissa shivered, her eyes squinted slightly and the corner of her mouth twitched. Anyone would have thought it was out of fear, but Andromeda knew her sister was supressing the desire to say something she knew she shouldn’t. 

‘It’s all right, Aunt Walburga.’ She intervened. ‘Sirius gave Cissy her robe back. They’re fine now.’  
Walburga’s eyes snapped to her immediately. ‘Are you done?’ she asked.  
Andromeda stopped herself letting her snarky and completely inappropriate thoughts show on her face when as she replied, controlling the edge in her tone. ‘Yes. I just finished closing my suitcase.’

Her aunt nodded once and turned on her heels, her long black robe swiftly brushing on the wooden floor as she did so. ‘Sirius. Come now.’ She called in her icy voice. 

Sirius, trembling, took a step forward, stopped, and looked up at Andromeda as Walburga’s low and voluminous bun disappeared outside the doorstep.  
‘Save me…’, he whispered with a grimace. 

Andromeda chuckled and, a few feet away, so did Narcissa. Gently, the older witch put a hand on her cousin’s shoulder and whispered, ‘It’s going to be okay, Sirius. Go now.’  
Sirius gave her a doubtful look, before turning back. He took a deep breath exhaled loudly like a knight readying for battle, and with a last shake of his head, to give himself courage, ran up to his mother with exaggerated intensity. 

Both girls tried hard to supress their laughter as they watched him go. That was until Druella’s voice echoed from Narcissa’s room, calling her daughter with clear impatience and a contained annoyance. Narcissa and Andromeda exchanged a look. 

‘Help me…’ voiced the younger girl in perfect imitation of her cousin. 

Sighing despite the growing smile on her face, Andromeda stood to join her. In her gratefulness, Narcissa threw her into a hug.

‘Thank you!’ she said in a baby voice Andromeda had grown to accept she found cute. ‘Mom wants to take everything off my suitcase! Seriously, you need to stop her.’

The middle child rolled her eyes at the obvious exaggeration but followed nonetheless. Together they made their way to their mother, Narcissa still clinging firmly to Andy’s arm. However, as they walked, the elder’s eyes caught the vibrant green of her sister’s robe, and as she took a better look at the piece of clothing, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

‘Cissy,’ she said. ‘Why, how and when will you ever need this at Hogwarts?’

Cissy looked back at her with a mix of despair and outrage. ‘Andy!’ she cried. ‘Not you too! You know I’ll finally be able to go on Hogsmeade weekends, and what if there are balls, or events, or special dress-up-days…’

‘Okay, okay… I get it’, intervened Andromeda to spare herself from more passionate if empty arguments. 

Narcissa gave her an innocently grateful look and proceeded to enter her room with newfound confidence. Druella watched her come in with a raised eyebrow and a number of clothes floating around her head. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the robes her youngest carried in her hands and a long sigh escaped her red lips. 

‘Narcissa…’ she started.  
‘Mother.’ Replied Narcissa before she had anytime to finish. ‘I am not going back to Hogwarts without this.’

Druella exhaled once more before deciding that arguing any further was already a lost cause. In hope of a less tiring conversation, she turned her attention to Andromeda who was distractingly playing with the flying clothes. Druella chose to ignore that last bit. 

‘Are you done packing, Andromeda?’ she asked.  
‘Yes.’ Replied the girl brightly. ‘That’s why I came. I thought I’d help Cissy finish with hers and you can rest.’

Druella looked at her with a mix of doubt and relief. But giving another glance at her youngest daughter, eagerly throwing piles of clothes inside the already full suitcase, was enough to convince her the fight was not worth it. 

‘Perfect.’ She sighed. With a swirl of her wrist she made all the floating clothes pile up on the bed next to her. She then pat Narcissa’s shoulder and walked out, stopping only before Andromeda to give her a knowing look.  
‘She must be ready tonight.’ She warned. ‘We won’t have time tomorrow.’  
‘I know. It’ll be done.’ Assured Andromeda.  
‘And make sure it’s quick. You also need to go to sleep early today, seeing as you probably won’t get a lot of rest afterwards.’  
‘I know,’ replied Andromeda again, though this time supressing a smile.  
‘Good.’ Druella said, raising an eyebrow. ‘I trust you.’  
‘Yes, mother. Don’t worry, we’ll get it done tonight. You can rest.’  
‘Fine. Good night.’  
‘You too.’  
‘And good luck…’  
‘Thank you.’

Now wondering what she got herself into, Andromeda walked to her sister, only to find her struggling with a large package that wouldn’t fit anywhere.  
‘What’s that?’ she asked. 

‘That thing to store jewellery that I bought when we were at the beach with Uncle Alphard.’  
‘Cissy… Will you need it?’  
‘Yes!’, replied the witch with angry certitude. ‘Besides,’ she added more calmly. ‘It’s memory.’

Andromeda’s heart softened at those words. As she looked at her sister struggle to fit the package, her pale eyes determined and focused, she let her hand caress gently her long blond hair. 

‘Is that the last of it?’  
Narcissa looked around. ‘That coat too.’ She said, pointing. ‘And those robes.’  
‘It’ll never fit.’  
‘I’ll make it fit.’ Then, throwing a look at her sister, she added, ‘You can go to sleep, if you want to. I can finish this myself.’  
Andromeda gave her a sincere smile. ‘Honey, this is just not going to fit.’ Her words were met with an angry stare that she chose to ignore. ‘But I think I still have a bit of space in my suitcase.’

Narcissa’s eyes slowly widened before a bright smile broke her unhappy frown. ‘Thank you!’ she cried again. 

The process required another trip to Andromeda’s room and even more struggling, but finally, they were done. Still, as tired as she was and as tempting as her bed looked, Andromeda rose on her feet and left her room only to lumber her way to Bellatrix’s. Not bothering to knock, she threw the door open and jumped on the bed. 

The mattress was already occupied by her sister and her friend Sophie Gamp, both of whom showed no reaction whatsoever at Andromeda’s entrance. When the latter collapsed on Bellatrix’s lap, all the witch did was casually stroke her sister’s dark curls. 

‘You look a little tired, Andromeda.’ Said Sophie.  
‘You think?’ responded the girl without looking to conceal the irony behind her words.  
‘Well,’ said Sophie in turn, ‘I suggest you sleep then because tomorrow, the night won’t be for resting.’

Andromeda allowed herself a smile. Although she usually wasn’t one for crowded places filled with sweaty, drunk, teenagers, she had to admit that she was excited for the upcoming party. It was the first time she was allowed to join such an event with Bellatrix. Besides, Sophie, the host, had promised that wizards outside of Hogwarts’ would be joining, which, for a girl who had never met anybody knew after she laid a foot at the Wizarding School for the first time, was quite an exciting prospect.  
Bellatrix gave her sister a wolfish grin. ‘I can’t wait to see our little Andy let loose…’

Andromeda replied by sticking her tongue out to her, which was source for much laughter.

‘Also, Bella,’ said Andromeda. ‘I’m only ten month younger than you.’  
‘And still so innocent.’

Andromeda stuck her tongue out once more and pretended to grab her sister’s neck, to which Bellatrix playfully played along, pretending to be strangled. The two sisters continued like such until Narcissa finally appeared. 

‘I see we’re having fun without me.’ She complained.  
‘Where were you anyway?’ asked Andromeda.  
Narcissa hesitated before replying. ‘I… I just went to tell mother I’d finished.’  
‘Oh, Merlin…’, mocked Bellatrix whilst Andromeda chuckled.  
‘That’s cute.’ Said Sophie.  
‘Come here, mommy’s girl,’ called Bellatrix playfully, tapping an empty spot next to her on the bed. 

Grimacing, Narcissa obliged and went to sit with her head resting on her sister’s shoulder. 

‘It’s late,’ said Sophie. ‘Shouldn’t you go to sleep?’  
Narcissa flashed her a murderous look. ‘I’m not a baby!’  
‘Aren’t you?’ teased Andromeda.  
‘You are, Cissy.’ Said Bellatrix matter-of-factly though her grin said otherwise. ‘But we’ll allow you to stay tonight since you can’t come tomorrow…’  
‘Urgh, that is so unfair!’ Complained Narcissa loudly.  
‘Well, you are still too young.’  
‘I’m thirteen!’  
‘And I’m an adult.’ Replied Bellatrix.  
‘I still can’t believe mother and father even allowed you to go!’ grumbled Narcissa.  
‘Yeah,’ intervened Sophie. ‘How did you convince them? I thought your parents were really strict?’  
‘They are,’ said Bella. ‘It was Andromeda that convinced them.’  
‘How?’  
‘I just threw their words back at them, you know. Told them it was important at our age to socialize and make connections amongst the good people. That convinced them.’  
‘Well done.’ Said Sophie admiratively.  
‘Well, it worked because Andy said it,’ whispered Bella.  
‘Don’t be like that.’ Said Andromeda.  
‘You know it’s true.’  
‘It is.’ intervened Narcissa.

Andromeda only sighed.

And so, the girls spent the following hour talking about the upcoming party, amongst other things, until Bellatrix noticed Narcissa had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Gently, she woke her up and accompanied her to her room. Realizing she could barely keep her own eyes open at that point, Andromeda went directly to hers. She closed her eyes, letting her head finally fall on her pillow, and allowed herself a smile, thinking that this year was starting promisingly.


	2. Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bellatrix makes a new encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT! I'm not a hundred percent sure about the rating for this chapter because I'm not absolutely sure what is considered mild sexual themes or references and explicit so like... Just tell me if I should change it or put a warning or something because I don't think what's in this chapter is "explicit" (actually I'm pretty sure it's completel harmless) but I don't really know so... yeah... Thank you 3

'Bellatrix Black!' Called a crackling voice a few feet from the girl in question.

Bellatrix looked away from her sister to find the owner of the voice. A sly smile appeared on her face at the sight of the thin, red-haired man waving his hand in her direction. Thorfinn Rowle. Standing straighter, she strutted towards him, eyes shifting from his bony figure to the stranger standing next to him. It was, in contrast, a tall man, broad-shouldered, perfect posture, looking down at the world around him with confidence and vague boredom. Reaching them, Bellatrix extended a hand. Rowle presented his for a polite shake but she pushed him away and, tutting disapprovingly, pointed at the glass in his hand. Sulking, he handed it to her silently.

'Glad to see you again, Rowle,' sneered Bellatrix, satisfied as she took a sip of the beverage. 'How long has It been already? One, two years?'

Rowle scowled. 'Less,' he said.

'And how have you been?'

'Oh, you wouldn't believe.' He answered with a smirk. 'How's Hogwarts without Junior and I to hold it together?'

'Better.'

He frowned at that. Bellatrix threw him a defying look, he opened his mouth to answer, then decided it would certainly not play in his favour. Instead, he turned to Andromeda, who had been incredibly silent until then, her eyes lost in the distance, as if she wanted anything but to be here. Smiling politely, he bowed his head respectfully.

'Andromeda, nice to see you too.' He said.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and threw him an indecipherable stare. She opened her mouth to speak but Bellatrix did not give her the time.

'Yes, she's been standing here for quite a while already and you only greet her now.' She snapped, all her previous light-heartedness seemingly gone from her voice.

'I— ', stared Rowle, surprised by the sudden shift in attitude.

'Not to mention you haven't even introduced us to your friend here.' Bellatrix added, ignoring the man's confused mumbles.

The stranger in question raised a mildly startled eyebrow. His slick black hair impeccably combed backwards, his wooden cane of waxed ebony, his costly robes, richly ornate and layered with satin and velvet… Everything in him claimed his pureblood status but for the life of her, Bellatrix could not remember meeting him anywhere. Undeniably irked, she was even more annoyed by his lack of communicativeness. The glare she sent in his direction must have been reflective enough of her bad humour because Rowle immediately jumped at his friend's rescue.

'Of course. I was just waiting for the right time,' He said. 'This is Rodolphus Lestrange.'

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 'Lestrange?' They were a well-known family of excellent upbringing she knew. Still, the man in front of her rang no bell.

'Yes, you might know his father, Rufus Lestrange.'

Bellatrix threw a glance at her sister who nodded imperceptibly. Turning back to the boys, she raised her chin higher and granted them a gauging stare.

'Of course I know him,' she spat. She really did not, but according to Andromeda, she should have, so she might as well pretend. 'The one I do not know, is him.'

The so named Rodolphus smiled discreetly before taking a step in her direction, and bowing respectfully.

'It is natural you wouldn't,' he uttered in a deep gravelly voice that Bellatrix approved of right away. 'I did not attend Hogwarts. When I was six, my family moved to France. I studied at Beauxbâtons and came back to Britain with my father after I had graduated.'

Bellatrix smiled, extremely satisfied with what she had just heard. 'Sophie had promised there would be interesting people, but I had not expected her to hold up to her word.' She sneered.

Rodolphus took a step closer. 'I myself find you to be very interesting, Miss Black.' He said in his deep voice. 'Your family has quite a reputation, and I've heard many things about you.'

Bellatrix crossed her arms on her chest and stood with her hips swayed but her weight on one hip. 'All good things I hope?' She sneered.

Rodolphus smiled wolfishly. 'All to my taste,' he grumbled.

Andromeda shuddered and suddenly stood straighter.

'Oh!' She said, already half running. 'I see my friends over there, nice meeting you.'

And just like that she was gone, the disgusted grimace on her face seen only by Rowle who wore a similar one. Having nowhere else to go to and no desire to be so wilfully ignored, Thorfinn took a step closer between the two of them and put a protective hand on Rodolphus's shoulder.

'Don't you wonder why Junior is not here?' He asked Bellatrix to divert the subject.

'No.' Replied the girl before turning back to Rodolphus. 'So what do you do now that you are not in Beauxbâtons anymore?'

'I assist my father at the Ministry. He works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. My family's ties to the French Ministry are strong and handy. We make for invaluable assets to…'

'Well Cadmus Avery Junior is currently in…' insisted Rowle stubbornly.

Bellatrix shot him a murderous glare. 'What are you still doing here?' She spat.

Just then, Sophie Gamp appeared. A glass in hand and a bright smile on her face she casually put an arm around Bellatrix's shoulder.

'So what's going on?' She exclaimed. 'Bella's meeting old friends and new?'

'Mostly the new…' Grumbled Rowle.

'Get this thing out of my sight.' Growled Bellatrix to Sophie who seemed to immediately catch on the situation.

'Yes, Thorfinn,' she said. 'Let Bella and Rodolphus get to know each other. It's the first time they meet.'

Thorfinn opened his mouth to protest but Sophie snatched him by the arm and dragged him away before he could do anything. Immediately, Rodolphus took another step closer to Bellatrix.

'I've met a lot of fascinating people ever since I came here.' He said in a low voice. 'My father has a lot of connections.'

Bellatrix threw him a glance, noticed how his eyes kept leaving her face, constantly going down to her breasts, and smiled wolfishly.

'Get me a glass of Firewhisky and then we can talk.'

His eyes widened. Naturally, just like any rich son of a noble pureblood family, he was not used to being bossed around by someone other than his parents. His eyes locked on hers, he must have been trying to identify whether she was joking or not, but the defying stare she gave him back and the mocking smirk on her lips seemed to indicate she was indeed very serious. Bellatrix watched with barely contained glee as the confusion in his eyes turned to doubt, that turned to resignation. Slowly, he stood straighter and walked to the nearest fridge. She had not expected him to give in so quickly. Anyone else would have at least tried to argue a little but he had obeyed immediately! A strange sort of exultation ran over her. When he came back, she took the glass for him, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest sofa situated on the garden's patio. She forced him to sit down, making herself very comfortable on his knees. She knew her parents would be appalled at the vulgarity of her behaviour, even Andromeda would lose her usual composure and disinterest, but the knowledge made it all the more enjoyable.

'So what were you saying?' She drawled, smiling brighter as Rodolphus's eyes fell to her lips.

'I've met fascinating people.'

She took a long sip of her glass. 'People are fascinating only if they bring knowledge. What did you learn?'

A dark smile appeared on his lips. 'Much knowledge…' He whispered in his gravelly voice. She threw him a curious look, silently prompting him to continue. 'My working at the Ministry, with my father, has granted me a certain amount of privileges. For example, access to the Ministry's great library, and the right to meet some of my father's closest… Associates.'

Bellatrix remained silent, eagerly waiting for the rest. Seeing the curiosity shining in her black pupils, Rodolphus smiled again and craned his head to whisper in her ears.

'Dark magic…' He drawled.

Bellatrix felt goose bumps run over her body. She finished her barely started glass in one gulp.

XxXxXxXxX

'What…?'

'I can't tell…'

'Tell me one spell…'

'It is magic too powerful…'

'Who taught it to you…?'

'My father…'

'Who taught it to him…?'

'The Dark Lord…'

Bellatrix pushed him away as he was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. He tried to continue his affections but she did not let him.

'Who is he?' She asked. Rodolphus growled impatiently. 'Who is this "Dark Lord"?' She insisted.

'If you do not know now…' He started in a low gravel, slowly moving his lips to her ear. 'You soon will. Because once he wins the war, he will be our new ruler and the world will be changed…'

His deep whispers and breathy kisses had Bellatrix melt again. Straddling him, she grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and moaned as his hand travelled along her thigh.

'Who is he…?' She asked again, breathily.

Rodolphus put a kiss on her lips before answering.

'The most powerful wizard to have ever existed…' He whispered.

She shivered, goose bumps running over her body. Closing her eyes, she went in for another kiss as her hands roamed his strong, big chest…

'Bella!' Called a voice a few feet from the couple.

Bellatrix jumped as she recognised the sound of her sister. Frowning, she ignored her and turned back to Rodolphus.

'Go away, Andy…'

'Bella, get over here. We have a train to catch tomorrow.'

'Go away…'

'Is that the man you literally met four hours ago?' She exclaimed as the moon gave her a better look at the couple.

Rodolphus groaned. 'Is your sister always that annoying?' She growled.

Suddenly, as if caught by lightning, Bellatrix pushed him to the ground and in the same movement, stepped away from him.

'Hey!' He called.

'Get away from me you disgusting pervert!' She shrieked, lurching worryingly towards Andromeda who caught her in her arms before she could fall in a lump.

'How much did you drink?'

'Let's get to the tent…' Replied Bellatrix instead.

Throwing a disgusted look at Rodolphus who was rolling around meekly in the grass, she nodded and helped her sister across the yard.

'You met him four hours ago, Bellatrix…' She whispered after a while. 'You'll thank me later.'

'I'll thank you now,' managed her sister.

'You were all over each other.'

'He was saying… Interesting things…'

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. 'Like what?'

'I think I might throw up.'

That effectively diverted the middle child's attention and, as they lay down in the tent, allowed for the older sister to rummage with her newly acquired knowledge on her own. Except she never did because drunkenness called sleep in the second, leaving her no time to think, nor to see the worried, curious looks Andromeda threw her way.


	3. Unexpected Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda meets Ted Tonks.

For all five years Andromeda Black had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, never had she enjoyed a class of History of Magic quite as much as she did on this tenth day of term. Naturally, the fun had nothing to do with the class itself, if only that it provided sufficient background noise to make Andromeda and her friend Michaela Moor feel secretive in their paradoxically loud endeavours. It had started as a bored scribble on a piece of parchment, but writing their classmates' names in Ancient Goblin had soon turned into a surprisingly hilarious game. Though the entertainment it brought them was surely magnified by the utter boredom Professor Binns had a talent of emitting with every word escaping his ethereal lips, the girls were no less distracted, and they revelled in such mischief.

Professor Binns himself seemed unmoved by the loud giggles echoing at the back of the class, too focused on his own lecture about the role of wizards in muggle warfare. The rest of the students, however, was far from being quite as oblivious. Used to the sleepy atmosphere associated to that classroom, the barely contained laughter and loud whispering to which they were now submitted sounded sufficiently unfamiliar to effectively tinkle their curiosity. The fact that the famously quiet Andromeda Black and her friend were the source of it only served to increase such curiosity. The two girls, however, remained unaffected.

Michaela, for one, lay back on her chair to take a better look at the list of names scribbled on the parchment. 'Who are we missing?' She asked.

Sitting next to her, Andromeda took a look around. They were mixed up with the Hufflepuffs for this class, and although she knew every slytherin currently at Hogwarts, her knowledge of the Hufflepuff House was, to say the least, minimal.

'That blonde girl, in the front row.' She said at last, almost certain they hadn't yet written her down. 'What's her name?'

She exchanged a look with Michaela, and saw it was blank on both parts. A second later, the two were shaking in muffled laughter; there was something funny, indeed, in ignoring the name of a person with whom you've shared a castle for five years. Still smiling, Michaela leaned over her desk to poke the back of the boy sitting in front of her. Curtis Delaney, their old friend, turned around.

'What again?' He grumbled, though Andromeda knew, if the slight curving of his lips and the twinkle in his eyes was anything to go by, that he wasn't the least bit annoyed.

'What's that girl's name?' She asked, pointing at the lady in question.

Curtis squirmed in his seat to get a better look and frowned. 'Err…' He started. 'Isn't that Deborah Leeswood?'

Michaela smirked. 'Don't ask us.' She said. 'I'm not sure I ever heard her name before.'

'I think she's a mudblood.' Announced Curtis as if to put Michaela's mind at ease.

Andromeda frowned. Although Leeswood was certainly not a name from one of the most prominent families out there, assuming Deborah was muggleborn because of it seemed much of a stretch. Besides, Curtis might have had two wizard parents, Andromeda knew that his blood was not truly pure. He didn't know half of the important names she did, did not have half as impressive an ancestry as she did, did not even have an eighth of her fortune, and yet he enjoyed passing judgement on strangers as if he was better than them. Such vanity was, in part, why Andromeda had started to distance herself from him last year. As she frowned, she thought Curtis might have sensed her disapproval, because his gaze swapped to her just then. She met it with unwavering eyes. He only sulked and looked away until both were brought back to reality by Michaela's voice.

'Deborah it is!' Said the girl, oblivious to the silent exchange shared by her friends. 'So how do you write the "de" sound in Ancient Goblin?

Andromeda smiled. 'You've asked five times already, Mik.' She complained light-heartedly. 'It's the one you always stumble on.'

Michaela pursed her lips. 'Is it?'

Andromeda sighed but her smile betrayed her hilarity. 'It has no equivalent. We have to change it to "the".'

The girls looked at each other and lost themselves in a fit of giggles. 'The Borah?' Laughed Michaela.

Andromeda looked at the parchment and laughed harder still. 'No look,' she said. 'It's "The bore."'

And so they cackled, until class ended. Hailey, the most studious member of their quartet of friends, struggled to fit her many parchments of notes into her bag. 'Hey!' She called out when Andromeda and Michaela seemed not to have realised that Professor Binns had finally set them free. 'You girls are coming or what?'

'Huh? Of course,' They answered, suddenly hurrying to shove their books into their bags.

'Did he give homework?' Asked Andromeda.

'Yes.'

'What?'

Hailey hesitated before answering. 'I'll let you copy mine if you want to, it's okay.'

'Oh really?' Exclaimed Andromeda in genuine, happy surprise. 'That'd be great, Hailey, Thank you.'

'No problem,' answered her friend. 'But only if you help me with Astronomy.'

'Sure.' Said Andromeda as she picked up her bag. Astronomy had never been a problem for her anyway. 'Now let's go before he comes out of the wall again'. And with that said, they left.

Or at least, attempted to because right before reaching the door, Andromeda collided loudly with a pair of broad shoulders. Stumbling backwards, she was only saved from a ridiculous fall on her butt by Michaela, who caught her just in time. Now slightly wobbly, she looked up to find the person to whom belonged the shoulders and instantly met with a pair of big brown eyes.

'I'm so sorry!' Exclaimed the boy. 'I was pushed over, I lost my balance!'

His pleas were met with a frown. Not that Andromeda was angry, in fact, she was rather more confused and unfocused. Had she hit a bone or was his back that firm? Standing straighter, she took a second to look at him better. He wasn't much taller than her, but sturdy. His face was square, with strong jaws and short blond hair. She knew him. He was Ted Tonks. He used to play for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team but had to quit when a boulder injury weakened his bones and playing had become too dangerous. The news had earned him a few days of fame last year, though he had fallen back into Oblivion fast enough. She didn't remember him being good-looking though…

It took her a moment to realize he was still apologising. Hoping she hadn't spent as much time in her own thoughts as she felt she had, she managed a small smile.

'Hey, it's okay.' She said. 'I'm fine and you didn't do it on purpose.'

Tonks froze. An eyebrow raised, he looked at her for one endless second with a mix of surprise and curiosity before giving her a big, honest smile that brightened his face and lightened his eyes.

'Cool!' He exclaimed. 'And sorry again. See ya!'

And with that said, he left. Andromeda wasn't too happy about it; decency would have had him waiting for her to leave the room first after having inquired further on her well-being. However, him being a muggleborn, she decided to forgive his lack of manners and rather blame it on his unfortunate education. Her friends weren't quite so merciful.

'You let him off easy.' Said Hailey.

'Yeah!' Growled Curtis. 'He bumps into you, barely apologises and then leaves in a heartbeat. Filthy mudblood. If it was me he'd thrown to the ground…'

'Curtis.' Interrupted Andromeda, tired already of listening to him and his disproportionate anger. 'He apologised profusely enough and I wasn't thrown to the ground. Clearly, he lacks some manners but then again, you said it yourself, he's muggleborn.'

'He shouldn't even be in this school.'

Andromeda shivered and met his gaze with severity. 'That is not for you to decide, Curtis. And you are in no position to give lectures about blood purity anyway.' On these words, she left.

Curtis had a tendency of getting on her nerves without even trying. She would never had said those words before, not to anyone, but every passing day found him, a half-blood, giving more passionate speeches about blood purity than Andromeda's own family. It was ridiculous, frivolous and, in her opinion, somewhat offensive. He had no idea what he was talking about yet enjoyed shouting out on every rooftop his baseless opinions and extreme ideas.

She was even more angry that he had made her snap at him in front of a crowd. There were still quite a few students near the door when she'd left and she knew for a fact that everything she and her sisters said toured the school twice before being allowed to fade away, if it ever was.

Andromeda slowed her pace as the loud echo of hurried footsteps announced that Michaela had finally managed to reach her.

'I think you've offended him', she said carefully.

'Who?'

'Oh, don't pretend!' Michaela rolled her eyes, used to her friend's mocking tone. 'Curtis, of course!'

'Merlin's pants, what should I do?' Snarled Andromeda before reminding herself that sarcasm never was an effective way of calming things down. As she dared a glance towards Michaela, she thought the disapproving huff she received only confirmed that such truth was still of actuality.

'Andromeda,' called Michaela, clearly unhappy. 'This is not a joke. You know it's not his fault that his parents weren't purebloods. And what does it matter anyway? At least both are magical. Not everyone comes from a family as old as the Blacks.'

That had Andromeda come to a stop. Slowly, she turned on her heels to face Michaela and plunged her eyes into her friend's. There was no light in them, no hilarity, only cold severity.

'Now, Michaela, your scaring me.' She articulated. 'Of course it doesn't matter how magical his grandparents were. Of course his blood status isn't important. He was the one trying to make it important by calling the boy that bumped into me, and the girl before him, "mudbloods". I merely tried to bring him back to reality. And the fact that I'm a Black is here irrelevent. It's not me bringing up blood purity it's him and you sound like you agree with him. Michaela, I think we're seriously passed that sort of prejudiced thinking. At least we should be.'

Michaela sighed, adverting her gaze. 'You're right,' she said in an almost-whisper. 'As always.'

Andromeda shrugged. 'Of course.' Throwing her hair back, she walked away once more, Michaela on her heels.

The day carried on uneventfully. Although this year was the first of the two that constituted her NEWT curriculum, Andromeda had decided on a new way to go through her studies; she would listen in meaningful and interesting classes and do more productive or entertaining things in others. She already knew that Astronomy and Herbology were a given. Now she simply needed to put some effort in Potions and Transfiguration, knowing that Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts were never much of an issue and the rest was either meaningless or easy to cheat past. Naturally, most teachers still saw her as the studious and attentive student she had always been and those who didn't idealise her probably didn't think on her at all. Thus, her days were usually calm and unstressful.

That evening, when Andromeda went back to her Common Room, Curtis came to her, Michaela by his side.

'Hey, look,' He started, his face red with embarrassment. 'I'm sorry for earlier…'

'Why?' Asked Andromeda, cutting him off. She had said it with a smile that put him at ease because, truth was, she wasn't comfortable with making a big deal out of ridiculous incidents. 'You didn't do anything.' Relief clearly blew the red away from Curtis' cheeks and Andromeda repressed a sigh of her own, glad to have escaped unnecessarily cheesy apologies.

Thankfully, they never talked about it again, and it was like nothing had ever happened… Until the next day that is.


	4. Outrage, Panic, Horror, Admiration?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich Andromeda traces boundaries

Now never, ever, in her life would Andromeda Black have predicted that the muggleborn Ted Tonks would be mad or brave enough to come and talk to her when she was surrounded by her own slytherin friends. And yet he did. In Charms class, he walked to her desk and smiled, apparently oblivious to the looks of outrage and/or horror and/or panic and/or admiration with which he was met. Andromeda's eyes, carefully trained since birth, showed nothing but polite curiosity on the brink of arrogance but not quite there. On the inside however, she was just as outraged and/or horrified and/or panicked (maybe even a little admirative) as the rest of her classmates.

'Hey!' He said, raising a hand in greetings. His voice was deep but clear. His eyes were big and bright. His smile was large and friendly. He had dimples. Andromeda concluded he must have been a nice person. 'I realised it was a bit rude of me to just run off like that, yesterday.' He continued. 'It's just, I had Herbology next and you know how the greenhouses are hours away, so… I didn't want to be late. But anyway, I… Yeah… I guess I just…'

With a sort of sadistic enjoyment, Andromeda watched as his face turned red with embarrassment and he struggled with what to say next. Seeing him stir and stumble on his words, she decided that it was definitely madness, and not courage, that had led him to talk to her. He clearly had not planned what he would tell her and was now regretting it. Most probably, he had just wanted to apologize for leaving so curtly and had lost himself in his justification. Now that he was looking for a nice way to end it, Andromeda knew she should say something, help him. Why she didn't, she wasn't clear on that either. Though there was a little voice at the back of her head that whispered it might have something to do with the fact that his struggle and his red cheeks were somewhat cute.

'Err… Yeah, I really just came to say that. I didn't want to be rude. So… There you go. I… I said it. Err…'

At this point, why he hadn't yet left, Andromeda could only guess. However, for all the fun she had had watching him shy away from her eyes and stumble upon his words, the embarrassment had begun to reach her and that wouldn't do. There was nothing Andromeda feared and hated more than embarrassment. Besides, was it not cruel to enjoy watching his struggle?

'Hey, it's fine.' She said finally. 'You're good.'

He froze immediately at the sound of her voice and gave her the same look he has given her the day before. It didn't last as long but it still made her uncomfortable. Although this time, the smile that followed was smaller, yet surprisingly warmer.

'Thanks.' He said, making to turn on his heels before stopping mid-move and going back to face her. 'You… You're really cool…'

His voice was deep, but clear and this time, incredibly soft. She panicked. And so, her instincts kicked back in and she turned into the arrogant, ice cold rich daughter of a tremendously wealthy and powerful family of purebloods she was known to be.

'Okay.' She snapped. 'Is that all?'

Her words were simple but her voice had been cold as ice and rough as rock. All the while, her eyes had turned dark and severe. Now Tonks, and all those around had frozen, surprised, intimidated and confused. She really hoped they would stop staring soon though because she was getting awfully uneasy and had trouble finding her breath, though she still couldn't look away from his eyes because she knew it would cancel the power in her words.

With that in mind, she wasn't sure how long the moment lasted but she was on the brink of giving up when the teacher finally entered the room with a loud "Good morning, class!" that she received as a blessing and a gift of God. She could have kissed Professor Flitwick in that moment because, yes, she truly was thankful to that extent. In the blink of an eye, everyone had found their seat and all the focus was on him, not Andromeda.

As she regained her composure, working hard to maintain as inexpressive a face as she could, she felt Michaela, who was, as usual, sitting next to her, lean in her direction.

'Nicely done, Meda.' She whispered.

'What?'

Michaela rolled her eyes. 'Sending that boy away.' She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I don't know why he thought it was a good idea to come and talk to you, and I sure don't know how he thought he could start flirting with you in front of everybody, but I'm sure glad you put him back in his place.'

Andromeda's heart, again, skipped a beat. Flirting with her? Had he been flirting with her? She was sure he had just been honestly expressing his thoughts in that moment… Did everyone think he had been flirting with her? In one sentence? Did they think his whole explanation had been a way of flirting with her? Or did they assume he was flirting with her because she had rebutted him so mercilessly? Should she be worried?

'Though it's your fault too.'

'What?' Jumped Andromeda, nearly snapping her neck in indignation as she turned to face her friend.

Merely amused, Michaela gave her a wolfish smile. 'You're too nice.' She snarled. 'Poor boy thought he had a chance because you were being so kind and friendly.'

'I was being polite.' Snapped Andromeda. For some reason, she really hated people telling her she was too nice. Bellatrix would always say that after pitching the blame on her for some prank she had done.

'Well that's not what he...'

'Look, he wasn't flirting with me.' She cut in. 'I think he was just… I don't know… Being honest? Whatever, you made it weird!'

Michaela raised an eyebrow. 'Weird how? You're the one making it weird. And it sure looked to me as if he was flirting. And I mean, it wouldn't be the first time, am I right? You are very popular.'

'Michaela, if I listened to you, every boy who talks to me fancies me.'

'Andromeda, I think it's true.'

'Michaela, it isn't.'

'Honey…'

'Oh, don't "honey" me! He was being polite, I was being polite, then he was being embarrassing so I stopped him before it got worse. There was no flirting involved and I am not too nice. Understood?'

Michaela pursed her lips, seeming to struggle for a moment, before finally giving in with a long sigh. 'Fine,' she said. 'Understood.'

Andromeda returned a satisfied grin. 'Good.' They never mentioned that incident again.

When it was time to go back to the Common Room, Andromeda was exhausted. She trailed lazily to the nearest armchair and fell in it with a groan.

'I'm going to change.' Said Michaela, heading to the dorms. Andromeda nodded and let her go without a word, secretly grateful for the peace.

A peace that didn't last long however because a few minutes later, just as Andromeda was starting to doze off, a heavy weight befell upon her, squishing her insides.

'Bellatrix!' She growled before even opening her eyes. 'There are so many free chairs in the room right now!'

But Bellatrix was already making herself as comfortable as possible when lying with her sister in an armchair meant for one person to sit. Somehow, she managed to rest by Andromeda's side without falling off or chocking her. Bellatrix had always been good at miracles.

'Why use up more armchairs when we can share one, Andy…'

'Because we can't share?' Answered Andromeda.

'We're doing fine right now.' Replied Bellatrix with a wolfish grin.

'Are we? Because as much as I love you, I think we're just a little too close and you're definitely encroaching on my personal space.'

'Nah, I'm fine.'

'Oh, then. What a relief.'

'Anyway, how was your day?'

'Exhausting. I had Charms, then I had Transfiguration, then I had Defence, then I had Potions, then I had Care for Magical Creatures. Who on earth thought it was a good idea to cram all this into one day! Thursday is officially the worst day of the week.'

'Okay.'

Glancing at her sister, Andromeda sighed. She understood at once where this whole conversation was meant to go and resigned herself to it immediately. 'How was your day, Bella?' She asked in false disinterest.

Bellatrix's face lightened in less than a second. 'You wouldn't believe! It was exhausting! I had Transfiguration, then I had Defence, then I had Herbology, then I had Divination, then I had Potion and I ended with History of Magic! Andy, if I do not find a way to kill this ghost, I think I will be the one dead before the end of the year because he just has a way of sucking the life out of me!'

'Well that's news…'

'Andromeda. This is no joke.'

Andromeda laughed lightly. 'But seriously, I think everyone feels the same. Although yesterday, I had the fun of my life in History of Magic.'

Bellatrix frowned. 'That sentence makes no sense.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Listen,' chuckled Andromeda. 'Michaela and I just wrote the names of all our classmates, in Goblin. It was surprisingly very funny.'

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and planted her eyes in her sister's. 'I fear Professor Binns has already managed to scramble your brains.' She said gravely.

Andromeda fell into a fit of laughter and Bellatrix gladly joined in. What a strange sight it must have been, thought Andromeda. Those two sisters, usually so cold and distant, flocked against each other on a small armchair with their legs dangling over the arm, talking to each other in low voices and laughing loudly enough to turn all eyes to them. Had she been with anyone else, Andromeda would have been embarrassed. But not with Bellatrix. Such was the strength of the Black sisters. Such was their charm. Individually, they were unattainable. Together, they were a magnet to everyone and anyone with eyes and ears.

They stayed up till late, not leaving their armchair. They were so entranced in their conversation Andromeda did not even notice Michaela come down from the dorms, take one step towards her and stop at the sight of Bellatrix, only to turn towards Hailey and Curtis instead. Naturally, it took another Black to burst the girls' bubble.

Narcissa arrived much like Bellatrix had, sitting down on her sisters' bellies.

'Cissy!' Complained Andromeda.

'Do you want to die?' Threatened Bellatrix.

'Make me some space!' Ordered Narcissa.

Obviously, there was no more space to make so the sisters moved over to the sofa near the fireplace. There were a couple of students already occupying the location but they left as soon as they saw the sisters approaching. Andromeda would have felt guiltier for relocating those poor youngsters in such manner if anyone had showed the tiniest sign indicating that this wasn't normal behaviour. Since no one moved a finger, she did not bother herself with such thoughts a second longer. Bellatrix sunk into the sofa with her legs on the table facing it and both Cissy and Andy laid with their head on her thigh, even closer together that Andromeda and Bellatrix had been a moment earlier.

'So, how's third year so far, Cissy?' Asked Bellatrix with a yawn.

'Nothing special.' Answered the youngest matter-of-factly.

That made Andromeda frown. She was certain that a few months back, Narcissa would have been overly excited to tell them all about her day. Her babbling would have been unstoppable and every little detail would have been told. These days however, Cissy was playing it mature and distant. Andromeda blamed puberty.

'But I had my first class of Divination today.' She continued, and this time, Andromeda saw like a twinkle in her sister's eyes.

'How was it?' She asked.

'Hilarious.' Answered Narcissa with a bright smile. 'First day and she had us read tea cups! Everyone started inventing the craziest stories and Professor Delph just didn't know how to stop us. You should've seen her face, it was the best!'

The girls chuckled. All three of them had chosen Divination and all three always had the most fun mocking it.

'So, when are we going to Hogsmeade?' Asked Narcissa after silence had taken in.

Andromeda sigh. 'Don't know for sure although the first outing usually is on the last weekend of September.'

Narcissa grimaced and cuddled closer to her sister. 'I can't wait for it...' She moaned.

'But you've already been to Hogsmeade.' Bellatrix reminded her.

'Once when I was a baby!'

'You were nine.'

'Same thing! It was a long time ago. I want to go with you, not mom and Aunt Walburga…'

A shiver passed through all of them at the mention of Aunt Walburga. Nobody liked Aunt Walburga. Not even their mother, Druella, who looked considerably younger with her own siblings. Not even Cygnus or Uncle Alphard who could never laugh nor smile in her presence. Not even her sons, Sirius and Regulus who were terrified of her. As of her husband Orion, his feelings were always unclear. Andromeda even wondered if Aunt Walburga liked Aunt Walburga.

'Well, this time, Cissy, you'll go with us and we're going to have the time of our lives.' Promised Bellatrix.

Narcissa smiled and so did Andromeda, both trusting their sister.


	5. The Owlery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is actually all the summary you need for this chapter ^^

The morning was chilly. Winter's cold had not yet befallen upon Hogwarts, but the swift breeze of dawn slipping through the old castle's windows slid impishly in the openings of Andromeda's summer school robes. Shivering once more as she turned a corner, she tightened the cotton shawl wrapped around her shoulders and pushed open a door. The fresh air of autumn filled her lungs, tainted by the light smell of wet grass and moist earth. Outside, the sky was a light, soft grey. Heavy clouds lazed peacefully above the ground, low, unaware of their menacing stance. Birds chipped and trilled and croaked in the distance. Sometimes not that distant. Up in the trees they hid, invisible if not for the movement of high branches up where no human could bother them. Those in the sky, gliding freely, cared little whether they were seen or not. As they flew, up there, they were unreachable. Even the angry stridulations of the morning crickets left them unfazed.

Andromeda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, filling her all with the peacefulness of the world around her. She had never been one to wake up early — that was Bellatrix — and could only remember so many sunrises. As she lived through this one, on an Autumn's Saturday morning, she promised herself not to perpetuate that mistake in the future. How could she when she always complained of how crowded and noisy Hogwarts was? How could she when she had been telling herself that she was tiring of her eyes landing on the same familiar landscapes wherever she looked?

She had been annoyed at first when Narcissa had begged her to retrieve her book from the Owlery the night before. She had been annoyed but had barely needed any convincing, nearly begging for a reason to appreciate the castle's solitude. As she took her time walking across Hogwarts' grounds up to the Owlery, thankful thoughts from her heart went to her little sister. Narcissa could not know it, but when she was not trying to, she could be a real sunshine in her loved ones' lives.

Andromeda reached the Owlery with a peaceful mind and a tired body; she was not used to physical exercise such as the most horrible activity of walking. Cheeks red, legs dragging, she entered panting in the realm of the owls. Soon, countless wide eyes, shining of reds and yellows, had landed on her. She did not squirm under their intensity. She did not mind the stares of those birds. Owls were her favourite animals. Beautiful, intelligent, proud animals, they were, and she had rarely been happier than the day she acquired her own; Nebula.

Familiar with the little room up the tower, Andromeda was by Nebula's side in a matter of seconds. The long-eared owl welcomed her mistress with a cheerful chirp, but no nudging, no nuzzling and certainly no snuggling. Nebula had grown to become very much like Andromeda, extracting a knowing smile from the witch.

'You're not hunting, I see', she pointed out, letting the tips of her fingers caress lightly the soft plumage of the owl who blinked, tilted her head, and remained silent. 'I also see you've gotten used to a certain lifestyle, Nebula. That's not good. I don't need another Narcissa to take care of.' Continued Andromeda, smiling fondly. 'You have to learn to take care of yourself.'

Nebula remained unresponsive, besides the occasional flapping and head-tilting, but Andromeda did not mind. She remained tending to her friend for another few minutes before finally finding the strength to let her go and start taking care of the business for which she had come in the first place. Fondling impatiently on another side of the Owlery was a large barn owl. In her sizeable talons, she held a heavy-looking package that could explain her grumpy attitude. The barn owl belonged to Andromeda's mother, Druella Black. Druella rarely used her to carry her letters however, stopped by some incomprehensible pride as she claimed that other owls, less noble and less beautiful than her Otta, could take care of the deliveries. This particular one, however, had been an emergency and no other animal would have been fast or strong enough to carry Narcissa's Astronomy book over from Black Manor to Hogwarts in a day only.

Andromeda was certain that her mother, much like herself, did not believe Narcissa's claim to have forgotten her book at home. In fact, Andromeda had helped her little sister pack her trunk and could remember the blonde shoving a book to the size and using the resulting space to add a large wooden box to her belongings. She was not sure what the box contained, but she was certain that it was not nearly as useful at Hogwarts as the Astronomy manual. Her sister, however, had always had a unique sense of priorities. The thought brought a smile to Andromeda's lips as she fumbled with the threads securing the package around Otta's talons.

A smile that was soon lost, however, when acute pain from her fingertip sent shivers all along her arm. Subconsciously, she snatched her hand away from the fidgeting barn owl and shot her a shocked glare. A new wave of wincing pain turned her attention back to her fingers and she let a gasp escape her lips. Blood was flowing out of a deep cut on her index. Yet more than the wound, the amount of blood she was seeing cut Andromeda's breath short. The red liquid, warm against her skin, leaked from the open cut, trickling down her creased skin, curling around the curves of her finger with slow, heavy movements… As if it had a mind of its own…

Andromeda shook her head to break from the trance she'd caught herself in. Her fascination with blood was one of her well-guarded secrets, untold even to her sisters, in part because of Bellatrix's own weakness to it. Regrettably however, the brief distraction that had been the red liquid gone, the pain snapped her back to reality with dire efficiency. She grumbled with clenched teeth, holding her finger as tightly as she could without touching the wound or causing more ache. Still, she did not understand; the pain certainly did not match the horrible mess that's was her bloodied flesh.

Rattled by the sight, she did not hear the footsteps behind her back. Nor did she hear their sudden stop when she came into sight of the person to whom they belonged. Nor did she hear them start again, more rushed this time, and heading in her direction. And so she jumped when she felt a large but soft hand fall on her shoulder.

Taking several steps back, she bumped against a wall behind her, colliding with a few owls in the process. She pulled out from that wall in a second, then, and still holding her hand like her life depended on it, shot an icy stare at the stranger who had dared sneak up on her. Her stare, however, melted fast into raw, honest surprise as soon as it landed on the intended stranger. Andromeda's brown eye widened and her lips formed a name she had not expected to utter so much in so little time when she barely knew it at all a couple of days before.

'Tonks?'

'You're hurt!' He responded.

A vague sarcasm zoomed into Andromeda's spirit and left it in the same instant. She could never have been able to grasp it; confusion had slowed her mental capacities. The boy standing before her sure seemed like an apparition. He was still the same bulky, sturdy, square-jawed Hufflepuff she had talked to for the first time a couple of days earlier, and his wearing blue jeans and a mulberry jumper, although offensively muggle, hardly made for a radical change in appearance, and yet… She could simply not process his presence here, as if she had never fathomed encountering him somewhere other than a classroom. Puzzled as she was, she barely noticed him taking a few steps in her direction. By reflex, she stepped back. Tonks seemed unfazed by her reticence.

'Are you hurt?' He asked, his eyebrows frowned in concern and his hazel eyes shining with unhidden worry.

As if a spectator to her own body, Andromeda saw herself shake her head. Tonks gave her a long questioning look before slowly shifting his gaze to her bloodied hand. It took all of Andromeda's willpower to stop herself from hiding it behind her back. Tonks must have confused the tremor of her hesitation for a quiver of contained pain. In a second, he was by her side.

'What —?' she exclaimed.

He gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist and with his other hand, started waving a plaster before her flummoxed eyes.

'It's all right.' He said in a soothing voice once certain she was not going to push him away. 'I'm just going to put that on your finger to stop the bleeding and make sure you get nothing dangerous in the cut. You don't want to get it infected. But you must get it cleaned as soon as you find water. Or better, alcohol. Though I don't suppose there is much of it at Hogwarts.'

'Or I could go to Mrs. Pomfrey…' Suggested Andromeda in a thin voice, still recovering her spirits.

'Oh, that too.'

She threw him a look that she meant to be judging but turned out more questioning than anything. Tonks had just finished applying the plaster on her cut and was now looking pensively at his handiwork, not realizing how uncomfortably close to her he was standing. Coughing, she stepped away. Tonks opened wide eyes as he realised the unease and started scratching the back of his neck.

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

Andromeda looked away. 'It's okay,' she said. 'Actually… Thank you.'

He granted her a large, broad smile that shone through his semi-closed eyes and managed to make her even more uneasy than before. Lowering her gaze to the floor, she released a long sigh. The morning had started so perfectly… How on earth could things change so radically? How could one silly owl misstep ruin a day so fatally?

'Are you all right?' came Tonks' voice, suddenly pulling her out of her thoughts. 'You look very pale.'

She released another sigh. 'I always do, it's my natural skin tone…' she breathed with a toxic mix of annoyance and exhaustion.

'I… Don't think so…' Insisted the boy. 'How did you hurt yourself anyway?'

'I'm not sure. One second I was taking a package from that owl,' she said, pointing an accusing finger to the still fumbling animal, 'and the next I was bleeding the entire River Styx.'

Tonks chuckled. 'Maybe not the entire River Styx…'

'It sure looked like it.'

'But why would the owl want to cut you off a finger?'

'I don't know, it's my mother's.' She replied nonchalantly. 'And I thought I was her favourite.'

Lost in thought, she did not notice Tonks gulp uneasily at her little joke. Her mind tended to wonder in all kinds of directions and at any times. But ideas of her mother and family soon led her back to Narcissa and her package. Finally shook into full mental recovery, Andromeda started looking around on the ground.

'What are you…?' asked a confused Tonks who had obvious difficulty keeping up with the young witch's antics.

'I'm looking for a package. Rectangular. It's a book.'

Tonks nodded and started looking too. He found it in a matter of seconds and handed it out to her, eyes locked on the wound on her finger, as if scared it might explode in a mighty spurt of blood. The idea nearly brought a smile to Andromeda's face, but she refrained.

'Thank you,' she said. 'And you don't have to worry about my finger anymore. I'm fine.'

Tonks gave her an apologetic grin. 'Sorry. It's just… I was surprised earlier.'

'So was I. I panicked, as if I'd never seen blood before. I don't know what went over me.' She added quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

'It happens sometimes.'

'I guess… It's that owl. I hadn't expected being hurt from her.'

'Owls can be unpredictable creatures.'

'But owls aren't usually aggressive. Though this one had every reason to be moody, it's true.'

'You seem to like them. Owls, I mean.'

'Who doesn't?'

'I know a few.'

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. 'Really? You know a few people who do not like owls?'

'Yes, madam.'

'I do hope they aren't your friends,' she snarled, smiling cheekily.

It was the new kind of light shining in his eyes that made her realise how wrong this entire situation was. Despite herself she stiffened and froze. Could she talk to this muggleborn like that? What was wrongwith her? Smiling at him? He would get all the wrong ideas again and people would start talking. She had always been so careful… Why was she failing at everything this year? And the year had only started at the beginning of the week!

'Err —?' Started Tonks, fumbling with his shirt. Was he even allowed to talk to her dressed like a muggle?

'Anyway,' she cut him. 'I have things to do.'

She had barely taken a step towards the door when Tonks stopped her.

'Wait,' he said.

'Look, I — '

'Are you not going to let the owl out?' He asked, ignoring her annoyed glare.

'What do you mean?' Inquired Andromeda as she looked in the direction to which he was pointing. Her eyes fell upon Otta seeming very unhappy as she flapped her wings aggressively. 'But she isn't tied…'

'Actually I think the thread is stuck to that hole on the wall there…' Said Tonks as he moved forward to free it.

Andromeda took a step in their direction.

'Careful,' she said. 'She's not in her best mood.'

Tonks nodded but managed to release the owl without hurt. Otta left in a flap of wings and an angry cry, leaving Tonks quite perplex.

'I have never seen an owl that...'

'She's not used to flying such long distances with a package so heavy.' Intervened Andromeda protectively.

'Looks like you've forgiven her already.' Noted Tonks with a smile.

'I never really blamed her in the first place.' She replied, frowing.

Tonks whistled appreciatively. 'I wouldn't be so tolerant.'

Andromeda's mocking snort sounded more like a chuckle. 'And they say Slytherins are the bad guys...'

Tonks's eyes lit again as he opened his mouth for a retort but the sound of distant laughter cut him short.

'Already?' He said. 'What time is it?' He added for himself checking the watch on his wrist. Watch that he had forgotten in his dormitories after having taken his morning shower.

With a sigh, he turned to Andromeda but stopped himself as soon as his eyes found hers. She had frozen, stiffer than ever, and was now throwing panicked glances alternatively at him and at the door from which direction they had heard the future newcomers. What would she do if they found her with him? What would she do if they found them talking? What would she do if...?

Tonks took a step in her direction and her mind cleared in the second. She turned away from him and walked across the Owlery to Nebula. When the students came, she appeared busy tending to her owl while Tonks stood aimlessly on the other side. She waited a few seconds before finally leaving in poised strands, her posture impeccable, and her face unreadable.

Her reputation intact, she only allowed herself a long sigh once she was safely back inside the castle. Her reputation intact, true, but, as her eyes fell on the plaster on her finger, an uneasy sensation crawled into her throat. Why did she have the feeling her conscience had been pocked? As if she had done something wrong?


	6. The Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, title is all the summary you need...

A week had gone by since the Owlery Incident as Andromeda referred to it in her mind. In her mind, of course, because she would never have spoken of it aloud. When Bellatrix had inquired on her finger injury, she had told the truth about Otta, and because she had had time to go to Mrs. Pomfrey before joining her sisters for breakfast that day, she had not had to invent a story about the plaster. In short, no one knew that she had exchanged words with Ted Tonks the Muggleborn, except, hopefully, for her and Ted Tonks the Muggleborn.

That being said, she had hoped that the incident would be over and the boy would finally go back to the distant oblivion in which he had been politely residing until this year. She should have known better. Whatever luck she had accumulated through the years was now asking for payment, and asking impatiently. Wherever she laid eyes, he seemed to pop up. In the corridors? There he was, walking amongst his group of Hufflepuff friends in the opposite direction from her. In the classroom? There he was, sat at the table directly behind her. In the Great Hall? There he was, eating at the Hufflepuff table, in her unobstructed field of view.

Gone from confounded to deeply annoyed by this situation, Andromeda had developed a new technique to avoid crossing his eyes. She called it the I-hate-the-world-and-I'm-better-than-all-you-stance technique. Because the name was a bit long, she quickly decided to not ever use it, ever. The technique, however, proved terribly effective. It simply required her to stand with her back straight, her chin high and her gaze fixed on some point above everyone's head. Frankly, only the last part was really new to her, but it was the most crucial part. The goal was to avoid eye-contact after all. The result of her sudden change of behaviour, however, was confusion amongst her friends. Michaela had one day taken her apart to inquire if she was angry. Curtis had simply stopped trying to pretend they were close and would only talk with her if she was the one to initiate the conversation. Haley now seemed to feel obliged to comply to her every need. Soon, Andromeda had grown tired of them. Only with her sisters did she drop the pretence. Bellatrix, who was apparently busy on her own, did not appear to notice Andromeda's change in behaviour. If Narcissa had, she never acted on it. As for her classes, she could not find any interest in most of them and had lost the motivation for the others. Only two weeks into her sixth year and already she wished for it to end.

It was with those thoughts in mind that she fell into the sofa near the fireplace of the Slytherin Common Room. Bellatrix looked up from the Daily Prophet she was holding and raised an eyebrow at her.

'What is this?' she asked.

'Hmm?'

'What's wrong?'

Andromeda yawned loudly. The day had not been as packed as most days were, but she found herself exhausted.

'Just tired.' She answered meekly.

Bellatrix gave her a long, deep look. Suddenly, she threw the paper aside and tapped on her shoulder.

'Come here.' She said.

Andromeda smiled and did as she was told, resting her head on Bellatrix's shoulder and extending her legs on the low table in front of her. Bellatrix passed a hand under her chin and started carelessly twirling her dark curls around her fingers. Andromeda closed her eyes.

'Do you ever…' She started in a whisper.

'What?' Inquired Bellatrix.

'Wish you were out of Hogwarts?'

Silence befell upon the two sisters as Bellatrix froze. Curious, Andromeda waited, but Bellatrix remained still as the seconds passed. Slowly, the younger sister raised her eyes. She found Bella's to be stuck on the dancing fire of the stove, unmoving if for the small rise and fall of her chest. Andromeda nuzzled her into a hug.

'Bella?'

'Everyday…' Breathed the older sister.

Andromeda shuddered. 'Everyday?'

'There is so much to learn, so much to see, so much to do…' Continued Bellatrix. 'We stagnate here. The knowledge they impart on us is futile. Distractions.'

Andromeda frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'Simply that I want more than what this school pretends to offer.' Andromeda remained silent. 'Thankfully I will be out by the end of this year and free to choose what to do with my time.'

'You won't apply for Post-Hogwarts' Courses?'

'Maybe…'

Silence won over once more. Bellatrix was still staring at the fireplace while Andromeda had lowered her gaze to her feet, eyebrows frowned. She was worried. Just a few weeks ago, when they were still in vacation, Bellatrix had confided in Andromeda about her plans for the future. Clear, definite plans. She was going to pass all her NEWTs successfully, and then she was going to pursue studies in Spellcraft and Spell Research. She would experiment on magic, discover new spells, name them, and start again. That was all she loved. Experimenting, discovering, owning, infinitely…

'Why do you want to know?' Asked Bellatrix suddenly, cutting short to Andromeda's trail of thought.

She shrugged. 'The year hasn't started great.' She said simply.

Bellatrix granted her a smile. 'It happens. You don't know what the rest of it is going to be like though, so don't discard everything just yet.'

'As if you cared about my education.'

'Of course I care!' Exclaimed Bellatrix playfully. 'I don't want my sister to be a drop-out!'

Andromeda chuckled.

Footsteps diverted her attention. She looked up and met Curtis' eyes throwing her hesitant glances. Andromeda managed the tiniest of smile. No hostility, but no real friendliness either, she simply offered him a polite acknowledgement of his presence.

'It's our turn to patrol.' He said finally.

Andromeda released a long sigh. She had forgotten about her prefect's duties. 'What about the new guys?' She asked hopefully.

'The fifth years did it last week.'

Reluctantly, she stood up. Bellatrix let her go with an amused smirk.

'Let's go then.' Said Andromeda, ignoring her.

The thing was, Andromeda really did not want to patrol tonight, and her reason had been, mostly, laziness. But as she walked the corridors with Curtis pointedly putting an unnaturally large distance between them and audibly gulping regularly, Andromeda was ready to run back to the Common Room and lock herself in her room so that no one could force her out. Awkwardness was not a strong enough word to express what she felt in that instant. The silence was so tense that she visibly jumped when Curtis broke it. Thankfully, he had been looking the other way.

'I'm a little tired,' he said, 'wouldn't it go faster if we went our own way and met up when we're done?'

Andromeda nodded wordlessly and immediately turned left in one swift motion. It was a rather rude escape but she was not sure she cared at this point. They had not really decided on each other's perimeter but it was not the first time they had divided the castle that way to speed things up. Hopefully, Curtis would do his part and no student would be out at this time of night. Not that it happened often anyway. Merlin was this entire patrolling thing useless!

Naturally, just as the idea crossed her mind, footsteps echoed in the corridors. Repressing a curse, she hurried slightly to catch the trespasser. Silently, she sneaked around a corner, her best disapproving face on, and raised her eyes. Her face fell immediately.

'You again!' She exclaimed despite herself.

Ted Tonks froze, a pile of sweets and cakes in his arm. The sight would have been comical if Andromeda was not so dumbfounded to stumble upon him once more. Did he do it on purpose?

'Err… Hi!' He said.

Andromeda covered her face in her hand, exasperated. Tonks was smiling at her with dumb embarrassment met with a tinge of happiness. He tried to wave at her but the dangerously high pile of food in his hand wavered and he had to outdo himself in terms of physical prowess to prevent anything from falling. Andromeda raised an eyebrow as he tucked out his tongue, looking thoroughly focused. She looked away and sighed louder.

'You're out of your Common Room after curfew.' She said.

Tonks let out an embarrassed chuckle. 'Yeah, I know, but it was just for a second.' He said. 'I'm not one of those rebels.'

Andromeda gave him a doubtful look. 'Your hands are full of food.'

Tonks's eyes opened wider, as if he hadn't noticed. 'Oh, that? It's not what you think!'

'What do I think?' Asked Andromeda, a drop of frustration in her voice. Truth was, she had no idea what to make of this entire situation.

Tonks looked taken aback for a second. 'Oh, well, err… I don't know. But I can explain.'

'Please, do.'

'Today's my friend's birthday, and we're throwing him a little party in the Common Room.' Andromeda opened her mouth to interrupt but Tonks hurriedly blurted the last words. 'I went to the kitchens to get more cake! We didn't have any left.'

Andromeda froze and raised an eyebrow. 'The kitchens?' She asked. Tonks nodded apprehendingly. 'You know where they are?' Again, Tonks nodded. Andromeda bit her lip, trying to supress any sign of curiosity or excitement. 'Are we allowed there?'

This time, the boy wobbled uncomfortably. 'Well… Not per say, but, really, knowing that it's five feet away from our Common Room, I mean…'

'Really? Five feet away?'

'Well, not five feet exactly. Although I haven't measured the distance, you know.'

'Well, where are they?'

'What?'

'The kitchens.'

Ted rose an eyebrow. 'You're not going to take points away from me?' He asked.

Andromeda hesitated. She honestly could not care less about the rules and would only take points from him if she thought it would guarantee Slytherin to win the House Cup, but this early into the school year, the House Cup meant absolutely nothing. What was much more interesting was the location of the kitchens. She had never been one to explore the castle but it was famous that the kitchens were well hidden and nearly inaccessible. No one in the Slytherin House had any idea where they could be. Andromeda still was not even sure where the Hufflepuff Common Room was. If disregarding some irrelevant rules would finally quench her curiosity, why not do it?

Having come to that conclusion, she looked back at Ted – at Tonks! – and threw him a decided stare.

'Not if you bring me there.' She said.

Confusion, doubt and excitement toggled on Tonks' face before he finally granted her one of those big bright smiles she was starting to associate with him.

'Alright!' He said. 'Let's go!'

He took off decidedly but came to a stop a step later. As the pile of food wobbled in his arms, he hesitated, looked back, looked front, looked at Andromeda's unbreachable poker face, before finally shrugging and continuing on his way. Andromeda suppressed a chuckle and followed him from an appropriate distance, expecting to walk silently. Naturally, Tonks saw things differently.

'I might be showing you one of my House's biggest secrets.' He said.

Andromeda shrugged. 'Hufflepuffs do not own the kitchens.' She replied.

He laughed. 'Yes, but we, and a few chosen others, are the only ones to know where they are.' Andromeda did not reply so Ted took it as an invitation to carry on. 'It's for the better of course.' He waited, clearly waiting for Andromeda to ask "why", but the girl was determined not to. Tonks' disappointment lasted only a second. 'It's better for the cooks.' He said, still cryptic.

Andromeda nodded although she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. She could take a guess, of course, but she would have the answer in front of her in less than a minute and therefore did not deem the effort necessary. Looking up, she met Tonks eyes. A broad grin playing on his lips made her feel uneasy. He knew something she did not and it hurt her pride. Repressing a huff, she turned away and barely noticed him come to an abrupt stop in front of a large painting. Last second reflexes saved her from an awkward collision with his square back, an experience she had already lived through. She took several steps back and thought she saw the faintest blush on Tonks' cheeks. He looked away before she could be certain.

'We're here.' He said, his voice a little higher than usual.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 'We're in the middle of an empty corridor.' She noted.

Tonks grinned boyishly. 'True.' He said, taking out his wand. Andromeda stood straighter, tensed. But Tonks was no threat. He tapped twice on the bowl of fruits at the centre of the large painting before which they had stopped, reciting words she did not know.

She nearly jumped when the painting wavered before gliding to the side. It seemed silly, now, that she had not expected it, but as she watched the piece of magic unfold before her eyes, she was surprised at how excited it made her feel. Tonks seemed to understand the expression on her face. He smiled from ear to ear, drawing lines at the crest of his eyes, and waved towards her, prompting her to follow him. She did not need to be told twice.

Stepping into the passageway, she could not help a loud gasp from escaping her lips. The room in which she found herself was immense, brightly lit with numerous candles, warmed with the dancing flames of a large fireplace, and dizzying with the myriad of flavoury smells twirling in playful spirals under her nose. But most extraordinary of all was the sheer number of house-elves before which she found herself standing. Andromeda was no stranger to house-elves; her family owned one and so did her Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga. They were small, ugly, pitiful creatures, trudging around as if about to give in at any time. Andromeda felt a mix of revulsion and compassion towards those creatures and, uneasy with the conflicting feelings, always preferred keeping her distance.

The elves in front of her, however, were different from those she knew. They were healthy, bright, and their skin glowed with golden pigments so different from the bleak grey Andromeda was used to seeing. They smiled from one big flappy ear to the other when Ted and her entered the room. Quickly, she was surrounded by a little army of elf bouncing excitedly at her feet, asking a thousand questions; was she hungry? Did she want to eat something? Did she want to drink something? Did she want…?

She threw a helpless look at Ted who met it with a smile both reassuring and amused. She smiled also when he turned around to put down his pile of food on the nearest table.

'Everyone,' he said, 'would you mind giving me a bag for all this food?'

The elves fell silent. Andromeda raised an eyebrow, Ted answered with a playful wink. Before she could ask anything, a sudden rush put her off balance. The elves set themselves into motion excitedly, hoping from left to right with bubbling hysteria and leaving Andromeda as lost as ever. Some took her by the hands and forced her into an armchair near the fireplace. Before she knew it, she had a cup of hot chocolate in the hands and a warm cookie in the other. Ted joined her a minute later, a large bag over one shoulder, ambling to her with calm amusement. Two elves followed him in circle but he refused their many offers politely and patiently. Andromeda was impressed.

He sat on the armchair next to hers and smiled one of his big bright smile. She looked away, to the fireplace. He must not think we're friendly now, she thought. That would not do any good to either of them. Tonks, however, seemed unaffected.

'So,' he said. 'What do you think?'

Andromeda hesitated before answering. She wondered how honest she could be, how much it would cost her. 'It's… Impressive.'

Ted looked around, nodding. 'It is.' He agreed. 'That's why I think it's better that only a few people know about this place. The elves enjoy our company, but too many students would probably cause more harm than good.'

For the first time, Andromeda could not detect any trace of laughter in his voice. He was completely serious. She was confused. She remained silent. Her lack of reply had him turn to look at her. Their eyes met and, again, she thought she saw the usual golden tone of his light skin redden with a tinge of pink. She raised an eyebrow. He looked away.

'Do you…' He started, his voice lower than usual and hesitant. 'Do you want something? To drink, I mean. Or to eat. Whatever you… Whatever you want.'

A smirk on her lips, Andromeda raised slightly the hot chocolate and warm cookie she was holding on each hand. Ted saw it and chuckled.

'Oh, right.' He said, clearly embarrassed as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. 'I… Yeah.'

Before she could help it, a chuckle escaped Andromeda's lips. She leaned forward and gave him the cookie, replying to the surprise on his face with a half smirk.

'I'm not hungry,' she said. 'Don't refuse it I'm not in the mood for that kind of fight.'

Ted hesitated a second more, before giving in with a soft smile. 'Thanks,' he breathed, and took a bite. His eyes closed as he let the taste melt into his mouth. When he opened them again, he turned to a little house-elf, standing discreetly behind his armchair, all hunched up and shivering.

'That cookie is incredible, Minky.' He said brightly. 'Did you cook them?' Minky nodded timidly, lowering her eyes as she blushed vividly. 'I knew it,' continued Ted. 'I always recognise your cooking. It's the best.'

He was surprisingly charming. Andromeda hated to say it but the thought was too consistent for her to dismiss. She could not look away as he talked to this little elf, his voice soft, his eyes glowing, his smile blinding. He was charming in a way Andromeda would never had expected and in a way she did not know could affect her so strongly. The only other boy who had surprised her that way was Liantris Greengrass. A year older than her, he always strolled around Hogwarts like a prince in his castle, but under his cocky demeanour, Andromeda knew him to be a deeply nice person. They had been a couple for a few months in fifth year before agreeing that their mutual feelings were nothing but friendly and thus breaking things off amicably. They remained friends to this day, though she had not had a chance to see him much this year.

Ted reminded her of him in the easiness with which he talked. The ability with which he reached others' feelings. How spot on his words could be. At least how they appeared to be as she observed his conversation with the tiny creature. But Ted was nothing like Liantris. He was a muggleborn, he was a Hufflepuff, he was shorter, stocky, his smiles always seemed honest, his eyes playful, his voice comforting…

Andromeda jumped on her feet, nearly knocking back the armchair behind her.

'I'm exhausted.' She snapped, much more aggressively than she had intended.

Ted threw her a worried look, confused. 'Oh,' he said. 'You want to leave?'

She nodded. Minky hurriedly took the half-emptied cup from Andromeda's hands and disappeared in short, quick steps. Ted – no, Tonks! – threw his bag over his shoulder once more and waited for her to pass in front of him before following. She nearly nodded in approval but stopped herself at the last second. Instead, she passed him without so much as a glance.

She left without a word to anybody, wondering slightly if she should have thanked the house-elves. Tonks was thanking them, but she never had. In her house, the idea would have been ridiculous. She waited for him outside and he was quick to meet her. They exchanged expectant looks in awkward silence for what seemed like way too long before Andromeda let out a long sigh.

'Thanks,' she said.

For some reason, Tonks looked taken aback. 'Oh. No problem.' He replied with a pleasant smile. 'I thought you were angry.'

She grunted. 'I'm not. I just…' No, she was not going to express the complexity of her psyche to this muggleborn stranger. 'Anyway,' she said instead. 'We're even now. You should hurry back to your birthday party. Everyone must be starving because of me.'

Ted laughed brightly. 'Slytherins starving Hufflepuffs! This school really is going downhill!' he joked, and despite herself, Andromeda found herself chuckling.

'Don't say that to anybody, though,' she said once she had calmed down. Her voice was soft, not menacing. Bellatrix would have threatened him. No, Bellatrix would never have talked to him in the first place. The dark corridors seemed much more oppressive suddenly.

'I won't.' Said Tonks. 'Just like with the Owlery.'

Andromeda glanced at him and the frown of his brows confused her. 'Yes…' she whispered. 'Thank you about that.'

'It was rude,' said Ted suddenly, and although he had pronounced the word with his usual honey voice, there was an edge to it that had her shiver. 'But I assumed you had your reasons.' She did not reply. He sighed. 'Whatever. I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise.'

She threw him a quizzical look. He hesitated. Finally, he raised a hand, waved hesitantly, and left with an awkward smile but a bright 'Good night!'. He was a few feet away when Andromeda replied in a whisper. By the slight tinge of his head, she thought he might have heard.

Turning on her heels, she shook her head and decided not to care. She met Curtis in front of the Slytherin Common Room, waiting for her. She barely took the time to respond when he asked her where she'd been and if everything went well. She said she was tired and made straight for her dormitory. She was confused. She was confused because she could not help but feel as if she was missing out on something, and she did not know what. She could not help but feel as if everyone around her was aware of some secret that she was not. She could not help but feel as if she was walking a path surrounded by gigantic walls to which she had never paid attention before, and she was the only one who had never had the curiosity to look beyond. She was not happy about that.

She blamed Ted Tonks for making her feel bad about things she never had felt bad about before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what five feet looks like.  
> Whyyyy do some countries persist on not using the metric system? Whyyyyyy?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liantris might be right, and Andromeda's not too happy about it.

The kitchens were managed by house-elves. Happy, cheerful house-elves. And Andromeda was confused. Her family’s elf, Retch, had floppy ears and tired eyes, and never spoke unless spoken to. Bellatrix sometimes kicked him to release her anger and her father beat him on a regular basis. Her mother generally ignored him, claiming she did not want any of its filth touching her or her belongings. Her father thought those antics were ridiculous, Andromeda knew, and the daughters had to find out by themselves that Druella spent most of her years growing up without a house-elf at home.   
Retch was a pathetic, nearly repulsing thing to Andromeda, yet still not worse that her Aunt Walburga’s Kreature whose crow nose and bloodshot eyes were enough to turn her stomach over. Andromeda hated going to Grimmauld Place for many reasons, and Kreature was one atop the list. Because of that, in part, she had always strained clear from the elves and could never understand Narcissa and Regulus’ liking in them, which is why the oddity of last week’s encounter tormented her so. She had not talked about it to a single soul but the memory would not leave her. The memory of how she had actually felt sympathetic towards that frail little thing called Minky.  
Perturbed, she turned on her seat towards Michaela.   
‘What do you think of house-elves?’ She asked in a low voice so as not to disturb the quiet of the library.  
Michaela looked back at her, nonplussed. ‘House-elves?’ She said. ‘I don’t know. I guess it’d be nice to have one. Though I don’t know if I’d want to have to look at those things all the time.’  
Andromeda nodded. ‘Yes,’ she said. ‘Do you think… They like serving wizards?’  
Michaela scratched her head and pinched her nose. ‘Blimey Meda, I’ve never thought about it. Your family has an elf, you should know.’  
Andromeda shrugged. ‘I try to stay away from it most of the time.’  
‘Yeah, I understand.’  
‘But isn’t it weird that there are no free elves at all?’ She continued.  
It was Michaela’s time to shrug. ‘Maybe they were meant to serve.’  
Andromeda nodded. ‘I suppose so. What else makes sense, after all?’  
‘I don’t know.’ Answered Michaela. She sighed and put down her quill. ‘How about we take a break, Meda? We’ve already written about half the essay and we’ve been stuck for almost an hour.’  
‘Yes, we still have time to finish it anyway,’ agreed Andromeda whilst putting her scrolls and quill back into her bag. ‘What do we do now?’  
‘Let’s head back to the Common Room.’  
The Common Room was packed and noisy and for once, Andromeda did not mind. Younger students were huddled in front of the announcement board, she noticed, but a quick look around indicated Narcissa was not amongst them. Instead, her little sister stood proudly, or rather arrogantly, at the arm of Bellatrix, her golden hair a stark contrast with her sister’s jet-black curls. The two were surrounded with Bella’s friends, all seventh years, and only Iris Bonnefois was from Narcissa’s class.   
At Andromeda’s right, Michaela chuckled.  
‘Seems the Hogsmeade weekend is coming soon.’ She said.  
Andromeda nodded, her eyes still on her sisters. Michaela followed her gaze and sighed.  
‘You want to join them?’ She asked, and Andromeda did notice the drop of disappointment in her voice.  
Did she want to join her sisters? Certainly. No matter how much she liked Michaela, she shared no stronger bond with anyone than with her sisters. Besides, those last few days, she had been seeing so little of them. Narcissa was not sticking to them like she used to, and more importantly, Bellatrix was not as overbearing as she used to. In fact, she was more distant and distracted than Andromeda had ever seen her. Even her presence at Hogwarts was less exuberant than it used to be. Students still hurried away and fled her gaze when they crossed her path in the corridors, but there had not been even one incident of her cursing a student since the year had begun. Andromeda first thought it was an improvement. Now she worried about what it could mean. What it was that diverted her attention so completely.  
‘Go on then,’ continued Michaela, taking Andromeda’s silence for a positive answer to her previous question. ‘I’ll be with Curtis and Hailey.’  
Andromeda granted her a guilty look. ‘I’m sorry, Mik.’ She said. ‘It’s just…’  
‘It’s okay.’ Cut in Michaela before leaving, not meeting her eyes as she did so.  
Andromeda watched her go with an uneasy knot in her throat before mentally shrugging it off and walking over to Bellatrix. Her sister sat in the most comfortable armchair of the Common Room, near the glass wall that allowed to see the Black Lake. She was surrounded by a large group of Slytherins, besides Narcissa and Iris. In it was the Black sisters’ cousin from their mother’s side, Felix Rosier. Also, a seventh year, he usually spent little time with the eldest sister, but Andromeda saw him join her court from time to time, if only to ensure his place in society. Rita Skeeter was also there. She still pretended to be a pure-blood but Andromeda knew her mother was a muggle. So did Bellatrix. She had, in fact, used that knowledge more than once to get Skeeter to do her bidding, namely, start or stop ostentatious rumours. Skeeter proved remarkably effective at that. A smile grew on Andromeda’s face when she noticed another person in the group. He was a very tall, slim, handsome man. His shiny blond hair was carefully combed so that elegant curls fell on his pale brow, and his blue eyes shone mischievously under his long lashes. Liantris Greengrass. He also smiled when he saw her walking to them, waving a hand.  
‘Andromeda!’ He called. ‘Do come join us, sweetheart, your absence was being felt.’  
‘Touching, Liantris,’ Answered Andromeda with a smile. ‘Though my absence in your life the last few weeks doesn’t seem to have affected you that much. You never came to say hello.’  
Liantris gave her a falsely offended look. ‘Neither did you, darling.’  
Andromeda rolled her eyes and turned instead her attention to Narcissa. ‘Why aren’t you squeaking and giggling like the other kids?’ She asked.   
As expected, Narcissa frowned angrily. ‘Because I’m not a kid,’ she said defiantly. ‘And I’m better than that.’  
‘I wonder why they stay in front of the board,’ intervened her friend Iris. ‘Everyone knows what it says. It’s the Hogsmeade weekend.’  
‘Shouldn’t you be more exited, darlings?’ Asked Liantris. ‘You’re allowed to be, you know.’  
Narcissa shrugged. ‘We’re just going to Hogsmeade,’ she said. ‘Wizards go there all the time. And we’d be ridiculous to just stand around the board for hours.’  
Andromeda stopped herself from noting how exited Narcissa had been at the idea of Hogsmeade her first week. Her sister was standing so straight it was not only unnatural, but nearly funny. Instead, she lowered her gaze to meet Bellatrix’s, but her unusually silent sister had her eyes fixed on the eerily still watery world behind the Common Room’s glass.  
‘Bellatrix?’ Called Andromeda.  
Bellatrix did not bother to look at her. ‘Yes?’  
‘Are you all right?’  
Before she could answer, Sophie Gamp was pushing herself through the little crowd to the armchair.   
‘Your letter.’ She said, handing one over to her friend.   
Bellatrix accepted it in silence as she rose, her eyes locked on the piece of parchment.  
‘Are you going somewhere?’ Asked Rita Skeeter.  
Bellatrix did not bother to answer and started walking away, until Narcissa spoke.  
‘Bella, where are you off to?’   
‘Don’t you all have stuff to do?’ Spat Bellatrix. She then stopped, looked at the group of exited third years for a few seconds, then back at Narcissa, and added. ‘By the way, Cissy, that Ravenclaw girl trailing around with you, she’s a mudblood. I don’t want to see you anywhere next to her anymore.’  
With that said, she walked away, trailed closely by Sophie.  
Andromeda turned to look at Narcissa and saw her little sister shivering with anger. They exchanged a glance but before Andromeda could say anything, Narcissa had taken Iris by the wrist and stomped away. Andromeda continued to watch as she gathered her friends with one single commanding word, and left the Common Room in strands, like a Queen followed by her court.  
‘What a temper in your family,’ noted Liantris with a whistle.  
‘Not on my side of it,’ grumbled Felix Rosier. ‘By the way Andromeda, my father asked me if you knew what Aunt Druella would want for her birthday?’  
Andromeda shrugged. ‘A new hat.’  
‘I’ll tell him that.’  
‘Tell Uncle Demetrius I said hello.’  
Felix nodded and left to join his own friends, soon followed by a curiously joyful-looking Rita Skeeter.  
‘What’s with her?’ Asked Andromeda to Liantris.  
‘She records every little detail about every single student in a small notepad of hers. This kind of situation is like Christmas for her. Family drama, secretive letters… Frankly, I understand her glee.’  
‘There is no “family drama” happening.’ Said Andromeda.  
Liantris chuckled. ‘Whatever you say, darling.’  
‘Speaking of family, your sister forgot that flask on the desk, in Potions, last week.’ She said, handing over the object as she spoke.  
Liantris did not bother to take his hands out of his pockets. ‘What do you want me to do with this? You see Maggie more than I do.’  
‘We only meet in Potions class.’  
‘And I only see her during the holydays. Her fault for being sorted into Ravenclaw. What a weird idea.’  
‘I’m fairly certain she did not do it on purpose,’ laughed Andromeda.  
‘I wouldn’t be so sure.’ Answered Liantris in a low voice. ‘In any case, Meda, tell me; how are you feeling these days?’  
Andromeda raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m fine,’ she said. ‘Why?’  
Liantris locked his eyes with hers and she could see by the slight frown of his brows that he was not joking around anymore. ‘Your friend Michaela told me you’d been acting weird ever since the year started.’  
Andromeda rolled her eyes. ‘I don’t know what she’s talking about, then.’  
‘And I noticed you don’t talk with Curtis Delaney anymore.’  
‘That’s not true.’  
‘I’m Head Boy. Which means I know everything about every prefect. You two used to be friends, now he gives you dirty looks behind your back and you don’t even pretend to notice when he’s around.’ Andromeda did not reply to that. ‘Moreover, what is it with you and Bellatrix?’  
Andromeda frowned menacingly, closing her fists. ‘What are you talking about?’  
‘You’ve been following her around like a lost puppy for the last two weeks. And she has been ignoring everybody pretty much since the year started. Only Sophie seems to be able to get to her.’  
Andromeda did not reply. She was staring at him with a murderous light in her dark eyes and a shiver in her fingertips. There was a lot she wanted to say to that, mean words more than anything, but instead, she took a deep breath, and controlled her expression. Without a word, she turned swiftly on her heels and walked away towards the dormitories.   
Liantris was wrong, she had not been following Bellatrix around like a puppy. She had been looking to spend time with her sister just like they used to when they were younger. They were only ten months apart! Practically twins! They had always been closer than any other sibling they knew! And Bellatrix had been distant, but not with her. She was simply… Less enthusiastic. Sophie was certainly not the only person able to get to her. Andromeda was going to prove it now. She was going to get some answers and make things right again. They were the Black family, after all. They were – they had to be – perfect.  
With these thoughts in mind she stopped in front of the seventh-years’ dormitories and was surprised to hear her sister’s voice through the door.  
‘… Not the point!’ She shouted.  
Andromeda held her breath and stuck her ear to the door.  
‘… Barely know any of them, Bella…’ Came the voice of Sophie.  
‘I know what they’re up to.’  
‘No, you don’t. Lestrange barely says anything in his letters.’  
‘That’s why we’ll be meeting in person.’  
‘But Bella… He could be dangerous… They…’  
‘Oh, don’t be such a prick!’ Snapped Bellatrix. ‘Actually, you’re not even invited.’  
‘What?’  
‘Rodolphus said I could come. Nothing about you.’  
‘But Bella!’  
‘You didn’t even want to.’  
Silence followed. Andromeda waited, holding her breath, until she heard stomping footsteps approaching the door and she took several steps backwards just in time to dodge an angry Sophie. The girl barely spared her a glance before walking away. Andromeda watched her go curiously for a couple of seconds before turning back to the room. Her heart hammering in her chest and her mind working full speed she stepped into the dormitory only to see Bellatrix lazily sat on her bed, reading carefully the letter she had been handed over earlier. She did not appear to notice Andromeda’s arrival. Breathing loudly, Andromeda frowned. Her eyes fell on the envelope and even from a distance she thought she could distinguish the stylised “L” that made the Lestrange coat of arms.  
‘Is that from Rodolphus Lestrange?’ She asked, surprised even at herself that her tone was blank, and not accusatory.  
Bellatrix jumped on her bed and Andromeda saw her hand reach for her wand. When the elder’s black eyes found her sister, she froze, though only for a second, before throwing her a murderous look.  
‘Don’t you dare sneak up on me again!’ She growled.  
‘You’ve been exchanging letters?’ Andromeda continued, unperturbed.  
‘Get out of here!’ Yelled Bellatrix suddenly.  
But Andromeda was used to her sister’s sudden mood swings and fiery temperament and though she was scared, indeed, and goosebumps spread across her arms, she stood her ground.   
‘Why are you so secretive?’ She persisted. ‘Why did Sophie say he could be dangerous?’  
Bellatrix picked up a pillow and threw it at Andromeda’s face. She dodged it steadily.  
‘Just answer me!’ She shouted in turn.  
‘Don’t you ever eavesdrop on me again!’ Barked Bellatrix.  
‘Then tell me what’s going on!’  
‘It’s none of your business!’  
Andromeda froze and did not reply. Now up on her feet and angrily gesticulating, Bellatrix seemed to notice her sister’s sudden stillness and gazed at her suspiciously.  
‘What?’ She spat.  
“So your life is not my business anymore? I thought we could tell each other everything. I thought each other were the only people to whom we told everything. I thought our life was always the business of the other because we are practically twins and no one else would care enough anyway!” Thought Andromeda. Instead, once her breathing had calmed and the flush on her face had died, she shrugged nonchalantly.  
‘Nothing,’ she said, her tone empty. ‘I’m sorry for eavesdropping.’  
Bellatrix frowned even harder, clenching her teeth. ‘Andromeda…’ She started threateningly, but Andromeda had already left.   
She closed the door behind her and stranded through the corridor. She never stopped inside the Common Room and ignored the few faceless voices that tried to catch her attention. She went past the sliding wall and continued to walk, letting her feet guide her.   
Her mind was a storm behind the wall she had created for herself. But that beyond was hidden away, and for now, she felt empty. She had no idea where she was going, she was just running away. The stone walls were all the same around her, and she never looked anywhere but right in front of her, barely blinking. Her heart beat madly in her heart, and the blood hammered at her temples. The headache was nearly unbearable; she ignored it.   
She took another turn. A distant idea behind the wall in her mind whispered at her that she was now in a place of memory. She ignored that too and continued walking, until suddenly, a shiver crept up her spine. She stopped and turned on her feet and found herself face to face with Ted Tonks.  
He was looking at her, wide-eyed and perplexed, lips parted as if he had wanted to say something, a hand raised in mid-air. She glared at him. Inhaled. Walked away.  
It was only later, when she was bawling her eyes out, under a tree, outside on the grounds, that she realised she had already been on the verge of crying then. Maybe she had even released a tear, she was not sure. All she knew, was that he had seen her.   
In the distance, a bird chirped. Andromeda looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of it. Instead, her eyes found a black crow, soaring between the tall trees. A deafeningly loud croak covered the tiny chirp. Andromeda put a fist in her mouth to muffle the sounds, and cried harder.


	8. Darkness and Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bellatrix actually wants to make up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So... I don't have much to say... Enjoy!

Andromeda heard the door open and froze in her bed. A ray of green light from the corridors broke through the darkness. Little pieces of dust, like fairies, danced inside the beam. For a few long seconds, they were the only moving things in the overbearing quiet of the night. Yet when the intruder finally took a step forward, Andromeda wished the stillness had remained. Her chest constricted and she closed her eyes. She would recognise those feet anywhere.  
She sensed her presence above her before she felt her weight on the bed, at her back. She was trying hard to breathe as would a sleeper, but her entire body was strained and tense. When a cold finger carefully caressed her hair, she shivered.  
‘I know you’re awake.’ Came the husky, ushered voice of Bellatrix.  
Andromeda hesitated, made to turn around, then changed her mind. She opened her eyes but otherwise remained still.  
‘What do you want?’ She whispered in turn, her voice devoid of emotion.  
‘I want us to make up.’ Answered Bellatrix, her voice surprisingly soft. ‘I was in a bad mood, earlier.’  
A knot formed in Andromeda’s throat. She remained silent. Behind her, she heard Bellatrix sigh, and before she could do anything, her sister leaned over her, planting her face inches from Andromeda who found herself trapped under her weight. Their eyes met and Andromeda refused to look away. Bellatrix’ dark irises had a green glow to them, from the corridor’s light. They were searching.  
‘You’re still angry?’ She asked, though it did not sound like a question.  
Andromeda took her time to answer. ‘No.’ She said finally. ‘Are you?’  
Bellatrix smiled. ‘I told you I came to make up.’  
Andromeda kept her lips tight.  
‘Don’t be like this, Andy.’  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’  
Bellatrix glared at her and for a second, Andromeda was scared. Then, her older sister looked away, mumbled something, and kicked her shoes from her feet. Not asking for Andromeda’s opinion, she snuggled onto the bed and under the covers. Andromeda let her do. She knew she did not have a say.  
‘Yes, we do send each other letters.’ Revealed Bellatrix once she was settled, her eyes back on Andromeda who remained deathly still, though she would not look away. ‘We’ve been since school started.’  
‘Do you like him?’ Asked Andromeda suddenly.  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes and tsked, annoyed. ‘I haven’t seen him since the party.’ She replied.  
Andromeda did not think that was much of an answer but neither did she think wise to insist. Besides, Bellatrix’s reaction had seemed genuine. ‘Why did Sophie say he was dangerous?’ She asked instead, her voice barely loud enough for a whisper.  
Bellatrix did not waver. ‘She doesn’t like him very much.’ She said casually. ‘She is afraid because his father taught him magic that’s not taught at Hogwarts.’  
‘What kind of magic?’  
For the first time, Bellatrix seemed to hesitate. ‘It’s nothing bad, Andromeda,’ She said finally, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. ‘I don’t understand why you’re so concerned about this!’  
Somewhere in the room, someone squirmed in their sleep. Andromeda threw a glare at her sister. ‘Because I don’t want you to go mingle with some predatory older boy whom we’ve never met before.’ She growled.  
Bellatrix frowned. ‘That is not your concern.’ She said forcefully, though quietly. ‘First of all, I know what I’m doing, second of all, he is a Lestrange.’  
‘We’ve never met him before,’ insisted Andromeda. ‘And we’ve met everyone who matters.’  
‘He studied at Beauxbâtons!’  
‘That’s what he said!’  
‘I asked mom the day we left for Hogwarts and she told me it was true!’  
Andromeda fell silent.  
Bellatrix looked at her triumphantly before continuing. ‘Anyway, if anyone’s being played, it’s him.’ Andromeda raised an eyebrow. Bellatrix’s smile softened and she passed her long fingers through Andy’s dark brown mane. ‘I’m making connections and I’m learning things.’ She said gently. ‘Next year, I won’t be at Hogwarts anymore. I need to secure things now, you understand?’  
Andromeda nodded slowly and sighed, closing her eyes. She felt exhausted, all of a sudden. Every limb of her body felt immensely heavy. She felt something break in her mind, and realised that maybe, she had been the one in the wrong, all along. Meekly, she brought her chin to her chest, away from her sister’s stare. ‘I’m sorry,’ she whispered in a brittle voice.  
Bellatrix passed an arm around her shoulder and held her into a hug. ‘It’s okay.’ She said. ‘Let’s not be angry anymore.’  
Andromeda nodded again, weakly. ‘I don’t know what’s going on, I’m just having a bad few weeks…’  
Bellatrix tightened her grip and continued to caress her hair gently. ‘It’s okay,’ she said. ‘It happens. Just don’t let it get to you. Your friends are worried.’  
Andromeda hesitated. ‘Who told you?’  
‘I just know.’  
She closed her eyes once more and nuzzled closer to her sister. She felt warmer now and slowly, she let her body relax.  
Of course Bellatrix was right. Of course she, Andromeda, had been looking into things that were not her business. Probably Liantris was also right, and she had been tailing her sister like a lost puppy. She should be grateful Bellatrix had come to her at all. Feeling her eyes water despite the closeness of her lids, she tried to think of something else.  
‘Are you staying?’ She asked.  
She felt Bellatrix shrug. ‘Yes.’  
‘Thank you.’  
‘You know I don’t like the dark,’ replied her sister, and Andromeda could hear the smile in her voice.  
Suddenly, she felt her heart swell. Bella was scared of the dark. Bella was scared of blood. Bella was scared of many things, but no one knew besides her family because she let no one know, because she never let her fears slow her down. Andromeda felt her heart swell and she swore to herself, like she had done so often in the past, that she would strive to be more like Bella: brave and strong and unstoppable.  
‘Thank you,’ she repeated, before finally letting sleep guide her back to the realm of dreams.  
Bellatrix, on the other hand, was long to close her lids. She continued to hold her sister, but her brow was frowned and her eyes thoughtful. She wondered how much she could – should – say. She wondered how much she would have to hide. She wondered why, now more than ever, secrets made her feel so exhilarated. She wondered, as she passed her hand through her sister’s dark curls, so similar to hers, if lighter, and softer. So similar, but lighter, and softer. Lighter and softer. Light and soft.  
Bellatrix was all darkness and edges.


	9. Andromeda and the Evil Pen of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda discovers muggle inventions are cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very long (compared to what I've written until now), so grab your pop-corn, grab a friend (lol) and remember to read this on a friday night because it's probably midnight and you're like, "yup, gotta go to sleep..." (aka "yup, gotta read fanfiction"... tsk tsk tsk...)

By the morning, Andromeda’s classmates were surprised to see they had earned a visitor in the night. No one dared wake the sisters up and both rose much after everyone else. They probably would have slept through breakfast if Narcissa, having heard of their antics, had not come storming into the room to jump on their bed, complaining loudly that they had not invited her to the pyjama party. Bellatrix nearly threw her across the room as she woke up and by then, the few curious watchers standing around had all left hurriedly before they could be caught in her infamous anger. A second later, however, Bellatrix was barking with laughter alongside her youngest sister, and Andromeda, still on the bed, was watching them fondly.  
The three of them arrived together in the Great Hall and together, they ate. The Slytherin table welcomed them with many a whisper and many a glance, to which they paid no attention. Even Rita Skeeter’s extraordinary nosiness could not distract them from their good mood.   
As they left, long after and late for class, Liantris swiftly sneaked to Andromeda’s side and put an arm around her shoulder. She did not like the contact but let him be, knowing very well that any rejection would be taken by him as a plea for more teasing.  
‘It seems you girls are friendly once more.’ He said.  
Andromeda could not help a smile. ‘We never were not.’   
Liantris rolled his eyes. ‘Clearly.’ He drawled, unconvinced. ‘Anyway, sweety, who are you going to Hogsmeade with?’   
Andromeda shrugged. She had assumed she would be going with her sisters. That was what they had promised, the first week back. They had not talked about it again though. Suddenly uncomfortable, she decided to stir the conversation into her hands instead. ‘Is that a proposition?’  
Liantris made a face. ‘Get over us, Andromeda, dear’ he said. ‘I was going to ask you to go with my sister.’  
Andromeda raised her eyebrows, surprised. ‘I’m sure Margaret Greengrass has an army willing to accompany her.’  
Liantris shook his head. ‘She has friends,’ he said. ‘But that’s not the problem. Her friends are nice and all, but not in.’  
‘In?’  
‘This world is ruled by a very small circle of power,’ said Liantris pompously. ‘Those inside the circle are the masters. Those outside of it, are the slaves. If my sister continues to walk outside the circle, she will end up with the slaves. A privileged slave maybe, but a slave nonetheless. I’m just looking out for her.’  
‘Then why don’t you invite her to join you and your friends?’  
‘I do. She doesn’t listen.’ He replied. ‘But you being her friend and not her sister, I’m sure she would be thrilled to join you.’  
Andromeda took a second to think. ‘I don’t think so,’ she said. ‘Actually, I don’t know…’ She had never really talked with Margaret outside of class.  
Liantris laughed. ‘That’s what I’m saying!’ He exclaimed. Then, in a softer voice, he added: ‘Just trust me. I need her to make friends amongst the right people. You understand that don’t you?’  
She nodded. Of course she did. Such was the doctrine upon which she had been raised, though she had never really thought on it before. Margaret Greengrass might have belonged to one of the richest and most ancient noble families, she was, unfortunately, a Ravenclaw, and therefore not in a position of respect contrary to the rest of her Slytherin siblings. Andromeda realised that being a Black and belonging to the right House had made the necessity derisory. These days however, she felt its burden weight on her more than ever. She wondered when that shift had started. She certainly had not been ready for it.   
‘But Liantris,’ she said suddenly, ‘my friends are not exactly “in” either.’  
She was not lying. Though her family was the closest the wizarding world had to royalty, Andromeda’s friends were far from reaching her status: Curtis was what Bellatrix spitefully called “new-blood”, Michaela’s family, the Moors, were, although admittedly pureblood, of unknown ancestry, and Hailey Dunnegan’s family was, though rich and respected, known for fraternizing with muggles. Andromeda had made friends of them despite their background, and her family did not mind because from the outside, they were nobodies, living above the limit of tolerable, and therefore inconsequential. As long as Andromeda maintained relationships with people such as the Greengrasses, the Flints and the Rosier, which she did, then no intervention within her friendships would ever be considered.   
Liantris, however, shook his head. ‘Andromeda, don’t be ridiculous.’ He sighed. ‘One, they are in because you are. Two, I wasn’t exactly thinking of your three puppies. Oh wait, now down to two puppies.’ Andromeda threw him an icy glare. He dismissed it with a smile. ‘Yes, I was talking about your sisters. Narcissa included. She has quite the court tailing her, doesn’t she?’  
Andromeda did not pretend to reply and simply pushed his arm off her shoulder before making a swift turn. Liantris, probably used to her quick and wordless escapes, did not seem offended. Watching her leave, he called after her. ‘So what do you say?’.  
Andromeda hesitated before giving in. She was fond of Margaret Greengrass, and her brother’s antics, she decided, should not be cause to punish her. ‘I’ll think about it.’ She replied sincerely before heading off to her next class.  
In the Charms classroom, she found Michaela waiting for her at their usual desk. That was not what made her freeze. What made her freeze was the sight of a sturdy boy of average height with square jaws and big bright hazel eyes, sitting just behind her seat in class. It was only a second before she regained her composure, but she was certain that during that second, Ted Tonks had noticed the surprise in her eyes be replaced by dismay, then anger, then a cold, arrogant disregard. If he hadn’t, which was, after all, possible from a muggleborn, she decided he must have been daft. The second possibility being much more pleasant than the first one, she decided it must be truth.   
When she sat down, she swore she could feel the warmth of his eyes on her back. She ignored it, naturally, but her insides were squirming. He did not use to sit here! She thought angrily.  
Annoyed at the muggleborn probably smirking evilly behind her back, she did not notice Michaela’s worried glances in her direction until the poor girl finally dared to talk.  
‘I thought you had made up with your sister?’ She asked softly.  
Andromeda nearly jumped. ‘I have.’ She said, surprised. Only then did she realise how rude she had been to her friend. ‘Oh, Merlin, I’m sorry Michaela. I was thinking of something else!’ She tried to give her a reassuring smile. Michaela’s appeased look seemed to indicate it worked. ‘And I’m sorry for yesterday too.’ She continued, her voice apologetic and sincere. ‘I know I haven’t been spending a lot of time with you and Hailey… And Curtis.’ She could not care less about spending time with Curtis. ‘It’s just, these days, I’ve been… I don’t know, worried about a whole lot of things.’  
Michaela nodded gently. ‘I understand.’ She said. ‘You have a lot of expectations placed on you. It’s normal you’d be on edge from time to time.’  
Andromeda felt a sudden burst of gratefulness warm her insides and spread to her entire being. It surprised her. She had truly never realised just how much she had wanted to hear those words and, looking at Michaela, just how comforting it was to hear them from a person she had called a friend since they were eleven. Thankful, she put a hand on the girl’s shoulder and they both exchanged a tender smile.  
‘Thanks,’ whispered Andromeda.  
Michaela replied with a simple nod.  
It was a nice moment of friendship and understanding, like a haven of peace in Andromeda’s recently bumpy existence, that had occurred in a time more than essential on the complex ride that formed her existence. That was probably why she was not surprised to see it so immediately ruined by the loud chuckles of the two hufflepuffs sitting behind them.   
Both Andromeda and Michaela looked above their shoulders with murder in their cold eyes. The two boys did not notice right away how dire of a situation they were in. Tonks was hiding his laughter behind the long sleeve of his Hogwarts robe, turned towards his friend, a tall, lanky boy with brown skin, dark green eyes, and a crazy crown of curly hair, that Andromeda knew to be Adrian Wispbelly, Hufflepuff’s male prefect. Thinking back on it, she thought she could remember him and Tonks always together.   
They were still laughing as she looked at them, but their hilarity seemed to be directed at a drawing Wispbelly had doodled on his piece of parchment rather than her and Michaela, which Andromeda had initially thought. Not in the mood for unnecessary conflict, she was about to turn around and forget all about them to concentrate on Professor Flitwick’s class, the which had already started five minutes ago, but Michaela seemed to think otherwise.  
‘What are you laughing about?’ She whispered angrily.  
Tonks’ eyes shot up, and his smile faded, replaced by a look of innocent surprise, like a kid being scolded for something he did not know was bad. Andromeda nearly smiled at the sight of him. She stopped herself before the dishonour. Wispbelly, on the other hand, did not look half as concerned. He raised his head slowly to meet Michaela’s glare, one eyebrow up and a look of utter boredom in his eyes.  
‘What’s it to you?’ He retorted in a nasally voice.  
Michaela glared harder. ‘Just keep your mouth shut.’ She spat, and Andromeda was surprised at her hostility.  
Wispbelly’s bored expression turned into a dissatisfied frown, but it was Tonks, next to him, that replied.   
‘What did we do?’ He asked, and he sounded honestly inquisitive.   
Michaela’s certitudes visibly wavered as she bit her lip. She probably only just realised they had not been laughing at them at all, which made her not only the one in the wrong, but also rude. If only to dodge any chance of more second-hand embarrassment, Andromeda grabbed her shoulder gently and turned her back to the front, exchanging a knowing look as she did so. Thankful for the elegant and effective save, Michaela obliged.   
Andromeda was ready to forget the incident completely, but Wispbelly apparently was not.  
‘Aren’t you going to apologise?’ He called.  
Andromeda tried to warn her, tell her to simply ignore him, but her petite friend had already spun back towards him, her long ponytail flapping the air behind her, and was throwing him another murderous glare.   
‘Not to you, no!’ She snapped, a little too loud for Andromeda’s liking.  
‘Because you’re too proud?’ Provoked Wispbelly.  
‘Because you’re not worth it.’ Insisted Michaela.  
Now, Andromeda did have a strong sense of loyalty. As a matter of principle, she would always defend her friends against whoever else they needed defending from. However, she felt completely legitimate in disproving them mentally, which she could not help but do as she watched, annoyed and already bored, the purposeless argument in which Michaela had thrown herself. Was Wispbelly right in demanding an apology for having been unfairly insulted and rudely addressed? Yes, she supposed. Was Michaela in the wrong for not offering that apology? Well, if she was being honest with herself, she really did not care one bit. Was their fighting over an apology understandable? Certainly. Humans be humans, after all. Was she, Andromeda, going to accept that the argument was inevitable and therefore try not to look at it condescendingly? Not a chance.  
So she rolled her eyes and looked around, as a natural gesture, to meet the glance of another exasperated soul who would share in her irritation and lack of faith in humankind. Whose eyes but the bright hazel ones of one Edward Tonks were there? None. And that is the story of how she, for the first time, exchanged a knowing glance, paired with a complicit smile, with a Hufflepuff, and a muggleborn.  
‘Enough banter over there!’ came the high-pitched reprimand of Professor Flitwick. Michaela mumbled a last insult before turning back to the front and Andromeda imitated her, calmly and with enough confidence that she would look anything but guilty. ‘What is going on?’ Asked the Professor after a few seconds, throwing unhappy glances at the still fuming Michaela and Wispbelly.   
His question was followed by tense silence, a silence that had expanded to the entire classroom whose eyes were all directed towards the four of them. Flitwick waited patiently until he put his hands on his waist with a disapproving huff. Ted sit up straighter and smiled amicably.  
‘It’s nothing Professor,’ he said brightly, ‘just a misunderstanding.’   
Wispbelly remained frozen in his frown and silent. Michaela, arms crossed on her chest, scoffed. Andromeda sighed despite herself and rested her head on her hand, her elbow bent on the table. Flitwick looked all but convinced. However, after a last suspicious glare, he nodded and went back to his teaching.   
Other students continued to throw them interested glances through the room but, other than the overwhelming tension electrifying the air around them, nothing notable emerged on their side of the class for the following hour. Andromeda occasionally heard Tonks and Wispbelly’s whispers behind her back but doubted it was anything she should be concerned about, and despite Michaela’s newly found bad humour, managed to have her own conversations with her friend. By the last ten minutes of class, she nearly had forgotten completely about the previous incident but fate had a way of smacking her in the face when she last expected it. With a weird sort of featherless quill.  
She snapped around to find out where the projectile had come from and was, this time, legitimately surprised – though thinking back on it she really should not have been – to find a wide-eyed Ted Tonks, his hand in mid-air and panic in his stare. A hand still on the cheek where she’d been hit, she locked her eyes in his gaze and watched as he stopped breathing.   
‘What,’ she started in a voice worthy of Bellatrix’s best threatening moments, ‘did you just do?’  
Tonks gulped audibly. Next to Andromeda, Michaela turned back around, a look of near triumph on her brown face.   
‘Ha!’ She exclaimed, her eyes shifting between the wide-eyed Tonks and blank-faced Wispbelly. ‘You’re gonna tell me you didn’t do that?’  
Wispbelly shrugged. Ted started shaking his head frantically.   
‘It was an accident!’ He blurted. ‘I promise! I absolutely did not mean to throw it in your face! I –’  
‘You are disturbing class again!’ Squealed Professor Flitwick. Andromeda was surprised to see his face red with anger; he was always so calm and cheery. ‘I noticed you’ve changed seats, Mister Tonks and Mister Wispbelly. If it is to disturb my class, I’m going to have to move you back. Really, I did not think I would have to say this to my sixth years’ students. And not to you two in particular. Do not forget your NEWT curriculum expands over two years.’  
His reprimand had ended on a much softer tone than it started, but all four students had reddened in shame and embarrassment. Andromeda had rarely ever seen the young Professor so unhappy. Having always been extremely competent in Charms, she did not want his esteem of her to dwindle. Michaela must have been thinking along the same lines.  
‘But Professor,’ she called. ‘Tonks threw something at Andromeda!’  
Andromeda was not happy. A mutter rose in the classroom. Flitwick received her words with much confusion. Tonks jumped from his seat and started justifying himself loudly.  
‘No Professor! I didn’t do it on purpose I swear! It was an accident! I was playing and it slipped – ‘  
Amidst Tonks’ gesticulation and the general noise he made, Flitwick, glanced at Andromeda. She glanced back and, for a second, thought of lying in the hopes of getting Tonks detention and thus feeling avenged. Then she realised that she did not want that because then rumours would spread that Tonks got detention for accidentally sending his quill Andromeda’s way, and then she would be mocked and ridiculed and seen as a horrible spoiled brat… Which she might have been, but that was not the reputation she wanted, and reputation was everything. Instead, she shrugged, and articulated in the most detached and aloof voice she could muster:   
‘It was probably just a mistake, Professor.’  
Flitwick who, she had made sure of it until now but sacrifices sometimes needed to be made, had never witnessed this side of her before, raised both eyebrows in confusion but did not argue. When he looked away, she did the same. She could distinctly feel Tonks, who had stopped pleading his cause, staring at her from where he still stood but ignored him. A few seconds later, Wispbelly’s annoyed voice came to her ears, whispering for Ted to sit back down.   
Michaela leaned towards her.  
‘Why did you save his ass again?’ She asked.  
‘Because a Black does not get attacked by a mudblood with a quill!’ She hissed angrily.   
Michaela shrunk back on her seat without another word, throwing her sideway glances as she bit her lip. Only then did Andromeda realise the slur she had used. It came naturally to her when she felt irritable, but ever since last year she had made a point of not using it anymore. It was, after all, a discriminatory insult against the use of which the Ministry of Magic had spread a campaign of awareness. She knew people, including her family, still used it often. Andromeda, however, tried very hard to not give off anything that might be reproachable. ‘Give no chance to the enemy’, she had heard her father say numerous times when she was a kid. He used to play with her and Bella and Cissy back then. Sometimes. Her mother used to laugh too.  
The bell rang the end of class, snatching Andromeda from her childhood nostalgia. Michaela shot right up her seat. ‘I have Quidditch training! See you later!’ She said excitedly. Andromeda let her go with a nod. She took her time gathering her belongings in her bag, thoughtful. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Tonks walk towards her hesitantly. She did not move. It took him a while to finally stop fidgeting uselessly. Instead, he coughed. It was timid and Andromeda ignored it. A few minutes later, however, she had everything in her bag and no more excuses to ignore him. Seeing as he was blocking the way, she had no way of walking past him either. She put her weight on one hip and glared at him.  
‘What?’ She spat.  
‘Err… I’m sorry…’ He started. She tsked and stepped forward, ready to push through. He did not let her. ‘Wait! I actually need my pen back.’  
She raised an eyebrow. ‘Your what?’   
‘My pen.’ He replied, scratching the back of his neck.  
She threw him a look as if he was a whale stuck in a tiny inkpot. ‘What’s a pen?’ She asked. She regretted it immediately. Do not ask questions to those inferior to you unless you know the answer! Merlin Andromeda, stop failing at life!  
She looked around and was at least relieved to see that nobody was left in the classroom except for Adrian Wispbelly, who was standing against the door and thus too far to have been able to hear her, and Professor Flitwick who was busy with papers on his desk. However, when she looked back at Ted, the thought of hexing him was so demanding she had to curl her fingers into a fist to stop herself from grabbing her wand and possibly pluck it into his eye. He was smiling! He was smiling as if he could not believe that she did not know what a pen was! As if a pen was some object that everybody should obviously know about! Merlin knows she could have killed someone in that instant!  
It must have shown through her eyes because Ted lost his smile in a second. Pretending he was fine when she could see the vivid blush on his cheeks and the fidgeting of his fingers, he started to blurt out some explanation about what a pen was. The word was so ugly anyway!  
‘It’s like a quill but without the feather,’ he said. ‘You know, what I accidentally lost my hold on and… Well… It landed on… Your… Face.’  
Andromeda took a deep breath. A long, deep, profound inspiration. She was calm. Bellatrix was the one with the temper. Andromeda was different. Andromeda was calm, and poised and disinterested. When her nostrils had stopped flaring, she glared at Tonks some more before turning back and taking out her wand. Indeed, the object she assumed to be the pen was there, under her desk. Now, she could have bent down and grabbed it but she had pride and knew that bending down was for muggles, so she threw a silent “Accio” in her head and caught the pen with her free hand. When she turned again, she decided it was admiration on Tonks’ face and, ignoring his thanks, pushed him aside and walked away. Calm and poised and disinterested. Wispbelly stepped aside to let her through the door, she did not make notice of his existence.   
She met Hailey and Curtis in her next class. They opened their mouth and she remembered snapping something at them that effectively shut them up for the rest of the lesson. Professor McGonagall was giving a fascinating lecture on new methods of Transfigurations and, any other day, Andromeda would have loved to hear it. But on this particular day of September of 1967, she simply could not, and for one simple reason:  
Pens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 was really Chapter 7.5  
> CHapter 10 is gonna be Chapter 9.5  
> You won't have to wait long if you leave me some coooooomments... (please do though ^^)


	10. Andromeda and the Evil Pen of Doom 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Evil Pen of Doom (EPOD for short) makes a dramatic returns!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hella short

The next day, Andromeda had another period of Charms with Flitwick. Tonks and Wispbelly had retrieved their seats behind her. Michaela had fallen ill from yesterday's Quidditch training. Andromeda had accompanied her to the infirmary the previous evening and checked on her again in the morning. Michaela was tired but otherwise fine and would completely recover before the end of the day. Andromeda was thus alone and did not feel guilty in thinking she was, in other words, witness-free.

Slowly, she turned on her seat and balanced her chair to put an elbow on Tonks's desk. He nearly jumped when, looking up, he found her face so close to his. Andromeda continuously glared at him as he sat back to put some distance between them. From the corner of her eyes, she knew Wispbelly was looking at her suspiciously. She ignored him and diverted her attention back to Ted Tonks and his shining, bright, golden eyes.

'About the pan,' she started.

'Pen.' He corrected automatically.

She frowned. The corner of his lips quivered. She felt hers do the same. He saw it and smiled. She nearly smiled too, then realised what she was doing and hurriedly moulded her expression back to poker-face. She saw the worry in his eyes. He stopped smiling.

'About the pen.' She repeated.

'Yes?' He obliged carefully.

She looked down at the object in question, held between Tonks' fingers. His hands were large. She wondered how small her own would look compared to his. But the pen! It was long and black and made of a material whose name she did not know but that was shiny. Overall, nothing special, expect for the fact that its tip was different from other quills and Ted had no inkpot on his table.

'How does it work?' She articulated with much more difficulty than she had anticipated.

She was not happy with herself. Not happy that she had to ask for knowledge to a muggleborn. But she found she had no choice! She could not simply allow him to know more than she did! Besides, he had proven before that he could keep his tongue, so rumours of her ignorance were not likely to spread over the school. As for Adrian Wispbelly, who was eyeing her curiously, she had vaguely talked to him a couple of times before and knew that he was not a man of many words. She felt confident that he would not babble away. If the idea crossed his mind, Tonks had better stop him or she would be extremely disappointed.

Tonks, as it happened, looked happily surprised by her question. After the initial few seconds of shock, he leaned forward and started dismantling the object.

'It's simple really,' he said. 'There is an ink cartridge inside, just there, and it goes into the tip, there. It lasts a while too. It's much less messy than a quill and you don't have to constantly tip it back into the ink pot.'

Andromeda looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Besides the fact that what he said made a lot of sense, she was surprised at how happy he was, explaining it to her. His face glowed brighter than when he looked at her with fear or worry, and his hazel eyes shone a brighter gold than she had ever seen. Noticing her silence, he looked up and found her staring at him quizzically. A pink glow appeared on his cheeks. She looked back down at the pen, then at Ted's parchment.

'And is horrible handwriting another advantage of the pen?' She asked disdainfully, though her voice was much too soft for it to sound as mean as she had intended.

'That might just be me.' He replied with a cheeky smile.

She surprised herself by smiling back.

Suddenly, Wispbelly coughed. It was obviously a cough he had tried very hard to supress for what was probably many a minute, but it was enough to snap Andromeda back to reality. Without another word, she was back to leaning on her own desk, facing the front, and royally ignoring the Hufflepuff boy sitting right behind her and who, though she hated to think about it, had actually taught her a lot in only three encounters. She did not know how she felt about this. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more uneasy it made her feel, and the more she felt like she was doing something inherently wrong. And of course she was! She had been talking to a muggleborn! Repeatedly! And this time, she had been the one initiating conversation, without it being a necessity.

Her insides twirled and she felt a knot form in her throat. She was careful, however, not to show her torment. Throughout the rest of the lesson, she kept her eyes on Professor Flitwick, diligently noting down everything he said and even raising her hand to answer questions, something she rarely ever did. But her mind was not truly in the classroom. As she let it wonder, she decided one thing. No matter what, pens were not as good as quills. Quills looked better anyway.


	11. Conflicts Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark wings, dark news... or something like that  
> (I was trying to quote G.R.R Martin in ASOIAF but I don't remember the words exactly...)

The owl post, on this beautiful morning of autumn, brought with its news much uproar and much conflict. The Minister of Magic, Nobby Leach, had just presented a new law meant to incorporate better the Squib population into both the muggle and magical worlds. While some students fervently defended the act, others passionately discarded it as garbage. Conflict emerged, however, when Bellatrix stood on the bench of the Slytherin table and raised her voice to say that this was the start of decadence.

Over at the teachers table, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick made to stand up, obviously outraged, but did not have a chance to be heard. Edgar Bones, Head Boy and quite a personality at Hogwarts, had also risen from his table to claim boldly that 'Decadence is what you bring to this world with your backwards extremist ideas!'. Half the Slytherin table jumped up then, so half the Hufflepuff table did the same, imitated by the eager Gryffindor table. When Andromeda glanced, she saw many Ravenclaws standing up simply because they felt compelled to.

'Go back to licking your muggles' arses, you filthy muggle-lover!' Shouted Charles Bulstrode, one of Andromeda's classmates.

'You're a dishonour to your blood!' Yelled Bellatrix.

'MUDBLOOD LOVER!' Roared Curtis.

'That's enough,' came the distant voice of Professor McGonagall. It was soon lost to the tumult of the Great Hall, however, and Andromeda, still seated, could only send her way waves of sympathy.

'YOU GO BACK TO YOUR DUNGEONS!' Squeaked a tiny red-haired boy at the Gryffindor table.

'YEAH!' Added his identical twin brother.

'SCUM LOVERS!'

'INBREEDERS!'

'YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS!'

'MY FATHER WILL SEND YOU ALL TO AZKABAN!'

'YOUR FATHER IS THE ONE AZKABAN WAS CREATED FOR!' Roared a Hufflepuff from Andromeda's class called Caradoc Dearborn.

'ENOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!'

Silence followed the booming call of the Headmaster. Andromeda sat back on her chair, feeling a knot form in her stomach as she took in Professor Dumbledore's appearance. The old wizard looked furious. Under his large beard, he was fuming, and his blue eyes shone dangerously behind his half-moon spectacles. She looked back and found Narcissa's eyes. Her sister looked just as worried as she felt.

'This has been enough!' Dumbledore said, cold fury audible mirrored in his voice. 'I will not have students of this school behave that way in this castle! Neither will I tolerate the unabashed display of bigotry and prejudice to which we have just been submitted!' The Headmaster marked a paused while unhappy mutters flowed around the Slytherin table. 'Let me be clear on this matter,' he continued in his usual calm once the muttering had died down. 'A wizard's worth is not determined by his ancestry,' Andromeda felt a shiver of worry escalate through her body, 'his blood, or even his magical ability. A wizard's worth is determined by his capacity to reach out to others and give as much as he takes. A wizard's worth is determined by the size of his heart, not the force of his magic, not the renown of his name.'

Another silence. Longer this time. It dragged, Andromeda felt. It dragged too long to be comfortable. Yet when it ended, Andromeda found herself missing it: Bellatrix had risen from her chair and, wordlessly, stormed off out of the Great Hall. Curtis, Charles Bulstrode, Felix Rosier, Sophie, and even younger students like Hermann Nott and Lucius Malfoy did not last to follow her. Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged anguished looks. All the students left at the Slytherin table were now staring at them expectantly. Andromeda's eyes met Liantris but his emerald gaze was undecipherable, his face unreadable. He watched her silently.

Narcissa tucked her arm, she turned back to her. Her little sister pointed to the gigantic doors of the Great Hall and Andromeda's throat tightened. Bellatrix had not left. Bellatrix was waiting there, immobile. Her posture was perfect, her gaze deathly cold, her aura so confident those who stood too close had to back down. Andromeda put on the mask she had perfected the most. The mask that had become like second skin to her. The mask that had made her who she was in that school. She put on her mask of indifference and stood up, grabbing Narcissa while doing so.

A quick glance told her Cissy had followed her example and put on her best face. Another glance told her Liantris was still staring at her, and though his eyebrows had crunched closer, she still could not read him. A last glance told her that her friends Michaela and Hailey had stood up also. Her eyes now fixed on Bellatrix, she made her way to the doors, the heels of her shoes tapping on the marble of the floor, echoing in the silence that was not quite silent, broken by whispers and mutters and fidgeting.

Her heart pounding she tried to ignore the hundreds of eyes she felt on the back of her neck. She corrected her posture, made it perfect. She had to be perfect. She was a Black.

On the other side of the room, Professor Dumbledore's voice came resonating through the hall. 'Either finish you breakfast or go join your classes!' He said, and Andromeda could swear there had been a drop of bitterness in his voice.

What felt like aeons later, she was finally by Bella's side, still holding firmly to Cissy's hand.

Bella nodded. 'Follow me, I need to talk to you.'

Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged a look, and wordlessly, did as they were bid.

'Meda!' Called Michaela behind her. Andromeda stopped and turned. 'We'll see you later then?' Asked her friend.

'I'll see in our next class.' Replied Andromeda.

Michaela nodded and left off with Hailey. Andromeda looked around and saw Curtis laughing bitterly with Charles Bulstrode and Hermann Nott, who was a year younger. She decided that whatever they were talking about, she wanted no part in it.

As she followed Bellatrix through the corridors, however, she could not help but feel that neither did she want any part with whatever Bella was going to tell them. Suddenly, she shook her head. Stop this! She told herself. Stop being so… Anxious! All the time! But she could not help it. Her heart beat had not calmed down since the Great Hall and all she could hear was the blood pounding in her head.

'Bella, where are we going?' Asked Cissy weakly after they had made another turn taking them to the most forgotten parts of the castle.

Bellatrix ignored her.

'Is she angry?' Whispered Narcissa to Andromeda.

The latter shrugged. 'Not at us.' She replied. She knew it was true. She just hoped it was as for the better.

Bellatrix finally stopped in front of an empty classroom and hurriedly ushered them in. They followed her lead and waited.

'Stupid Dumbledore!' Muttered Bellatrix angrily once she had closed the door behind them. 'Stupid teachers! Stupid Minister of Magic!' Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged a look. Bellatrix seemed not to notice. Breathing deeply, she turned back to them. 'Listen to me,' she said, holding a Daily Prophet before their eyes. 'This law that Leach is trying to pass, it's just a means to make his kind more relevant. He's giving importance to the non-magical scum so that muggles like him can take over. And that Dumbledore, he's on their side! He hates us, magical kind! Did you hear him speak? About the worth of wizards? I thought I was gonna puke.'

Andromeda nodded. She could understand the discomfort. Looking by a window, however, she felt herself yawn. 'Did you bring us here to tell us this?' She asked.

Bellatrix shook her head. 'No. I brought you here to warn you.'

Narcissa squirmed. 'Are we in danger?' She asked fearfully.

Andromeda met Bellatrix's eyes. 'Cissy,' said the elder. 'As long as a muggleborn stands as Minister of Magic, all of the wizarding world is at risk.' Andromeda put a reassuring hand on Narcissa's shoulder. The poor girl looked terrified. 'But it's okay because he will not stand there for long. A lot of people are not happy with the current situation, Cissy. A lot of people want to put an end to it. And they are the stronger party.'

Andromeda frowned. 'Who are they?' She asked suspiciously.

Bellatrix looked straight into her eyes. 'I'm not sure yet. I'm looking into it. Just – just trust me for now, okay?' Both Andy and Narcissa nodded. Bellatrix sighed. 'Good. Now listen carefully. Things are going to change from now on.' She said, her voice grave, her eyes intense. 'I want you two to be very careful. You are members of the House of Black. Who you talk to, who you stay with, who you look at – all of this has an impact on our family. So, from now on, I want you two to be extra careful and extra strict with yourselves. Start making connections, only befriend people if the friendship is advantageous to you, do not approach in any way, shape or form a muggle, a muggleborn, a blood-traitor… I even want you to be careful with half-bloods, okay? Do not put the family in a bad position. Do not put yourselves in bad positions. Understood?'

Andromeda nodded. Narcissa nodded. Bellatrix nodded. A long pause.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. 'I'm looking out for you two. Be careful.' She said softly. 'Now go to your classes. Hurry.'

Narcissa stormed swiftly away in a second. Andromeda stayed behind.

'What is it?' Asked Bellatrix, frowning.

Andromeda hesitated. She could hear the blood pumping in her head and her heart palpitating madly in her chest. She felt sick, a little bit. None of it showed on her face. 'I think you scared Cissy.' She said matter-of-factly.

Bellatrix stared at her intensely. 'She has to know. You have to know.' She said.

Andromeda nodded. 'Yes, I understand.' She paused. There was a long silence. Then : 'Those people… the "stronger party"… Are they linked to Lestrange somehow?'

'What do you think?' Asked Bellatrix in response.

'Of course.' Andromeda nodded again. 'Look, I – we said we were going to Hogsmeade, the three of us… Are we –'

Bellatrix shook her head. 'Just go with your friends, Andy. That's what friends are for.'

'Bella…'

'Even Cissy told me she was excited to go with hers. We don't need to be together 27/7…'

'I know… I just –'

'You have friends don't you?'

Andromeda snorted. 'We've already had that conversation Bella.'

Bellatrix chuckled. 'Yes, well…' She looked up at her and locked on her eyes. 'Andromeda I'll be busy, I'm sorry. I have to go.' She said before leaving the room without another word.

Andromeda watched her silently and fell lump into a chair. She was going to be late to class, she knew, but she needed to compose herself. "Who you talk to, who you stay with, who you look at – all of this has an impact on our family", Bellatrix had said. "do not approach in any way, shape or form a muggle, a muggleborn, a blood-traitor… Things are going to change from now on… You are members of the House of Black… Do not put the family in a bad position… I'm looking out for you two…". Andromeda put her head between her hands, trying to calm her uneven breathing. All these things she had heard a million times before. She knew those rules. She was aware of those warnings. She had always been careful, always tried… Until recently… No! That was just a slip. She would not let anything resembling communication with a mudblood happen ever again. She could not.

"Things are going to change from now on…" Yes, she knew, but how?


	12. Hogsmeade at Last!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go to Hogsmeade and Andromeda's super emo

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not just any kind of school. Besides the fact that its students were exclusively dotted of magical powers, and that the mastery of those powers were at the core of its teachings, Hogwarts was also a school were sixteen years-olds were taught to brew a potion that causes hysteria.

'The Alihotsy plant is the fundamental element of the Alihotsy Draught,' Professor Slughorn was saying as he roamed between the rows of students.

'Who'd have thought?' Joked Andromeda under her breath.

Next to her, Margaret chuckled.

'You must be very careful when you incorporate it to the mix,' continued the Professor. 'If the temperature is not exact, it might trigger a reaction…'

'I wonder what kind of reaction,' snorted Margaret in turn.

'An explosion!' Concluded Slughorn.

Andromeda and Margaret burst into chuckles. Although they had tried to be discreet, Slughorn was close enough and experienced enough to notice them right away. The girls looked up but found no trace of anger or disappointment in the plump wizard's face, only a playful smile.

'Could it be that my two best students feel unthreatened by the possibility of failure?' He asked, to them only.

Margaret shook her head immediately. 'Of course not, Professor.' She said. 'It's just…' She threw a glance at Andromeda, asking for help.

'We would have been surprised if the consequence was not an explosion, sir,' said the Slytherin with a charming smile. 'After six years of brewing potions, we start having expectations.'

Slughorn laughed lightly. 'I see, I see… Well, between you and I, an explosion is not the only consequence a mistake can lead to.' He whispered with a complicit glance.

Andromeda and Margaret exchanged a look. 'What do you mean, Professor?' Asked Margaret.

Slughorn ushered them closer. They leaned in, curious, while their teacher threw dramatic glances around. 'If you put the leaves in while the temperature approaches two hundred degrees, it might turn the Draught into a short-timed pain infusion potion.' He whispered, looking at them right in the eyes. 'The pain it causes can be up to three times worse than that of the Cruciatus Curse.'

The girls did not reply, their faces stuck in an expression of confounded worry. Slughorn leaned back and, upon registering their reactions, replaced his dramatic grave look with his usual bright smile. 'Thankfully, the pain never lasts more than a minute and getting the potion right is highly unlikely. Only a few cases have ever been reported, so nothing to worry about on that front!' He said, then paused, and looked around. 'Refrain from telling this to anyone else. It is not the type of information that should befall into the hands of students.' Winking, he added. 'Although you two are not just any students.'

The girls smiled in response until he left merrily. They exchanged another look and Andromeda was happy to see the horror on her face reflected on Margaret's. Shaking away her worry, the latter went back to mixing the potion.

'That was… gruesome.' She said.

Andromeda nodded. 'I wonder how he knows all this.' She said. 'He always has some horrific story to say about this or that potion. Do you think he's actually tried them all?'

'You mean brewed them, or consumed them?'

Andromeda chuckled. 'I can hardly see Professor Slughorn willingly putting himself in danger. No, brew them of course.'

Margaret feigned to think for a second. 'You know, I wouldn't be surprised'.' She replied. 'He has that "mad scientist" look to him.'

Andromeda threw her a curious look. 'Mad scientist?'

Margaret nodded. A second later, she frowned and looked back at her friend, only then understanding the tone of surprise in her voice. 'You do know what a scientist is?' She asked.

Andromeda indeed had a vague idea of what a scientist was, but she was not sure she wanted to be put to the test. 'That's not the point,' she replied instead. 'Since when do you use muggle references?' She pressed.

Margaret's frown turned from doubtful to cautioning. 'Wizards always have,' she said. 'Since when has it become a problem?'

Andromeda did not look away when Maggie's stare became more insistent, but neither did she reply. She did not know that wizards always had been using muggle references. Her family certainly shied away from those most of the time, if not always. As to why it was problem, she had a lot to say on the matter, but those would not be her words, and she did not feel confident enough in them to shove them in front of Margaret, a friend whom she knew to be very critical.

A friend.

Andromeda sighed and finally put an end to their staring contest.

'Maggie,' she started, conflicted and not looking at her. 'What do you think of all this?'

She heard Maggie sigh next to her and lean on the table behind them. 'What?' She asked in return.

Andromeda threw her a meaningful look. 'You know what.' She said. 'All the debates about squibs, and muggles, and muggleborns and the Minister of Magic and the protests… What do you think?'

Maggie gave her a long, deep stare. 'Why do you ask me?' She breathed.

Andromeda tsked, annoyed. 'Just – answer.' She said. Maggie remained silent. Andromeda sighed. 'Because you're my friend,' she started with difficulty. 'But also, because you're a pureblood from one of the richest and most powerful families, and a Ravenclaw. I want your perspective on things.'

Slowly, Margaret's face brightened into an amused but gentle smile. 'Merlin knows our kind does need perspective.' She said. Then stood up from the desk and, as she added ingredients to the brewing potion, regained a graver expression. 'If I'm completely honest, Meda,' she said, 'I'm scared. Nobby Leach might be a muggleborn, the first muggleborn Minister for Magic, but he is far from being as incompetent as the big families make him to be. And those recent attacks against muggleborns… I don't know. It just seems like…'

'Like what?' Prompted Andromeda, worried.

'Like there might be a war coming.' Concluded Margaret.

Silence followed her statement. It took Andromeda a moment to gather herself out of her thoughts and get back to cleaning the Alihotsy leaves. Neither girl exchanged a glance for many more minutes to come. When it was time to add the leaves to the mix, the two exchanged apprehensive looks.

'Pray there's no explosion.' Begged Maggie between clenched teeth.

'Pray if there is, it's not resistant to cleaning spells.' Added Andromeda.

Taking her courage into her own hands, she raised the leaves above the cauldron, nodded once more towards Maggie, and shutting her eyes tightly, released her burden. She heard the blop of the plant hitting the liquid solution and cringed, expecting the worst. Instead, she heard the playful sound of bubbles and opened her eyes to see a bright violet potion, exactly the colour it was supposed to be.

'Yes!' Exclaimed Maggie as Andromeda sighed in relief.

The two jumped merrily on the spot and a high-five later had caught the attention of Professor Slughorn who hurried over to where they stood and praised them passionately for the following ten minutes of class.

'A remarkable feat, young ladies!' He said before adding, for them only: 'And one that we will make sure to brag about at my next Slug Club Halloween Party.'

With a cryptic smile, he left to praise them some more to the rest of the small class, leaving the two girls to exchange amused glances. It was no surprise that they would be invited to the Slug Club. Both had been recurring members since fourth year, both thanks to their family names, and their excellent grades.

Calmed down since their victory, Andromeda and Maggie lost themselves in the contemplation of their impeccable creation. Yet slowly, Andromeda's smile faded.

'Maggie,' she started, and Margaret nodded. 'If there is a war… Which side will you be on?' She whispered.

Maggie never looked away from the potion as she replied. 'Hopefully, the same as yours Meda.'

ooOOOooo

"The same as yours, Meda."

'Yeah…'

"The same as yours, Meda."

'Hmm…'

"The same as yours, Meda."

'Meda.'

"The same as –'

'Meda?'

"The –'

'Andromeda!'

She looked up, startled, only to find Michaela glaring at her. Next to her, Hayley was throwing suspicious looks. Their silence would have been heavy had it not been buried under the tantrum noises of the Three Broomsticks. Together they sat at a table in a corner of the big room, near a window, relatively away from the general excitation, but not far enough that the loud laughter of young Gryffindors and booming exclamations of older wizards did not reach them as if they had been sitting at their table. Andromeda wondered about using the noise as an excuse for her inattention. Looking at her friend's glare again, she decided against it.

For a long moment she remained silent, not knowing what to say and, frankly, not in the mood to beg for forgiveness. She did not want to pretend caring about everything her friends said. She did not care about everything her friends said. She had no reason to apologise. She apologised too much already.

Still, she caught her breath ever so discreetly when she saw Michaela open her mouth, ready to rant. She did not release it when it was Hayley who spoke instead.

'You weren't listening.' Her friend said simply, her voice ringing with its usual calm.

Andromeda looked at her. There was a time when Andromeda had had trouble reading her friend's expressions. Hayley was closed off and quiet, calm and serious. Years, however, had made her accessible enough to Andromeda that she could distinguish the reproach in her eyes from the façade of nonchalance she displayed. But Andromeda did not feel like explaining herself.

'I zoned out.' She said, shrugging as she turned back to the window.

Outside, the sky was grey and clouded. Rain threatened to pour as strong winds shuffled the leaves off the paved streets. Andromeda usually enjoyed this kind of weather. Today however, it just looked grim.

The day had started fine, though. Andromeda and her two friends had hopped into the carriages for Hogsmeade together, all of them in a bright mood. She had never asked Margaret Greengrass to join them in the end, but she had caught a glimpse of the Ravenclaw laughing with her classmates and had concluded it was probably better this way. As for her sisters, Narcissa had gone with her court of giggling followers and Bellatrix had taken a carriage with Sophie and a huddle of other boys, including Curtis, Charles Bulstrode and Hermann Nott. Andromeda had made it a point to look away.

She had actually had a great time with Michaela and Hayley. They'd gone through the entire spectrum of Hogsmeade's shops for the hundredth time, but the cut from their daily routines had truly proved enjoyable for Andromeda. The girls had laughed and joked and talked like they used to do all the time and she had been happy. She had been happy when they had entered the Three Broomsticks. She had been happy when they had sat down at their tables, when they had ordered their drinks, when they had laughed after Michaela accidentally spilled some of hers.

But then she had noticed Sophie, Curtis, Bulstrode and Nott and more of their friends and she had felt a knot form in her stomach. It had taken her another couple of seconds to realise it was because Bellatrix was not with them. So she had looked out the window. She had waited. And in the corner of the street behind the glass, made harder to see by the rising mist, a group of tall strangers in black. And she thought, maybe, she had caught just a glance of a familiar black mane of crazy curls.

"Hopefully, the same as yours Meda."

'Are you gonna tell us what you're thinking?' Asked Michaela, annoyed.

Andromeda did not bother to look at her. 'I don't know,' she said. 'Just lost in thought.'

'Aren't you often these days?' Noted Hayley.

'Am I?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh.'

'What is it? Is it us?'

'Of course not,' replied Andromeda and this time she was the one that was annoyed. 'I just –' A drop of blue in the grey blur of the outside caught her eyes. She turned to look. Maggie! 'I gotta talk to Margaret Greengrass.' She blurted, standing up. 'I'll be back.'

She grabbed her back and practically ran out of the pub, ignoring the wide-eyed looks of Hayley and Michaela. She pushed the door open, stormed out, and hurried across the streets, never stopping as long as she could catch sight of her friends behind the windows' glass. Maggie was only a few feet in front of her. She had passed the windows. She stopped. She took a deep breath and watched as the Ravenclaw continued on, getting further away.

'Thanks,' Andromeda whispered to the wind. She really had needed a reason to escape.

Her heart was beating fast now and her breath was short, her legs felt weak. She didn't know why she felt this way. She just knew the pub was too crowded and she had started to feel… Trapped. Outside, she was glad for the frequent gusts of wind and their chilling cold. Fighting the urge to crouch down, she looked around. The road to the woods was clear. She started walking.

Sometimes, one needs time alone with their mind's sole company. Andromeda had seen her crave for those times multiply in a very short amount of time and was still not used to spending time by herself in a place where her solitude could be witnessed by people she knew. Andromeda was glad for the peace, but uncomfortable at the idea of being seen. She kept looking around, worried, trying to seem proud like she always seemed, aloof like she always looked, detached like she often was.

She reached the edge of the woods within a few minutes and stopped at the fence. The road had been empty of humans – they were probably hiding from the blasting wind – and she was starting to feel more at ease. As she looked out to the tall trees and flushed grass she let her eyes close and her muscles relax. She listened. To the whooshing sound of the breeze ruffling the leaves, to the excited chirps of the birds fighting the winds, to the clipping sound of the metallic fence against the wood.

The sounds brought her back to older days. She used to play with her sisters near the woods surrounding Black Manor. One afternoon, Bella and Andy had been pretending to fight with wooden sticks – it had been Bella's idea – and Narcissa had been sitting nearby, laughing. Andromeda remembered that afternoon so clearly… It was summer, a bright warm day in a heavenly landscape… Narcissa's powers had manifested for the first time. She had laughed so hard daffodils had grown at her feet. When she had realised what she had done, her glee had been such that the flowers had turned to butterflies. Andromeda remembered that afternoon so clearly.


	13. Bellatrix 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bellatrix returns (as the POV character)

'There you are, Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix looked around. Thorfinn, who had greeted her, was one out of about ten more people. All of them had graduated from Hogwarts already. She recognized Cadmus Avery, Helius Nott, Quintus Mulciber, Edward Wilkes and the Carrow twins, Amycus and Alecto, Mercurio Yaxley, and Terrence Travers. That left two people whom she didn't know. One was a tall man with angry eyes and a full black beard. She had never seen him before and therefore assumed he had never been to Hogwarts. The other she knew all too well. Although she had only met him once, Rodolphus Lestrange and herself had exchanged quite a few letters since then. Hence, when his dark blue eyes met her, Bellatrix allowed herself a grin; everything that she wanted to know, she would get it from him.

Thorfinn suddenly took a step towards her and gestured towards the rest of the group. 'I assume you know all of them.' He said. 'Or does anyone need an introduction?'

Bellatrix did not have to answer as Alecto Carrow slumped lazily on the nearest chair with a dramatic huff. 'I doubt she would know those foreigners.' She drawled, sneaking a look towards the stranger and Rodolphus.

Thorfinn raised an eyebrow. 'Of course,' He said. 'You already know Rodolphus…'

Rodolphus took the opportunity to walk to her. Locking his eyes on hers, he grabbed her hand gently and carefully placed his lips on her skin, never breaking the gaze. 'I'm happy to see you again.' He drawled in his deep, gravelly voice. She replied with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Thorfinn opted to ignore the entire exchange and carry on with the introductions. 'And this,' he said, pointing at the bearded stranger, 'Is Antonin Dolohov. He graduated from Durmstrang five years ago, and only recently moved to Britain.'

Dolohov nodded and extended a hand which Bellatrix took wordlessly, thinking that if he wasn't much of a talker, then she would not force it. When they parted, she looked up and met Alecto's eyes appraising her. She ignored her. Truth was, she barely remembered the Carrow twins from Hogwarts; they were six years older than her and not much of leaders. Scanning over the rest of the group, however, she realized that she was the youngest out of all of them. Standing a little straighter, she applied her best possible poker-face. Andromeda had always been the better one at hiding her emotions, but Bellatrix had learned and she was determined not to mess up her chances with them. Whatever they were doing, whatever they were learning, she had to know.

Her trail of thought was abruptly interrupted by Mulciber raising from his seat with a loud sigh.

'Enough courtesies, Rowle.' He growled. 'Let's take a walk.'

Just like that, his words set everyone in motion. Thorfinn nodded and gestured for Rodolphus and Cadmus to join him as the rest of the group busied themselves towards the doors, led by Mulciber. Rodolphus was by Bellatrix's side in three quick strides, standing rather close for someone she'd only met once, but not to her displeasure. The four youngsters walked out together.

Leaving the Hog's Head, a breeze of cold air welcomed them. This year, autumn promised to be particularly cold, but Bellatrix took in a deep breath; she never did mind the cold. She had always enjoyed its bite on her skin, the chills on her body, the lightness of the air compared to the heaviness of summer.

'Come on, you four!' called Mulciber, a few feet in front of them.

Bellatrix smiled. She found his act of perpetual bad humour entertaining, if not funny. He must not have been very old either, going on his thirties, but his angry authority effectively indulged the others to follow his order. With a snort, she elbowed Thorfinn and gestured vaguely towards Mulciber.

'So, he's the leader, isn't he?' She asked.

Thorfinn grimaced unhappily. 'Not officially,' he grumbled. 'It's all because his father is a Knight, one of the originals, so he thinks himself above the others. If he wasn't the oldest, the others wouldn't obey him.'

On Thorfinn's other side, Cadmus sniggered. 'Don't be ridiculous, Finn.' He said. 'Mulciber is a natural leader, that's why we listen to him. My father is one of the originals too, after all. So is Rod's, Helius's, and Edward's.'

'Not to mention, Mulciber has known them for longer than the rest of us.' Added Rodolphus.

Bellatrix watched the boys bicker with mild curiosity. So, she thought, experience and relations are what matters, here. Frowning, she wondered if her own parents were somehow involved with the Knights of Walpurgis. She doubted that the Black family could be excluded from a circle that influential. After all, the Lestrange, Nott and Avery family, no matter how old and wealthy, were peasantry compared to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. What could be problematic however, was the overbearing prudence her parents tended to adopt. She had once managed to extract from them the reasons why they worked so hard to keep their heads low when it came to political matters; the Black's loud support of Grindelwald, a few years back, had cost them much investments after the dark wizard's defeat. Her father, Cygnus, had worked hard to mend his predecessor's mistakes and now favoured silence and secrecy over raillery. Although Bellatrix understood this line of thought, she feared that this was not the way to gain the Knights' favours.

'So,' she said, unintentionally interrupting whatever Cadmus was saying. Not that she cared, though. 'how many are they, the original Knights?'

Thorfinn and Cadmus exchanged a look, apparently unsure on how much they could tell. To their dismay, however, Rodolphus answered right away. 'There are five of them.' He said. 'My father, Rufus Lestrange and Bartelemius Mulciber, Cadmus Avery Senior, Achilles Wilkes and Alexander Nott. They were the Dark Lord's classmates and founded the Knights of Walpurgis by his side. After graduation, the Dark Lord vanished from noticed for a few years. Then, about ten years ago, he called them back together and they started to make plans.'

'Rod…' Called out Thorfinn with a frown.

'What?' Asked Rodolphus with false innocence. 'She's going to become one of us soon enough. Might as well know it all.'

Thorfinn did not answer, giving him a dark look instead, to which Rodolphus answered with a condescending smirk. When Thorfinn's eyes shifted to Bellatrix, she raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to Rodolphus without a word, though she could hear him grumble unhappily in her back.

'And when did you learn all this?' She asked Rodolphus as if they had never been interrupted.

'My father told me when I moved here from France, after graduating from Beauxbâtons.' He answered.

'And… You have a little brother, right?'

'Yes, Rabastan. He's one year younger than you.'

'Does he know?'

'Not yet.'

'Do you plan to tell him?'

'Once he has graduated, only. And when I know he's ready.'

Bellatrix nodded. A year younger than her meant Rabastan was Andromeda's age. Frowning, she wondered if it would be wise to tell her little sister what she knew. She had abstained from saying a word to anyone until now, not intentionally though; she simply hadn't thought about it. Looking ahead at the greyness of the sky, she felt a strange feeling creep up in her insides. When did she start hiding things from Andromeda? Two years ago, that evening when she had been left alone at home as punishment, and she'd sneaked into her father's office. That evening she had stumbled upon a book titled The Pure Histories, telling the story of the old families and their rise to power. That is when she had first started to learn about the Dark Arts. That is when she had started to recluse herself in her own mind, to lose interest from other mundane occurrences. That is when she had started hiding her most haunting thoughts deep into her being, when she had started to revel in her fears of darkness and blood, feeding from the pulsing in her veins, the madness of her heartbeat, the adrenaline born of her terror. When she was alone, far from the day's eyes, that is when she had started creating her own secrets and subconsciously loving that she could have them.

Andromeda cannot know, concluded Bellatrix. Andromeda did not yet have the right mindset. Andromeda did not yet care enough to be presented with all that Bellatrix was discovering. With that new certainty in mind, Bellatrix enlaced her arm into Rodolphus'. He looked down at her with an expectant grin but her attention lay somewhere else. Their little group had been walking for a good few minutes already. They were now on a path, relatively excluded from the village. Leading them was Mulciber, who walked without hesitation, conversing in low voices with Helius Nott and Antonin Dolohov.

'Tell me,' said Bellatrix, and though she called no names, Rodolphus knew she was addressing him. 'You told me in your letters that no one was an official member until they were given the Mark.'

She looked up at Rodolphus and he nodded gravely.

'So, what's the Mark and who has it?'

For the first time, Rodolphus looked hesitant. Raising his eyes above her head, he exchanged a knowing look with Thorfinn and Cadmus. Shifting to look between the three of them, Bellatrix lost patience before she could even have time to wait.

'Answer!' She ordered.

Neither Thorfinn nor Cadmus looked too happy with being given orders from a girl two years their junior. Rodolphus, on the other hand, gave in without a thought.

'The thing is…', he started. 'Nobody really knows what the Mark is, if it serves a purpose, or even who has it. It is a gift of the Dark Lord and only he can give it. That's all we know.'

'There is a ceremony,' Continued Cadmus despite Thorfinn's glower. 'Only the original Knights and the Dark Lord can be present. No one knows when or where they happen. No one knows what happens there either.'

'But I thought,' Said Bellatrix, confused. 'I thought those with the Mark called themselves the Death Eaters. I thought you aspired to be part of them. How could you not know who they are?'

'We don't even know what the Mark looks like!' Thorfinn finally growled. 'We know for a fact that some of us, here, have it. But we cannot be sure who.'

'You must suspect, though?' Insisted Bellatrix.

'Of course.'

'Mulciber is almost certain.' Threw Cadmus, pointing at him with his chin.

'Yeah,' Agreed Thorfinn. 'He had always been a proud snob but one day, he started acting like we were his minions.'

'He doesn't meet with us as often as before either.'

'All right,' Said Bellatrix, nodding. 'So Mulciber is a safe bet. Who else?'

Rodolphus motioned towards Dolohov. 'That one.' He said.

Thorfinn made a sound of agreement. 'Yeah. I told you he only moved here a year ago, but he already knew everyone. Rumour says he already had the Mark when he came.'

'He might not be the only one either.' Interjected Cadmus. 'I overheard my father talking; there are more from Durmstrang — I'm not sure where exactly — who are in contact with the Dark Lord. I'm not certain whether they have the Mark or not.'

'The Dark Lord travelled to many countries.' Agreed Rodolphus.

Bellatrix stayed silent, taking in all she'd just learned. It seemed wherever her three guides were at in the overall hierarchy, it was yet far from the place of knowledge. Looking at her little group, she assumed they weren't close to acquiring the Dark Mark either. If Mulciber and Dolohov had it, from the way they interacted with the rest, it seemed safe to conclude Nott had, or would soon receive it, and so did Travers. Those four would be the most likely ones to get her closer to the mysterious Dark Lord.

Rodolphus had told her quite a lot about him in his letters. He went by the name of Voldemort, but nobody amongst his followers dared utter it. Not in his presence, not even outside of it. Such was the extent of his powers! He had the strength to induce fears into his followers and enemies alike. According to Rodolphus, he was so powerful one could feel the magic erupting from him when in the same room. And when he talked, he never needed to raise his voice for every ear and every heart became his as soon as he opened his mouth. Yet, when Bellatrix had asked how he looked like, Rodolphus had been unable to answer. He had never seen the Dark Lord who was always covered by a large hood. Never did that tarnish her interest in him. That mysterious man, so influential he had made minions of the most powerful wizarding families and forced them into secrecy, so powerful he brought fear to their hearts and had them kneel before him, he fascinated Bellatrix like nothing had ever before.

She would meet him, one day. She would meet him and she would walk by his side, and the day he called her an equal, she would step forward and leave him behind. She would make the Black family greater than it had ever been. She would rule the wizarding world like a queen, free it of its impurities and extend it realm above secrecy. Her sisters by her side, she would be revered like a goddess on earth. There would be no more hiding, no more fearing the muggles, no more ignoring the stories of the old families who had fought so hard to leave the mark of their greatness through history.

The euphoria flowing through her mind must have shown, because Bellatrix was abruptly pulled from her reverie.

'What are you thinking about?' Asked Rodolphus. 'You look like you just won a prize.'

She threw him a dark look. 'My thoughts are none of your business.' She spat angrily. Andromeda or Narcissa would never have let their face betray their emotions so easily. It annoyed her to no end that it was so difficult for her. She thought she had become better at this, but apparently not. Argh! She thought. She was so angry she could kill!

'We're here.' Suddenly came the distant voice of Mulciber.

Bellatrix looked around. They were all huddled in front of a small wooden hut, a little distance from the village. The place looked quite pitiful, really, but no one else seemed the least bit bothered by it.

Mulciber knocked three times and waited. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, the door opened, revealing a tall figure in plain black robes. Bellatrix's heart missed a beat. She looked up only to find the person's face was hidden under a large hood, and under the hood, a silver mask with grim black markings. The figure disappeared inside the house as soon as it had appeared, leaving the door slightly opened behind him. Mulciber looked around at the group and nodded before going inside. Everyone followed in silence.

Bellatrix was amongst the last to enter and she was disappointed to see that the hut looked just as decrepit on the inside as it had looked on the outside. The creaking parquet had taken a grey-green colour and the tapestry smelled of rot. The ambient humidity had eaten at the furniture and the walls about as much as the rodents who had left their defections in a few corners. Bellatrix made her way around an old armchair with a broken leg and ended up next to Rodolphus once more. She looked up at him and they exchanged a grimace, both unhappy with the state of the house. Since no one complained however, she opted to keep her mouth shut. Looking around to find the dark figure, she was surprised not to find him anywhere.

Mulciber, on the other hand, had made himself very visible. He leaned on the wall near the fireplace, his eyes locked on the hearth with unbreakable concentration. The others followed his lead in silence, although only Mulciber, Nott and Travers seemed confident on whatever it was that they were doing. Bellatrix noticed a few uncertain glances from the rest of the group. The young witch repressed a smile. It seemed she wasn't the only one coming here for the first time.

Suddenly, green flames loomed out of nowhere, filling the fireplace and lighting the room with eerie atmosphere. Mulciber immediately stood straighter and looked over at the rest of them. 'Go on,' He said gravely. 'They will take you there.'

For a second, no one moved except for a couple of people exchanging uncertain glances. Clearly, all feared what was coming up. Watching them cower in such a way, Bellatrix sighed. She thought she were the one who had to be initiated, but it seemed most of these people were just as ignorant as she was. Just as she was about to step forward however, Dolohov took a step forward. Everyone turned to him as he walked silently towards the fireplace. When he was inches only from them, he turned to Mulciber. The two exchanged a nod, and Dolohov stepped into the green flames. They enveloped him like monstrous tentacles and a second later, he was gone.

A heavy silenced filled the room. Though it confused Bellatrix; had they all never seen someone travel by floo? Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she pushed pas Rodolphus and walked through the crowd, stopping only when she found herself face to face with Mulciber.

'What are we waiting for?' She said forcefully. 'Aren't they waiting for us.'

After the initial look of surprise, Mulciber gave her a satisfied grin. He nodded and pointed with his chin to the fireplace. Not waiting a second longer, Bellatrix stepped into the hearth and let the fire take hold of her. Just as she felt the cool touch of the green flames on her body, an epiphanic surge of adrenaline rose from inside her, overflowing her whole with one wonderful realization; she was in this for real.


	14. Do Not Ever Insult the Black Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Black pride manifests dangerously

It was getting late. Everybody would be expected to back to the carriages soon enough. Andromeda was feeling incredibly light. Incredibly at peace.

Footsteps took her peace away in an instant. She looked up. Hufflepuffs. She frowned. Ted Tonks and his classmates.

It had been many days since her last interaction with the muggleborn. She was glad. This boy had been more of a nuisance in the last month that anyone she had ever known in the past six years. Things were sufficiently complicated in her life that she did not need one lowborn filthy blood to make it worse.

With these thoughts in mind, she raised her head high and straightened her back, determined to ignore them royally.

'Hey Black!'

She sighed. Of course.

'Where's your bunch of criminals? They ditched you?'

Andromeda hesitated before stopping. Criminals? She turned around slowly and stared straight through the talker's eyes. He was Caradoc Dearborn. A tall boy, blond, blue eyes. Some sort of Viking. His eyes widened when they met hers.

'Oh,' he blurted. 'You're not Bellatrix.'

Andromeda had already rolled her eyes twenty times in her head. Outside though, she did not move an eyebrow. Dearborn looked hardly sorry, simply surprised, maybe disappointed. She hesitated. She did not show it of course but she did. Should she simply leave, thus emphasising how he had made a fool of himself, or go ahead and give leave to her curiosity?

A cough. Tonks? "Screw it!"

'Who are the criminals?' She asked though her voice was icy cold.

Dearborn squared his shoulders. 'Like you don't know.' He spat back.

Dark silhouettes… A black mane of crazy curls…

'Forget it, Doc.' Intervened another boy. Wispbelly.

Andromeda ignored him and took a step towards them, planting herself on the ground, hands on her hips. 'When a stranger makes ridiculous public assumptions about me, my sisters, or our entourage, it is only descent that he at least offers a hint of knowing what the hell he's talking about.' She groaned between clenched teeth.

'Don't answer that, Doc,' warned a girl next to him. Caradoc Dearborn did not even wince.

'Oh, I'll have proof soon enough.' He growled.

Andromeda raised both eyebrows. 'Find yourself a hobby,' she said, 'instead on spying on better people out of a desperate need to justify your stupidity by making us monsters.'

She turned on her heels and made to leave. Dearborn, however, was not done.

'You don't need me to make yourselves monsters!' He shouted. 'Hurting muggleborns and squibs!'

Andromeda swirled around. 'Aren't you done making things up!' She shouted back.

'You're a liar! I know the truth, my dad works at the Ministry!'

'And the Ministry is about as competent at its job as feetless elves!' Her father had said that once.

'Hey!' Intervened a girl.

'Come on, that's enough!' Said Wispbelly. Next to him, Ted Tonks was staring at her. He was silent. That angered her, for some reason.

'See?' Yelled Dearborn. 'You're just as bad as your sister! Why aren't you killing rats for fun like Bellatrix?'

Andromeda snapped then. Her wand was out before she could even process what she was doing. She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew about was the pulse in her temple, the beating of her heart inside her chest and the anger.

'Do not ever insult my family again.'

oooOOOOooo

'Do not ever insult my family again.'

Bellatrix looked around, convinced the faint threat had been uttered in her sister's voice. Indeed, a few feet away, there was Andromeda, alone in the face of half a dozen Hufflepuffs, her wand out and pointed right at the head of one tall blond boy. Bellatrix frowned.

'Isn't that your sister?' Asked Thorfinn.

'Ah, yes, I recognise her…' grumbled Rodolphus.

'Is it me or does she look about to hurt someone?' Suggested Junior.

Bellatrix ignored them and walked away in strides, taking out her wand as she did so. She reached the huddle in a few seconds only but the attention was on Andromeda. Not for long.

'What's going on here?' She called when she was inches away from everybody. She did not try to prevent the smile on her face when she noticed the many shudders and gasped her arrival had caused. Nearly all the Hufflepuffs had taken a few steps back. She looked all of them in the eyes before turning to her sister. Andromeda had lowered her wand and it seemed anger had left her face, replaced by… Worry? 'What's happening?' Bellatrix asked again.

Andromeda opened her mouth, closed it again, paused. She walked towards her and put an appeasing hand on her sister's arm. The one holding the wand.

'It's nothing,' she said in an almost whisper. 'Let's get away from here they're not worth it.'

But Bellatrix was not inclined. Rod, Finn and Junior, who had just joined her, wands out and menacing look in their eyes, did not seem inclined either.

'Come on, Andy…' drawled Bella, glaring back at the Hufflepuffs with a wolfish grin. 'I heard you. They were insulting the family.' Andromeda bit her lip. Bellatrix took it as confirmation. 'Which one?' She asked, and there was no amusement in her voice this time.

The tall blond boy stood forwards, a hand in his back pocket. Did he really think he was being discreet?

'That was me,' he said. 'I said you were a bunch of sadistic criminals.'

Bella raised an eyebrow.

'Watch your mouth, half-blood!' Spat Thorfinn.

'This guy's Caradoc Dearborn,' informed Junior. 'His father works with mine at the Ministry. His mother's a muggle.'

'Disgusting animal…' Muttered Bellatrix.

'Hey, back off!' Intervened a curly one.

'Adrian, wait.'

'No, let him come at us if he's not scared to lose limbs.'

'You guys are mad!'

'No, you are! How dare you even look at a member of the Black Family!'

'Bella, let's go, they're not worth it.'

'Because you think you're worth anything? Everything's given to you on a silver plate!'

'That's because we come from the most ancient and respectable of families! Our blood is pure, not tainted like yours!'

'You! –'

'EXPELIARMUS!' Shouted Bellatrix.

Caradoc Dearborn's wand flew right into her hand.

'Did you just try to curse me?' She asked threateningly. Dearborn did not answer though a murderous flame shone in his eyes. 'Fine,' said Bellatrix, and her voice was so low it was barely audible. 'I'll kill you right now, then.'

She raised her wand, Dearborn's hands flew before his face in a vain attempt at protecting himself, two other boys jumped in front of him and yet… Bellatrix stopped, hand still in the air. Everything froze. Slowly, Bellatrix lowered her hand. Her voice was still as threatening when she spoke again.

'What are you doing?' She asked.

Standing in front of her, arms open in a cross, Andromeda looked determined despite the shivers shaking her body.

'Bella, this is going to get us into trouble!' Bellatrix paused. Andromeda frowned deeper. 'Bella, these people are not worth our time, and certainly not worth us getting detention!'

Seconds passed in silence, the latter only broken by the whooshing sounds of the winds. Bellatrix and Andromeda were staring in each other's' eyes, seemingly oblivious to the tensed souls surrounding them. Bellatrix was not oblivious. She simply did not care. Because she did not understand Andromeda. She could not care less about the repercussions, these people – and they were worthless – had to be punished.

But she had to lay low. What she had just discovered? The Death Eaters? This was the organisation she was trying to join and this organisation was secret. She had to lay low, for now. She had to show them she could be level-headed, she could be trusted.

Slowly, she put her wand back into the pocket of her robe, at the same time carelessly throwing Dearborn's wand to the ground. Andromeda nodded once. Bellatrix addressed a simple hand gesture to the boys behind her and together they departed. Everything was still silent. The Hufflepuffs were still frozen. Bellatrix was still thinking.

'We should have blasted them all into oblivion…' Muttered Thorfinn.

Bellatrix exchanged a glance with Andromeda. They stared. Bellatrix remained silent.


	15. Inspector Cissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Narcissa feels left out, not for the first time...

'But what happened?' Asked Narcissa for the fifth hundredth time – literally.

Andromeda and Bellatrix released a similarly loud sigh of exhaustion. Their eyes met. Andromeda tilted her head. Bellatrix groaned.

'Again, Cissy, nothing happened.' She said with obvious effort. 'Some brainless Puff wanted a fight with Andy and I happened to be passing by. I would gladly have released him of his miserable mudblood life,' she added under her breath, 'but someone wasn't in the mood, I suppose –'

'Bella –' Warned Andromeda softly.

Bella turned to her and granted her one of those looks where she raised one judging eyebrow and dared her to say more. Andromeda, matching her sister's lazy eyes with her own heavy lids, met her gaze unwaveringly. This was a battle, a competition that both were used to attending, though Andromeda had rarely ever lost against her elder sister ever since they had grown out of childhood; Bellatrix was not exactly known for her patience and her hunger for winning held to higher standards than staring fights with her little sister. Andromeda had no such standards.

A purposefully and dramatically loud cough from Narcissa forced them to return their attention her way. Bellatrix was the first to break the stare, however, so Andromeda considered it a win, though She did contain the smirk that threatened to break on her face; a calculated move considered after one quick glance at Cissy's frowned eyebrows. Cissy rarely frowned. When she did, it usually served as a warning for a storm to come. Narcissa's tantrums were not something anyone would, nor should, ever want to confront.

'You've said that a thousand times,' complained Cissy, 'but it's not my question. What happened? Why did they attack Andy? Why did she get angry? Where were you? Who were you with?'

Bellatrix threw her arms in the air theatrically. 'I give up.' She said. Then, she turned and punched Andromeda lightly on the shoulder. 'Your turn.'

Andromeda sighed. 'It was my turn for five turns two turns ago.'

Bellatrix shrugged and crossed her hands behind her neck as she lay more comfortably on the sofa near the chimney. Andromeda waited a couple of seconds but her sister seemed determined not to utter a word. Reluctantly, she resigned to answering.

'I was just taking a walk on my own – 'she started.

'That's sad.' Said Narcissa with a smirk. Next to her, Bellatrix chuckled. Andromeda glared at them both. 'Fine, sorry. Carry on.' Conceited the youngest sister.

'There was this group of Hufflepuffs on the path. I suppose they just wanted a fight, or something – '

'But in what world do Hufflepuffs actively pick a fight?' Interrupted Narcissa again. 'Gryffindor's I'd understand, but Hufflepuffs?'

She glanced Bellatrix's way but the witch only shrugged.

'I don't know,' she said. 'She told me that exactly.'

Both turned to Andromeda expectantly, but the latter was hesitating. She knew, obviously, why they'd wanted the fight. She was not sure she should tell, however. Carefully avoiding Bellatrix eyes, she looked inside herself and thought; why on earth would she not tell? Did she believe Dearborn's preposterous accusations about her sisters? Did she really believe that Bellatrix was a criminal, hurting – she was about to say "innocents" but squibs and muggleborns weren't exactly "innocent" – ? Still, their mother and father both had always cautioned the girls against violence. Andromeda had understood, by putting together brinks of eavesdropped conversations involving her father, that her grandfather Polux had served a few years in Azkaban because of his active support of Grindelwald, nearly destroying the family's reputation after the dark wizard's historic defeat. She had vaguely discussed it once with Bellatrix. Surely, her sister remembered. Surely, she would not put herself in a similar situation. Still, Andromeda could not help the nagging feeling in her stomach; Bellatrix had been with Thorfinn Rowle, Cadmus Avery Junior and Rodolphus Lestrange.

Andromeda remembered Thorfinn and Junior from Hogwarts. They were three years older than her, two years older than Bellatrix. Bellatrix had been part of their band, and together, they had had a grim reputation. Andromeda had not realised at the time just how much of bullies Rowle and Junior had been. Thorfinn in particular was considerably vicious with anyone living under his social status. Junior was merely a conscienceless follower. After they had graduated, Bellatrix had taken the head of the group and carried on their mantle, in her own scarier but classier way. Andromeda thought her appeasing influence had, however, helped to tone down the unnecessary ill-behaviour. Otherwise, Andromeda would have had to feel bad for the few idiots Bellatrix sometimes bothered.

Seeing Thorfinn and Junior with her instead of Sophie and Rita, or Liantris, or Felix… It had put her off back then and still made her uncomfortable. It was only worse that Rodolphus Lestrange had been there also. He had not exactly given her the best impression at Sophie's party. She did not trust him, and even less ever since she had caught Sophie warning Bella about him being dangerous. Bella and she had never talked about this again since they had made up, with Bella not giving any sign it had ever happened, leaving Andromeda to mull with her doubts and worries. She did not like that she had never met him before, therefore not knowing what kind of person he was in this tight-knit pure-blooded world where everyone knew each other. She did not like how close he walked to Bellatrix. She did not like how severe his eyes had seemed when he had taken out his wand at Hogsmeade, ready to use it against the Hufflepuffs.

Yet, despite all her doubts and worries and caution, Bella and Cissy were her sisters. When they were younger, three little girls running around freely inside the walls of their gigantic mansion, left on their own by their father, eternally locked into his study, and their melancholic mother who would complain everyday about how much she hated this place, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, who had nobody they could trust but each other, had sworn that they would never lie to each other. She, Andromeda, was not ready to break that promise. Not when Bellatrix was bound to depart at the end of the year and start a new life, not when Cissy just about started to feel more like a friend than a little sister.

Reluctantly, Andromeda looked at them. She had been thinking for a few seconds only, despite the flow of thoughts jostling inside her brain, and both were still looking at her expectantly, unaware of the battle happening inside her head. Narcissa's blue eyes were wide open and confident. Bellatrix' were half-closed, and deep black in the shadows. Both looked alike in the shape of their features and the nonchalance of their stares. Both looked like Andromeda. She would not lie to them.

'They thought I was Bellatrix.' She admitted finally. 'Dearborn thought I was Bellatrix and called me. He said Bella was hanging out with criminals, hurting squibs and muggleborns.'

Silence followed her revelation. As Bellatrix set herself back upright, suddenly very alert, Narcissa straightened up to throw surprised and questioning looks at her eldest sister. Bellatrix did not appear to notice, her eyes locked on to Andromeda.

'You did not tell me that when I asked you.' She noted, her voice dangerously low.

Andromeda refused to cower. 'I didn't think it was important.'

'What did he say exactly?'

'Just that: that you were hanging out with criminals.'

'What does he know?'

'You mean it's true?' Exclaimed Narcissa, wide-eyed.

'Shh, Cissy!' Warned Andromeda angrily.

The three sisters looked around but not a soul had stirred inside the Common Room. It was very late already and the next day was a Monday. Besides a single student passed out on his books at a table on the other side of the room, they were on their own.

Having reached that conclusion, Narcissa turned back to Bellatrix and repeated her question more insistently.

'Is it true?' She asked.

Bellatrix looked briefly between the both of them before tutting, seemingly annoyed.

'Of course not. I just want to know what makes him think he's right.'

All eyes turned to Andromeda.

'He said his father worked at the ministry.' She said simply.

Narcissa frowned. 'So, what? It's not like Bella's going to Azkaban.' She said. Her eyes widened slightly. 'Or is it?'

Bella groaned. 'Of course not. This boy is just making things up. Disgusting half-blood…'

Andromeda nodded fervently. 'Exactly. That's what I told him. That he was just trying to make himself feel better because of his blood by insulting us even though he had no proof of anything!'

Bella smiled for the first time in many minutes. 'That's right. Well said, Andy. You always have the right words for everything.'

Andromeda beamed brightly.

Narcissa, however, was not quite satisfied. 'So what? He was jealous of us so he went ahead and tried to pick a fight with one of the single most important person in the entire school?'

Andromeda and Bellatrix exchanged a look. 'I suppose so.' Said Andromeda.

'He had quite a crew behind him,' added Bellatrix. 'He must have felt confident.'

'But that is ridiculously daft!' Exclaimed Narcissa, outraged.

'Well, you know…' sighed Andromeda.

'Hufflepuffs.' Concluded Bellatrix.

The sisters nodded in harmony.

'What happened then?' Asked Narcissa after a few seconds had passed of solemn silence in respect to the Hufflepuff House's infamous lack of wit.

'He said Bella was a monster. I took out my wand and told him not to talk that way about us ever again. Then Bella turned up… With Thorfinn Rowle, Avery Junior, and Rodolphus Lestrange. She scared them to death. I stopped them from destroying them to bits and pieces. We departed calmly and peacefully without committing murder.'

Narcissa nodded thoughtfully. 'Okay, so where was Bella and why was she not with Sophie and Lucius –'

'Lucius?'

'Malfoy?'

'- instead of Rowle and Avery? And is Rodolphus Lestrange that guy you said you met at Sophie's party where I wasn't invited?'

Andromeda and Bellatrix exchanged a playful smirk.

'Lucius?' teased Andromeda.

'Do I usually stay with Lucius Malfoy?' Asked Bellatrix, though her grin clearly indicated she already knew the answer.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. 'He told me he would be staying with the older students, this weekend.' She said.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 'Well I certainly did not notice him then.'

'Then again, Bella, you weren't with the group, were you?' Andromeda pointed out.

Bella tsked. 'I was at the beginning.'

'Hmm…'

'And yes, Cissy, Rodolphus is the guy from the party. We talk via letters these days and were supposed to meet at Hogsmeade. He's friends with Thorfinn and Junior, they're the same age. That's why I was with them.'

Cissy scrunched her nose for a few seconds, thinking. 'Fine. But you said the Hufflepuffs attacked you outside the village.'

'Not outside the village per say,' corrected Andromeda. 'Just near the edge of the woods.'

'What were you doing there?'

'Merlin, Cissy, why on earth do you care? We had just gone for a walk!' Grunted Bellatrix.

Andromeda did not know either what Bella had been doing there. She had had the same answer when she had asked, but Andromeda was not convinced.

'Why were you alone, Andy?' Reprised Narcissa.

'I needed some air.'

'I thought you had gone with your friends?'

'I have. It was great, but then I needed some air, so I left briefly.' The look Bellatrix and Narcissa bestowed upon her mixed mild worry and disbelief. Andromeda thought she even noticed a pinch of pity in her younger sister's. 'What? Does it never to you to feel great with someone but just – want a break?'

The question was sincere. She had been having a good time with her friends. Had her thoughts not been darkened by the arrival of Bellatrix's friends, Andromeda would gladly have stayed with them for the rest of the day. She hoped her sisters would understand, although she was aware she had not exactly given them all the details. She was fast disappointed.

'No.' Replied Narcissa.

Bellatrix did not say a word but continued to stare at her. Andromeda shrugged and stood up with a sigh. She knew a lost cause when she saw one.

'Fine.' She said. 'I'm going to bed.'

'Are you upset?' Exclaimed Narcissa who sounded much more outraged than worried.

'No, I'm tired. I've just been aggressed, remember?'

Narcissa opened her mouth, closed it. 'Right. Good night, then.'

Bellatrix rose in turn, yawning as she announced she, too, was going to sleep. Narcissa was fast to follow, then, and the three girls joined their respective dormitories. Andromeda went to bed immediately, careful not to waken her five roommates.

After she had come back to the Three Broomsticks with Bella and her friends, she had gone to Michaela and Hayley to inform them that she would be staying with her sister. They had been surprised and she had sworn to tell them everything later. She had kept her promise when they had been back inside the castle. Michaela and Hayley had been scandalised by the Hufflepuffs behaviour. After a few minutes of them voicing loudly their opinion, Andromeda had left the dormitory, claiming she had forgotten something in the Common Room. That is where she had found Narcissa interrogating Bellatrix about the events. The Common Room had been fast to empty then, seeing as it was particularly late at night.

Andromeda had been nearly irreproachable in her telling of the day; she had simply omitted a few details, a few precisions about her feelings at the time. She had not, for one, told anybody about how scared she had been at the implications regarding her sister. She had not told how worried she had been when she had had to stand between her Bellatrix's drawn wand and a half-blood. She had not told how disappointed she had been in the only Hufflepuff of the group that she had ever talked to.

Ted Tonks. She had looked at him and she had seen him look back. She had looked at him, knowing that though they had barely exchanged a few words, he must have known that she was not a criminal, and that if she was not a criminal, there was no reason to think her sister was. She remembered smiling to him in the kitchens. She remembered smiling at him in Flitwick's classroom. She remembered always being polite, always being correct with him, even when she had no obligation to be, even when no one would have expected her to. Yet he, when his friend had insulted her and her family, had remained still and silent. He, when she had taken out her wand and threatened Dearborn before his eyes, had watched wordlessly.

Had she expected him to intervene? Not necessarily. Had she wanted him to intervene? Well, certainly! Not that she thought everybody was good and someone with whom she had talked a couple of times only was bound to express great loyalty, but she certainly believed that the extraordinary civility which she had shown deserved more recognition than, well, nothing.

Of course, she should have not been surprised. Muggleborns were muggleborns. They could not be trusted like wizards – true wizards – could. Her father had said, once, that muggleborns still held in them their parents' hatred for magic. It was only natural after all. Andromeda did not hate muggleborns. She simply thought it obvious that they could not be at the same level, neither in terms of magic nor ethic, than true-born witches and wizards. She would not hate them for it. Hate led to war and violence and the last war, Grindelwald's war, had been catastrophic for all sides, though only the dark wizard's supporters were sent to Azkaban. Her mother had dropped hints that her family's brief fall into poverty had been a result of this bloody conflict. Andromeda certainly did not want to go against the status-quo and risk her freedom, her comfort, or her life. The Ministry being very much pro-muggles these days, she knew it was best to remain moderate. Unfortunately, behaviours like Tonks had displayed today made it very hard for her not to give credit to Bellatrix's occasional remarks.

And so she went to sleep, convinced that Ted Tonks and herself would never exchange words ever again. Naturally, she was proven wrong the very next day when Tonks did a very, very, stupid thing.


	16. Inspector Cissy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Narcissa really asks too many questions

It was very stupid, indeed.

No really.

It was dumb.

On a cloudy Monday evening, during dinner time, Ted Tonks attempted to talk to her at the Slytherin table.

Andromeda was eating calmly, surrounded by her classmates, her sisters, her sisters' classmates, other people desperate to breathe the same air as them… Slytherins. She was laughing with Michaela about an incident that had happened in Astronomy earlier during the day and thus distracted, was one of the last people to take notice of his presence. The silence was what tipped her off. Michaela's wide-eyes focused somewhere behind her shoulder was what made her turn around to see.

And she saw. Ted Tonks. He was never particularly tall, probably her height, but in this moment, he looked surprisingly short. It had everything to do with his terrible posture: his curved back, raised shoulders, neck tucked in and eyes looking down. He looked miserable and the red glow on his cheeks only added to his pitiful aspect. At the sight of him, Andromeda felt a knot in her throat and like a tuck in her stomach: he was going to be eaten alive if he stayed a second longer.

He stayed a second longer. He stayed more than a second longer. He looked terribly alone and small when he approached Andromeda timidly and stopped only a few feet from her.

'Andromeda, – ' He started, his honey voice lower than she had ever heard. At least he was looking at her in the eyes.

Unfortunately, he would never have the chance to express what he had come for.

'Who on earth do you think you are?' Asked Charles Bulstrode rather sourly.

'You're that mudblood, git!' Exclaimed Curtis then.

'Hufflepuff table is on the other side, loser.' Chimed in Rita Skeeter.

Tonks had not even emitted a sound. His blue eyes wandered around frantically for a few seconds, overwhelmed, before soon returning to Andromeda's. As soon as their stares connected she rid herself of the last of her confusion and put on her usual mask; here more than anywhere, she must not let the muggleborn in. The look she gave him in return was blank if not for the discreet drop of contempt and disdain.

Tonks frowned. He opened his mouth in a new attempt to talk but was interrupted once more when Bellatrix stood up.

'What do you want?' She asked threateningly. Tonks looked up at her, briefly, then back at Andromeda, then Bellatrix again… 'What do you want, mudblood?' She repeated menacingly, between clenched teeth so as not to be heard by the teachers throwing them suspicious glances from across the Hall.

Surprisingly, Tonks did not look half as shy now as he did when he had first come. He straightened his back and held Bella's stare. He did shiver and blink more than necessary for the average human, but despite that and his frantic gulping, he did not admit defeat.

'I just –' He started.

'You're not welcome here,' interrupted Curtis, rising on his feet as well. 'Blood like yours… It smells.' He added with a smirk. Bulstrode laughed. So did Hermann Nott who was sitting nearby.

'Get out of my sight before I curse you to hell.' Warned Bellatrix icily, taking no notice of the other boys. Ted's eyes wavered. He glanced at Andromeda once more. Andromeda frowned and turned away, focusing on her plate instead. Bellatrix clenched her teeth. 'And stay away from my sister you freak!' She exclaimed.

Ted looked up, surprised. 'I didn't – '

'Disgusting mudblood…'

'Who does he think he is…'

And in the midst of the harsh words, some glimpses of sanity:

'Stop it guys, the poor bloke has barely said a word.'

'Again with the m-word? Really?'

'Hey, back off people!'

Andromeda felt her ears buzzing with all the noise. She did not like this situation. She did not like being the centre of attention in a situation whose creation was completely out of her hands. She did not like that rumours would probably spread after this incident. She did not like that some Slytherins seemed on the brink of fighting over this entire situation. She did not like that she was not in control. So she decided maybe she should be.

Her spoon dropped from her hand and onto the plate with a loud clattering. Probably because she was Andromeda Black, certainly because she was a main character in this entire drama, everyone became silent and turned to look at her. Slowly, she shifted from her plate to Tonks. Her grey eyes filled with boredom and disdain, she curled her upper lip and looked him up and down.

'Go away.' She ordered like it was the most obvious course of action and he should already have taken it a few moments ago.

Tonks froze for what seemed like ages and stared back at her. She refused to look away. She would not. So she locked eyes with him and with each passing second accentuated the scorn on her face. She did not realise she was holding her breath until he nodded, suddenly, curtly, and turned on his heels to leave.

'Yeah, that's right!'

'Never come back, scum!'

'Find yourself a map or something, you know, to not get lost, you know, because he couldn't –'

'We got it Bulstrode.'

'But really, I can't believe he dared – '

'Yeah, I don't know what went over him…'

'Talking to Andromeda Black? What even did he want?'

'Do you think they've talked before?'

'But he's a – '

Andromeda coughed loudly enough to bring silence back to her surroundings. She raised her eyes slowly. Severe glares met Curtis, then Bulstrode, then Nott, then the rest of their merry and fairly new band of bright bullies.

'He's gone, isn't he? Forget about it. That scum.'

Some people nodded, others hummed. Within a few minutes, nobody was talking about Ted Tonks anymore. Andromeda barely dared look up for the rest of the meal, too afraid to meet anyone's eyes. Real fear only hit her, and brutally so, when she looked up and met her sister Narcissa's eyes. Bellatrix had already forgotten, it seemed, as she partook in some passionate conversation with her friend Sophie, while Narcissa was staring at her so intensely Andromeda felt naked. Old reflexes kicked in and she started building a wall inside her head. It was fast and flawless. Narcissa frowned, as though she could have felt it, and turned away. She had always been extraordinarily observant when she deigned focus on something other than her own reflection.

Andromeda was not further addressed during dinner. When she lay on the sofa near the fireplace, back at their Common Room, and when no one had come to bother her after her classmates had left for the dorms, she sincerely thought the story was already forgotten. She was wrong, of course. She knew it as soon as she saw the look on Narcissa's face when she sat across from her.

Still, Andromeda decided to try her luck.

'You're not going to bed?' She asked.

Narcissa's face was marble. 'Who was he?'

'Who?'

Her sister was not amused. 'The Hufflepuff boy that tried to talk to you during dinner.'

Andromeda shrugged and shifted her eyes back to the fire. 'How would I know?' She said, sounding bored.

'Why would he come and talk to you?'

'I don't know.'

'You didn't look surprised.'

'I didn't have time to look surprised. Everyone was already at his throat.'

'You don't know him?'

Andromeda let out a deep sigh and spared another long glance at her sister. Many had told Andromeda that she appeared emotionless. Bellatrix had praised her once for containing her thoughts so well. Yet Andromeda knew that her little sister was a hundred times better at this than she would ever be. Narcissa was utterly unreadable. She looked like a porcelain doll in this instant, upright as she was, her pale face devoid of feeling, her words empty of tone. She was still beautiful in her stillness, pretty as she always was. Andromeda wondered if others felt the tinge fear she did when her sister was like that, when she became a mystery.

Maybe it was because she was scared that she decided not to pretend too much. Lying and hiding some truths were, Andromeda believed, two very different things. Both had to be used carefully and contextually for maximum efficiency.

'I just know he's a Hufflepuff in my year. I'm fairly certain his name is Ted Tonks, he sits behind me in class.'

Narcissa's eyes twitched, the first semblance of expression since she had appeared. 'Ted Tonks? The one who broke his arm last year and cannot play Quidditch anymore?'

'Yes, that one.'

'What did he want with you?'

Andromeda shrugged. 'I told you already, no idea.'

Narcissa's jaw clenched. 'That's not possible. No one would do something so ridiculous without feeling legitimate in his action.'

'Narcissa,' started Andromeda, sitting back up and staring her sister right in the eyes. 'What do you want exactly? Why are you here, playing the inspector with me?'

For once, the youngest sister did not reply right away. She seemed to hesitate as her lips quivered slightly. A few moments later, Andromeda sighed.

'Look, I remember he was one of the Hufflepuffs at Hogsmeade,' she admitted finally. 'Maybe, I don't know, he felt bad and came to apologise. Or maybe he wanted to tell me something about a prefects meeting; I always see him hanging out with the Hufflepuff prefect.'

She had thought for a long time about those two possibilities, actually. She had had a hard time imagining the boy, who stood there and did nothing when his friends ganged up on her, come to ask for an apology in front of the entire Slytherin House, but she could not simply discard the idea. That he would come to her instead of Wispbelly seemed even less likely, but she had a hard time finding out better reasons. At least she was being fairly honest with Cissy.

Her little sister seemed to feel that there was no catch as her face thawed back into the charming young girl with a pale face, blue eyes and rosy cheeks that everybody could not help but fall head-over-heels for. Throwing her magnificent blond curls behind one shoulder she allowed herself a shy smile. It did not look shy so much as adorable.

'That makes sense,' she said in an almost-whisper. Her voice was clear, high and melodic as always. 'I'm sorry I started sounding suspicious. It's just so weird. Those Hufflepuffs suddenly popping into your life… It feels… Wrong somehow, you know?'

Andromeda stayed very still for half a second. Wrong? She nodded.

'Yes. I don't know why this is suddenly happening. I just hope they stay away from now on.'

Narcissa looked at her pensively for a few seconds before swiftly moving to sit beside her. Like the cat that she was, she curled up against Andromeda and encircled her waist with her arms.

'Can I ask you something?' She whispered.

Andromeda smiled tenderly. Whenever it was just the sisters together, with or without Bella, and Narcissa needed comforting, she would always ask that question before pouring her heart out. Softly, Andromeda passed her fingers between the blonde's incredibly soft curls, long and perfectly sculpted, and nodded.

Narcissa lost her gaze in the fire after that.

'Do you feel like Bellatrix's being distant these days?' She asked.

"Ah," thought Andromeda. "So that's what it's about".

'What do you want to know?'

Narcissa shuddered, made an indignant face, then seemed to resign herself. Andromeda had seen behind her words, there was no use to pretending.

'Is she getting herself into trouble?'

'Bellatrix is smart, Cissy,' was Andromeda's answer. Honestly, she shared her little sister's doubts, but Bellatrix was… Bellatrix. Andromeda would not incriminate her in front of anyone, not even Narcissa. 'Don't trouble yourself with all those questions, honey. Bella is very busy, this is her last year at Hogwarts, she's probably crawling under homework and she doesn't show it. You should focus on… Yourself. Yes?'

"Focus on yourself" was an argument that usually worked with Narcissa. It proved effective once more when the young girl nodded once and, her lids heavy from fatigue, left for her dorm. Andromeda thought she ought to do the same but she found her mind was too troubled for sleep. Ted Tonks… Hufflepuffs… War… Would there be war?

"Which side will you be on?"

"Hopefully, the same as yours, Meda…"

But which side was that, Maggie? Would it be the same as Bellatrix's? Bellatrix, who had appeared out of nowhere in Hogsmeade, flanked by three boys three years older than her? Bellatrix who had admitted being ready to curse those students without hesitation or guilt had Andromeda not stopped her? Bellatrix who had, since that excursion at Hogsmeade, been more distant and distracted than ever?

Was Maggie's side Ted Tonks' side? The muggleborn who had, at dinner, been reminded again just how insignificant he was within the wizarding community. Should she care, Andromeda, that he had not even been able to utter more than two words? And what did he come to her for anyway?

'Do you ever sleep?'

Andromeda jumped at the voice. She swirled around to find the body to which it belonged and was even more taken aback.

'Liantris?'

Liantris smiled, amused. 'Eyesight, check!' He laughed.

'What are you doing here?'

'Have I never told you?' He replied as he took a seat on the armchair across from her. 'I am insomniac. I like to hang out around the Common Room when the House sleeps.'

Andromeda looked at him carefully. He sounded surprisingly serious, he who usually never showed much more than amusement. He was incredibly handsome in the firelight, his green eyes shining brightly like emeralds, made even more vibrant in contrast with his pale face and light hair.

'You never did…' she whispered back. Not even when we dated… She thought.

He raised his head a little. 'I heard you talking with your sisters yesterday.' He said.

'What do you mean?'

'The guy passed out on his homework? That was me.'

'I thought you didn't sleep.'

'It was Arithmancy homework, darling.'

'Ah, I understand then…'

A pause. Green eyes met greys. None looked away but none spoke either for a long moment.

'Why didn't you let Bellatrix harm those Hufflepuffs, Meda?' He asked suddenly.

Andromeda frowned. 'I did not want any trouble,' she replied carefully.

Liantris turned to look at the fire. 'But what if there had been no consequences?'

'What do you mean?'

'Imagine if we were in a world were hurting muggleborns was not seen as a crime. Would you have let Bella hurt them, then? For insulting you and your family?'

Vein pulsing in her neck, Andromeda felt her breath shake. 'Why do you ask?'

Liantris locked eyes with her once more. He waited.

'I don't know.' Andromeda said truthfully and frankly, surprising herself by doing so.

As she looked away, however, she realised that she did not know what she should have answered. Liantris… They had been friends since she was fourteen, they had gone out together for a few months when she was fifteen… Thinking back on it, how much did she truly know him? Liantris was fun, Liantris was smart and Liantris was a nice person. But what did Liantris believe? Should she have said "yes" or "no"? Should she say "mudblood" or "muggleborn" in front of him? Should she have reiterated her loyalty to her family, insulted the Hufflepuff House, incriminate her sister…? He was one of the very few people she could not read, could not understand. The scary part was, she had never really minded before that she could not…

She felt a hit of anxiousness when she saw him smile ever so slightly, eyes still on her. It was one of those smiles he carried with him everywhere he went. It was a familiar smile. For the first time she realised that it did not carry over to his eyes.

'You're too tense, honey,' he said with an amusement that did not ring genuine to her anymore. 'You should learn to take it easy.' She did not reply. He did not seem to mind. 'I talked to Maggie earlier. I thought you'd go to Hogsmeade with her…'

'I didn't promise anything,' she replied defensively.

Liantris chuckled. 'I know, I know… I'm not blaming you or anything. She said she had a great time.' He paused. Silence still. He continued. 'I took my brother Aster with me. You know him, right? He's in fourth year. You should have seen him on the way back, he was reciting all the flower names he knew so that he could carry on the family tradition when he would have kids of his own… Kids… What a foreign idea am I right? I mean, besides the fact that he is a fourteen years old boy, you'd think he…'

'What are you here to tell me, Liantris?' Cut Andromeda.

Liantris stopped abruptly. For one very long second, he remained completely still, completely motionless. Finally, he released a long, tired sigh.

'Two things,' he said in a low voice. 'I trust you Andromeda Black, and I want you to know that you can trust me too.'

He rose from the sofa in one swift motion and left, glancing to her once as he did so. She let him go wordlessly and remained sat as she gazed absent-mindedly at the fireplace. It was a long time before she rose finally.

This night, she went to sleep with a blank mind, for once, not tormenting herself with an endless stream of questions. Nothing made sense. Maybe it was time for her to stop trying to find any.


	17. Apologies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda is definitely not apologizing

Gryffindors held a grudge. It was common knowledge amongst the Slytherin House. If not Gryffindors, then Ravenclaws. Those who did not hold a grudge, however, were the Hufflepuffs. For sure. Right? At least Andromeda was trying very hard to convince herself of that, because everywhere she went, she felt the eyes of bitterness like poisoned blades cursing through to her very soul. In other words, she was under the impression that Ted Tonks was angry at her. Which made no sense! First of all, he should not even have the right to be angry at her; ants did not get angry at humans. Secondly, the only event which could have explained this was his stupidly bonkers attempt to talk to her at the Slytherin table a few days prior, and he could not be angry at her because of that; he had been the stupid one, she had actually saved him from mortal embarrassment! Well, more of it than he already had brought upon himself… The point being, Ted Tonks holding a grudge against her made absolutely no sense whatsoever and was completely and utterly unfair and unjustified. If it wasn't, she obviously would not be so worked up about it.

Yet here he was, Ted Tonks, glaring at her in the corridors, not looking up when she took her seat right in front of him in Charms, not smiling at her after accidentally bumping into her in Astronomy. The last one was particularly upsetting because Astronomy was her class of predilection and she naturally felt entitled to more respect during this hour than usual. Really, she would not care about him at all if he was not clearly going completely out of his way to make himself noticeable. Which at least proved effective in that it actually made her realise something: Ted Tonks was a person.

Now, obviously she knew he was a person, though she had never truly realised it before. She had never seen much more of him than his smiles and blushes before. She had never seen much of him at all actually, considering they had been living inside the same school for six years. Yet there he was, brooding, frowning, ignoring her, sometimes muttering… So different from the gentle boy that gave her a plaster in the Owlery, that showed her to the kitchens, that explained to her the functioning of a pin – pen – whatever… It did not feel natural, as if the very essence of the cycle of life was crumbling before her eyes. Sort of.

And through all this, she could not help but ask herself… Had she done wrong? She did not know Ted Tonks enough but it seemed fair to assume that he was not the type of person to show such bitterness for such a long period of time. That he did, and that his anger was directed at her, meant something that only bothered her further the more she thought about it. Again, she did not care… Not about that muggleborn… She was just… irked. Because it felt wrong and she liked consistency. There.

Thus, in the name of consistency, she had to make this right.

'Say, Maggie…' she started. Maggie did not look up from the rat tail she was chopping with utter disgust. 'Imagine somebody… did something… And you… Did something else… That the somebody might have found offensive… But you did it to help them… Mostly… But they can't really know that… Unless they're really smart, or just decently intelligent… Which they clearly aren't –'

'Meda, the point please.'

'Right. If that somebody was possibly offended, would you go and apologise?'

Maggie put down her knife and gave her an exasperated look. 'Why wouldn't you?'

Andromeda did something between a sigh and a groan. 'Why would I? I wasn't in the wrong!'

Placing a hand on her hip, Maggie smirked slightly. When she did that, she reminded Andromeda of her brother Liantris. She did not like it.

'Look, Meda,' she said. 'It seems to me like there has been some kind of misunderstanding between you and "somebody". You just need to make it right.'

Andromeda bit her lip uneasily. She never used to do that but having spent six years sitting next to Michaela in class had rubbed off on her. She did not like that habit; her mother always told her off for doing it. Her mother had a lot of weird quirks that -

'Meda, you're zoning out again…'

Brought back to reality, Andromeda threw her hair back and fell into the nearest chair, trying to look dignified.

'But here's the thing,' she said as if nothing had happened. 'What if I don't think I should even have to apologise because I think "somebody" just doesn't deserve it?'

Maggie raised an eyebrow. 'Are we talking about Liantris?'

Andromeda raised both eyebrows. 'Not at all, why?'

Maggie seemed visibly relieved. 'I don't know, just to be sure.'

'Did he tell you something?' Asked Andromeda suspiciously.

'No, I was just asking,' replied Maggie. 'Why, did something happen?'

"He sat with me very late at night, started talking some cryptic and very vague nonsense, then left nonchalantly whilst I was confused and possibly a little scared," she thought.

'No,' she said. 'I'm asking you.'

'Well – no,' insisted Maggie.

The two girls looked at each other for what felt like a very long time. As Andromeda observed her friend playing uneasily with her short brown curls, visibly chewing the inside of her cheek, she thought it was fairly obvious that Maggie was not saying all the truth. Then again, neither was she. With a sigh, she rose again.

'Whatever,' she said. 'do I apologise?'

Maggie followed her example and went back to work. 'Why would "somebody" not deserve the apology?' She asked.

Andromeda shrugged. 'This and that…'

Margaret threw her a sideways glance that she probably thought Andromeda would not notice. For a few seconds, she did not say anything.

'Maybe you don't have to apologise at all, Meda. Just go to that person and explain your intentions –'

'I shouldn't have to explain –'

'Then don't –'

'But he's angry at me –'

'Then why do you care?' Maggie raised her voice.

Andromeda nearly jumped as she turned to her. Maggie was not looking at her but her knuckles were white around the knife she had slammed on the wood of the table. A heavy silence fell between them and spread across the classroom. Andromeda looked up to see that the few other students had all paused to throw them curious looks. Controlling her expression, she stepped closer to Maggie who sighed loudly before finally gazing back at her.

'Why do you care so much that he's angry if you think you shouldn't apologise?' She whispered, and though her voice was calm, her eyes were rather cold.

Cold did not match well with Maggie's green eyes, though. Andromeda had seen much colder… Still, she hesitated. She did not show it of course. Slowly, she diverted her gaze.

'I don't care…' she replied.

'Then why ask me?'

Andromeda turned on her heels. 'Clearly it was a mistake,' she said tonelessly.

Maggie opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself at the last second. Whilst Andromeda looked away, she fidgeted with her robes, visibly discomposed, itching to express her thoughts as clearly as they were in her mind. Andromeda made it a point of ignoring her, pretending not to notice her in the corner of her eyes. When finally Maggie spoke again, Andromeda did not show any sign of change.

'Meda,' started Maggie softly. 'It's not a shame to feel bad about something. Apologizing is not a humiliation. It's not a sign of weakness. On the contrary, you just –'

'That's enough, Maggie.' Snapped Andromeda, though her voice remained low. 'I'm not talking about this anymore…'

'You came to me, Meda –'

'And now I regret it.'

Both froze as Andromeda's grey eyes bore into her friend's. Her heart beating into her ears, Andromeda felt sick. She turned to look away, a knot in her throat, trying to remember the last time she had had a fight with Margaret Greengrass, and failing.

The rest of the hour passed painfully slowly for both witches. Even Professor Slughorn took notice of the thick air between them. When it finally came to an end, Margaret tentatively walked over to Andromeda, but just as she started pronouncing her name, the Slytherin threw her bag over one shoulder and, with one last expressionless look, vacated the room.

This was where trust got her. This was why she could trust no one but her sisters.

Of course, she had not gone to either of them for obvious reasons; she would not take the risk of bringing attention to her… Link? With the muggleborn. She had not gone to Michaela or Hailey either because they were too close to her every day and might make guesses, ask questions, or simply care too much. It had seemed perfect, then, to seek Margaret's advice; a friend sufficiently distant yet sufficiently reliable to prove useful without presenting a potential risk. Well. She had been wrong. It wouldn't be the first time since the year had begun.

A few hours later she was sitting by herself under a tree near the Black Lake, throwing rocks she conjured at the tip of her wand, and every time the clear surface of the water broke and exploded into drops and dripples, Andromeda was reminded of the irony of her name and that lake that her sisters and her had so often claimed to be theirs, just like they had so often claimed that the castle was theirs, that the wizarding world was theirs, that everybody owed them for the simple reason that they existed.

Why was she angry?

Was it because of Maggie? Was it because of Tonks? Was it because of herself? Was it everybody else? Because she was angry now and could not talk to anyone, because she was lost back then and could not talk to anybody. Worse yet, she was not sure what she would talk about. She felt, again, like everyone around her was in on a secret from which she was excluded.

"You can trust me too… Andromeda Black..."

"Then why do you care…?"

Stupid Greengrasses. They were lucky to be rich, pure and powerful. Nowhere near as rich, pure and powerful than the Blacks but –

"It was rude…" Suddenly echoed another voice in her head. What was it? "But I assumed you had your reasons… I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise…" Why did she care…? "Are you all right?... You look very pale?..." She did not care. She did not owe anything to anyone. Not her.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the few students resting outside rise and run back to the castle. Classes were starting again. She would be late.

Well.

Not like she would be missing much anyway.

"I don't want my sister to be a drop-out…"

Urgh.

Slowly, she rose. Taking her time, she walked back to the castle, her feet barely leaving the floor, eyes wandering around the changing landscape. Once inside, she barely took notice that the corridors had already emptied. She was not usually late to class. This must have been a first for her, however, she found she did not care. Somewhere far at the back of her mind, she wondered if maybe she should care, even worry about her lack of care. But that thought was too far back inside the clusters of her mind and Andromeda had lost all will to go dig it up.

She reached her Transfiguration classroom more than fifteen minutes late and lingered still in front of the door. Gathering her strength, she took a deep breath and knocked twice, sighing again when she heard the faint "Come in" of professor McGonagall behind the door. Carefully, she pushed it open and, putting on her best innocent face, peaked inside.

The class went silent and all eyes turned to her. Andromeda was used to it and, despite the increased rate of her heartbeats, remained in control of her expression even under the severe gaze of Professor McGonagall.

'You are extremely late, Miss Black,' noted the witch.

Andromeda grimaced apologetically. 'I know, Professor, I'm so sorry,' she said softly. 'I wasn't feeling well.'

McGonagall pursed her lips. 'Did you go to Madame Pomfrey?'

Andromeda made sure to look just a tinge desperate, the desperation of someone who is telling the truth but that no one would believe. 'I couldn't get out of bed, Professor!'

The Transfiguration teacher seemed to hesitate some more but Andromeda Black had for her an almost taintless reputation amongst Hogwarts' staff. And so, when McGonagall resignedly invited her to take a seat, Andromeda successfully contained the triumphant smile she felt tugging at the corner of her lips and moulded her face, instead, into one of guilty relief.

All seats being already taken, Andromeda was forced to sit by herself at the back of the class. As she walked between the aisles, she addressed a friendly nod to Hayley and Michaela – both knew she was lying and Andromeda would have to answer their questions later on – and quickly looked away when her eyes found Ted Tonks' not far behind. She had just gone by him when she thought maybe he had also looked away, eyebrows furrowed.

Once she'd fallen into her chair. McGonagall did not lose any more time to carry on despite her interruption. Andromeda calmly took her quill and parchment out of her bag. Calmly, and surprisingly so. Tonks had, again, displayed animosity towards her and for the last week, every such display had managed to unnerve her greatly. This time, she found she did not have the energy to torment herself with such thoughts. Sure, he was angry at her. She had coldly and dryly rebutted him in front of her entire House, not even trying to listen to what he had to say. It made perfect sense to her, but obviously, not to him. After all, she had been nice to him in the past, but never when other people were around. This last incident must have finished convincing him that she was the worst hypocrite in the world. Maybe she was. But how else would she survive if not by pretending?

Halfway through class, McGonagall started insisting for everybody to cast the liquifying spell silently. Amongst the laughs and annoyed groans of students, Andromeda concentrated. Bellatrix had already taught her how to cast silent spell during the previous year and even the summer Holidays. The one time a Ministry officer had come to ask about the Underage Magic happening, Andromeda's father had very convincingly blamed it on the supposed visit of their younger cousins who had yet no real control over their powers. As a result, when Professor McGonagall stopped by her desk, she was pleasantly surprised to see Andromeda had already mastered the silent casting of the spell.

'That's impressive, Miss Black,' she said. 'Would you rather go help the others or start ahead on next week's homework?'

'Homework,' answered Andromeda right away.

The shadow of a smile graced McGonagall's face, but she was gone before it could turn into anything too real.

The remaining time of class passed extremely slowly, "just like this entire day," thought Andromeda. Not only because the homework was, although interesting, too much work for her fed up mind, thus leaving her doodling on her parchment instead, but also because every time she looked up, she found at least one person sneaking sideway glances at her. Sometimes Michaela, sometimes Hayley, sometimes Curtis, and too often, Ted Tonks. She actually held his stare, once, just to see. It was almost comical the way he tried to sustain it, the way he so obviously tried to read her. As if she would make it that easy.

He, however, was another story. As she studied his blue eyes, she realised something; behind the apparent resentment, there was confusion and there was hurt and maybe – but she might be extrapolating – maybe there was a firm determination to remain angry. She frowned. This was too easy. She switched her gaze to his friend Wispbelly instead. There was another form of bitterness in this one's look – understandably so – and something like suspicion. He was harder to read than most but doable. But Tonks? Tonks was an open book. Did he do it on purpose? Was he some sort of genius actor? She focused on him again and a knot formed in her throat, but it was a strange feeling, not the knot she was used to. He had turned back to Wispbelly and looked so resigned and miserable it reminded Andromeda of a sad puppy. Silent casting must not have been for him.

And it was evident, just then, that this boy was not pretending. Maybe he never did. Maybe he did not know how to. Or maybe he did not ever want to.

Weird.

So weird in fact that by the end of class, she found herself hurriedly shoving her books into her bag and immediately telling her friends to go on without her, wordlessly pointing her chin towards McGonagall. Hayley and Michaela both nodded and left comprehensively, clueless that Andromeda had no intention whatsoever of talking to McGonagall. Instead, she was carefully eyeing Ted Tonks, checking that he would not leave before all the Slytherins had.

And he didn't, but instead, was soon surrounded by most of his fellow Hufflepuffs. Andromeda had noticed the badgers' tendency to function in very large groups and had more than once noted how annoying that was, but only now really felt it. She was still hoping that he would somehow branch out from the rest of them as they were nearing the door, but she saw no signs he would.

Gathering her strength, she stood from her seat, threw her bag on one shoulder and followed the Hufflepuffs. As she got closer to them, she readied herself for interaction, no small fit indeed, but she was cut short in her tracks by the call of Professor McGonagall behind her.

'Yes?' she said as she turned on her heels.

'Are you better, now, Miss Black?' asked the Professor concernedly.

Andromeda nodded, barely stopping herself from looking back to make sure the Hufflepuffs were not too far. 'Yes, Professor.'

McGonagall took a few steps towards her. 'How have you been feeling this beginning of the year, Miss Black?'

"Great," thought Andromeda. "Now's really the time to catch up…".

'I've been doing good, Professor.' She answered simply.

McGonagall did not seem satisfied. 'Is everything going well then? Including outside of classes?' She insisted.

By then, Andromeda was fretting slightly because… Why? Why the sudden attention? She would have stayed longer to get the answer to that question but soon realised she could no longer hear the Hufflepuffs footsteps. Trying not to look too conspicuous, she focused back on McGonagall.

'Everything is good, Professor.' She said quickly. 'Now, I'm really sorry but I have to go to Madame Pomfrey really quick, I can't be late!'

McGonagall raised an eyebrow but did not protest. 'Fine then, off you go.'

'Thank you, Professor,' called Andromeda as she left. 'See you on Thursday!'

She was out the door before she could hear McGonagall's answer, although by that time, she had already forgotten about the teacher, relieved instead to see the Hufflupuffs had not yet turned around the corner. Running being a near taboo in her world (poor people ran because they were messy and unkempt, descent people walked because they were poised and collected), she hurried to reach them and once she was close enough raised her voice ever so slightly:

'Tonks!' She called, and felt weird. It wasn't the first time she said his name aloud but it was the first time she used it to address him.

She hadn't spoken that loud, really, but all the kids turned around. She stopped in her tracks; she was making enough of an effort, going to talk to him, he should at least be the one to walk back to her. He, however, seemed hesitant to do so. She supposed it was understandable but really did not want this moment to drag on for too long, so as his friends sent her suspicious glances when they weren't looking at each other confusedly, she waved at him to hurry. He, however, had frozen completely, except for his eyes that kept travelling between her and Wispbelly, almost frightfully. She was about to give up on this whole ordeal when Wispbelly finally pushed Tonks in the back, forcing him towards Andromeda, while he himself disappeared around a corner.

Visibly uncomfortable, Tonks trotted towards her hesitantly. She waited silently for him to reach her and once he did, made sure to wait a little before speaking so that he would feel even more uneasy and she would be even more in control. It worked, naturally. Tonks was too easy to handle.

'You're angry because of last Thursday, aren't you?' she asked suddenly.

Tonks, who had carefully averted her eyes until now, looked up, surprised.

'Er – Well I – Well – Yes, but… - How did you even – Why…?' He blurted.

Andromeda sighed. 'Whatever,' she cut him off. 'I wanted to apologise on behalf of my classmates.' Because it was their fault, not hers. She was being descent, but not weak. Her heart was beating like crazy because she was so obviously right. It felt great. Obviously.

'Oh… Er… Thanks?'

They exchanged a look. "Well," thought Andromeda, "he just made it awkward…"

She inhaled loudly, ready to leave, but he stepped in her way to block her before she could even begin.

'Actually,' he said, his voice unnaturally strained. 'I – Er – I wasn't angry… At you… Not really…'

'Ah,' replied Andromeda. For once, she was legitimately unsure of what he truly meant.

'I mean, I – Hum… I know that you tried to help me… Right?' he added cutel- stupidly!

She didn't reply. Even she was not sure why. It was so easy to say no. Then again, she did enjoy getting the recognition she obviously deserved…

'So…' Continued Ted, very red by now. 'I guess I should thank you…'

'Yes,' she chimed in right away. 'And your welcome.' Now to the point. 'But let me be clear on one thing, here,' she added, speaking fast and not looking him in the eyes. 'We're not… friendly, or anything. You shouldn't have come in the first place. I don't know why you thought you could. You –'

'Because we've been in the same class since we were eleven.'

Andromeda tsked, annoyed. 'That's no relevant.'

'How is it not – ?'

'Just don't do it again, okay?' She nearly snapped.

He hesitated for a second. 'Trust me, I wasn't going to…' He whispered.

She looked up at his eyes and almost felt sorry at the hurt behind them. Before it could show on her face, she shook it off and coughed timidly.

'Well, there you go,' she said. 'I don't have anything more to say.'

She stepped away, going towards her Common Room, but Tonks stopped her once more.

'Wait!' he called. 'Why can't we be friends?' he asked timidly.

She could have slapped him.

'Because –' she started, ready to rant at him about the hundreds of thousands of perfectly valid reasons why they couldn't. But then she paused. Huh. Where had all those reasons gone to?

Tonks smiled nearly triumphantly. 'I think –'

'Because I don't want to,' snapped Andromeda. Maybe a little too brusquely because Tonks actually wavered. 'And for a number of other reasons that you are not entitled to know about.'

She looked him up and down and he retreated, as if offended. By the look in his eyes, he was probably more disappointed than anything.

'You apologised, though…' He whispered, staring at her.

She was momentarily caught off guard. 'Well, yeah… I just thought –' she stopped herself before she could say too much. Talking too much was bad for her image; the less people knew of what was going on inside her mind, the better. 'Whatever. I got to go.'

She hurried away before he could stop her once more and nearly sighed in relief when he didn't. But then –

'Bye!' he called.

And the most horrible thing happened then as, before her powerless eyes, her mouth opened and she replied: 'Bye.'

Urgh! Stupid! But it was a habit and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing except not look back and hope he didn't hear her answer, she thought, a second too late for she had already turned back and already seen the small smile drawing dimples in his cheeks and that meant he had, indeed heard her.

"Shit," she thought as she continued towards her Common Room.

At least, she felt like the aura of Margaret Greengrass swimming inside her conscience like an angel of reason had finally gone back to its happy fresh grass green colour, and not the angry red one Andromeda had been feeling ever since the morning incident. She was almost smiling as she reached her dormitory, feeling lighter from having done the right thing.

The right thing being clearly establishing Tonks' boundaries, of course. Apologising was… Something else… But boundaries? Her sisters would be proud. They could never know, of course, but they would be proud and that, more than anything, made her feel right.


	18. FILLER CHPT: Snake Girls' Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin sixth year girls' dormitory is always filled with chitter-chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a filler and does not necessarily tie in to the main plot. I still think it is important because it helps characterize certain characters and their relationships and allows to introduce other characters who have not yet been mentioned.

'That one's from last year?'

'Yeah. I got full marks for it.'

'Will he notice?'

'Are you kidding?'

'Yeah, he won't.'

'Just enchant the quill.'

'I know.'

'Don't forget to change the name – '

'I know Bella.'

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. In the green light of the room, her eyes seemed even darker. Slowly, she stood straighter, towering over her sister sitting on the bed.

'When did Binns give you that assignment anyway?' She asked.

Andromeda shrugged. 'Two weeks ago.'

She looked up, expectant, and smiled when Bellatrix chuckled.

'I won't tell,' Teased the older sister, grabbing her bag from the nearest chair as she talked before heading towards the door.

Andromeda focused back on the parchment in her hands. 'As if we ever did,' she mumbled under her breath, her face still lit in a grin.

Bellatrix left with a wink and Andromeda only looked up when she had closed the door. She had missed those moments, when her sister would come to her dorm and help her with her homework. It felt like forever since they had done it last. Of course, everything felt so distant these days.

Suddenly, Andromeda jumped as she felt a tinkling sensation on her hand. She looked down and sighed when it was only her enchanted quill, flying around aimlessly. She had yet to give it the order to copy Bellatrix's essay. The spell was relatively easy and extremely familiar – she had used it more than once those last few years, after having discovered that Professor Binns's faulty memory did not limit itself to his state of existence – but Andromeda would have to leave the comfort of her bed and the warmth of her blankets to walk all the way (it was about three feet away) to her desk. Andromeda would not call herself lazy per say, she rather opted for the word "thrifty".

'Are you going to stare at that desk for much longer?' Came a distant voice (about six feet away).

Lazily, Andromeda carried her eyes over to look at Hayley, lied flat on her bed, a book in hand.

'You don't feel like standing up, walking over to my desk, and casting the enchantment on my quill for me, do you?' Tried Andromeda.

'Oh, I do,' replied Hayley in her usual nonchalance. Andromeda raised an eyebrow. 'Actually, I was also thinking of warming a bath for you tomorrow and carrying you bag for the rest of the schoolyear. I've decided to apply for house-elf duties. Do you think they accept humans for the job?'

Andromeda made a face but a playful grin betrayed her amusement. 'I'm sure I can convince my parents,' she said. 'You make a very promising servant.'

'You'll have to wait until I graduate.'

'Merlin, how am I going to survive in the meantime?'

The sound of an opening door cut off their banter. Accompanied by steam and a wave of heat, a dripping Michaela entered the dorm room.

'You were talking behind my back, weren't you?' She asked casually whilst passionately rubbing her wet hair with a towel.

'Yes.' Replied Hayley as soon as Michaela had ended her question.

'We were saying you're probably not going to stay on the Quidditch team this year.' Added Andromeda, highly entertained.

Michaela gasped dramatically, feigning outrage.

From another side of the room, a voice reverberated forcefully. 'That better not happen, Moor; I'd be the only girl left on the team!'

All eyes drifted to Paloma Jones, another one of Andromeda's classmates and an excellent chaser in the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Throwing her arms to the sky theatrically, Michaela practically ran to her in the small dormitory.

'Pal!' She called loudly. 'You're officially my favourite person in this room.

Occupying the last bed in the dormitory, a slim pale girl giggled in the nervous way Andromeda was used to hear. Michaela, who was now clinging fiercely to Paloma, turned around at the sound.

'I'm not joking, Annie!' She said. 'Clearly, Pal, here, is the only one that can recognise talent!'

Pal squirmed to free herself from her classmate's strangling hug. 'I never said you had talent! I only said I needed you on the team to diminish the overall average of testosterone!'

Andromeda burst out laughing while Hayley and Anne chuckled excitedly. Michaela threw them all a look so exaggeratedly outraged that it would not have seemed out of place in a theatre.

'Seems like she isn't so much your pal anymore…' whispered Hayley in a moment of near silence.

Andromeda laughed so much at that she accidentally let fall to the ground the quill she had still been holding. Hayley's eyes had not left the book she was still pretending to read, but her lips quivered in restraint. Annie, being prone to tears, was drying her eyes behind her glasses, in between hiccups of laughter.

'I can't believe all of you!' Exclaimed Michaela, though all could hear the mirth in her voice.

Still laughing, Andromeda extended an arm and gestured for her to come over. 'Come on, Mik,' she started, short of breath from her hilarity. 'I personally think you're the best Seeker in the entire school.'

Michaela beamed instantly. 'You do?' She exclaimed, sitting so straight her posture was excellent enough to make Andromeda's mother jealous.

Andromeda contented herself with a smile. It was answer enough for Michaela who did not hesitate to throw Paloma to the side – quite literally – and jump on Andromeda's bed.

'You were always my favourite, Meda,' she said.

Andromeda tilted her head. 'You said it was Pal just a minute ago.' She noted.

Michaela shook her head passionately. 'No, no, no… That was just a phase…'

'You whore!' Exclaimed Paloma.

A new fit of laughter broke into the room. Giggling also, Michaela put her arms around Andromeda for a hug but was cut off by the latter's hand. Andromeda looked up to her friend, falsely accusing.

'Hey, you still practically cheated on me.'

Michaela put a hand on her chest. 'Oh, no, Meda! You'll always be my only one!'

Andromeda allowed herself a wolfish grin. 'Really?'

'Of course!' Assured a clueless Michaela.

'Then prove it.' Ordered Andromeda. 'Grab my quill, on the floor there, and that piece of parchment. Put it on my desk, take out a blank piece of parchment and my pot of ink and cast the copying spell.'

Michaela raised both eyebrows.

'Go on.' Insisted Andromeda.

'You're the worst,' mumbled her friend as she stood from the bed to grab the quill.

Back on her side of the room, Paloma cackled loudly.

'Shove it, Jones!' Shouted Michaela.

Paloma only stuck out her tongue. 'Once more, Andromeda Black asserts her complete superiority over the rest of us.' She sighed playfully.

Andromeda smiled like the others did, but she found herself uncomfortable. 'Don't say that…' She whispered in a voice barely audible.

'Oh, don't pretend to be modest!' Paloma called back.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Andromeda saw Hayley close her book ever so carefully and Michaela turn her back to the desk while she still held onto the ink pot.

'I'm not.' Andromeda replied a few seconds later, more curtly than she had intended.

Hayley rose into a sitting position, then. 'Bellatrix says it all the time.' She said. 'That you are superior.'

Andromeda barely refrained herself from cursing. Instead, she threw her legs over her bed and stood, forbearing to meet any of the girls in the eyes. Casually, she walked over to her desk, grabbed the inkpot from Michaela's hands and silently dismissed her.

'Well we are,' she said as Michaela regained her side of the room wordlessly. 'Say it if you want to, I was just trying to spare you the pain.'

She had instilled humour in her voice. It had to work.

It did.

Paloma was the first to chuckle and lay back against her pillow.

'Merlin! You Blacks are the worst.'

Andromeda turned to her and smiled brightly. 'The best, actually.' She said, and Paloma laughed again, quickly followed by Mik and Annie. Hayley only smiled.

Once she had done her spell and the quill was doing her job, Andromeda fell back into her mattress with a loud "huff".

'Thank Salazar tomorrow is Sunday!' She moaned into her covers.

'You mean try-outs!' Michaela interjected.

Hayley huffed. 'Stop it, Mik,' she groaned while imitating Andromeda and falling back onto her pillow. 'You know you're the best Seeker we got.'

Michaela did not even try to hide the wide smile spreading on her round face. 'Yeah, but last training session I caught a cold.'

'So?' Snapped Paloma.

'So… What if I catch a cold again?'

'Just go to sleep,' grunted Andromeda.

A collective buzz of agreement followed her interjection. Michaela rolled her eyes and snuggled under her covers. 'Fine!' She exclaimed as she did so.

'Can I turn off the lights, then?' Annie asked.

There was a murmur of agreement and the witch clapped twice in her hands. All lights vanished and the girls were left in the dark.

It was only a few seconds later that a voice broke the silence.

'Meda,' came Michaela's voice, muffled by her pillow. 'Just tell me now if one of your sister is gonna turn up again; I don't want them to see me drool.'

'Nobody cares, Mik!' blurted Paloma.

'I do! I have a reputation to upstand!'

'I'm not sure Bellatrix even knows your name,' intervened Hayley in a quiet voice.

'How could you – '

'Just go to sleep!' Shouted Andromeda.

The room fell quiet once more. Andromeda's eyes felt incredibly heavy and a few seconds later, she stopped fighting against her closing eyelids. In the newfound darkness, she felt the realm of dreams tucking at the end of her consciousness when –

'But really, though? Are they coming? Bellatrix was here earlier – '

'No!'

'Shut up!'

'Do you want to die!'

'Fine! Merlin! You girls need to relax…'

'Michaela,' resonated the threatening deep voice of Paloma. 'If you speak again, I will personally see that Liantris Greengrass forever remembers you as the "toad-faced girl".'

Silence. Then, hesitantly, a voice…

'But Meda knows Liantris better – '

'OH, MY GOD!'

'Sorry!' Squealed Michaela as Andromeda burst into laughter once more. 'I'm sorry, I'll stop now, I swear. Good night.'

'G'night…' replied a huffing Paloma.

'Good night,' said Andromeda brightly.

'Good night,' Imitated Annie.

'Night,' sighed Hayley.

And finally, the sixth-year Slytherin girls found their way to sleep.


	19. Broken Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quidditch happens but everything goes wrong... For a change...

All was good.

Andromeda and Maggie had made up. Things between Liantris and her had stopped, with time, being awkward. Bellatrix had slowly snuck back into her old self. Narcissa, although still pretending to be mature, had been particularly cheerful after the first Hogsmeade weekend. And even though Curtis had stopped spending his time with Andromeda, Michaela and Hayley, the three girls had gone back to being as close as they had always been. All because Andromeda had told off some muggleborn. The funny part was, no one but her even knew it what had happened.

Ted Tonks still sat right behind her in all the classes that they shared and continued to steal glances her way when he thought she was not looking. However, she was proud to say that no further interaction had happened since her apology, to the point where it almost felt like everything was going back to how it was supposed to be. Almost.

Halloween was coming fast and the castle was bubbling with excitement. Hagrid, the gamekeeper and definitely a half-giant, was growing gigantic pumpkins in his potage near the miserable hut in which he lived. Andromeda had gone to see them once with Bellatrix. The two of them did this every year, just so that Bellatrix could rant hours on end about how obvious it was that Hagrid was a hybrid. Andromeda always let her do silently because she loved sitting in the wet grass of Hogwarts' grounds and watch crows flying around the potage. In a way, it reminded her of those childhood autumns she used to spend with her sister, when Bellatrix would complain for hours about this or that and Andromeda would feel happy, sitting there and listening, thinking that shared misery meant no misery. When Narcissa grew old enough to join them, she broke that routine. Narcissa hated sitting still, and even more so if it was to listen to somebody else's life.

This aspect of Narcissa's character had remained a constant through the years. The blond girl proved it again as she cut her friend's Iris complain about her dysfunctional wand to rant about her own issues.

'Iris,' she was saying at the breakfast table, 'just buy another one. The real problem here is how the first Slug Club's party is happening two days before the Halloween Feast and I'm still not invited!'

Andromeda lazily bit into the apple she was holding. The situation was all too familiar.

'Nobody wants a baby at a party, Cissy,' teased Bellatrix cheekily.

Narcissa did not appreciate the humour. 'Will you stop with that! I'm not a baby, I'm thirteen!'

'Narcissa,' intervened Sophie. 'Slughorn only invites fourth-years and older to his parties, you know that.'

'Yes I do,' spat Narcissa, 'there's no need to talk to me like if I was stupid.'

Sophie nearly replied but decided against it at the last second. Having known the Black sisters for many years, she'd had time to learn a thing or two about dealing with their infamous tempers. As such, she remained silent whilst Narcissa continued to complain and Bellatrix continued to tease her mercilessly.

'I can't believe she's complaining,' whispered Michaela next to Andromeda. 'At least she knows for sure that Slughorn will have an invite ready for her as soon as she hits fourteen.'

Andromeda chuckled. Michaela was always pouty but rarely mixed that aspect of herself with the anxiety she was showing this morning. As her legs wriggled nervously and her breath shortened, Andromeda put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'Catch the snitch today, Miss Moor, and I'll make sure you are Slughorn's next VIP,' she said.

Michaela threw her a disbelieving glare. 'Don't say that…' she moaned.

'I'm serious,' insisted Andromeda, smiling brightly. 'With your great season, last year, you've already earned quite a reputation at Hogwarts. If you start this year as brilliantly as you ended the last, and if Andromeda Black puts in the right word, there is no way Slughorn could refuse you.'

Michaela seemed to hesitate briefly before her pout turned into a cheeky smile. 'You think?'

Across the table, Hayley groaned. 'Don't pretend, Mik. You've been waiting for her to say that aloud for ages.'

Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

'That's a lie!' Shouted Michaela a little too passionately.

'You were literally asking me if I thought Meda would talk to Slughorn for you last night…'

'Shut up!'

Andromeda tilted her head and squirmed closer to Michaela. 'Mik,' she said softly, 'you should have told me.' Michaela looked at her confusedly. 'I would have done it earlier if you'd asked. I just didn't know you cared that much, I'm sorry.'

And she truly was. She knew she was not exactly the best friend there was, but she still cared. Michaela, however, seemed taken aback.

'You would have?' she asked.

Andromeda looked her straight in the eyes. 'Of course. You're my friend… It's – it's the least I can do.'

Friend. Technically, Michaela was her best friend. Andromeda had not found it in her to call her that, however. Best friend was too strong a word, she felt. If anything, her best friend was Bellatrix… But that, again, was different.

Michaela appeared truly flustered by Andromeda's words, although the latter could not help but notice the suspicion behind the confusion, and could not help but feel a little hurt by it. Was she usually so distant that the simple act of offering help to a friend could be taken with such caution? Or were her friends the ones to know so little of her?

Paloma Jones rose suddenly, eyes focused with determined intensity.

'Let's go, Mik,' she said.

Michaela nodded and followed. They were imitated by a couple other players from the Slytherin team and left the Hall under Andromeda's drifting gaze and Bellatrix's more intense one. Andromeda did not fail to notice the jealous shadow darkening her sister's pupils; Bellatrix had always wanted to play Quidditch but their parents had never allowed them to practice at home. With no experience under her belt, Bellatrix never even tried for the team, not willing to risk failure and humiliation. Andromeda herself was not particularly interested in the sport – any kind of sports – but did feel for her sister.

Narcissa rose suddenly, looking somewhat gloomy behind her otherwise indecipherable features. Andromeda wondered why.

'Let's go, Iris,' Cissy said as she left. Her friend immediately followed her lead.

'Wait!' Called Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda was surprised to see he had not left with the rest of the Quidditch team. Instead, he hurried to catch up with Narcissa and Iris, smiling brightly as he fell by her side.

Andromeda watched her little sister smile back and felt her own lips curve upwards. Bellatrix must have been thinking along her lines because when she spoke next, Andromeda knew exactly what she was talking about.

'What do you think of him?' Her voice was low, meant only for her sister to hear.

'I don't know enough to judge,' replied Andromeda in the same tone.

Bellatrix snorted. 'Bullshit,' she spat. 'What do you think of him?'

Andromeda hesitated but decided not to argue. 'He is a Malfoy, very much respectable on that point. And he sure looks like he'd have good grades but I can't be sure.'

'You can. Just ask around.'

'Why would I?'

Bellatrix did not reply right away. She leaned in closer when she spoke next, she was even more secretive.

'What do you know of his father?' She asked.

Andromeda frowned. 'Abraxas Malfoy. Growing in importance inside the Ministry, and a vocal detractor of the Minister. A business friend of dad's. Apparently, he has a lot of money and he knows how to put it to good use. Why do you ask?'

'Is Lucius close with his father?'

Andromeda thought about it. There was only so much she could know about a person…

'I think, Bella… There was something about Lucius' mother dying and Abraxas being an overprotective father.' There was a pause during which Bellatrix stared at nothing. Andromeda grabbed her arm to catch her attention once more. 'Why do you ask?'

Bella opened her mouth before closing it again. Her eyes were thoughtful until she spoke again and they became… Empty. 'Nothing, I just want to make sure Cissy stays with the right people.'

Bellatrix meant to leave but Andromeda grabbed her arm before she could.

'She does stay with the right people,' she said. 'Remember that Ravenclaw girl you told her to dump?'

Bellatrix frowned. 'Yes?'

'Well, she did. The day after you told her to.'

'You saw her?'

'Cissy was bragging about it in the Common Room that evening.'

Bellatrix smiled proudly. 'That's our Narcissa! She knows how to get things done.'

Andromeda wished she could share her joy, but a nagging feeling at the back of her mind prevented her for doing so.

'Wasn't it a bit harsh, though?' She mumbled. 'One second they're friends and the next Cissy is throwing her away like an old smelly sock.'

Bellatrix looked intently into her sister's eyes. 'It's not harsh,' she said. 'It's for the best.'

And Andromeda knew that logic was not sensible, yet she did not bring it up, because she also knew what Bellatrix meant and she agreed. No method was too harsh if it meant protecting Narcissa.

Bellatrix sighed. 'Well, I gotta go,' she said. 'See you later, Andy.'

Andromeda nodded and watched as she left in turn.

'I wonder what you two are always talking about…' grumbled somebody not far.

Andromeda turned to face Hayley.

'What do you mean?'

Hayley sighed and put down the newspaper she had been reading. 'I'm just saying, you two are always whispering things to each other. Everyone can't help but wonder what you're talking about.'

Andromeda grinned wolfishly. 'Well, isn't that the point?'

Hayley chuckled. 'So what, you're telling me it's all a façade?'

Andromeda suddenly lost her smile. From the corner of her eyes, she had spotted Liantris talking to Maggie at the doors of the Great Hall. The two seemed to be conversing in low voices. Unexplainably bothered, she leaned back and crossed her arms.

'Façade is everything, Hayley,' she said. 'Without it you're at everybody's mercy.'

Hayley did not reply. She simply stared at her friend.

Andromeda did not trouble herself with it; Hayley had never been a woman of many words.

'Come on, we got to go,' she said.

Hayley rose also. 'I know,' she replied. And for a second, Andromeda was not sure what sentence she was replying to.

oooOOOOoooo

The match was against Gryffindor, Slytherin's natural enemy, and although Andromeda was not as keen to partake in the fervent House competition, she had to admit feeling particularly smug when the Slytherin team crushed their opponent two-hundred-and-fifty points to seventy. She felt even more smug knowing that Michaela's excellent catch was the reason for the win and the significant point difference.

Michaela herself was over the moon. She had been carried all the way to the Common Room by the Captain himself, a certain Siegfried White whose handsomeness she had been gossiping about for a couple of years already, and Paloma Jones herself who had been calling for drinks all the way from the pitch to the Common Room.

A cup of Butterbeer in hand, Andromeda walked over to a corner of the room. She had just left Michaela to chat with her teammates and come to realise that she herself needed some air. The room was packed and loud and hot and Andromeda could hardly tolerate any of these. She started looking around in the hope of finding someone to talk to so that she would forget about the clammed atmosphere. Surprisingly, there was no one of the sort. She frowned then, confused.

'Meda!' called Hayley loudly above the noisy chatter of the room.

Andromeda turned around and was relieved to see her.

'Hayley! Where is everybody?'

Her friend shrugged. 'Michaela and Paloma are other there,' she said.

Andromeda tsked. 'I know, but the others?'

'Which others?'

Andromeda sighed. 'Fine. Have you seen my sister?'

Hayley threw her a cautious glance. 'I'm not sure she ever came to the Common Room.'

'What do you mean?' Andromeda had to shout to be heard above the overwhelming noise of the Common Room.

Hayley inched closer. 'She was right behind me when we were coming back from the pit but I never saw her get inside the Common Room.'

'Then, where is she?'

'I don't know. I only noticed she wasn't there once I was inside.'

Andromeda frowned, confused. It wasn't like Bellatrix to miss out on a party and free butterbeer. Unless… Andromeda sighed. She must have gone drinking Firewhisky somewhere.

'I'm going,' she said to Hayley.

'Where?'

'Wherever my sister is causing trouble,' she grumbled.

She was fast out the door.

oooOOOOoooo

The corridors were chilly, dark and empty. The faint moon rays breaking through the windows were all the light there was. Andromeda's heels echoed loudly against the paved ground, reminding her with every step that she walked alone.

She turned a corner and paused. Where could Bellatrix be? Andromeda looked to her left, then to her right, hesitated, took a decision. She started walking again, towards the Black Lake.

Who was Bellatrix with?

Liantris had been in the Common Room, so has Felix Rosier, their cousin, and Rita Skeeter. Only Sophie was lacking, although there was no surprise in that; wherever Bella went, Sophie followed. If there was ever an embodiment for ambition, it was Sophie after all.

Faint voices travelled through the outside breeze. Andromeda stopped to listen. Voices mixed but their words were unintelligible. Slowly, she made her way towards them. The wet grass under her feet muffled her footsteps, making her invisible in the darkness of the night.

Against the moonlight, silhouettes formed up the hill. A group of about five people walking back to the castle. No, not walking; running.

There were laughs. And a shrieking exclamation.

Bellatrix.

Andromeda could distinguish her silhouette from where she stood. Motionless, she hesitated. If she stayed where she was, her sister and her friends would see her, she could go back to the castle with them. She hesitated. Because she did not know them. She did not know those other silhouettes, tall, dark… Strangers.

Carefully, Andromeda sneaked to hide behind the nearest tree. She waited and watched as the group hurried past the tree and to the castle. She listened to their voices, muffled behind the clothes with which they hid their faces.

'… We're found…'

'… No way… Never discover who did it…'

'… Won't they know…'

'… Shut up and run…'

They never stopped running until they reached the gates. Andromeda watched as they seemed to hesitate. A minute later, they were stepping into the castle, and Bellatrix was going one way, and the three others were going another.

Andromeda waited. They never came back. She came out of her hiding place behind the tree and walked towards the Lake. She felt light, letting her feet guide her while her mind seemed blank. She walked and walked until broken sobs broke through her trance. She looked around and froze. Near the lake, behind a wild bush, were two figures.

Sophie, on her knees, hands clasped against her mouth, was desperately trying to muffle her crying. Lying in front of her, the unconscious body of Deborah Leeswood.

Voices again, behind her. She turned around. Professors, their faces visible thanks to the light shining at the tip of their wands. Andromeda did not hesitate. Whilst she was still enveloped in the shadows she hurried far from Sophie and Deborah, far from the Professors, where no one would see her. She hid in the shadows and watched and caught her breath when she realised Bellatrix stood by Slughorn's side. She did not seem in trouble, however. There was worry in her eyes. It was not real. She had trouble walking straight. Her cheeks were pink. She was drunk.

The professors kneeled beside Deborah's body. Andromeda watched. She remained hidden while they took her away, visibly distressed. She did not move as she saw Bella help Sophie on her feet, passing a supporting arm around her shoulder. She remained hidden as they followed the teachers to the castle.

She remained hidden through the night. A chilly night, and not quite as festive as it had started.


	20. Bellatrix 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is back and everything's bad

'The Dark Lord intends on changing the wizarding world, making it great once more, pure. You all have been chosen to participate in this revolution alongside him. But the great honour of fighting for the Dark Lord and accomplishing his direct orders, the great honour of owning a seat at the table in which he sits, the great honour of hearing his voice and seeing his figure… Only the most trusted will be granted this great honour.'

The masked man fell silent, his body eerily still, as though the voice was never his to begin with, but the disembodied echo of a darker being. Bellatrix glanced at her side, to Rodolphus. He looked even more tense than she felt. His eyebrows furrowed and eyes squinted, he was staring at the Death Eater with intense focus. "He must be wondering if the man is his father", realised Bellatrix.

On Rodolphus' other side, Thorfinn was nearly trembling with excitement, and Junior, with fear. Around them, the other pretenders generally appeared more scared than enthusiastic. Only Mulciber and Dolohov seemed at ease, although Bellatrix wondered how much of it was an act. "Andromeda would have been able to tell right away," she thought bitterly.

Her wandering eyes suddenly stopped when they landed on a second masked figure. The motifs on the mask were different for both Death Eaters. Bellatrix assumed they were different for all of them, and she thought they were a brilliant idea; with their long robes, their figure was hardly distinguishable, and with their faces hidden, it was almost impossible to differentiate one from the other, or even from carved statues of dark marble. However, thanks to the symbols on the masks, they would know each other easily. Bellatrix could not wait to have her own.

The first Death Eater spoke again.

'You will all have to prove your loyalty,' he said. 'All of you will be assigned specific tasks or missions that you must accomplish within the time instructed and without fail. Should you refuse to accomplish the task given, or fail to see it through the end, we Death Eaters will grant you a punishment as harsh as the gravity of your failure. Know that no failure is justified, and no cowardice forgivable. If you do not feel ready to accept your mission, you may leave right now,' he concluded.

An awkward silence followed. Bellatrix looked around to see her fellow youngsters doing the same, each curious as if any would cower and leave. The idea did not even cross Bellatrix's mind of course. Not only because she knew this was something she wanted to be a part of, but also because with everything that had been said already, anyone who dared walk away now would not be left unkempt by the Death Eaters; it was too much of a risk.

And indeed, all remained. The Death Eater, still as ever, nodded to his companion. This time, it was the second one that spoke.

'Thorfinn Rowle, Rodolphus Lestrange and Avery Junior,' he started, and Bellatrix noted his voice was deeper that the first Death Eater, thinking that might be important to know, 'you are to spy on given personalities of the Ministry of Magic and provide weekly reports of your target's doings and sayings to a Death Eater. Details on the targets will be given later and to each of you individually. You start as soon as the name of the target has been given to you. You are also to train on the use of the Imperius Curse. Should you be found out by the Ministry, you are not guaranteed that the Death Eaters will intervene to get you out of trouble.'

Bellatrix watched as the boys' expressions grew darker. Thorfinn, in particular, was uneasy; of course, while Rod and Junior had their father's status as Death Eaters and high place in society acting as shields, he, Rowle, was much on his own. Should all of them fail, he would certainly be the only one to endure the circumstances. The Death Eater, however, did not seem to notice or care for their mood and carried on right away.

'Amycus and Alecto Carrow, you are to find and recruit to our cause a number of people whose names will be given to you weekly by a Death Eater. This means that you only have a week to identify the target and guarantee their cooperation to our cause. Details on the targets and means of operation will be given with the name. You start tomorrow.

'Mercurio Yaxley you are, from now on, Abraxas Lucius' assistant and protégé. You must obey to every one of his commands and follow every one of his orders. Should Abraxas Malfoy deem you unfit or otherwise untrustworthy, you shall be punished accordingly. You will soon receive a letter of invitation from Abraxas Malfoy. He will be the one to further instruct you.

'Edward Wilkes, because you live at Hogsmeade, you are tasked to find and provide meeting places for us whenever demanded. No one must find us and no traces can be left, this will all be your responsibility. You are also to serve as middle-man between Hogwarts and us, the Death Eaters.

'Bellatrix Black you are stationed at Hogwarts and tasked with gathering information on students and professors as well as make use for us of Hogwarts's library. Further information for both you and Wilkes will be provided at a later date and individually.

'Those who have not yet received their instructions must remain here for now. The others are dismissed. Wait for further instructions on your missions, silently and patiently. If any of you put the Death Eaters at risk, you will be punished accordingly. For now, you must remain discreet, vigilant, and ready. You must never be suspicious and you must never be compromised. We are watching all of you and evaluating all your doings. Be aware and prove yourselves worthy.'

With that said, he waved them to leave and, although hesitant, they did. Bellatrix gave one last look at the dusty old room before setting foot inside the devouring green flames. Only Mulciber, Nott and Dolohov were left with the Death Eaters, satisfied smirks drawn on their faces. "Soon enough, that'll be me", she thought, and left.

ooooOOOOOooo

'You must never be suspicious and you must never be compromised. We are watching all of you and evaluating all your doings,' the Death Eater had said. Well, Bellatrix had not done a great job of it.

The professors were suspicious, for certain. They thought she was responsible for Deborah's… Accident. And though Bellatrix was ready to claim responsibility for the act, she found she could not. Firstly, because she hadn't done it. Secondly, because she could not be compromised. But that had been too close a call. Wilkes, Finn and Junior should never have been here. Wilkes was just supposed to meet her at the gates and receive her report but of course, Sophie had begged to come with her, and then she had begged Wilkes to bring some Firewhiskey, which he had indeed brought, along with Finn and Junior. They had been very well drunk when Leeswood had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Turned out she had hid something in the grounds and had come secretly to sneak it out. Bellatrix could not remember what it was, her head hurt too much. But back then she had not protested when Sophie had practically bullied the mudblood into joining them. They had spent the next twenty minutes making fun of her, until Finn let slip that they intended to rid the world of mudbloods. He had given too much detail and it showed on Leeswood's face that she had understood his threats were not devoid of depth. The consequences then were catastrophic. They would not have been if Wilkes had not forced Sophie to use the spell. Now Leeswood was barerly more aware than a vegetable and Sophie could not stop crying. The teachers thought she must thus be innocent, but Bellatrix, who remained poised, wasn't seen so kindly.

Of course, her numerous precedents did not play in her favour either, and Professor McGonagall was all too ready to remind her.

'I will ask again,' said the Professor, 'why were you outside of your Common Rooms past curfew?'

Bellatrix crossed arms and legs and laid back on her chair. McGonagall had never liked her the way she seemed to like her sister, and the feeling had always been mutual.

'Liantris Greengrass was supposed to be patrolling but he wasn't feeling well. He asked me to do it instead and because I was tired, I asked Sophie to accompany me,' she lied steadily. Of course, Liantris had not asked her anything, but when Bellatrix had told him to lie, he had agreed right away. Liantris never liked getting mixed up in other people's problems, and if a simple lie could ensure he remained a neutral party, of course he would do it.

'Hogwarts prefects are not asked to patrol on the grounds.' Insisted McGonagall.

'Well I wasn't patrolling the grounds,' replied Bellatrix calmly. 'I was walking past the Great Doors with Sophie when we thought we heard something. We went to see and that's when we found Deborah Leeswood.'

McGonagall frowned deeper.

'Miss Gamp seemed greatly affected by the discovery,' she said.

Bellatrix did not realise when her defiant stare turned dark and menacing.

'Sophie was always easily shaken,' she whispered between her teeth.

'And you appear fine…'

'So?'

'You must understand, Miss Black, that your role in this story is all too preponderant to be simply coincidental. I need to know: did you or did you not harm Deborah Leeswood, intentionally or not?'

Bellatrix grinded her teeth.

'I didn't,' she said, and although it was true, she felt uneasy. 'But I don't suspect you will believe my words.'

McGonagall gave her a long expressionless look. 'Why not?' she asked in a low voice.

Bellatrix rose from her seat and in the process not-so-accidentally pushed a tea cup off the table. It came shattering at her feet in a hundred little pieces. She did not grant it a glance. Turning on her heels she left in long strands.

'Why not?' she had asked, and Bellatrix had to clench her fists not to punch a wall. She hated those teachers and their pretences. They were the liars, the worst hypocrites she had ever known.

Thoughts of her parents suddenly invaded her mind. At least they did not pretend. Her father used to smile, her mother too, until they stopped and now, none of them seemed willing to talk to her. Bellatrix had noticed those few times when they looked at Narcissa with a fond expression, when they put a comforting hand on Andromeda's shoulder… They never did that with Bellatrix, and she had wondered if, maybe, they were afraid, like the students at school had always been afraid… She had never really known why that was either…

She reached the Common Room and was welcomed by a thousand eyes casting curious looks in her direction. She raised her chin higher and straightened her back as she walked amongst them when Rita came scurrying by her side.

'So what happened?' she asked, not even trying to conceal her excitement.

Bellatrix grinned despite herself. 'I've been condemned to Azkaban.' She said casually. 'Aurors will come take me there in less than a week. I'll be trying to escape in the meantime. You better find me some contacts before I kill you. I'm a marked woman anyway, so you should take this seriously.'

Rita froze and Bellatrix never turned back to see how she would react. She knew Rita would spread the rumour, whether she believed it or not, and the rumour would grow. It was ridiculous enough that nobody would take it seriously and Bellatrix's involvement in the accident would become a ridiculous idea.

She entered the corridor leading to her dormitory and opened the door without slowing down. Sophie would be waiting for her there. They had already agreed on the story they would tell but Bellatrix had to make sure she… She froze. Sophie was there, sitting on her bed, her eyes looking aimlessly around the room, but Bellatrix barely noticed her. Sitting by her side, a comforting arm around her shoulder, was Andromeda.

Both looked up at Bellatrix's entrance. Sophie's eyes came into focus a little, but Andromeda seemed very surprised. She quickly regained her composure.

'Bella…' she whispered. Why was she here? What did she know? 'How was it with McGonagall?'

Bellatrix was still shaken, but Andromeda's wide eyes were all too innocent to believe she knew anything that she should not. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Bella closed the door behind her and walked towards Sophie and her little sister.

'How do you think?' she said bitterly. 'The jerk never liked me. She thinks I attacked the mudblood.'

Bellatrix glanced up to meet Andromeda's watchful stare. She was not sure whether it was worry in her eyes, or a silent accusation.

'McGonagall is always suspicious when it comes to Slytherins,' said Andromeda thoughtfully. A silent pause followed during which Bellatrix tried to catch Sophie's eyes. Unfortunately, her friend was too busy drying her bloated eyes with a tissue.

'Do you want me to talk to her?' Asked Andromeda all of a sudden.

Bellatrix opened wide eyes. 'What for?'

Andy shrugged. 'I don't know,' she said. 'Vouch for you.'

A second passed and Bellatrix remained wordless. Finally, she let out a small laugh, bright and genuine.

'That is a nice thought, Andy,' she said sincerely. 'But I don't think it would do me much good at all. McGonagall will think I forced you. And anyway, I didn't do anything,' she added, and ignored Sophie when she was taken by violent shivers. 'I'm not at risk.'

Andromeda looked at her for what seemed like a long time before whispering softly "I trust you". She then rose from Sophie's bed, giving the latter a supportive pat in the back, and walked towards the door. As she reached Bella's side, she came to a stop. As close as she was, Bellatrix could appreciate once again just how much she resembled her. Andy's hair was a lighter brown, her eyes were a lighter shade too, and her features were softer, but overall, she could have been her twin.

Bellatrix caught her wrist gently before she could say anything.

'Did you talk to Sophie?' she whispered.

Andromeda nodded and threw the girl a quick glance. 'Although she didn't have much to say…'

'Did she tell you anything?'

'She just said she felt bad.'

The two sisters exchanged a lasting look. Frowning, Bellatrix broke the silence once more.

'And what do you think?'

Andromeda did not reply right away, yet there was no doubt, no hesitation in her voice when she spoke next. Maybe just a warning.

'She doesn't look as innocent as you.' She said and did not add more.

Bellatrix frowned deeper. It seemed Andromeda did believe her innocent; that was good. But Sophie…

The door burst open suddenly and Rita Skeeter appeared at the entrance, a few steps away from the sisters, panting and a look of utter glee widening all her reddened features. She barely took the time to meet Bellatrix's eyes before shouting brightly:

'The Minister is dead!'


	21. Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Narcissa takes the spotlight ^^

The Great Hall was decorated in black and orange for Halloween. Thousands of candles burned brightly against the night's black veil, illuminating the room with a golden glow. Laughing pumpkins and snarking bats flew across the ceiling. And toads croaked and bones waved and hats danced playfully, their magic bursting with a light-hearted carelessness that was not reflected on the livings' faces.

The Headmaster's seat was empty and his absence weighted on the castle. The seat was rarely unused, and never in times of celebration. But for many, this Halloween was not a time for celebration.

Hushed whispers amongst Hogwarts' ghosts made for a dark lethargy, a background noise to the unusual atmosphere of this feast. At the end of the hall, the grim faces of the professors served as reminder to the gravity of recent events. Narcissa would not have felt such reactions justified if it had not been for her sisters and… Lucius.

Because a Minister – and Nobby Leach in particular – was nothing more than human, and humans died. Nobby Leach would be forgotten in a couple of months she knew. He was a man of no great birth with little accomplishments within his function. Bellatrix had said he was particularly incompetent, even dangerous in his stupidity. His disappearance should have been for the best… So why did Bellatrix look so shaken.

Narcissa had asked, of course, and had received no direct answer from her sister. She had then turned to Andromeda who had shrugged and whispered a simple "I don't know". But Narcissa was all too familiar with that "I don't know"; it meant Andromeda knew something, or believed something, or suspected something, but was not willing to share. As for Bella, her distress was not caused by the incident itself – she certainly felt no positive emotions towards Leach – and thus had to be about its circumstances. A conclusion Narcissa had come to the night before, after the Minister's death had been announced throughout the entire school by a beaming Rita Skeeter, and one that had been confirmed as most likely after another worse news had befallen upon Hogwarts this afternoon : the Aurors suspected Nobby Leach was assassinated, and their primary suspect was none other than the wealthy and influential Abraxas Malfoy.

Narcissa had gone to Lucius right away. They were not the best of friends, although they had known each other for more than seven years, but Narcissa felt they had gotten close enough since September for it to be a grave failure of good manners not to go and comfort him. What she had found had deeply shaken her; Lucius had been in shock, nothing like the overly confident – even arrogant – boy who strutted around Hogwarts as if his family owned the castle. He had stood there, in the Common Room, eyes wide open and shining with a heart-wrenching mix of terror and confusion, his usually handsome face distorted and frozen, as if it slowly emptied itself of all life. His already pale skin had turned worryingly white and Narcissa had been the first to jump forward when his legs had given up from under him. His friends had helped her sit him down, but he had not even noticed.

Now he sat by her side in the Great Hall. His face had found some colour again, but he had not yet spoken. Narcissa was worried for him. She was not sure whether it was pity she felt, or whether she simply cared. All she knew, was that when he had fallen and she had caught him, the one overwhelming thought in her mind was the memory of a silver night where the full moon shone so bright no stars were visible in the sky… Bellatrix had been at her windowsill when Narcissa had entered the room. Pale, shaking, her eyes empty and lifeless… That terrifying vision of her eldest sister, so pale against the night, so frail-looking, so unlike the strong woman Narcissa had always seen in her... It had been such a shock that for a few moments, she had been completely deaf to Andromeda's voice ordering with angry precipitation to bring a candle. When she had come back, light in hand, Bellatrix had been wailing against Andromeda's shoulders. Andromeda had looked up at Narcissa's arrival, sadness shimmering in her eyes, and had extended a hand. The three of them had spent the night holding each other, silently, wordlessly…

The sound of a goblet falling onto the wooden table brought Narcissa back to reality. Griffin Hotterpond, Selene Davos and Emalind Redwall – the closest amongst Narcissa's vast number of friends – were all laughing playfully as Iris Bonnefois mopped it up.

That is the job of house-elves, thought Narcissa. She said nothing aloud, however. Instead, she turned her attention back to Lucius. He had not said a word since the start of the banquet. He had not even noticed her friend Iris's slip.

Wordlessly, she picked up the carafe of pumpkin juice and poured it in his empty cup. His eyes wavered, as though to look up, but never rose enough to meet hers. He nodded slightly and lazily wrapped his fingers around it. He remained still then, lost in thought.

Narcissa waited for what felt like an eternity, but the boy remained stuck in his melancholy. She held back a sigh, thinking really hard that she hated this. No matter, she thought. He's your responsibility now. She looked around once to find her friends talking amongst themselves and his friends talking amongst themselves, and she caught sight of her sisters whispering in a corner and throwing him the occasional glances, and she realised he had to be her responsibility because nobody else seemed to care enough to do something.

She turned back to him then, set an elbow on the table and her head in her palm and looked at him. She noticed the most imperceptible wince on his part, but otherwise no acknowledgement he had felt her eyes on him. She smiled warmly, knowing he could see her from the corner of his eyes.

'I tried to make pumpkin juice once,' she said brightly, though only loud enough for him to hear. 'My parents weren't at home and my sisters had refused to help. I don't even know how comes we had a pumpkin at home; it was spring. But I tried anyway. I massacred the thing. By the time my parents came back, the walls were orange and our house-elf was vomiting pumpkin juice left and right.'

Lucius remained still and Narcissa waited, thinking very hard that he had better like the story because she was making a humongous concession by admitting she had ever failed something, no matter how old she was. Soon however, he turned to face her, not quite a smile on his face, but at least a sign of interest.

'What happened?' he asked in a croaky voice; he had not spoken in more than ten hours or so.

Narcissa wriggled slightly, in a matter she had wrought to be elegant.

'I was only five and cutting the pumpkin with a knife was obviously too hard for me to do,' she replied slowly to keep him at the edge of his seat. 'So I thought I would use magic.' Lucius raised an eyebrow and waited. 'I didn't have a wand though, so I took a long wooden spoon we had in the kitchen, I pointed it at the pumpkin, and I shouted: "Break it!" really loud,'

Lucius burst into muffled chuckles. 'Why would you shout that?' he asked between two hiccups of laughter.

'I had never tried casting a spell before,' said Narcissa, laughing also. 'I thought if I ordered with strength, it would work… But then the pumpkin had literally exploded all over the kitchen. That's when my house-elf showed up.'

'Why did it not clean?' asked Lucius.

'I ordered him not to. I was so determined to make that pumpkin juice that I forced him to help me scratch it off the ground and put it in a mixer. Then I added water and milk and…'

'Water and milk?'

'Oh, that's not all! I think I added mandragora root too, and red pepper and other things I can't really remember…'

'Merlin…'

'… Then I told, Retch – the family elf – to taste it. He could not handle even a gulp of it and started throwing up all over the ground. My parents came back right then.'

'How did they react?' asked Lucius excitedly, and Narcissa could not help but notice just how completely his gloomy expression was gone.

'They were shocked at first,' she said, 'then they were angry. But I told them it wasn't my fault and Retch took the blame. They forgave me right away. My sisters though… When they saw it, they nearly died laughing. Bellatrix even told our elf to go fetch a camera so that the moment could never be forgotten. Andromeda could not speak at all, she was down on the ground…'

Narcissa stopped herself before she could say more. Andromeda did not like her talking too much about the family. She looked at Lucius and found utter enjoyment in his eyes.

'Your sister Andromeda? On the ground? Really? And that picture? Do you still have it? And your parents? They let you take it?'

Narcissa laughed heartily. 'I haven't seen that picture in years,' she said. 'I think Bellatrix has it. I should ask her one day…'

Lucius nodded brightly, a big smile on his face. They both fell into a comfortable silence then, but it dragged. Just when Narcissa was about to say something, Lucius turned to her once more. His smile was gone, replaced by a thoughtful yet soft expression.

'Thank you,' he whispered, turning away and looking very red all of a sudden.

Narcissa smiled proudly. 'Of course,' she said. And when she saw the worried frown drawing wrinkles on his young brow, she added: 'I know you're worried for your father, but everything'll be fine.'

He said nothing for a very long time and neither did Narcissa. Then, as if taken by a sudden burst of folly, she leaned closer to him, put her lips only a breath away from his ear, and whispered: 'Do you think he did it?'.

Lucius turned abruptly and gave her a look of utter outrage. 'Of course not!' he exclaimed.

Unshaken, she looked back at him, wearing the most innocent of expressions, and watched as doubt crept on the surface of his anger. Then, with a smile barely perceptible and in a voice barely audible she said gently: 'Then why are you worried?'

His certitudes seemed to crash. Lack of understanding spread on his face and his shoulders fell. 'I – I'm not…' he croaked.

Narcissa placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and savoured a silent victory when he did not push her away.

'My father used to say that kids who cannot trust their parents means the beginning of a crumbling heritage,' she whispered. Lucius nodded wordlessly. 'I'm done eating.' She added then, rising from her seat. 'Iris let's go.'

Iris rolled her eyes before following her. Narcissa chose to let it slide. Sometimes, loyalty was maintained through forgiveness. The others rose right away and another ten students followed. Narcissa did not slow down for them; she knew they would be the ones running to reach her. She stopped thinking about them.

'Iris, tomorrow's a Hogsmeade Weekend, yes?'

'Yup,' answered Iris distractedly, looking back with each step she took.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. 'What's going on?'

Iris glanced again before getting closer to Narcissa and grabbing her arm.

'I'm pretty certain Lucius Malfoy is following you,' she said.

'I think he's looking for you,' added Selene Davos.

'That has to be the first time I see him run,' mumbled Griffin mockingly.

Narcissa followed her friends' eyes and let a victorious smirk tuck at her lips as Lucius Malfoy hurried amongst the crowd following her. She stopped in her steps and waited.

'What did you two talk about?' whispered Iris in her ear.

'I'll tell you later.'

'Right... About Malfoy...?' She continued, her voice low enough that even Emalind, Selene or Griffin could not hear them.

Narcissa gave her a secretive look. 'I'm handling him.'

Iris raised an eyebrow. 'I noticed that,' she said. 'I'm asking what for? What's the end goal?'

Narcissa waved a dismissive hand. 'I'll think about that later... You know, when he's not in shock because his father is possibly a murderer?'

Iris shrugged. 'Right.' A pause. 'Is his father a murderer?'

Narcissa gasped before answering in an offended whisper: 'Iris! A member of a very old and pure family? Are you out of your mind?'

Iris, for a whole second, looked fairly surprised. It soon turned into an indifferent shrug. 'Just tell me when he confesses.'

'As if he would know anything... If it is true.'

'Why? Does his father and him not have a good relationship?'

Narcissa sighed. 'More like the patriarch of a very old, noble and wealthy family would not risk his reputation by confiding his murder plans to his fourteen years old son.'

Iris frowned. 'His only son and heir. The only other Malfoy left.'

A shiver passed through Narcissa's body. The thought of only having one heir to a family was frightening. She could not imagine her family name worn by one or two people only.

'That's not how it works,'she answered when the feeling had passed.

At least, she thought it was not how it worked. Would her sisters agree with her? She should ask them one day... Separately of course; that's when they were most ready to talk with her rather than each other.

Iris was about to reply when Lucius finally did reach them, pushing through the crowd that surrounded her. Both girls stared at him.

Looking as uncomfortable as a boy who's always had everything could, he sneaked closer to Narcissa. She smiled warmly and watched his shoulders relax. Despite herself, she started to wonder how open his mind would be.

Lucius cleared his throat.

'Hum,' he said. 'Narcissa... I – Can I speak with you in... In private, please?'

Narcissa refrained from laughing. Calmly, she turned to her friends. Emalind opened her mouth to protest but Selene stopped her by catching her wrist and dragging her away. Griffin followed after having laid suspicious eyes on Narcissa and Lucius, but ultimately , it was Iris that left last, nodding once as she let go of Narcissa's hand.

'Shall we?' Proposed Lucius once they were far enough, and they both walked a little further, stopping at a fairly hidden spot behind a suit of armour.

Lucius was fidgeting nervously. Narcissa had never seen him like that. She wondered what he would tell her, although her excitement remained effectively contained, hidden behind a warm and caring smile.

'I –' managed Lucius at last. 'I think I – Well... You're family and mine are allies, right?' He blurted.

Narcissa maintained a composed expression. 'Yes.' Not that she knew, of course. She supposed it was true... Another thing to ask Bella and Andy.

'Good... Because... Does – does that make us friends?' he whispered.

Narcissa had to cough to stop herself from laughing. Friends. Her sisters and her had had that talk before... About friends. But Narcissa knew she had to go along with him.

'Of course,' she replied with a beaming smile.

Lucius smiled back. He seemed to have regained his confidence, at least partly.

Perfect.

'Good,' he said. 'I need to tell you something, but it's very, very, very secret. Nobody can know. Just you, okay?'

Her heart beating madly with excitement, Narcissa nodded.

'Good. So... Here is the thing... The day before yesterday, I received an owl from my father.' Admitted Lucius carefully. 'He – He insisted I – I trust him... He said mistakes have been made and none of it was his fault... He said I had to stay put and not let myself be influenced by those who... don't like him very much... So... So I don't think he did it. I really don't but... Everyone will think he did and now he's being interrogated and I – me... I'm...'

The poor boy was so nervous Narcissa feared he would tuck out his own nails. She caught his hands to stop him from fidgeting and looked into his eyes. All his emotions, thoughts, memories... All were being thrown at the forefront of his mind. Narcissa did not even have to dig and if she was agile enough, he would not detect her invasion. So when his eyes were on her she focused and saw images of herself and her sisters, her name – Black – written on a piece of parchment, his father talking... But what did he say? There was also Lucius, strutting through the castle, his friends at his heels... Protected.

Gently, she let go of his hands.

'Calm down, Lucius' she said softly.

Lucius did not react. He was too busy staring at her with wonder in his eyes. The thought inflated her ego greatly, but she was careful to maintain an expression of soft caring.

'You want my sisters to take you under their wings don't you?'

She had to wait for Lucius to come back to his senses. He nodded then and tried to look important. Narcissa smirked internally.

'I need a... A patron,' he said.

Just like her, he must have learned the word recently.

She smiled brighter and put a hand on her hip. 'All right, then,' she said. 'I'll talk to them.'

Lucius could not contain a complacent smile.

'Perfect,' he said, clapping his hands once in satisfaction as he made to leave. 'See you later then.'

Narcissa frowned. 'Hey!' she called after him. He turned around and she frowned deeper. "Do not sound immature!" She thought. 'I just did you a great service.'

She loved that sentence. She remembered Bella saying it to Rita Skeeter two years before.

Lucius seemed confused. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

'What?'

Narcissa tapped her foot impatiently.

'What do you say to someone who does you a great service?'

It took Lucius a few seconds to understand. When he did, he grimaced irritably and groaned. He was about to reply, stopped himself, hesitated, and finally grimaced again before shouting "Whatever!" and escaping in a run.

Narcissa was outraged and angrier than she had been in a long while.

What a colossal idiot! She thought, and stormed away, stomping her feet to the ground and seriously reconsidering what she had just promised.

Why would she or her sisters help him anyway?


	22. One Funny Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda is back (yay!), but so is her nemesis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody ^^ I was planning on uploading this chapter earlier but life got in the way! So to make it up to you, I'm uploading the next chapter at the same time! <3

"Dear Andromeda,

I'm sending this letter to you because I'm starting to think your sister Bellatrix is purposefully avoiding my mail. Anyhow, I ask you to share this with both your sisters. I trust you will find a way to make them listen.

As you all know, the Minister of Magic is dead. The news has thrown the Wizarding World into a frenzy and your father has had his hands full working to lessen the damage. You have heard of Abraxas Malfoy's custody, of course, and your father having done business with him on several occasions, we were afraid the family would suffer unfortunate repercussions. Thankfully, it was not the case. Although two Aurors have come to the Manor, the conversation remained perfectly civil and your father and I effectively bore ourselves of all suspicion.

This being said, I must warn you that the situation remains tense and chaotic. Many at the Ministry blame the old families of conspiring to assassinate Nobby Leach – a ridiculous accusation, might I add, but a persistent one. You must be very careful not to bring unwanted attention to yourselves and us. Narcissa, in particular, must be careful. Do not be too friendly with the Malfoy boy who is only a year above you. Andromeda, you must keep an eye on her. Keep an eye on Bellatrix too… I do not know what she could do, but I know she always finds a way to do something. Please, do not let anything happen.

Moreover, I want you to keep a low profile. The chaos overtaking the Ministry will reach Hogwarts and so long as the Minister's office remains empty, you must not overtly pick a side. Should anything important happen, I shall inform you as soon as possible.

Otherwise, I do hope all is well for the three of you. I am also thankful for the birthday gift.

Do take care of yourselves and each other,

Your mother."

PS: Andromeda, tell Bellatrix that should she ignore my letters again, she will be forced to spend the Christmas Holidays at her aunt Walburga's. Sirius will be delighted."

As Andromeda wrapped closed the piece of parchment, Bellatrix let out a loud groan.

'No way I'm staying at Walburga's for Christmas,' she said.

'But Sirius will be delighted!' Mocked Narcissa.

Andromeda only smiled. Frankly, she hoped Sirius and Regulus would be invited to spend Christmas with her family rather than aunt Walburga and uncle Orion. The poor boys deserved better than the parents they had.

'And what does she even mean, I "always finds a way to do something",' continued Bellatrix. 'When's the last time I got into trouble?'

'Four days ago,' reminded Andromeda.

'Shut up.'

Andromeda shrugged. Everyone might have been too distracted by Nobby Leach's death to care about her sister's involvement in Deborah Leeswood's case, but she certainly had not. Because, sure, the Minister of Magic had potentially been murdered and whatnot, and she had also been rather disturbed upon learning it (not in small part because of that crazy bastard, Rita Skeeter, who had been spreading the news the way anyone else would announce England had won the Quidditch World Cup!), but the murder itself had lost her interest as soon as she had overheard Bellatrix shouting at Sophie to "remember what he had said exactly that night".

Andromeda did not know who he was. She had been hanging around Bellatrix for the last four days and yet never caught a name. At this point, she knew for certain that Bellatrix was not the one to cast whatever spell it was that turned Leeswood into an unconscious vegetable – that was Sophie – but neither was she completely innocent, and neither was the spell an accident. It was trying even to think, but Andromeda knew she had to understand what happened by herself, if only to protect Bellatrix from her own big mouth, because Bella would not tell her until everything was resolved, and nothing seemed to be.

Despite herself, Andromeda released a long sigh. She was tired of this entire thing already; the "accident", the "murder" … If people stayed at home and minded their own business like she did, none of this would ever happen. World peace achieved.

'What gift is she even talking about?' Asked Bella suddenly.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. 'Cissy sent mother a perfume for her birthday. She said it was from all of us.'

Narcissa leaned back smugly on her chair while Bellatrix raised a surprised eyebrow. 'When and how did you even buy perfume?' she asked their youngest sister.

'I didn't buy anything,' replied Cissy in the most self-satisfied tone Andromeda had ever heard, 'I simply had Griffin ask his father to send me his best product. You know his father owns that magical perfumery in London that is so expensive people buy their stuff but never use them for fear of finishing the bot – '

'The point is,' interrupted Andromeda. 'You owe her.'

Bellatrix shrugged but her nose crinkled unhappily. 'She owes us for putting up with her all those years…' she grumbled, standing up.

Andromeda repressed a chuckle and, amused, watched Narcissa jump to her feet.

'Hey! I saved your butt!'

'No, you just made yourself feel important.'

'How can you say that! I – Urgh! You're the worst!'

'Wow, Cissy. That was one stabbing retort you – '

'You're an – '

'And that's enough,' intervened Andromeda, clapping a hand on Narcissa's mouth to prevent her from saying more, and while her shouts were muffled, turning to Bellatrix. 'And you're an ass. She could have mentioned how you completely forgot about mother's birthday, but chose to include you for the gift instead.'

Bellatrix raised her chin. 'Yes, she could have. I don't give one flying fuck.'

'Language.'

'Shut. Up.'

Narcissa finally managed to release herself from Andromeda's grip. Very red and very angry, she raised her fist at Bellatrix.

'I will kill you!' she yelled as Andy grabbed her hand and forced her into a restraining hug.

'Yes, darling, you will…' She said. 'Just wait until she gets married.'

Bellatrix laughed then. It was, indeed, a recurring joke between the three of them. It had a whole history in and off itself and maybe that was why even Narcissa chuckled, unable to ignore it.

Just like that, peace came back and the three of them were sat once more, Narcissa leaning on Andromeda's shoulder. The latter cleared her throat.

'Well,' she started, 'the letter has been read. Does anyone have anything else to say?' Narcissa opened her mouth. 'Something interesting,' added Andromeda with a smile.

Narcissa groaned as Bellatrix smirked.

'It is interesting! It's about Lucius Malfoy.'

Bellatrix's smirk suddenly disappeared and she leaned forward. 'What about him?'

Narcissa gave her a distrustful look, clearly put off by her sudden interest, but Andromeda was not as sceptical; Bellatrix had been asking about baby Malfoy and his father more than once for a few days already. Now that she thought about it… Could it be no more than a coincidence?

'I talked to him,' continued Narcissa carefully, although it was obvious to Andromeda that her little sister was feeling very happy, finally having her elders attention. 'He asked for a patron to protect his social standing whilst his father's being interrogated.'

'That's a lot of big words,' whispered Andromeda playfully.

Narcissa threw her a murderous glare. Thankfully, Bellatrix spoke before could be expressed the depth of her ire.

'He wants our protection?' She asked.

'Obviously,' replied Narcissa curtly.

'What did you tell him?'

Narcissa hesitated briefly. 'At first, I said yes, but then he was being an idiot so I decided he deserved being throw rocks at –' Andromeda was both amused and a little concerned. '– which is a good thing now, since mother does not want us to talk to him anymore.' Narcissa added pompously.

"Poor boy," thought Andromeda. She did not know what the fool had done to attract the wrath of Cissy's anger, but she truly doubted he had the willpower to survive the strength of her grudge. Thinking about this, she was taken aback when Bellatrix spoke once more.

'No, no, no,' she said in a low voice. 'Whatever mom says. I'm taking him under my wing.'

Andromeda stared at her sister. 'Why, oh why?' she sighed, although she was legitimately curious.

Bellatrix shrugged again. 'Securing the future…' she grumbled in her husky voice.

Andromeda's eyes widened in outrage. 'His father is being interrogated for murder!'

Bellatrix ignored her and rose. 'You two can do whatever you want, I'm not going to deprive myself of golden opportunities on account of what mummy sent in a letter. Bye.'

And just like that, she was out of the room… A room that used to be occupied by a group of studying fifth year Ravenclaws Bellatrix had promptly thrown out so that Andromeda could read them the letter aloud.

Andromeda who, once left alone with her little sister, let out a long groan.

'What an idiot,' she mumbled. 'What "opportunities" is she even talking about?'

She was surprised to hear only silence, then. She looked down at Narcissa , expecting her to agree whole-heartedly with her, but found her lost in thought, eyes squinted as she looked in the distance.

'What is it?' Asked Andromeda.

Narcissa hesitated for a few seconds. 'Hmm…' she started finally. 'Nothing.'

Andromeda smiled fondly. Was Narcissa was blushing? Cutie…

'What is it?' She insisted.

Cissy rolled her eyes. 'It's just… I was already set on throwing rocks at his face!' She said, and Andromeda broke into a fit of laughter.

She pulled her sister into a tight hug, ignoring her muffled protests. When finally she had dried the tears of hilarity pearling at the corner of her eyes, Andromeda released her and found Cissy was smiling too. Gently, she pushed her towards the door.

'Go on, now,' she said cheerily. 'You don't want to be late to class.'

Narcissa tucked her tongue out but left with a smile and Andromeda looked at her go with fondness in her eyes before following her out of the room. The corridor was surprisingly empty. She looked at her watch: nearly three. Fortunately, her afternoon was free and so Andromeda started towards the Slytherin Common Room where Michaela and Hailey were doubtlessly waiting for her.

She had been walking for less than a minute when she found a babbling group of unknown students, a mix of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, walking opposite of her. She made a point of correcting her posture and looking straight ahead whilst she passed them. But then, words caught her attention:

'… Moving her to St Mungoes today… Woken up… Dark magic…'

Andromeda did not turn around – certainly not – but regretted hearing so little. Nonetheless, she had no doubt the kids had been talking about Leeswood. Had she woken up? Were they going to move her to St Mungoes? If they did, how long would she stay there?

Andromeda had already decided she had to get to the end of this nasty business. Of course, she knew nothing of Deborah Leeswood – she had literally discovered her name only two months prior after having been in the same year as her since they were eleven. Still, the muggleborn was her best chance of getting a hint at an answer. Now, how willing would she be to talk with Andromeda Black, Bellatrix's nearly-twin sister?

Her feet felt heavy as they guided her to the infirmary, and all the way her mind kept telling her it was not a good idea, and a knot kept forming in her stomach. She started chewing her lip anxiously.

Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, bad idea…

The infirmary.

Really, this castle was not as big as everyone made it to be.

She hesitated in front of the doors. Did she really want to talk to Leeswood? Was it really a good idea; bringing attention to herself that way? What if McGonagall learned Andromeda had gone visit her and concluded she was a part of this mess? What if Andromeda's coming increased suspicion on Bellatrix? What if…?

No. Those were ridiculous thoughts. Andromeda would never be that obvious. People never could see through her. Still, it was better to find a good lie and stay low. For now, she had come to the infirmary to get a potion for a headache. Pomfrey would not be surprised, Andromeda often had headaches. As for the rest… She would… Improvise?

Wow, she was really starting to feel like a delinquent. Merlin.

Gathering her strength, she exhaled loudly and pushed open the doors. She found the infirmary eerily silent.

The day shone brightly through the high windows, falling into pits of light upon the beds aligned solemnly against the walls. As she walked, Andromeda's steps echoed awfully loud against the stony ground, making her feel terribly uneasy. Otherwise, the room remained empty and quiet. Madame Pomfrey must have been absent. Strange, thought Andromeda. The Healer rarely was.

She walked to the end of the room and noticed all beds were empty but one. Behind these curtains could only be one person, Andromeda knew. She watched them intensely for a few long moments, trying to make up her mind, wondering if she was not being unreasonably nosy, unreasonably worried. The curtains remained unmoving. She remained uncertain.

What would Bellatrix do?

The question always popped into her mind when she did not know. It was rarely a conscious thought. Often, she hated it. Because what Bellatrix did was rarely what Andromeda wanted to do. Disobeying their parents, flirting to get information, jumping into dangerous situations and making enemies of bothersome people... Those were all things Bellatrix would do and Andromeda usually stayed away from.

And yet, standing in front of those curtains in an empty Infirmary, alone but for the one person who could provide her with the information she so needed in her possession, to feel safe, to feel certain, she asked herself "What would Bellatrix do?" and knew Bellatrix would not hesitate a second longer to get what she wanted, and knew that for once, she, Andromeda, should do the same.

Loudly, she exhaled, gathered her strength, took a few steps and opened the curtains behind which lay Deborah Leeswood.

She jumped.

For a second, her mind froze and she could not process what her eyes laid upon. She had been so certain that the muggleborn lay flat on her bed, alone, she could not understand the presence of a second individual. Worst of all, Ted Tonks.

The room had been so quiet... How could there be two of them? Why was he here? He could not be. Andromeda could not interrogate Leeswood if he was here. And he... He was not supposed to exist in her life anymore. His story was over. She was not supposed to notice his presence ever again.

Her mind clouded with shock she barely registered her hand closing the curtains as she turned on her heels, wordlessly leaving the scene.

Whilst she walked away her mind started to clear and she realised Leeswood was sleeping. She slapped herself mentally; of course she was, the room was too silent! Then again, Andromeda could have woken her to get the answers she wanted, that was not an issue...

A large hand suddenly fell on her shoulder and forced her to come a stop, nearly ticking her off balance. She turned around with as much dignity as she could, only to find Ted Tonks staring at her concernedly. She looked back at him, expectant. He opened his mouth, said nothing.

Predictable.

'What,' she spat.

Tonks winced, his bright hazel eyes opening round.

'Are you all right?' He asked softly.

And Andromeda was so legitimately surprised that her haughty mask fell and her mouth dropped.

'What –?' She blurted.

Tonks suddenly made a curt movement, as if realising something, and quickly took his hand off her shoulder, hesitating for a second more before shoving it inside his pocket.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled, looking down.

Andromeda stared at him confusedly before coming back to her senses. What a strange man, she thought as she crossed her arms on her chest and put her weight on one hip. She continued to study him for a few more seconds, occasionally crossing his eyes when he dared look up at her, but then decided she had had enough and made to turn around. He stepped forward.

'Wait –!' He called. She ignored him. 'Why are you here?'

She continued to ignore him and made it a point to walk faster. Surely, Tonks would understand and –

'You're here about Deborah aren't you? I know you –'

Andromeda turned around swiftly.

'You don't know anything,' she snapped, 'I made a mistake. Leave me alone.'

Tonks grimaced unhappily.

'So you don't want to know how she's doing?'

Andromeda continued to walk away, determined, this time, not to turn around.

'They are moving her to St Mungoes. She still hasn't woken up. Madame Pomfrey said she wasn't sure she would ever...'

There was so much sadness in his voice, so much worry... Why was he here? Leeswood hadn't woken up, he said, so why was he with her?

Biting her lips, Andromeda stopped in her tracks. Fine. Maybe it was best to show at least a little bit of compassion. For her reputation. After all, with the first muggleborn Minister of Magic's recent murder, attracting his kin's wrath did not seem like the best course of action. Besides, it did not mean Tonks and she had to interact again in the future. She had made it clear they could not – she did not want them – to interact again, so... And she had to make good impression on behalf of her sister. Merlin knew how much Bella needed that.

She turned around and faced him.

'I'm sorry about that,' she said. Then, a pause. Tonks was looking at her expectantly. 'Are you two... Friends?'

Urgh! Why the hesitation?

Ted raised both eyebrows. 'Yes, she's one of my best friends,' he said.

Another long pause. He was still obviously waiting for her to say something. But what?

'My sister did not do it,' she blurted suddenly.

Huh. She had not planned to say that.

Interestingly enough, he did not look surprised by her statement. Instead he lowered his head in resignation and nodded once, which made it look very much like he believed her, but Andromeda could not fathom he did. Not that easily.

'I'm saying the truth,' she insisted.

'I know,' he replied, looking up to meet her eyes. 'I believe you.'

That made no sense. Rather, that made so little sense she was getting seriously frustrated.

'Why?' She asked, a tad bit aggressively. 'The whole school thinks she did.'

Tonks shrugged, looking tired. 'The whole school has other things to worry about these days,' he said, then looked up at her curiously. 'But not you... I wonder why.'

She shrugged.

"Not your business," she thought. 'You're mistaken,' she said instead. 'I don't care. Not about the Minister. Not about Leeswood.'

Tonks furrowed his brows. 'So why are you here?'

She looked at him, expressionless. 'I had a headache.'

He did not look convinced. Not at first. Then he was hesitating. Then he was conflicted. Then he was resigned. Still so easy to read and yet still so hard to understand…

'Anyways,' he said after a while. 'Thanks for dropping by.'

Why was he thanking her? She had just told him she did not care about his friend? Why was he acting as though she was being nice? Why?

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she replied curtly, and for once she was being completely honest.

Tonks shrugged and smiled ever so slightly. It looked better on his face than a frown.

'Forget it then,' he said in a small chuckle. 'Still, you opened her curtains.'

She glared. 'Yeah, to find you staring creepily at her unconscious body. Let's both try and forget what happened today.'

Ted stepped back, very red all of a sudden, and very outraged.

'I had just brought her flowers!' He exclaimed.

Andromeda turned on her heels, feeling smug and triumphant.

'Uh-huh…' She mumbled with a smirk.

'I was talking to her until you came! People do that, it's not… It's not creepy!'

'Of course.'

'Wait!'

'Nope.'

'So you're just leaving?'

'Perceptive I see,' she chuckled, throwing him a glance as she walked away, only to find he was smiling too.

'You haven't even told me to keep quiet about this!'

Andromeda frowned. 'Because that's a given, idiot. And I did say "Let's both try and forget what happened today".'

'Ah, you did…' mumbled Tonks amusedly. 'I will then.'

'Obviously,' replied Andromeda, turning to face him for the last time as she reached the doors and closing them dramatically behind her.

Idiot, she thought when she was alone in the corridors. One, funny, idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litterally just realised that my italics weren't showing because it doesn't actually work on this site?!?!?   
> I mean... How presposterous is that?!?


	23. In the deep of the night one can drown so easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda angsts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised ;D  
> Enjoy and please do not hesitate to leave a comment!!

It was now the beginning of November. Most days, the weather was a soft breeze in the morning, heavy clouds holding rain over their heads and red leaves covering moist earth like a tender blanket. Andromeda loved autumn the most; she loved sipping warm chocolate as the rain poured outside, contemplating the slow descent of the old red leaf, breathing in the soft and warm smell of moist grass and muddy earth. Back home, she would plant herself on the covered terrace of the manor and wait eagerly for a downpour, feeling all the more excited when her mother had prior forbidden her to do just that.

On one of those occasions, Bellatrix, holding a weeping Narcissa by the hand, had come to her. 'What is it?' Andromeda had asked, hurriedly taking Cissy's other hand between her own.

Bellatrix, had looked at her with the solemn expression of an eleven years old. 'She had a fight with the Bulstrode girl,' she had crinkled her nose. 'What was her name, already?'

Narcissa had sniffed loudly as a weak "Eliza" escaped her lips. It was sad, seeing her this way. Narcissa had always been Andy's little bit of sunshine when the manor felt dark and enclosed. She hated seeing her little sister in pain.

'It's all right, Cissy,' she had said. 'You have us, you know that.'

Cissy had nodded. Of course she knew that. How many times had Bellatrix insisted on it; that they had each other, forever. Even their parents had told them repeatedly that as sisters, they had to rely on and trust each other. Still, Narcissa had been unhappy. Andromeda had looked up at Bellatrix, for help and for advice, but her eyes had been met only with the frighteningly focused glare of her older sister who had asked : 'Why must you be so upset Cissy?'

Both Andromeda and Narcissa had looked up in shock. 'What do you mean?' Andy had asked. Bellatrix had looked nearly angry then.

'I mean that it's not like any of us has real friends. I don't have a real friend, Andromeda neither and not even you, Cissy. And maybe we can't have friends anyway because, remember who we are? We are the three daughters of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. We can't be like other people. We can't be like those people who laugh with their dad and complain because their mom fusses over them. Our dad spends all his time in his office and never calls us by our names. Our mom spends all her time in her room and only treats us as annoyances. Don't you see? We don't and won't ever have friends! Not even parents or anybody else to care about us! We only have each other, Cissy, Andy. We can only trust each other. Because we are the only ones who we know for sure won't abandon us. We are each other's only friends and the only friends we will ever have.' Bellatrix had said loudly over the rumbling sound of the pouring rain. It was the first time, that afternoon, but not the last.

Cissy had cried harder after hearing that. Andromeda had stayed very still and very silent for very long. Bellatrix had looked at them with that fervent light in her eyes; a light like a fire of hope and despair, relief and pain.

Before they knew it, Andromeda and Cissy were repeating it left and right alongside Bellatrix. "We can only trust each other", they whispered between themselves, "We only have each other", "We don't have friends", "Nobody really cares about me expect for my sisters," they thought. And they had believed it, as strongly as they still believed it. At least, Andromeda hoped.

No, she thought, then. You can't doubt them. They wouldn't doubt her, for certain. Or would they?

Andromeda looked up. The dormitory was full. Michaela and Paloma Jones were talking excitedly on Paloma's bed. Probably about Quidditch. Hailey was doing homework. Anne Fawley was reading a book. How many of them were her friends?

With Paloma, she had nearly nothing in common. She did not dislike the chaser and did call her a friend. However, she felt no real attachment towards her. She also had that nagging feeling that, should Paloma and she have been in different Houses, the girl would not like her as she did now. Sometimes she thought she did not even believe that Paloma liked her at all. They were Slytherins and roommates; of course they would program their brains to like each other.

Anne Fawley she had known since before Hogwarts, the Fawley family being noble and pure-blooded. Rather, Andromeda had met Anne before Hogwarts, because she had never really gotten to know her. Anne was... Peculiar. She kept to herself most of the time and rarely ever dared say a word to anyone. Her eyes trembled and her hands shook all the time. She always said the weirdest things at the weirdest times and laughed too loud when it was not comfortable. She made Andromeda feel uneasy. She made Andromeda feel sad too, and guilty. Andromeda hated it when people were rude to her and people knew; Anne, generally, was not treated badly in the Slytherin House. But Andromeda had never found it in her to take the bigger step and attempt talking to her - a real talk - and befriending her.

Then of course, there was Michaela and Hailey. And Andromeda truly cared for them. She cared for Hailey and her wit, and her sense, and her intelligence, and her subtle way of showing care. And she cared for Michaela and her undying energy, and her readiness to help, and that great capacity she had at getting excited over things, and getting attached to things, and getting angry for things... But she always had to ask herself: How long will this last? Curtis had so easily lost his place in her heart after years of being one of her closest friends, who was to say that they, Michaela and Hailey, could not cast Andromeda aside just as easily. Or maybe it was Andromeda who, one day, would realise she did not like them anymore.

She could not call them friends because how long would it be before she realised that really, they were nothing to her, and she was nothing to them. What even was she to them now? A source of influence. A guarantee. A pedestal. She was a Black, after all, and Slytherins were bred for cunning and ambition.

Huh, thought Andromeda, realising. Adults have forged this House to doubt even the concept of friendship. Cunning and ambition they said... When she had been eleven, sitting with Bellatrix in a filled Common Room for the first time, all she had seen was strong loyalty, fierce determination, a drive, and a streak for laughter. What was serious was serious, what was not was not. That was the Slytherin House she had known. But now, like everyone else, she found herself looking out for the cunning and ambition.

She dared not share her deepest secrets with anyone but Bellatrix. Sometimes, when she felt it was not too much of a burden, she would share with Cissy too. Michaela and Hailey, however, the secrets they were told were never of too much importance to Andromeda. Then again, Andromeda had grown to cultivate secrecy. It was for security of course, so that no one - and by no one she meant no one within the Black Family - could ever be hurt or pained or betrayed in some way. It was safest not to share. They were Blacks, after all, and Blacks were a source of jealousy, and jealousy made enemies.

She had other people in her life. She had Liantris, with whom a brief romance had turned out empty and of whom she now saw too little to feel truly close to. There was Maggie with whom she enjoyed a chat once a week in Potions class. There were her numerous cousins, Felix Rosier and his brothers, Cesar, a year older than Narcissa but unfortunately Hufflepuff, and Thomas, there was also Selene Flint and her little sister Morgana, a year younger than Cissy... But those were the children of her mother's siblings, and Andromeda and her sisters barely ever saw them outside of Hogwarts and were otherwise not close. The cousins she saw were Sirius and Regulus, Aunt Walburga's sons and still too young to be anybody's friends.

No, really, Andromeda only had her sisters and she did not doubt her sisters knew that. Neither did she doubt anymore that they found themselves in the same situation as her. Bellatrix could throw Sophie Gamp out of her life any time and without a blink and Narcissa, despite appearances, would do the same with her court even more readily. She had already, after all.

Andromeda's thoughts were brought back to Sophie. The poor girl had nothing but her name for her; the Gamps were nearly extinct, Sophie and her father being the last of them. They were also terribly poor and the young girl had had to compensate for their magisterial social drop with piercing cunning and unwavering ambition. She had been excellent at it, clinging to Bellatrix like a leech and displaying awe-inspiring wit and intelligence despite her light behaviour. These days, however, she was silent, grave and fearful. Andromeda had tried to talk to her some more after the... inconclusive trip to the Infirmary... But to no avail. Sophie would not talk a word of what had happened and Andromeda found she did not have the heart to push her further when the memories were so obviously painful.

How she wished Bellatrix would talk already, if only to appease her sisters' minds.

It was very late and Michaela had gone back to her own bed, yawning. Andromeda watched her lie on the mattress with a tinge of envy; she had not been able to sleep well for a couple of days already. Bothering thoughts kept popping at the forefront of her mind, keeping her awake and scared.

Bellatrix had told her and Cissy that everything was going to change soon, she had warned them about the Minister and his many enemies. In the end, she could not have been more right; Nobby Leach had been assassinated only a few days after a muggleborn was attacked at Hogwarts by strangers who did not belong in the school. Yet, what troubled Andromeda most was not the - already very troubling - follow up of incidents which happenings her sister seemed to have predicted with morbid accuracy, but the fact that this same sister had been more shocked than anyone by the realisation of those events.

It was now obvious to Andromeda that Leeswood's case had been an unfortunate accident; there was too much in the way of consequences for Bellatrix to ever commit such a mistake willingly. As for Nobby Leach, his death and the discovery that Abraxas Malfoy was the main suspect behind it had thrown her in a mood too perturbed for Andromeda to believe that her sister had any form of involvement with it. No, what Bellatrix had said weeks ago about everything changing, it was not the confident affirmation of a woman with a plan, but the cautionary warning of a young girl suddenly forced to witness a new facet of the world she thought she knew. At least, that was the explanation Andromeda felt was most plausible and sensible. She felt the same way, after all.

Truly, there was something terrifying in living through an event that screamed of war. Because Andromeda was not blind; after Abraxas Malfoy's incarceration, mobs of squibs, muggleborns and other deviants had started to manifest against what they called "the injustice of blood segregation and magic discrimination", which - Andromeda believed - was a little overdone. But she knew what it meant; if the next Minister was "pro-muggles", the old families would rise in anger and use their influence to downplay the system. Worst case scenario; the squibs and muggleborns would riot and wizarding Britain would witness yet another civil war. But then, if the next Minister was "pro-magic", the deviants would riot anyway and it would all lead to the same grim conclusion.

No matter how calm and reassuring their mother had tried to appear through the letter, Andromeda had felt the weight of her worry behind every word and knew that they shared the same fears.

She sighed and lie down on her bed. The more she thought of it – of everything –, the more she dreaded what Leeswood would have to say about what truly happened the night of the incident. Should Bellatrix play too big a role in it, she as well as the very name of "Black" could be tainted for many years to come. Andromeda had no desire to see her sister disgraced and forced, like Lucius Malfoy, to beg for a nobler House's protection. It pained her, but she found herself hoping the muggleborn would remain in St Mungoes for a very long while...

Great, she thought bitterly, this is how I've become.

No... That was a lie. She had always been that way. Somehow, she had managed to fool people all her life. How many times had Bellatrix mocked her for being "too nice"? How many times had Michaela told her that sentiment would be her downfall? How many times had her teachers showed disappointment when she had been found to be involved in one of Bellatrix's mischief, claiming that she, Andromeda, was better than this? But Andromeda was not better than Bellatrix. Not in anything except pretending and lying.

Pretending and lying. Her thoughts found themselves inexplicable driven to a certain Ted Tonks. For a second, she found herself wondering what his real name was; Theodore? It sounded too unfamiliar...

He had thanked her for dropping by the Infirmary. What an idiot, she thought. And he was. Andromeda had had no better intentions than to take advantage of the girl's weakened condition to extract information from her. And all he thought to do was thank her. It was nearly offensive. It was all the more offensive that it wasn't the first time he had complimented her for... Being nice... Which she had never intended... No, which she had never truly been...

She wondered, suddenly, what her family would say, were they to learn about the many interactions shared between the two of them. Surely, after the Minister's situation, they would be laxer, too prudent to risk finding themselves on the side of a weak minority. In any case, Andromeda dearly hoped they would, because no matter what she did, the sturdy Hufflepuff always seemed to find a way to bump into her. Hufflepuffs truly were excellent finders.

She started to wonder whether Tonks actually did it on purpose. Was he following her? No... That did not match with his already being in the Infirmary when she got there. So what? Could it only be luck? Not luck... Misfortune, she thought. Misfortune...

Really, for a big sturdy guy like him, although small, he was surprisingly discreet. In six years, his only remarkable feat had been the boulder injury he had received and that now prevented him from playing Quidditch ever again. Andromeda could not even remember whether he was a good player or not. Then again, what did she know about Quidditch? She purposefully switched off her brains whenever anyone in her vicinity mentioned it, only making exceptions when it came to Michaela because the sport was simply too important for her little Seeker friend.

Friend. There she was again. Thinking about friends. It was too easy a word to use, but too hard to define. Suddenly she wished Bellatrix was here. Bellatrix was always so confident; in an instant she would skewer away all her doubts.

Friends.

Bellatrix.

Andromeda turned around in her bed. In the deep of the night, when sleep fled her so fervently like it did now, she often found herself very lonely.

She lifted her chin slightly to get a better look out the window. If there was one thing she disliked about the Slytherin Common Room, it was it being underground. She missed the stars, the sky and the moon. The greenish blackness of the lake sometimes felt suffocating to her. Underwater, the world was too slow, too vague, too silent... She liked the open sky much better. Some afternoons, she had loved watching her owl Nebula sore through the winds, high amidst the clouds, unstoppable. Free.

Freedom...

But wasn't she? Free.

Stop this, Andromeda, or you'll end up all melancholy, like mother, she thought grumpily.

Yes, Druella had, for a very long time been melancholy. Andromeda never knew what happened, or even if something had happened. All she saw, little as she was when she started to notice and as she grew up, was that her mother had hated Black Manor with all her heart, and hated life as it was for her with her husband Cygnus and her three daughters. Why? Andromeda did not know. At some point, she had blamed father, always distant and quiet and aloof. But father had not always been like that either, and Andromeda thought she could remember times when her parents had been affectionate to each other, rather than merely polite. So, when her father had seemed a bit of a stretch, she had concluded that the blame was to be put on the daughters. And Andromeda hated that. Andromeda hated feeling guilty. Andromeda also hated feeling jealous like she had when her mother had only shown happiness around her own siblings and their families. What did they have, after all, that Andromeda had not?

A heart, she thought. But Andromeda had a heart. No... No?

She was tired, now. Sleepy. It felt good but also, it felt like an easy way out. And as she closed her lids, she thought, maybe, it also felt just a little bit scary... Not the emptiness of sleep, no, but the prospect of a new morning...

Just go to sleep, Andy... She thought, and the voice in her head sounded very much like Bellatrix's.

But it was not Bellatrix she thought of last as she let herself be taken by slumber... No, it was Ted Tonks... Surprisingly. The anomaly, in her life. The one taint. Such a kind taint... He almost made her question herself... Liantris also nearly did, once... But Liantris always watched and never did anything, until he grew bored and boring... Ted Tonks, though... She wondered... He was so easy to read so why could she not understand... She had half a mind of using Legilimency... No... That was a ridiculous idea... And cruel... He wouldn't like that... He was kind... He seemed to think she was too... Idiot...

With time, her breathing evened and the minutes past.

Outside, the eerie whoosh of silent waves pushed by the winds from above echoed against the high window of the dorm.

Andromeda did not hear.

She was asleep.


	24. Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda feels all kinds of shivers (PS: it's Ted's fault, partly)

Andromeda awoke dazed and tired. She was the last in the dorm to get out of bed and the last to leave the Common Room. To her surprise, Liantris joined her on her way to the Great Hall.  
'How come you're not already full and waiting in front of your classroom?' she asked. Liantris did have a reputation of always being early for everything.  
He smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulders. A shiver ran through Andromeda, and not the pleasant kind. She did not like people touching her. These last few weeks, her relationship with Liantris had remained a bit odd and she still did not feel any better about it. Still, she let him keep his arm where it was, thinking it was better not to offend the older boy.  
'My morning is free, today.'  
Andromeda threw a glance his way. His green eyes shone brightly in the morning light drifting through the windows of the long corridor. He was in a good mood.  
'Well,' she said, gently grabbing his arm and putting it back by his side, 'mine's not.'  
Liantris laughed and passed long fingers through the perfect blond waves of his hair. 'Ah... Meda,' he sighed amusedly. For a moment, he was thoughtful. It was a few, long seconds before he spoke again, his smile wide like it had never left. 'Have you heard about the Slug Club Party?'  
Last Andromeda knew, Professor Slughorn had postponed the date because of the chaos of the last few weeks. She had not given it a thought afterwards.  
'Well,' said Liantris when she had told him just that, 'you'll be glad to know that the party's back on!' He looked positively thrilled. Then again, Liantris had always loved those events. If there was one thing about him that could not be argued, it was his enjoyment in being the center of attention. 'And because Sluggy wants to make it big,' he continued, 'we're allowed to invite people! Yay!'  
Despite herself, Andromeda found herself laughing; this display of childish excitement was a rare sight, although he had not held back on it when they were together. It felt like years ago, but it was good seeing this side of Liantris again.  
'So who are you inviting?' She asked.  
Liantris grinned playfully. 'I was thinking Siegfried White, our good Quidditch Captain. Unfortunately, the lad is already invited in his own right... Quite the disappointment.'  
Andromeda chuckled. 'Yes, indeed' She said. 'But it's for the best; Michaela would have been cross.'  
Liantris waved his hands dismissively. 'Oh, don't worry about your little friend, she never gets cross with me! And I mean, I understand; I am a very dashing young man...' He granted Andromeda a blinding smile to which she rolled her eyes. Liantris smirked before suddenly clapping his hands together. 'Oh!' He exclaimed. 'Should I invite her?'  
Andromeda made a face. 'No,' she said disdainfully.  
Liantris leaned uncomfortably close. 'Oooh... Is somebody jealous?' He asked, obviously containing his glee.  
Andromeda smiled back. 'Clearly,' she said, 'but also, I don't want you corrupting my friends to...' She gestured in his general direction, 'That. Not to mention Slughorn will send her an invitation as well, so yours would be a waste.'  
Liantris grimaced. 'Will send her? How do you know?'  
Andromeda smirked proudly. 'How could I not? Slughorn practically worships me,' she ignored Liantris' long "Oooooooh... Medaaa..." and continued. 'I'm going to speak to him about Michaela. He'll definitely open the door for her if I ask.'  
Liantris remained silent for a second and just as Andromeda turned to him, he put a hand on her head and started tousling her hair ferociously.  
'Stop it!' Andromeda groaned, but her voice got lost in the loudness of his laughter. 'Stop!'  
She pushed him away and threw him a reproachful glare. Nobody touched her hair! It was practically a National treasure (Bellatrix had said that once, although it had just been to make little Cissy jealous).  
Liantris was still laughing, however, and after a few seconds, Andromeda rolled her eyes and resumed her walk towards the Great Hall. The boy followed her in playful strides.  
'Are you angry?' He asked, but it sounded like teasing.  
She did not reply. Also, she was not angry, technically, she was more irritated. Liantris did not seem to care.  
'You know, when I do that to Izzie, she always tries to kick me in return,' he said.  
Andromeda sighed. 'Well, I'm proud of your eleven year old sister, Liantris. Glad to know you're the only lost cause in your family.'  
Liantris put a hand on his heart. 'Ouch,' he said.  
Thankfully, Andromeda did not have to hear more as she reached the doors of the Great Hall. She waved a distracted goodbye to Liantris and hurried towards Michaela and Hailey at the Slytherin table.  
Michaela greeted her with a bright smile and a loud "Meda! Pumpkin juice?". As Andromeda politely refused, Hailey raised her eyes from the book she was reading.  
'Is that Meda's new nickname? Pumpkin juice?'  
Michaela opened wide eyes in excitement but when she turned to Andromeda, she was met with a cautionary glare that spoke louder than words. Her smile melted into a sad pout.  
'Not cool...' She whispered.  
Hailey and Andromeda exchanged amused looks.  
'You were with Liantris?' Asked Hailey suddenly.  
'Liantris was imposing on me his presence, you mean.'  
Michaela groaned, disbelieving. 'Come on,' she said. 'Anyone else would kill to be as close with him as you are!'  
Andromeda's thoughts were brought back to the night's reflexions and before her trouble could show on her face, she was careful to make her expressions as neutral as possible.  
As close to Liantris as she were, Michaela had said. But how close was that?  
Better to change the subject, she thought, turning back to the girls.  
'Is that true for you too, Hailey?' She asked.  
Hailey jumped in surprise. 'Me?' She exclaimed, showing more emotion in this moment than she had ever done since they had started Hogwarts. 'Why do you ask?'  
Andromeda and Michaela looked at each other, grinning widely. If Hailey saw she did not say a thing and Andromeda thought it better not to tease anyway.  
'He was looking for somebody to invite to the next Slug Club party,' she replied in a neutral voice, trying not to give in and laugh at Michaela's insistent eyebrow-wavings.  
Hailey, now looking very red, shook her head fervently. 'No, thank you.'  
Michaela leaned towards her, definitely encroaching on her personal space. 'Aw come on!' She moaned reproachfully.  
Hailey glared at her. 'I don't want to!' She whispered angrily.  
Mik raised both eyebrows and turned to Andromeda who silently invited her not to insist. She thus had to abandon her task, if the very loud and melodramatic sigh of complaint was anything to go by, regretfully so.  
Andromeda would have laughed if she was not so busy trying to understand Hailey's excessive reaction and decipher the occasional glances she was throwing her way.  
However, her investigation was cut short when a hand fell on her shoulder. Andromeda jumped and swirled around only to find Maggie Greengrass looking down at her with a smile.  
'Merlin, Maggie!' Andromeda exclaimed, clutching at her heart.  
Maggie only smiled. 'I just learned your first class is Herbology,' she said. Andromeda nodded carefully as the Ravenclaw released a chuckle. 'Oh Merlin, you're going to have so much fun!' She exclaimed, a wolfish grin on her lips.  
Andromeda frowned. 'What are you talking about?' She asked, but Maggie was already leaving.  
'I know how you love getting your hands dirty!' She called one last time while stranding out of the Great Hall.  
'What did she mean?' Asked Michaela when calm had returned.  
Andromeda shrugged. 'No idea,'. She only hoped it was not some sort of joke at her expense, not that she believed Maggie capable of doing such a thing. 'Maybe we should be going then,' she said.  
The girls headed off towards the green houses, all the way wondering anxiously what was waiting for them.  
Upon arriving, Andromeda released a long sigh, finally understanding Maggie's words and feeling inexplicably betrayed as Professor Sprout, her pitiful robes covered in dirt and earth, cheerfully exclaimed: 'Today and for six months, you will be growing plants!" Andromeda dropped her exasperated face in her hand.  
Now, Andromeda Cassiopeia Black did not hate plants, not at all, but there was little she disliked more than gardening. Gardening involved crouching, wearing ugly clothes, getting dirt everywhere, meddling with all the crawling insects, and possibly sweating. Not to mention, it required being able to distinguish some green leaves from more green leaves which, Andromeda thought, made little sense. All in all, gardening was clearly - among other things - the reason why people had house-elves. The only reason Andromeda had not given up Herbology was Professor Sprout's free handing of excellent grades. And really, Herbology was enjoyable when strictly restricted to theoretical learning.  
'There are five different types of magical plants for you today,' the plump Professor was saying, 'and four specimens for each. You will be divided into groups of four for each type and individually care for your own plant. Is that clear?'  
There was a collective "yes" from the class - to which Andromeda took no part - and Sprout clapped her hands.  
'Fantastic!' She said. 'So let's make it simple: you four together, you four together, you four and you four. Now each group agree on a type. Here are the five...'  
Whatever Professor Sprout was saying then, Andromeda did not register. She was too busy internally screaming as she realised who she had been paired with. What kind of sick joke is this? She thought her eyes falling on the surprised face of The Dreaded Tonks.  
She had made it a point of absolutely not looking his way when she had entered the green house, particularly when he had raised his hand awkwardly as though to say hello to her. Say hello to her! In any case, she had been glad to see - in the corner of her eyes because she obviously was not willingly looking - that his friend Adrian Wispbelly had enough sense for the two of them when he forced Tonks's hand down. On the other hand, she had been disappointed to notice that Caradoc Dearborn still very much existed and appeared very friendly with both Tonks and Wispbelly. She had sighed internally.  
Well, she thought now as the seconds passed and her chances of getting away slimmed considerably, at least Dearborn the Accuser is not in the group. Thin comfort...  
'Meda?' Michaela's voice brought her back to reality. She turned to her little friend, looking bored and detached like she did so well. Michaela was completely fooled. 'So what plant do you want?' She asked brightly. As it was, Michaela actually enjoyed Herbology.  
Andromeda looked around, feigning reflexion. In truth, she had no idea what the plants where, not having listened to Professor Sprout, and found she did not want to know, because she did not want to do this assignment, because she did not want to be grouped with Ted Tonks (she did not really care about his curly friend).  
Her wandering eyes found Hailey already busy at work with Paloma, Anne and another serious-looking Hufflepuff Andromeda recognised as Amelia Bones, a prefect but more importantly, a Bones. She frowned. How did her three roommates get lucky enough to end up together with Bones, and she had gotten the most useless, weird, confusing badgers? She was on the verge of throwing a tantrum worthy of Narcissa's most glorious moments... Fortunately, the years had taught her to control her temper more than effectively and so the extent of her frustration came out as a long tired sigh.  
'Whatever,' she said to Michaela. 'Let the Hufflepuffs decide, it's their element.'  
Michaela made a face. 'But I don't want to talk to them,' she complained, glaring towards Wispbelly, and thus reminding Andromeda of Michaela's last interaction with him. It had been rather conflictual. Thinking back on it, it was a little amusing.  
Controlling the smirk she felt peeking at the corner of her lips, Andromeda simply shrugged.  
'You four,' suddenly called Professor Sprout. 'Why are you standing so far apart? Have you made your choice?'  
Andromeda and Michaela exchanged a look. Then Andromeda looked front and saw Tonks and Wispbelly doing the same.  
'We're still thinking, Professor,' she said in a gentle voice that the teachers usually seemed to find reassuring.  
Naturally, it worked as Sprout nodded brightly and turned back around to care for some other group. In the new found silence, the atmosphere felt even heavier than before. Boys and girls were now standing several feet apart and awkward glances flashed left and right like casted spells. Finally, Andromeda had had enough; the more time passed the more uncomfortable she was getting.  
'Let's just... pick,' she said, hoping it sounded more confident to their ears than it had to hers.  
Wispbelly was the first to come to his senses. 'I don't think we're left with much of a choice,' he said, looking around. 'I say we go with the Flitterbloom.'  
Andromeda's eyes followed his finger pointing to the plant in question and actually took a step back. Next to her, Michaela gasped.  
'I thought that was a Devil's Snare!' She exclaimed. Andromeda did not blame her; with its long tentacles and dark green stems, the Flitterbloom could easily be mistaken for a young Devil's Snare's shoot.  
Great, she thought. It really was anything but.  
Michaela seemed to agree. 'Why can't we go with the Magiflower?' She asked.  
On the other side of the big central table, Hailey spun around. 'Already taken!' She exclaimed. Michaela pulled a face.  
'Flitterbloom's better,' a soft honey voice uttered just then. Andromeda shot Ted Tonks a glare. How dared he speak in his soothing honey voice when she was so obviously in a bad mood? 'Magiflower is a fragile plant, used to warmer climates. Flitterbloom won't need as much effort to grow healthily,' he continued.  
How would a muggleborn know that? Andromeda thought, but despite his apparent nervousness, he seemed certain. Andromeda also noticed that he was trying hard not to look at her too long. She found, however, that she wanted him to get a good look and see how annoyed she was. Maybe him feeling bad would make her feel better.  
When Professor Sprout came back to them, they had settled on the Flitterbloom plant - not that they had any other options left. Sprout had given each of them a seed of the flower as well as a large pot full of earth. Then, she had gone back to her usual place at the end of the table and called for everyone's attention.  
'Your assignment is to give me, as a group, a full written study on the plant on which you are working. It must include sketches of the plant as it grows, its different properties and uses, explanations on how and why it is used, and so on... Is that clear?'  
"Yes" replied the students.  
'I can tell you where to find examples of reports at the end of class,' Sprout continued. 'For now, you can plant the seed and start writing down the first observations.'  
Andromeda watched everyone put themselves to work and started wondering what Bellatrix would do in her situation. That's ridiculous, she then thought. Bellatrix would never be in this situation. Because Andromeda knew that if the situation was problematic in the first place, it had a lot more to do with the muggleborn than with the stupid plants.  
She was staring reproachfully at the little seed in her hand when he came up to her, making her jump.  
'Goodness!' She breathed.  
Tonks raised his hands apologetically. 'Sorry,' he said, 'I didn't mean to scare you.'  
'Better not,' she grumbled.  
For a beat, there was silence. She took a deep breath and turned back to him, calmer, only to realise he was standing markedly closer than anticipated. She stumbled a little backwards trying to put more space between them and barely managed to steady herself with the table.  
Okay. She was fine. She was good. She bit her lips... Hopefully, she wasn't flushed.  
Wordlessly, her eyes fell on the hand he had extended to catch her. She looked up then, slowly, and was vaguely amused to see on his face that he thought she had not noticed. Still, she said nothing and the silence dragged awkwardly.  
'I - I came to help, actually...' Tonks managed to say in a low, deep voice.  
Shivers shot up Andromeda’s body. Warm shivers, if it was possible, the sort that rumbled in her stomach before turning to butterflies and fluttering all through the rest of her being. Suddenly, she found herself wondering what it would have felt like if he had caught her, wondering about the feel of his hand around hers… She looked away to compose herself, pushing to the back of her mind all thoughts of Liantris and the very different kind of shivers he had caused.  
'Okay,' she said. Pointing at her seed, she added: 'Go ahead.'  
Tonks's eyes bounced between the grain, her pointing finger and her expectant eyes. The smallest of smiles appeared on his face, digging dimples in his cheeks.  
'I said I'd help you, not do everything for you,' he said.  
Andromeda shrugged. 'I don't see the contradiction.  
'It refers to the amount of work happening on your part,' he replied cheekily.  
Andromeda put her weight on one hip and crossed her arms. 'Being here is work enough...' She mumbled.  
Tonks raised two surprised eyebrows. 'I know it's not Herbology that you hate,' he said. 'You've always been good in this class.'  
Andromeda frowned; there she was reminded, again, that she knew practically nothing of this boy in whose class she’d been for six years now, and she did not like it. She did not like it at all, in fact, because he seemed to know – or at least have observed – way too much about her. Of course, her being a Black – Andromeda Black – it was to be expected, which did not make it any less unnerving.  
Damn, she thought. He was getting under her skin again! Refusing to be affected, she shook her head and passed a hand in her hair while looking up to meet his eyes  
'Let's make a deal,' she said. 'You do that for me and I'll... Owe you a favour in return... Later.’  
Wow. That was much more painful to say than anticipated. It must have shown on her face because Ted looked rather nonplussed.  
'Are you sure?' He asked.  
She rolled her eyes once before putting the mask back on. 'Yes.'  
Ted hesitated for a few seconds, until his eyes were shining mischievously. 'So... You'll do anything I want?'  
'No,' Andromeda replied, outraged.  
His eyes flickered for an imperceptible second. Then they were back on hers. 'How about you try not to look too disappointed that I am in the group,' he said, and although he was smiling, there was an odd tone in his voice. 'If - If it's not a - a problem - for you, I mean... Or - or if it is... Well I -'  
'Fine, it's a deal!' Cut Andromeda. Tonks stumbling upon his own words was painful to watch and terribly annoying. Not at all cute like she had thought it was back in September. Not at all. She had to shut him up. It was not about the deal at all. Not looking disappointed would obviously be quite the task, which was why she would absolutely not seriously try and honour it. She did not care about the deal, after all. It was all to shut him up. She did not care about the deal. She did not care about the deal...  
Tonks shot her a brilliant smile, one of his best smiles, and went to work without another word. Andromeda had planned to leave but she found herself looking at him as he gardened, his thick fingers removing the earth expertly while his brow furrowed in concentration. He was advancing fast.  
'What about yours?' She found herself asking in a low voice.  
In the back of her mind, she was angry with herself for starting a conversation again, but at the same time she thought that context was everything and they were in a group for a class project so maybe... Maybe it was not so... So inexcusable.  
He glanced up at her and smiled. 'I took care of it while Professor Sprout was talking,' he said 'Adrian is writing down the first details for the report.'  
Andromeda looked behind his back to see Wispbelly was, indeed, busy with his quill and a piece of parchment. Michaela was standing next to him and reading over his shoulder. Her seed had been roughly planted and she hadn't watered it yet.  
Andromeda straightened her back, making to go to her friend. She hesitated at the last second and, looking back, met Tonks's golden eyes. Something inside of her inexplicably fluttered.  
'Well... Thanks,' she managed in a whisper so low she could barely hear her own voice.  
She turned away then and walked over to Michaela, trying to ignore the knot in her throat and the flutters in her stomach.  
'Meda,' called her friend - her friend - when she saw her arrive. However, when Andromeda reached her, she raised an eyebrow while looking above her shoulder. 'Is the muggleborn doing your job for you?' She asked, disbelieving.  
Andromeda shrugged. 'He wanted to.'  
'Well,' chuckled Michaela, 'he does have a lot to be forgiven for.'  
Andromeda caught herself from asking "what?" as she remember that time he ran away after bumping into her, that time he embarrassed her in Charms class, that time he threw a... A pen in her face... The memories nearly brought a smile to her lips.  
She, however, remained composed. Even when Wispbelly stood up to chide them, she only raised an eyebrow.  
'His name is Ted, you know,' said the Hufflepuff flatly, standing straighter to meet their eyes.  
Michaela glared angrily. 'Of course we know!'  
From where she stood, Andromeda looked back to see Ted leaning a little away from the pot. He had heard.  
'Then call him by his name,' continued Wispbelly.  
Michaela looked at him with a mix of confusion and annoyance. 'We do!' She exclaimed.  
Wispbelly cocked his head. 'No,' he started very slowly, as if talking to particularly slow children. 'You called him "the muggleborn".'  
Michaela looked genuinely taken aback. 'Oh,' she said. 'I didn't notice.'  
Wispbelly paused for a few seconds before shaking his head in exasperation. Andromeda turned back again to see Tonks had gone back to work. He seemed relieved.  
He finished not long after and, at Andromeda's subtle request, went to correct Michaela's work. Wispbelly had nearly finished the first page of the report by then and they wrote the last bit together. Their group was the first to be done with the work, and after Sprout proved satisfied, she allowed them to take their leave.  
As Andromeda gathered her stuff, Tonks slid to her side, awkwardly stroking the back of his neck.  
'About the deal,' he whispered. 'How long is it effective?'  
Andromeda hesitated. 'Are you saying you don't want to do my work for the rest of the school year?'  
Ted smiled. 'Depends on the compensation.'  
Despite herself, Andromeda found herself smirking also. 'Both our parts stand as long as we have this group project. Then it's done,' she said.  
Ted nodded. 'Perfect.'  
Andromeda nodded also.  
There passed a moment, Andromeda was not sure how long, during which they simply stared at each other, and she felt surprisingly at peace, as well as a little warm... Then he spoke:  
'But we're still not friends?'  
She sighed and pushed him out of her way as she headed for the door. Idiot.  
As she walked, she could feel his eyes on her and his dimpled smile widening. She was angry... Not as angry as she thought she should be though... Angry in a happy sort of way, even… But angry still… Probably…  
Michaela was waiting for her at the door. 'What did he want?' She asked, though by her tone Andromeda knew she did not care that much.  
'He was talking about plants, I don't know,' she mumbled.  
It was enough for Michaela who started rambling about that one time she went to her grandmother's and Andromeda sincerely tried to listen but found her mind was always drifting elsewhere. Elsewhere, most of the time, was Ted Tonks.  
Her heart was beating fast now, as she thought about the number of words they had exchanged today. The feeling had a very distinct sense of déjà-vu, and that because it was, indeed, déjà vu. How many times would Andromeda find herself talking with the muggleborn only to regret it right after?  
Bellatrix can never know, Bellatrix can never know, Bellatrix can never know, Bellatrix can never know...  
Because really, it was much harder not talking to Ted than it was hiding the truth from Bellatrix. And Bella was hiding her own truths anyway, Andromeda knew. It was only fair that way.  
Yes. It was only fair.  
Merlin, don't let me make a mistake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little long ^^ Hope you enjoyed!  
> shoutout to emmloowho on fanfiction.net for being an awesome Beta! ^^


	25. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda starts to let go...

The library was a quiet place, brightly lit through the long windows on the walls. The morning sunlight cast an appeasing atmosphere on the room, rendering this moment with the sort of peaceful tranquillity Andromeda usually loved… A shame that the anxious knot in her stomach and the unnatural thickness of her throat prevented her from enjoying it, this morning. Sighing, she clenched her fists. A parchment in her right hand crumbled loudly. She had forgotten about it.

Gently, she flattened the paper between her fingers and let her eyes fall once more on the letter. 

“Dear Andromeda,” It said in careful, deliberate handwriting that Andromeda knew to be anything but natural to her little cousin. “I do hope that you are well and that your studies are going for the best. I write to you to express the depth of my thanks regarding the lovely letter you sent for my birthday. It is kind of you to hold a place for me in your heart despite your busy schedules. I truly cannot express the pleasure of –“ 

Andromeda skipped through the next couple of sentences, smiling. With each new convoluted turn of phrase, the lines became tighter and shakier. She could only imagine how many letters of thanks Aunt Walburga had forced the poor boy to write. It was a relief to see the brutal change, a few lines underneath, in which the ink seemed to have found a will of its own and the letters fought against their own shapes.

“Yes! She’s gone!”, was written with the enthusiasm that belonged only to little Sirius. “I thought I was going to die, this is the tenth letter she’s forced me to write today! We’ve been at it for THREE HOURS! Anyway, now she’s left to look for Reg. He’s sick again, I think. Don’t be worried, though, he always gets better but mom still forces me to go to the Parkinsons, never him.” Andromeda smiled sweetly. Sirius’s dislike for the Parkinsons was infamous in her family, but it was unfair to blame Regulus for his sickly constitution.   
“Anyway, thank you so much for your letter! I can’t believe you haven’t got me a gift! It’s okay, though, I’ll give you a chance! Next time you go to Hogsmeade, I want a bagful of sweets and candies from Honeydukes! It better be huge! I swear, if you can hold it in your arms, it’s not enough!” Andromeda chuckled aloud. 

“But try to be sneaky when you send it, if mom finds out, I’m dead. I’m writing super fast right now because if she reads this, I’m dead. Actually, I’m dead anyway because she’ll go mad when she sees I sent this without having her read through it. Anyway, I can’t wait for you to comeback for Christmas. Please, please, please, ask Uncle Cygnus to ask my mom to let Reg and I spend the Holidays with you! Mom and dad always ruin it. Just this morning she was beating him again…” Although Andromeda had gone through the letter twice already, she stopped again at those words, her face falling into a gloomy expression. Her heart ached, thinking of life at Grimmauld Place, and she gulped uncomfortably before continuing her reading. 

“Send me letters more often so I can use your owl! I need to tell you about that prank I did on Uncle Luxas two weeks ago! He thought cousin Evan did it, it was hilarious! Tell the story to Bella too! Oh, by the way, tell Bella that her birthday letter sucked! My mom forced me to write a proper reply so I couldn’t tell her myself. Oh no, I think she’s coming back! Love, kiss, bye!”

The letter had been carelessly folded then, and Andromeda had retrieved it from Nebula, while it flew dangerously behind her owl’s talons, tied only with a loose and messy knot. It was lucky to have reached Hogwarts at all. Andromeda folded it back and let it slide into her bag with a sigh. She hoped Sirius and Regulus were all right, alone at Grimmauld Place. It was sad to think Andromeda would not be at Hogwarts at the same time as either of them.

The letter fell in line with another in Andromeda’s bag; Slughorn’s Slug Club invitation. It was to happen in little more than a week, only three days after her birthday. Liantris had been right; they could bring somebody with them. 

Great, she thought bitterly. Now she had to wonder who to invite.

Her stomach twirled uneasily at the thought. Reading Sirius’s letter again had temporarily ridden her of her anxiety but her thoughts had a habit of going back to it when she least expected it. 

Putting her chin in her hand she glanced by the window and squinted to look out in the distance. It was far, but from where she was, she could still see the tip of a ring from the Quidditch pitch. No green things flying around, though, she thought, wishing Michaela was in the library with her instead of training with her teammates. She wished Bellatrix could be here too. Or Narcissa. Or even Maggie. She felt abandoned, alone as she was, bracing herself to face her worst nightmare and his best friend. She could have asked Hailey to accompany her, but Hailey had been glaring at her for the last four days, as if Andromeda had been cheering for Ted to beat her up with a Bludger during their last class of Herbology. She was worried enough at the idea of meeting with him and Wispbelly this morning and did not want to deal with Hailey as well.

Faintly, she thought she heard familiar voices echoing at the back of the library. She turned around on her seat and her breath caught. She was right, it was Ted and Wispbelly – surrounded by another six kids. They walked over to the librarian’s counter, asking for, Andromeda assumed, herself. The librarian, a young woman who Bellatrix had often suspected to be a squib, pointed in her direction and Ted and Wispbelly – Adrian – where soon walking towards her. 

She turned back around so they could not see her long exhale. Bellatrix is in Care of Magical Creatures right now, Cissy is Potions, and you have every good reason to be doing this…, she reminded herself. You’ll be fine, Andromeda, you are not doing anything wrong – besides, that is, not telling Bellatrix that she was grouped with a muggleborn in Herbology, nor that she did not mind all that much…

But it was for the best. Andromeda had internally debated for a long time what she would tell Bellatrix, before deciding that nothing was the smartest choice. She did not want to draw attention to herself and after what had happened with Ted in the Great Hall, she knew that telling Bella most definitely would. It hardly mattered that her parents had specifically asked her not to pick a side, Bellatrix had never been more anti-muggle that those last few weeks and Andromeda was not willing to test the strength of her convictions, nor her willingness to act on it.

At last, Ted and Adrian reached her. Ted was beaming, his hazel eyes shining brighter that the sky outside and his toothy grin digging characteristic dimples in his cheeks. He sat in front of Andromeda, eyes set on her, and she only realised she was holding her breath when Adrian muttered a dispassionate “Hello”.

‘Good morning,’ she replied quickly, and plunged to take her quill and a piece of parchment from her bag, not looking up when Ted whispered a soft “Hey”.

Adrian looked around and frowned slightly. ‘Your friend is late?’ he asked.

‘She has Quidditch training this morning,’ Andromeda replied, trying not to sound bitter. ‘She won’t be coming.’

Adrian pulled a face. ‘So it’s going to be the three of us?’

Andromeda nodded.

Adrian turned to look at a still beaming Ted, then back at Andromeda, then Ted, then Andromeda, then Ted… He sighed deeply. ‘Let’s get this over with,’ he mumbled finally.

Whatever that was, thought Andromeda, opening a book about magical plants she had picked while waiting for them. She found the chapter about the Flitterbloom and turned the book around so that the boys could read.

‘This goes in great detail about how to grow it,’ she said. ‘Although I found some parts a little confusing.’

Adrian nodded thoughtfully. ‘Ted will look into it.’ He turned to Ted. ‘You tell us if something’s unclear.’

It was Ted’s turn to nod. ‘No problem. By the way, I went to check on them, yesterday,’ he added, smiling widely.

‘And?’ Asked Adrian.

Ted looked up to meet Andromeda’s eyes. ‘Meda’s and mine’s look the healthiest.’

‘Good job,’ sighed Adrian unenthusiastically, although he was smiling for once.

Andromeda would have been more curious about that fact were she not too busy trying to regain her calm.

‘Don’t call me that,’ she blurted to Ted’s attention. She had tried not to sound too harsh but the words had still come out a little aggressive.

Tonks looked taken aback. ‘What?’

‘Meda. Don’t call me that.’

‘Everyone calls you that,’ he pointed out.

She gritted her teeth. ‘My friends, only.’

Ted opened wide eyes. ‘Oh,’ he said. Then, confusingly, surprisingly, illogically, inexplicably, he smiled. ‘That’s right.’

Andromeda was careful not to look too perturbed by his reaction and turned back to an exasperated looking Adrian instead. Although she found it was growing harder to register his presence when Ted’s eyes bore on her so heavily. No matter how hard she tried to look away, there was something magnetic about him. It was nearly angrily that she forced herself to focus on the prefect. 

‘Right,’ Adrian said when he saw her pointed look. He put a hand on a journal next to his quill. ‘This is a Herbology report from Hogwarts’ alumni. Sprout gave it to me to use as an example for ours. Ted and I started on the introduction, if you want to go through it, give us your perspective. But before that I think we should distribute roles for each of us. Ted can take care of the Flitterblooms, since he’s already taking care of yours, as well as his,’ he gave Andromeda an emphatic look of his own whilst Ted nodded enthusiastically. ‘I don’t mind being the Scribe,’ Adrian continued. ‘Since you’re the best in Charms and Transfiguration, Andromeda, you can be responsible for the experiences. As for Michaela…’  
‘She’ll take care of the research,’ Andromeda proposed. Not that Michaela enjoyed researching or anything of the like, but Slytherins had a knack for getting what they wanted when they wanted, including knowledge.

Adrian nodded thoughtfully. ‘Good,’ he said. ‘Today I suggest we go through the introduction and the structure of the report.’

They all glanced at each other, Ted lingering on Andromeda, Andromeda hating to admit that she might also have lingered on Ted, and Adrian looking so exasperated his sighs could start a storm. 

They quickly got down to business. Papers flew and quills quivered and Andromeda had never worked quite so seriously. Not even Maggie had ever managed to make her focus so thoroughly; her Ravenclaw friend would be quite hurt in her pride if she knew. Unafraid of toil might be an understatement, Andromeda thought, exhausted. She never really had to work hard when it came to Hogwarts. Magic came easy to her and what presented difficult, she usually found ways around it. This time however, she was, so focused, that she did not notice Adrian had left the table. 

She looked up from her piece of parchment, about to ask for an outside opinion, but tightened her lips instead when she saw his chair empty.   
‘Where is he?’, she asked, almost to herself.

Ted looked up from the journal he was reading and Andromeda could have sworn he was blushing slightly.

‘He’s gone to the loo,’ he said.

‘Oh.’

‘Yup.’

Silence.

Awkward silence.

And out of the blue: ‘How about “Andy”?’

A chill ran down Andromeda’s spine and suddenly, she felt very uncomfortable. Ted was not supposed to mention anything related to her family, it felt wrong somehow, as if breaking an unspoken rule of the natural cycle of life. The very thought made her hair stand on the nape of her neck.

‘Definitely not,’ she managed to say between clenched teeth.

‘Why not?’

‘Andy is for my family.’

Ted nodded and remained silent for a while. When Andromeda finally dared look up at him, she saw he had put his chin in his palm and was thoughtfully watching the landscape that extended behind the glass and far into the horizon. 

Outside, the sun shone brighter than ever in the blue sky. The trees and grass of Hogwarts’s grounds sparkled like fairy dust as the beams reflected on the water drops remaining from the night’s soft rains. It seemed to mirror into Ted’s eyes as well, and his skin glowed a soft, light golden tone. From where she sat, she could see the stubble of a beard on his strong jaws. Damn, she thought, and coughed slightly.

‘So what does it stand for?’ she asked. ‘”Ted”, I mean.’

Ted looked surprised for a second, before delivering another one of his broad, brilliant smiles.

‘Edward, actually,’ he replied. ‘Most people think it’s Theodore, but it’s Edward. Like my grandpa on my mother’s side if you want to know.’

‘I don’t,’ Andromeda said casually, leaning back on her chair.

Ted chuckled. ‘No, I didn’t think,’ he said, shaking his head before looking up at her again. ‘But I like Ted better.’

Me too, she thought. ‘Edward is much more refined,’ she said haughtily.

‘But incredibly common,’ he replied in the same tone.

They stared at each other and smiled. 

‘True,’ admitted Andromeda.

There was a beat during which Ted gulped uneasily and coughed and otherwise very obviously braced himself for what he was going to say next. 

‘I like your name. A lot. It’s very beautiful.’

‘Thanks,’ she said. ‘I agree.’

And she did. She had always liked her name. She was used to hearing compliments about it. So why those reckless butterflies causing a ruckus inside her stomach?

Ted laughed slightly and leaned forward on his seat. ‘Can I ask you something?’

Again with this? She chose not to reply. 

‘Do you like Quidditch?’ He asked.

She almost let out a sigh of relief. Can he not just ask right away?

‘No,’ she replied simply. 

He snapped his fingers. ‘Man...’

‘Disappointed?’, She asked teasingly.

He grinned. ‘Very disappointed; I really thought you were a reasonable person, there. The betrayal...’

Andromeda actually laughed. ‘You can’t talk of betrayal when you’re still using this,’ she replied, pointing an accusatory finger at Ted’s pen.

Ted raised his hands up and gasped overly dramatically. ‘Oh no! I’ve been caught!’

Andromeda laughed again. ‘You better have a good excuse,’ she threatened playfully.

‘I’d say good is a matter of point of view.’

‘You’re right.’

‘So no excuse will be good enough, am I wrong?’

‘At least you catch on quickly.’

Ted winked and Andromeda suddenly felt light and warm and good. That is when Adrian decided to come back from the bathroom.

‘I assume you’re laughing because you’ve finished all the work?’ He sighed.

Andromeda and Ted exchanged a look. 

‘We can finish that later,’ Ted said after a few seconds. ‘We’ve already done a lot, we have six months left, and we’ll have to debrief everything for Michaela next time so… I think we’re good.’

Nearly two hours had passed since they had started studying and Andromeda could not help but agree.

She rose from her chair. ‘Me too,’ she said and started calmly putting her stuff back in her bag.

Adrian roller his eyes. ‘Wait,’ he said. ‘When do we see other again?’

‘Not next week,’ said Ted. When Andromeda and Adrian looked at him confusedly, he added: ‘It’s the Quidditch match. Slytherin against Hufflepuff, we can’t miss it.’

Andromeda sighed. She would have protested but Michaela would be playing that match. She truly couldn’t miss it. 

‘Fine,’ said Adrian. ‘The week after, then?’

It was Andromeda’s turn to say “no”, but when the boys asked “why?”, she hesitated, biting her lip. She gave up in the end and mumbled.

‘It’s my birthday…’

Ted opened wide eyes. ‘Is it? When?’

‘The sixteenth.’ 

Ted started nodded passionately and Andromeda was reminded of those cute dogs with big bright eyes and flappy ears.

‘Anyway,’ intervened Adrian. ‘I guess we’ll settle a date after your birthday’s passed then.’ He picked up his bag. ‘Ted, you’re coming?’

Ted rose, looking as though he had just won the Quidditch World Cup, and stretched his arm. ‘Yeah! I’m famished!’, he exclaimed before turning to Andromeda. ‘Wanna come with us to the Great Hall.’

‘No,’ answered Andromeda in a voice that sounded distinctively offended.

Ted only shrugged. ‘Alright. Later then!’ He said with another smile.

And just like that, the boys were gone. Andromeda exhaled profoundly once they were out of earshot. For once, it was not out of relief or exasperation, or frustration, it was… It was a satisfied sigh. This has gone well, she thought. And truly, it had been nice, and again she found herself wishing her sisters or Michaela could have been here. Not to support her against the Hufflepuffs, no, but just to have a good time. 

Andromeda gave one last look out the window, thinking November had never shone so bright. Maybe she did worry too much, after all.


	26. A Galactic Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a birthday, but it's big scale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! <3  
> (please forgive the worsening chapter titles...)

Hogwarts loved celebrations. There was no better place to fall into the Halloween spirit, the Christmas spirit, the New Year's spirit, than Hogwarts. There was also no better place to fall into the Black Family Birthdays' spirit. 

It all started a few years back, when Bellatrix was in third year. She had already become quite the presence at school and none were ignorant of her name or her antics. And although Andromeda benefitted from the overflow of this notoriety, she herself could not truthfully admit to the same popularity. And she knew. And Bellatrix knew. And Bellatrix decided that she would fix this, because all that is Bellatrix and all that belongs to her must be acclaimed and envied and feared.

The solution she proposed came in the shape of a celebration. For Andromeda's birthday, Bellatrix garnered excitement from the entire castle as she prepared everyone for what was to come as though it was a matter of national security. The entire day was spent praising Andromeda, gifting Andromeda, serving Andromeda, singing "Happy Birthday" to Andromeda and occasionally, hitting the few students who dared slow down the long procession led by Bellatrix and that followed Andromeda around like a court would its queen. On that day, Bellatrix never left Andromeda on her own, not for a second, unless she had absolutely no choice but to be elsewhere.

Now, three years later Andromeda had not been sure if, in the midst of all the chaos running the world and brewing at Hogwarts, she was thankful that this, at least, had not changed things. 

'Bella, this is embarrassing,' she whispered between clenched teeth.

Naturally, her sister brushed her off. 'Nonsense!' She exclaimed, unnecessarily loudly. 'A member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and more importantly, my sister, should be treated with the reverence she rightfully deserves on the blessed day of her birth.'

'Bellatrix, we're too old for this...'

'Stop that,' Bellatrix cut her short. 'There is no age for celebration! Particularly if it is for your seventeenth birthday.'

Andromeda resigned herself to a shrug of the shoulders. She was excited at the thought of turning seventeen, at last, but she found the event to be thoroughly underwhelming. It made very little difference in her life; she had always done magic outside of school and had had her try at Firewhisky in the past, she had not felt the Trace leaving her and nothing inside of her had radically changed. If anything, Andromeda was slightly anxious at the thought of becoming an adult. Suddenly, she felt a whole new burden of societal expectations had just fallen on her shoulders, and she wasn't sure that she was strong enough to live up to it. 

Vanquished by the thought, she looked to her left and found there the comforting familiarity of her little sister's magnetic perfection. She smiled.

'Will you help me knock some sense into Bella?'

Narcissa only smiled sweetly. 'Why should I?' She replied. 'I'm having fun.'

Andromeda sighed. 'Forget it.'

But Narcissa was a cunning girl, and one that knew what she wanted. 

'Fine,' she said dramatically, leaning closer to Andromeda so that only she would hear her words. 'Since it's your birthday, I might agree to help....'

Andromeda raised an amused eyebrow. 'What's the catch?'

Narcissa giggled and leaned back. 'That's your call. If I judge the offer to be unsatisfactory, I shall decline.'

'Would you be that heartless?'

'On the contrary. I feel bad already for distracting you from enjoying the day.'

Andromeda rolled her eyes. 'Fine.' She said. 'I'll let you have one of my presents. Whichever one you want.'

Andromeda knew she had to go big. The Black Family's threats were synonymous with kept promises. Thankfully, her offer was more than satisfactory for Narcissa whose face immediately brightened.

'I get to choose?' She asked excitedly. Andromeda nodded. 'Alright then, count yourself free of Bella's birthday's schedule already!'

At that moment, Bella appeared in their backs, unexplainably walking between the two of them.

'Are you two talking about me?' She asked threateningly.

'No!' Replied the sisters together. 

Bella laughed and grabbed them both by the shoulders. The sound of their voices drowning in the midst of the dozens of footsteps following them in a noisy procession of festive celebrations, the three sisters, laughing, walked together upon this new day.

****  
The day, as it happens, had not been as hectic as it could have. Bellatrix still had insisted on turning the Great Hall into one big choir when she started singing "Happy Birthday" during lunch, and Andromeda still got approached a dozen times in the corridor by strangers seeming to believe they were her best friends, but overall, Narcissa had done an amazing job at diverting away the most embarrassing encounters. Every now and then, she would send one of her friends to Andromeda with information on Bella's location and plans. Andromeda had thus been able to go through most of her classes uninterrupted.

Hours later, as she sat amongst friends in the Slytherin Common Room, ready to open her presents, she found that this entire game of chase had made her more excited than she'd been for years. Even her previous birthdays had not made her as giddy as this one had. 

Grabbing a box from the big pile in front of her, she huffed, suddenly crushed under Narcissa’s weight as her little sister climbed on her back.

'Don't forget that I get to take whichever one I choose,' she said.

'I know, I know...' managed Andromeda, smiling.

Bellatrix threw them a suspicious glare. 'Why does she get to choose one of your presents?'

Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged a look. 'It's complicated...' they said together.

Next to them, Michaela was jumping up and down with curiosity. 'Open it!' She kept saying.

Andromeda did.

She received beautiful gifts from her roommates and others from Curtis – whom Andromeda was so used to having around on her birthdays that she had forgotten they were no longer friends – and Liantris, who assured her his gift was from him and Maggie, both. Andromeda also received gifts from her cousins on her mother’s side, as well as, of course, Sirius and Regulus. Then there were the gifts from her aunts and uncles, grandfathers and grandmothers, great-uncles and great-aunts, and other distantly related family members, a lot of whom she had never met before. 

When came the time for her to open her sisters' gifts, she found she was growing bored already. Her fatigue, however, was quickly forgotten. Narcissa offered her a basket of goods and tools to care for her owl, and Andromeda found herself more touched than she had been with any of the other presents. Then came Bella's turn.

'Come on,' said the older sister when Andromeda grabbed her package in the pile. 'Open it.'

Andromeda cracked it open carefully and her jaw dropped. She had in front of her the most beautiful necklace she had ever had the fortune to lay eyes upon. 

'Bella... What...? How...?'

Bellatrix smiled proudly. 'It's enchanted to look flawless in anyone’s eyes. There is no other necklace like this one. It is completely unique.'

'This is...'

'I want it!' Exclaimed Narcissa, thrusting her hand forward to grab it.

Bellatrix nearly broke an arm jumping forward to stop her.

'Are you mad?' Exclaimed Narcissa.

'Are you mad?' Replied Bellatrix with even more anger. 'Anyone who touches it and that is not Andromeda will get burned!' She shouted. 

Narcissa opened wide eyes. 'Why would you give her that?' She asked after a long pause.

Everyone in the circle of Slytherins went still. Andromeda herself was wordless. 

'Protection,' finally grumbled Bellatrix. There was another long pause until she picked another gift up from the never-ending pile and forced it into Andromeda's hands. 

'Let's hurry,' she said. 'I'm afraid we won't get any sleep tonight with all that is left.'

Andromeda laughed to brighten the mood and carried on like the incident had not happened. She did not want to care about those things that evening. Not the evening of her birthday.

After opening her father's gift, Andromeda was uncontrollably satisfied. She never felt prouder, however, than when she opened the package from her mother, and found there the beautiful, old but wonderfully preserved watch that had once belonged to Druella. 

'It's beautiful...' said Anne upon seeing it.

'And real gold...' added Curtis under his breath.

'Nearly as impressive as the one I inherited from my father last year,' added Liantris pompously.

Bellatrix reduced him to silence with a glare. 

After nearly an hour of gifts opening, it seemed the pile was finally done with. The group stayed a little longer in the Common Room to eat the birthday cake and converse comfortably between themselves. It was passed midnight when Andromeda got back to her room, happier than she had been all day, and not even sad that Narcissa had taken the magical hat she had received from Anne. 

Unbeknownst to her, she was not yet done with surprises. 

With a smile on her face, she followed her friends through the corridors and into the sixth years' dormitory. As the girls whispered tired "Good Night"-s to each other, she headed straight for her bed but stopped. On it, patiently waiting for her, was a plush flitterbloom about the size of a bludger and a note: "Happy Birthday! I leave you the pleasure of naming it."

She felt her face flush and her heartbeat increase. She had to suppress a laugh too or all the girls would hurry to her bedside and inquire on her hilarity. But they couldn't know. This gift was for Andromeda's eyes only. And not even for a second did she doubt who was the sender. 

Letting herself fall on the bed she grabbed the doll and hugged it tight. Idiot, she thought, closing her eyes. Does he know me that well or he is just one lucky bastard?

****

Andromeda had not realised she had fallen asleep. Much like she had not realised she had woken up. Now she found herself taking a cold shower on a cold morning while the castle still slept, yet only distantly wondering how she got there.

Her birthday mirth had not died down and her thoughts were filled with the beautiful moments of the previous day. Hiding from Bella, laughing with her friends, being sung "Happy Birthday" during lunch, opening a mountain of gifts in the dark quiet of the Common Room, with those that have always been closest to her... And the cherry to top it all, the plush flitterbloom . Even she was not certain as to why she loved it that much, except that she had always loved dolls and plush toys, but her parents would never buy her any. For some reason, those trinkets were associated with the poor and the muggle in her household... Andromeda was neither poor nor a muggle. Still, she was a child, then. The flitterbloom was probably the first plush toy she owned.

Feeling incredibly light, Andromeda, dressed and ready, left the Common Room. December was only a few days away and the upcoming winter already promised to be one of the coldest Britain will ever have experienced in recent years. Andromeda, however, did not mind the chill.

As she walked through the doors and out into the ground, the distant chirping of brave morning birds reminded her of another morning like this one. She'd gone to get Narcissa's Astrology book from the owlery, then. He had been there, that day. He had helped her when she cut herself. Smiling, she quickened her pace towards the old tower where Nebula was waiting for her. She had letters of thanks to send back. Those she could have written whilst in the Common Room, but she felt like today was one of those days where she would not be able to sit down and work without the cool refreshing breeze feeding her with new ideas.

She pushed open the door to the owlery, humming. The owls got excited at her entrance. The one man standing there, fell silent. Andromeda could not help a bright smile. She was happy to find him here. She had wanted to find him here. 

'Good morning,' she said brightly.

Ted blinked two or three times. 'Oh, hi! I - I wasn't expecting you here...'

Andromeda chuckled and headed straight for her owl, opposite of Ted. 'Of course not.' She offered a familiar hand to Nebula who nuzzled affectionately on her fingers, as if to wish her own happy birthday. Andromeda smiled and turned back to Ted who was looking at her with curiosity and anticipation.

‘I’d imagined you’d sleep in,’ he said carefully.

‘Why?’

Ted smirked. ‘Are you telling me you turned seventeen years old and did not party in the Slytherin Common Room, last night?’

Andromeda could not help a superior smile. ‘I did not get drunk if that’s what you’re implying. And the “party” was for close friends only.’

Ted looked nonplussed. ‘You say that, but you and your sister had the entire castle taking part in your birthday’s celebration yesterday.’

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s not like anyone was put under the Cruciatus curse of anything…,’ she said.

‘I know,’ he said. ‘Everyone chose to participate and that’s the worst. I simply can’t understand how you Blacks do it.’

Andromeda smirked. ‘Because we’re the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black,’ she answered as if it was obvious.

‘Yeah,’ Said Ted, shrugging, ‘that’s what everyone says. I’m not sure it’s much of an answer but most people seem happy with it.’

Any other day, Andromeda might have gotten angry at his dismissal of the greatness that was the Black family name but today, she felt too peaceful for that. Besides, it seemed too obvious to her why the other Hogwarts students played along with the birthday celebration. The knowledge that she was a Black had always been enough. Other families tried to have their events as well. Of course none were ever as grandiose as hers and that was because the Blacks were the most respected family of them all.

If Ted could not understand that, she did not feel like explaining it to him. She could not imagine it was something he would simply accept, for some reason. Instead, she decided to take the conversation back into her own hands.

'You're not asking why I'm here, this morning?' She asked. 'Or what gifts I received yesterday...?' She added, trailing on that last one.

Ted smiled shyly but said nothing, so Andromeda walked over to him, a shoulder comfortably laid on the wall, a foot crossed before the other.

'Well... If you want to know,' she said. 'I received a... Rather unexpected present.'

She smiled wolfishly as Ted raised innocent eyebrows.

'It was waiting for me on my bed... I wonder how it got there, now that I think about it...' She gave Ted a pointed look but did not give him time for an answer. She did not want to know anyway. She enjoyed the mystery. 'It was a Flitterbloom.’ She continued. ‘A plush one. Funny, don't you think?'

Ted chuckled awkwardly. 'Yeah... Funny... Ha...' An expectant pause. 'Did you like it?'

Andromeda laughed slightly as she took a step closer. 

'Loved it, actually,' she said brightly. 'If only the sender had left a name with his note, I could thank him appropriately...'

Ted hesitated. Andromeda waited.

‘What do you mean by "appropriately"?’ He asked carefully.

Andromeda smiled wolfishly and shrugged.

Another pause.

‘I sent it.’ He said eagerly.

Andromeda threw her hand before her mouth in exaggerated shock.

'No way!' She exclaimed.

Ted rolled his eyes but he was smiling brightly. 'Wow, I didn't know you had a sense of humour.'

Andromeda took another step closer to him.

‘Disappointing for a bloke who spends so much time looking at me.’

Ted froze, as if struck by lightning. ‘What -?’ He blurted.

Always calm, Andromeda took another step closer and would have been well unable to take another without flushing herself against him. The thought made her cheeks redden slightly, but anyone could have thought it was from of the cold.

‘I mean... You weren't trying to be very discreet, were you?’

Ted gulped but did not answer.

Andromeda smiled sweetly. ‘If the goal was to catch my attention, you sure did.’

Silence.

‘Ah?’ Said Ted, suddenly very aware.

Long lingering looks.

‘Well yes,’ Andromeda said suddenly. ‘Because now I have to think of a name for your gift...’

She gave him a side-glance and paired it with a reproachful pout.

He stared at her for a few more seconds before passing a hand on his face to regain his senses.

'You haven't found something yet?'

She chuckled. 'Obviously not.'

'Need help, then?' He asked casually.

'I was thinking Mister Flitterbloom , but it might be lacking in originality.'

Ted laughed heartily. ‘It's cute though.’

Andromeda pushed her hair back in dramatic fashion. ‘The plush toy of a Black cannot be cute,’ she said, ‘it must be mighty.'

Ted rolled his eyes again. 'Of course it must... Maybe you want a simpler name?'

Andromeda turned to him and raised an eyebrow. 'Like what?'

He hesitated then shrugged. 'I don't know... Tom, Bill, Sue... TJ...'

Andromeda tilted her head. 'TJ?' Ted did not answer. 'For Ted Junior...?'

The Hufflepuff smiled boyishly. 'Oops. I got caught.'

Andromeda threw her head back as she laughed, and found herself pushing Ted with the flat of her hand. He did not seem to mind as he looked at her.

'Goodness...' She breathed, patting her watering eyes. 'You're some guy, aren't you?'

'Err...'

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. 'It's a compliment.'

'I’ll take it then.'

Feeling giddy she looked at her watch. At this hour, everyone would be up and eating and she hadn't even written one thank you letter. Well...

'Look at the time,' she said. 'I should go back.' 

She looked up to see Ted’s eyes fill with disappointment. She would never admit it aloud, but it did make her feel great.

'You,' she said suddenly, surprising even herself. 'You're not invited to Slughorn's party, are you?'

Ted looked taken aback, then suspicious. 'No... Why?'

Andromeda shrugged and made to walk away.

'You can bring someone, can't you?' He blurted out as she reached the door.

Andromeda smiled. 'Yes.'

'Well... If you don't have anyone else to come with you... I... You know... I could...?'

Andromeda bit her lip and breathed in. That boy, sometimes...

'Ted,' she said. 'Of course I have someone to invite.'

'Oh.' Pause. 'Who?'

'My best friend Hailey.' She answered truthfully. 'She hasn't received an invitation.'

Ted looked both relieved and disappointed which was weirdly handsome on his face. 

'Well, you know…' started Andromeda. 'I think I remember Professor Slughorn lamenting that he had to organise everything by himself… I’m sure he would be very happy to receive help. Professor Slughorn does love rewarding students…'

She looked at Ted meaningfully. The Hufflepuff only gaped back. She smiled and left, feeling good and smart and rebellious and powerful... A little like Bellatrix, but profoundly Andromeda.


	27. The Slug Club Party I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda needs to chill, part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In virtue of this chapter being excessively long, I have decided to cut it in three parts. Enjoy! ^^

Andromeda and Bellatrix arrived late at Slughorn's Party. Narcissa was in no small part responsible for that. She never liked feeling left out.

The event was held in Slughorn's usual classroom which had been decorated with bright carpets, shimmering chandeliers, and appealing tapestries. The tables had been rearranged to provide one, long banquet table at the centre of the room. It was draped with a cloth of pure white upon which were set more than a dozen plates of cakes and aperitifs. The air smelled of flowery perfume and the small crowd wandering around made for buzzing background noises and a sense of constant movement.

As soon as the sisters entered the classroom, Slughorn skimmed towards them. Andromeda and Bellatrix politely indulged him and pretended to be interested when he introduced them to his famous friends – a ministry man, a spellcrafter, and a famous inventor of magical items. Any other day they would not have had to feign interest, but this evening, Andromeda was busy dodging a specific individual and Bellatrix appeared preoccupied with worries of her own. Worries to which Andromeda was not privy. That was something she would worry about once the party had ended and she had successfully avoided the probable debacle her previous mistakes were bound to cause. A debacle that, as usual, would bear the name of Ted Tonks.

For the hundredth time since the start of the evening Andromeda's fingers brushed faintly over the necklace Bellatrix had offered her for her birthday. It had only been a day since then and Andromeda had spent every moment wearing it wondering whether or not it truly was harmful. She herself could not feel the magic in it. It was nerve-wracking and added another layer to her growing pile of concerns. She wanted to kick herself for hinting at the Hufflepuff a way for Slughorn to let him in. Not only because the thought of Bellatrix catching them interacting was terrifying, but also because she was horrified at the idea of him talking to her in front of what was, for all intents and purposes, Hogwarts's elite.

Thankfully, since the start of the evening, the boy had been too busy running around with plates and trays to steal too much of Andromeda's time. He did, however, capture a fair amount of her attention. Without doing so on purpose, she hated to admit… But all Andromeda wanted was to make sure he did not get too close to her sister. Obviously. Why else would she be looking at him after all…?

A little more than an hour had passed when Andromeda's friends lead her away from Bellatrix and the group that had gathered around her. The sister was irked but Sophie's late arrival distracted her. Andromeda herself was not comfortable with leaving; she had been keeping an eye on Ted, making sure he did not come too close and making sure Bellatrix did not recognise him. The more time passed the more terrified she was that somehow, Bella would sense some connection between her and the muggleborn. Thankfully, it appeared Ted knew to steer clear of Bella and her friends.

Andromeda managed to snatch a glass of pumpkin juice without calling on a waiter and was sipping it agitatedly while Hailey, Michaela, Paloma, and Margaret, standing in circle in a corner of the room, talked and laughed and giggled. Andromeda glanced around a lot, her necklace weighing more heavily than normal on her chest. She gripped it tightly when the door to the classroom opened for Rodolphus Lestrange, Cadmus Avery Junior and Thorfinn Rowle.

Andromeda already knew Bellatrix had invited them. She disapproved, of course, because she disliked them almost as much as she distrusted them. And maybe, maybe, the idea of people other than her and Narcissa being close to Bellatrix bothered her. Which, granted, may have been a bit hypocritical…

Andromeda noticed that, upon greeting the boys, Slughorn looked considerably less enthusiastic than he had up to this point. The welcome was curt and when the Potion master had left, the three men walked over to Bellatrix who dismissed the little group flocking about her, leaving her alone with the new arrivals since Sophie had left a few seconds prior for, Andromeda assumed, the bathroom. Michaela's voice faded into the background while Andromeda focused on her sister's new circle. They talked in secretive whispers and their eyes often swivelled to different corners of the room.

Rodolphus Lestrange, Thorfinn Rowle, Avery Junior… Worrisome company, Andromeda knew. And yet her family would argue, better company than her own. She dared a glance towards her friends – a Ravenclaw, a half blood and two girls from non-influential families – talking loudly and laughing heartily at Michaela's words. They would be furious if they could read her mind. Ha, Andromeda found the idea amusing. Even if her friends could do Legilimency, surely, they would not have the power to break through her Occlumency. Not even Narcissa had been able to, back when they were little and Narcissa, having just learned to access people's minds, did so at any given chance. In any case, Andromeda was glad Occlumency came to her so easily. She found it was particularly comforting when she was stuck in a room with both Bellatrix and Ted Tonks.

Salazar, what an idiot I've been! She thought again. Who would have thought a plush toy was all it took for her lose her mind completely!

'Andromeda, are you still with us?' Maggie said, snapping her fingers to catch her attention.

Andromeda pivoted towards her. She knew her friends well enough to answer.

'Michaela was gushing over Siegfried White,' she said in a bored voice. Maggie and Paloma laughed but Mik and Hailey seemed offended that she got it right. Andromeda allowed herself a smile. 'I think it's time you go talk to him, Mik, instead of talking to us about him.'

Michaela bit her lip and looked around. Her eyes were on the Quidditch player but when Andromeda tried to follow her gaze, the sight of Ted sighing heavily as he refilled a tray with glasses of juice and wine distracted her. When he tiredly wiped the sweat off his brow, she bit her lip, unable to tarnish the feeling of guilt eating at her insides. It only got worse when he looked up and their eyes met for a fraction of a second. She looked away then, not for the first time since the evening had started. She had to stop glancing at Ted so much! She looked around for her sister. Thankfully, Bellatrix appeared completely taken by whatever conversation she was having with her… Friends.

'Okay, I'm going,' said Michaela at last.

'Yay!' laughed Margaret.

'But Hailey's coming with me.'

And before Hailey could protest, Michaela had grabbed her by the arm and was forcefully dragging her to Slytherin's Quidditch player. Paloma followed them, and Andromeda was left alone with Maggie. Still, her eyes wandered around.

'Andromeda?' called Maggie.

'Hmm?' The Slytherin replied vaguely, somehow unable to find Ted in the thinly crowded room.

'I think you might have some kind of attention disorder…'

Andromeda stopped looking around.

'What?' she asked, confused.

'You're always distracted,' explained Maggie. 'This year more than usual, I think.'

Andromeda gaped for a second before forcing back a mask of indifference. 'Ah,' was all she managed.

'Actually…' Started Maggie, somewhat hesitantly. 'Liantris and I…'

'Maggie!' called a Ravenclaw girl.

Maggie hesitated to go to her friend. Andromeda smiled.

'Go on. I'm sure you can tell me later,' she said. Also, she really feel like dealing with another one of those Greengrass's talks that left her scared and confused.

Maggie gave her an apologetic look. 'We'll speak again later.' And she left.

Passing a hand in her hair, Andromeda raised the other to call for a drink and slumped on the nearest chair. There she crossed her legs, let her chin rest in her palm and sighed. There, she thought, you've gotten rid of your friends. Great. And, toying absent-mindedly with her necklace, she was feeling rather miserable until a familiar voice made her jump so much she nearly fell off her chair.

'Need a drink?' Ted said.


	28. The Slug Club Party II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda needs to chill, part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON Andromeda VS Social Event
> 
> Andromeda needs to chill, poor girl...
> 
> Bellatrix is with the Death Squad!
> 
> Ted is discovering the pains of underpaid part time jobs :(
> 
> Andy's friends have gone off-screen due to plot irrelevence
> 
> Ted came to say hi (you go, tiger!)

Passing a hand in her hair, Andromeda raised the other to call for a drink and slumped on the nearest chair. There she crossed her legs, let her chin rest in her palm and sighed. There, she thought, you've gotten rid of your friends. Great. And, toying absent-mindedly with her necklace, she was feeling rather miserable until a familiar voice made her jump so much she nearly fell off her chair.

'Need a drink?' Ted said.

What was left of hers having been spilled all over the carpeted floor after her surprised jolt, she sighed and, a hand over her palpitating heart, moaned plaintively: 'I guess I do…'

Exhausted and nervous and moody, she could have had tears in her eyes if, at that moment, she hadn't looked up and met with Ted's beaming dimpled smile. Before she knew it, she was smiling too.

Merlin, this boy…, she thought, and for once was not even embarrassed by the realisation that she was happy to see him there, in front of her, at last.

He offered a hand and she took it gladly. Standing up, she noticed he was still holding a tray of glasses in his other hand. Her guilt came back, as well as the very sudden and very brutal realisation that they were not alone in this room; people were watching, people amongst whom her sister could be. She nearly snapped her neck turning to look for Bellatrix, the necklace feeling heavy against her skin. Thankfully, the seventh-year had her back to her. Andromeda continued scanning the room and found Michaela, Hailey and Paloma giggling around Siegfried White while Maggie, along with her brother Liantris and her friend Carmela, stood with Slughorn and a gruff looking man in Auror robes and a chunk of his nose missing. They had not noticed her. Thank Merlin and Salazar…, thought Andromeda.

'Looking for somebody?' Asked Ted all of a sudden.

Andromeda turned back to him and was surprised to find him, somehow, offended. Had he been talking? Had she been ignoring him? Maggie had said she always looked distracted.

Andromeda tried to play it cool nonetheless. 'No,' she said softly. 'Sorry, it's just –' She looked down at the orange juice she had spilled and that had left an ugly brownish taint on the carpet Slughorn had especially imported to make his Potion classroom fancier. 'Um, would you mind waiting outside? I'll just clean this mess real quick.'

Ted stepped forward. 'Oh, I can do it –' he started, but Andromeda stopped him with a firm grip.

'I'll do it,' she insisted, and even to her ears it sounded unnecessarily threatening. 'Just wait outside.'

Ted threw her a look that might have implied she was mad, but something passed in his eyes as his gaze went from her face to their linked hands.

'Okay,' he whispered and left, leaving Andromeda to wonder why on earth she put in so much effort to not offend this idiot.

If only she had not gone completely bonkers the morning after her birthday and practically invited him to this party, then she wouldn't have felt bound to talk to him like she did now. Although talking to him, in itself, was not as disheartening as she felt it should… It was, however, much too risky to be rational and life at Black Manor had taught her that when Andromeda was not rational, something exploded (It usually had something to do with either Bellatrix or Sirius but Narcissa's slate was not as blank as she would have you believe).

Still, it was now too late to back down, Andromeda thought as she cast a Scourgio to the ground. Ted had already left, thankfully, and the carpet was now as clean as a carpet could be. Andromeda looked up to see Bellatrix laughing heartily with her friends. Good, she thought, but immediately felt bad. Had she reached the point where she was making plans behind her sister's back? That was wrong. That was every kind of wrong.

And so, a subconscious desire to live up to Bellatrix's faith in her undying loyalty manifested in Andromeda, and before her brain could register it, she was walking towards her sister.

With every new step she took, she felt guiltier and more afraid. With every new step she was more aware of the necklace around her throat. What on earth was she doing? Who on earth was she doing it for?

'Andy, what is it?' Asked Bella when Andromeda had put a hand on her shoulder.

'Just telling you, I'll be leaving for a second, I need air,' replied Andromeda, and it was a small comfort to hear her voice sounding casual, even bored, rather than anxious and guilty.

Still, Bellatrix being the overprotective sister that she was frowned slightly. 'You want me to come with you?' She asked.

'No, it's fine,' Andromeda said with a smile.

It was almost painful, watching Bella's lips curve up into a smile of their own, a smile that was genuine and honest. A smile that grew slightly when her gaze found the necklace. A smile that believed her.

None of her horror showing on her face, Andromeda left, slowly closing the door behind her, head down and heart heavy. She really did need that air.

'You okay there?' asked Ted.

'Um, yeah,' she answered, then hesitated. She looked around her carefully to make sure no one was around but the dark corridors of the dungeons were completely empty except for them. 'Just… Tired,' she said, taking a few tentative steps in his direction.

She did not realise her hands had moved to cover her shaking arms until Ted took his jacket off and handed it to her. The idea actually scared her.

'Oh no, I'm fine,' she said.

'Please, it's okay,' replied Ted with a smile.

But she kept refusing him until he sighed and gave up. 'I really don't want to fight over who is more polite,' he said, and although there was amusement in his voice, there was also something like sadness, something bittersweet.

Andromeda shrugged and leaned heavily on the cold walls. 'Agreed,' she said simply, then bit her lip. 'Look… I'm sorry you ended up serving drinks tonight… I didn't think…'

She had not thought at all, to be honest. That was where that got her.

She thought she heard a noise from behind the classroom's door and started. She looked back to make sure her sister had not followed her outside. The idea made her shiver. Or maybe it was the cold.

'I don't mind, actually,' Ted said. 'Slughorn added a hundred points to Hufflepuff because I volunteered and promised he would take it into consideration for the N.E.W.T.S next year which is… Err… Andromeda?'

Andromeda fell back to reality with a metaphorical kick. 'Yes?'

'Are you okay?' Ted asked, and he sounded sincerely worried.

Andromeda passed a hand over her face then let it rummage through her hair before bringing it back to her temple. She started massaging thoroughly. 'Yes, I'm fine,' she replied in an annoyed mumble. Now everyone probably thought she had lost her mind. She glanced above her shoulder once more before turning back to Ted.

'What were you saying?' She asked but she did not care. She was too worried. She felt too guilty. If anybody opened that door… Worse, if anybody happened to be in those corridors already… Hiding…

Before she knew it, Ted was right in front her.

'What are you afraid of?' He asked softly, his big hazel eyes diving deep into her own.

She let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding and regretted it immediately after the word was out.

'What?'

Way to be gracious and literate, Andromeda…

'You keep glancing over your shoulder like…,' Ted started, eyebrows frowned. 'Like you're scared someone might see you…'

Suddenly, realisation dawned on his face. Andromeda opened wide eyes and was about to contradict him before he could make assumptions. He was quicker.

'You don't want people to see you with me,' he said, and his voice was not accusatory, but inquisitive. Not self-pitying, but strangely determined.

A thousand words of denial bumped into Andromeda's mind, and really, she could have used any, but her eyes landed on Ted's and, for a second, it was as though time had stopped, and for a second, she stopped thinking. When she came back to her right mind, she was just as determined as he looked. Somehow, she was also angry.

'Yes,' she said. Then huffed and crossed her arms and added. 'I thought it was obvious.'

Ted squinted. 'It's not though. Why are you afraid of people seeing us talking? We've talked before, in the library, in class, in the owlery yesterday? Why is now different?

Andromeda, the time of a heartbeat, considered knocking him unconscious and running away before she could be caught. Quickly though, she realised that if she wanted to do this right, she would need water and an accomplice and by then, this plan would be much too elaborate for her conscience to handle it.

'Why is it a bad thing?' Ted repeated, more insistently.

It only made Andromeda angrier. 'Why do you even have to ask…' She groaned between clenched teeth.

'Just tell me, then,' said Ted. 'I want to know.'

Andromeda shot him a glare. 'Look, you're muggleborn, that's all the reason you need.'

Ted frowned and stepped closer and though they were nearly the same height, it felt like he towered over her.

'Clearly not,' he said. 'Amelia Bones is one of my best friends. Her brother Edgar is also a friend of mine. So is Maggie Greengrass, Melinda Diggory, Agrippina Smith, the little Prewett twins... And I know it's not about you being a Slytherin either because Anne Fawley, who is your roommate, is perfectly fine with me as well. And they're all from those old pureblood families, aren't they? So, no. I don't think me being muggleborn is much of a reason at all.'

Andromeda needed a few seconds to find her footing. It did not help that she was acutely aware of how close he was standing to her.

'That isn't the same thing at all,' she managed. Her voice softer. She wasn't sure Ted would hear the annoyance in it. She didn't know whether she wanted him to. She felt like she always acted annoyed around him and although she certainly felt that way a lot of the time, it was hardly his fault. He was rather – well, extremely pleasant to be around.

'But why?' He asked.

And she knew, by then, what she had to say, but she did not like it. She did not like talking about her family. She liked it even less when the picture she was drawing was anything less than flattering. She didn't see how she could make it flattering now.

'My family...' She started. Paused. Took a deep breath. 'My family's not like those others.' She waved her hands dismissively at the list he had just rattled off. 'You now our motto, Toujours Pur...' She glanced at him and despite the tension stiffening her entire body she could not help but laugh lightly at the face he was making. 'You don't know, do you?'

Ted looked almost apologetic nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 'I don't speak French either,' he said with a boyish smile.

And Andromeda pushed him lightly, laughing. 'It means "always pure". It's been my family's motto since the dawn of time. The House of Black is considered the oldest, most noble, and most prestigious in the wizarding world. My family makes it a point of keeping the bloodline pure and our image impeccable. We're supposed to uphold the virtues and traditions of the old families. Of the oldest families. Otherwise...'

Ted's eyes gloomed. 'Otherwise what?' He asked, and Andromeda shivered at the sound of his voice.

'I don't know.' she exhaled shakily. 'The traditional sentence would be disinheritance.' She tried not to think of Aunt Walburga and her use of corporeal punishment. 'Of course, the crime has to be big but...'

'Like what?' And this time, Ted sounded nearly angry.

Andromeda dared not meet his eyes. 'Worst offence is probably marrying a muggle,' she said, trying to sound casual. 'Actually, worst offence is probably being a Squib. Supporting muggle rights, half-breeds and goblins will also get you disinherited. You know... That kind of thing.'

Ted was silent for what felt like forever. When Andromeda finally dared find his eyes, they were locked on her, scrutinising her unwaveringly. They were also very close to her face and, in the lowlight of the dungeon hallway, looked much bigger and brighter than usual. The depth of them made her heart hammer in her chest and her breath shorten. She completely forgot about the party even though the muffled sound of music could be heard from inside the classroom, and even though the door to it was merely twenty feet behind him, and even though anyone could have come through that door at any moment. All she could see was his face. All she could hear was his breathing. Had she been having this sort of staring contest with anyone else she would have straightened her back and stared back defiantly. With him, she could only sigh.

'Stop that.'

Ted lowered his gaze. 'Sorry.'

Another long pause. She gulped.

'So,' Ted started, and damn it he was so close and she started wondering if he could hear her heart hammering in her chest. 'What if you befriended a muggleborn?'

Andromeda bit her lip before answering. 'I'd have to listen to my family's lectures for the rest of my existence. I probably won't be left unchaperoned ever again. They would control every little aspect of my life, especially who I befriend and who I stay with. If things get out of hand... They might start arranging a marriage for me as soon as I'm out of Hogwarts. Just in case.' She paused, then turned to him. He looked full of anguish. 'And your life would be just as miserable. Worse, actually. But if you keep your head down they may spare your arms.'

Ted smiled weakly. 'They wouldn't cut them off,' he said, and leaned his shoulder against the wall. She turned slightly so that they still faced each other. Their arms were touching now, and he had cocked his head to look at her better and she had done the same. Everything was very hot, and Andromeda had trouble focusing on something other than the feel of his breath against the skin of her cheek and the brightness of his yellow irises that kept retreating as his pupils grew larger.

For some reason, they had both started whispering.

'You might want to consider the threat seriously, Ted.'

His smile disappeared, and Andromeda cracked up. 'I'm kidding,' she said brightly, although still in a murmur. 'I mean they might cut off your arms, but I really don't think they would. Not my parents at least. My mom's not really a fan of violence and my father is always too busy. Also, that would get them in trouble with the Ministry and–'

'Well I'm sure glad they have all those good reasons to not cut off my arms, I'm kind of attached to them!' Ted exclaimed, but soon, he was laughing softly along with Andromeda.

When their hilarity had died down, they tasted the silence for a bit. Their eyes locked on the other's. Andromeda's heart was beating wildly. Her eyes went down. To his lips. He passed a tongue on them.

'And what about you?' He asked in a hush, the tickling sensation of his breath on her skin causing butterflies in her stomach

She gulped.

'What about me?'

'Do you want to be friends with me?'

Andromeda looked up. To his eyes, big, beautiful, hazel eyes. And she stared at him with such intensity Ted found himself well unable to move. And then, as his eyes darkened under her gaze, something snapped in her, all the butterflies in her stomach broke into a heated flight throughout her body, and she pressed her lips against his.

A rush of heat and warmth washed over her, and she threw her arms around Ted's neck as their lips moved together. And everything was good. Everything was right. And his skin burned. And his scent smelled like joy. And his lips tasted of sweet, sweet honey. When she felt his hand in the small of her back, she flushed herself against him. He held her tighter and Andromeda made a sound no muggleborn should have caused her to make.

And it was all so good, so good… Too good, clearly, because Ted suddenly jumped backwards, groaning in pain.


	29. The Slug Club Party III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda needs to chill, part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON Andromeda Vs the Hormones-Filled Social Event
> 
> Ted came to say hi (that's my boy!)
> 
> Andromeda lost her shit... and her orange juice!
> 
> Andromeda got Kylo Ren level of angsty (as... usual... though...tbh)
> 
> They left the party room... juste the two of them... to """""talk""""" (lol)
> 
> Things quickly turned painfully steamy (haha, see what I did there, haha, painfully, haha I'm so funny!)

A rush of heat and warmth washed over Andromeda, and she threw her arms around Ted's neck as their lips moved together. And everything was good. Everything was right. And his skin burned. And his scent smelled like joy. And his lips tasted of sweet, sweet honey. When she felt his hand in the small of her back, she flushed herself against him. He held her tighter and Andromeda made a sound no muggleborn should have caused her to make.

And it was all so good, so good… Too good, clearly, because Ted suddenly jumped backwards, groaning in pain.

Andromeda nearly fell to her knees. She had been leaning against him so completely. When she looked up, panting, her heart still beating madly, she saw him grabbing the front of his shirt in shock. His wide-opened eyes met hers, questioning, but Andromeda did not know what to say. Everything had been going so well… Right?

It all became clear, however, when he took his hand away. They both looked down at the place he had held and found there a burn mark on his shirt.

Andromeda felt her knees weaken. 'No…' she breathed.

'What happened?' Ted asked, panting.

Andromeda was quavering. She looked down and found her hand already grasping at her sister's present.

'It-it's the n-n-necklace…' she stuttered. 'The pendant b-b-burns anyone who touches it and isn't me…'

'But… That's horrible…' Ted breathed. 'And it hurts.'

'I'm so… I'm so s-s-sorry… I…' Her breath caught, her heart hammered in her chest, she was shaking like a leaf and tears were starting to blur her visions. 'I c-c-can't… I'm s-s-sorry, I-I…'

She felt like silly, panicking like that, but the shaking got worse and then she was barely able to think at all. She felt dizzy and her head ached and there was tingling in her hands and feet and she could not breathe and –

'Hey, hey, hey, Dromeda,' Ted exclaimed, jumping on his knees to wrap his arms around her. 'There, there…' he soothed, gently moving his hand across the back, 'I'm right here, all right… Just take deep breaths… Everything's going to be fine, all right… Everything's okay. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. At all. I'm fine. I'm with you. It's all right…'

Slowly, Andromeda started regaining her composure. Her breathing levelled, her heart evened and her shaking lessened. There were tears streaming down her cheeks as she lay against Ted, his chin on her head. She nuzzled against his chest. One hand clenched his shirt like it would a lifeboat, the other completely covered the pendant of her necklace.

An eternity seemed to pass.

'I don't want to stay here… I can't stay here…' croaked Andromeda in a barely audible voice.

Ted cocked his head to look at her.

'What –'

'If somebody leaves the classroom they'll see us.'

Ted did not even hesitate.

'All right,' he said, and helped her up. She continued to grasp at him, not trusting her legs to hold her. 'I know just where to go,' he said.

He looked down at her fist, still clutched around the necklace.

'Are you going to keep that?' he asked.

Andromeda only nodded. Ted did not inquire further. Andromeda was glad.

He supported her through the corridors but soon she squirmed away from his grasp. Ted extended his arms, as if to catch her, but she waved slightly to assure him she was fine.

'I'm okay now. I can walk.'

Ted hesitated. 'You sure?'

She nodded. They looked at each other. She looked away.

'Thanks anyway.'

He smiled softly. 'Don't mention it.'

'Oh, I won't…'

'Come on,' Ted laughed. 'We're not supposed to be wandering around the corridors unchaperoned.'

And pretending to be a spy, he employed himself to traversing the castle in the most contrived ways possible. Of course, this late into the evening, the passages were mostly empty, and his little act was utterly ridiculous. Andromeda loved it.

When they reached the kitchen, she finally let out the laugh she had been holding.

'You're so silly…' she breathed, sitting down into the nearest chair

A pair of elves appeared from behind a door. One of them was Minky. Immediately she ran to Ted's side with a big bright smile plastered on her face, and he patted her head affectionately.

He then turned to Andromeda. 'I think "funny" is what you meant,' he said.

'No,' Andromeda replied, 'I meant "silly".'

'You said "silly" but it can't possibly have been what you meant because what I did was objectively not "silly", but "funny",' he said in mock pompousness.'

'I assure you I said what I meant, and I meant "silly."'

'No, I think the word you were looking for is "funny".'

Andromeda groaned, and Ted burst into laughter. She could not hide her own smile, then.

Next to Ted, Minky was wobbling on her tiptoes, eyes travelling between Ted and Andromeda as if she was watching a ping-pong match. When she was sure they were done talking she took her chance. 'Do the young masters desire something?' she asked in her squeaky voice.

Andromeda shook her head. 'No, thank you,' she said before giving the elf an awkward smile. The elf responded with glee and Andromeda started thinking of Retch, the elf back at Black Manor, and how he had never looked quite happy.

'Maybe a bit of a snack?' Ted whispered conspiratorially.

Minky chuckled and disapparated while the other elf forcibly put a cup of hot tea in Andromeda's hands. Andromeda did not protest, being too uncomfortable with the frail, eager creature. Ted on the other hand accepted it courteously. Minky then came back with a fruit basket on one hand and cake on the other. Ted thanked her brightly before picking an apple from the basket. He toyed with it before looking up to Andromeda who, one hand clutching the pendant of her necklace and the other grabbing her cup, looked back.

'Anyway,' he said and then threw the apple her way. 'Better now?'

Andromeda caught the apple and managed a small smile. 'I guess.'

Ted stared for a few seconds. 'That's good.'

Andromeda bit her lip and let her eyes wander slightly. Minky was still looking alternatively between her and Ted, happy. The other elf had called a third and they were now rekindling the fire and adding food and drinks to the table. Andromeda, however, was not hungry.

'Did… Did it hurt? A lot?' she asked.

Ted looked down at the scorch mark on his shirt. 'I was surprised more than anything. It doesn't hurt at all, now.'

'That's because it only brushed you,' Andromeda said gloomily.

He shrugged.

A pause.

'So… Are we not gonna talk about it?'

Andromeda stared and tried to stop herself from blushing. She did not say anything. Ted chuckled and looked away. His cheeks were just as red.

'I knew you didn't hate me…'

His smile was so big it was taking up half of his face.

'I do hate you sometimes,' Andromeda blurted out.

'Yes, yes… But you don't hate me, do you?'

She sighed. 'No.' She took a bite of the apple.

He let out a satisfied groan and joined his hands behind his neck. 'I should work as a waiter more often…'

Andromeda shook her head. 'Hufflepuffs have so little ambition…'

Ted winked. She nearly choked on the fruit.

'So…' he said, trailing. This time, he sounded prudent. 'I guess that means you don't mind us being… friends… right?'

Andromeda bit her lip and pressed a hand against her temple. All this time she had been clutching the necklace around her neck and could not bring herself to take it off. But it was so heavy. Sometimes she thought she could hear a whisper coming out of it. The whisper sounded like Bellatrix. She looked at Ted again, and his warm, handsome face that immediately tucked at the corner of her lips. She wanted to smile when she was with him. He brought her so much joy. But…

'Ted,' she said, and she sounded exhausted. 'Let's be just that. Just… friends.'

Ted frowned. He remained silent.

'Please,' she breathed. 'I can't… It's already too much of a risk I'm taking and –'

Ted seemed to ponder for a few seconds. 'Right...' He said. Then paused. 'But tell me this. Would you consider being here with me, a "risk"?'

'Yes.'

'What about inviting me to Slughorn's Slug Club Party?'

'I didn't invite you. But yes.'

'And talking to me at the Owlery, the day after your Birthday?'

'Ted, get to the point.'

'What about that time you –'

'Ted. The point.'

Ted smiled faintly. 'I'm just saying you're already on the path to rebellion, I don't know why you'd stop mid-way.'

On the path to rebellion, he had said. Andromeda was so outraged she actually gasped.

'Are you out of your mind?'

Ted shrugged. 'You ask that a lot, I'm starting to wonder.'

'I'm not a rebel.' Andromeda said, almost pouting.

Ted chuckled. 'Clearly not.'

Andromeda glared. 'You want to die.'

Ted stood straighter. 'You want chocolate?'

'What?'

A boyish grin digging those beautiful dimples into his cheeks, Ted pointed to a box of chocolate Minky was handing him. Andromeda was shook.

'So?'

The day she said no to chocolate would be the day they ordered her post-mortem portrait. She wordlessly dived in the box to grab one.

'Thanks.'

Ted watched her in silence. Minky, next to him, looked extremely satisfied. However, he soon came to suggest that the elf went to bed. It took a bit of convincing before finally she and her fellows agreed. Andromeda was thankful when they left, although she felt a little bad because she had found Minky almost… Cute. She had never found an elf other than disturbing before... She looked up. Ted did not seem to have that problem.

It felt like an eternity before he spoke again.

'Do you hate muggleborns?' He asked.

His voice was smooth like honey. Deep and soothing.

'No,' she answered, heart clutching.

'Do you think we're inferior?'

Yes, she thought.

She said nothing.

Ted gave her a tentative smile. 'Will I ever change your mind?'

Andromeda sighed. She was still scared. But how much longer would she stay that way?

'I'm afraid you're already doing it...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this marks the end of The Slug Club Party trilogy, also known as Andromeda Vs Social Event!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> Not to be dramatic but this marks a turning point in this fanfiction's story, meaning that things should go faster from now on and hopefully, we'll all be there to see the day Andy finally goes on well-deserved Christmas holydays, gosh!
> 
> XD
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> byye <3


	30. Homecoming I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda takes the Hogwarts Express back home and it's disappointing from start to finish (particularly the finish)

It was a beautiful day in December when Andromeda arrived in the owlery to find a small note stuck on Nebula's talon. Meet me at the boat house at seven, it said. Andromeda smiled and when she got to the boat house, Ted was there, waiting for her.

'You came!' he exclaimed at the sight of her.

'And I'm regretting it,' Andromeda grumbled, then looked around. 'Somebody might see us!'

Ted shrugged. 'No way,' he said. 'This place is always empty.'

He sounded so sure of himself Andromeda could not help but relax slightly. She took the time to look at him and smiled despite herself. He had been looking increasingly handsome to her ever since the Slug Club Party. Her eyes fell to his lips and she shuddered as warm memories washed over her.

Suddenly uncomfortable, she gulped and tried to push the thoughts away. She had been the one to decide they should remain friends after all. It was true he had never said "yes" to the idea, but neither had he walked away or forced her to make a choice. If anything, he seemed content with their current relationship, didn't he? Therefore, she should at least have the decency to control her impulses when in his presence.

She looked away, seemingly in thought. 'If you say so…' she said. Looking across at the lake she felt her worries dissipate. 'The water's so peaceful.'

Ted smiled. 'Who'd think there's a giant squid in there, right?'

Andromeda grimaced. 'Whoever thought it was a good idea to raise a giant squid in a school's lake?'

'Hagrid says it's harmless. Wouldn't hurt a fly. Simply misunderstood.'

Andromeda scoffed. She gave little credit to what the gamekeeper had to say. 'You talk to that – to him?' she let out. She had been about to call him a half-breed but had learned most people found the term offensive. Andromeda did not want to look bad in Ted's eyes.

'Hagrid is a great guy,' was all he said. And if he noticed her apparent distaste for the man, he did not comment on it any further.

After that day, they would meet and talk at the boathouse frequently.

When the last day before Christmas break had arrived and Ted and she were spending there their last evening together, Ted felt the need to say, "I'm glad you're getting some time off from everyone, you really look like you need it."

Sighing, Andromeda replied with a curt "Cheers," although she understood what he meant. She had, after all, been busy trying to look inconspicuous while regularly sneaking away from everyone to meet with him. Thankfully, no one seemed to have caught on yet because Andromeda had indeed been taking walks on her own ever since the year had started. Sometimes she used "prefect duties" as an alibi.

Ted laughed lightly at the long face she was making and tried to pass an arm around her shoulders. She stopped him when all she wanted to do was grab him and hold on for the rest of her life.

'The necklace,' she reminded.

He nodded. Andromeda tolerated physical contact now even less than before, which was a shame because Ted was touchy. He loved touching people, hugging people and cuddling people. Andromeda usually kept her hands to herself and let others know they should do the same, but with Ted she would have loved to reciprocate. Last time they had gotten too close, however, she had burned his chest.

After a while, Ted asked 'Will it be okay if I write you?'

'As long as you don't sign with your name,' she replied.

'Will we see each other during the holidays?'

'I don't think so.'

'Will you be okay?'

Andromeda gave him a long-lasting look.

'What are you talking about? Of course I'll be okay, I'm going home.'

Ted opened his mouth, about to say something, but changed his mind at the last second. In the end, he remained silent. Andromeda also.

Once a few minutes had passed, she snuggled closer to him, refusing to meet his eyes, but not willing to create distance between them either.

'I know what you meant,' she said, 'but you're wrong.'

Ted stirred uneasily against her. 'So… Does that mean the topic of your family is not taboo anymore...?'

Andromeda felt her throat tighten uncomfortably. 'It still is,' she said. Some things could not be mixed. Particularly because the more she thought about her family, the more uncomfortable she got.

Ted cleared his throat. 'In any case, I'll miss you.'

Andromeda turned to get a good look at him and her heart clenched because he was handsome and lovely and kind and so beautifully honest and every word he said was always the right one and... What was she supposed to do?

'Don't be ridiculous,' she said softly. 'It's only for two weeks.'

oooOOOooo

Only for two weeks.

She missed him already.

'I'll go find a compartment,' shouted Bella over the ruckus of the crowd inside the Hogwarts Express. 'You go look for Sophie, I think she went that way.'

Andromeda nodded and started walking in the direction she was given. She had to elbow her way past too many students when finally, she found Sophie. Their eyes met and before Andromeda could say a word, Sophie had grabbed her by the arm and was leading her forward.

'I need to go to the loo, you come with me!' She said.

'O-kay…' Andromeda replied.

She looked at Sophie and frowned. The seventh year had gradually regained her spirit since the Leeswood accident, but the cheerfulness she now displayed had an odd air to it. Despite the energy with which she pushed through the crowd, there was emptiness in her eyes and a confused edge behind every one of her words.

'Are you all right?' Andromeda asked when they had stopped in the line leading to the bathroom.

Sophie smiled at her brightly. 'Of course,' she said. 'You?'

Andromeda forced a smile of her own. 'Yeah.'

She looked around at the sound of a high-pitched voice yelling, "Daily Prophet! Ten Knuts! Daily Prophet!".

Andromeda took a few coins out of her purse and raised a hand up to get the paper boy's attention. She stared when he came over and she realised his face was familiar. A red-head, Gryffindor… Right, as prefect she'd seen him get in trouble with Slytherins several times. He had a twin brother, if she remembered correctly.

'What?' Spat the boy after he had given her the paper, taken his knuts, and noticed her staring.

'What's your name?' She asked.

The boy frowned. 'Why?'

Andromeda shrugged.

'Fabian Prewett,' he said.

Andromeda could not help a smirk. 'Is your mother Lucretia Prewett?'

Fabian crossed his arms over his chest. 'She's my aunt. Why?'

'No reason. You can go.'

Fabian hesitated before finally trotting away. Andromeda watched him go with a smirk. It amused her sometimes that probably half the school was related to her in some way. Her smile disappeared however when she realised she had not seen Aunt Lucretia in years. Ignatus, her husband, had had a disagreement with Aunt Walburga and Andromeda's parents after Nobby Leach had become Minister of Magic. Andromeda wondered sadly whether Uncle Orion still talked to his sister.

'My turn,' said Sophie as she opened the door to the bathroom. 'Wait for me here. Don't go anywhere!'

Andromeda nodded and stepped to the side. She opened the Daily Prophet and started reading. There was a lot to digest: The office of Minister of Magic had finally been given to Eugenia Jerkins. Formerly Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she had been substituting for the Minister-to-be since Nobby Leach's death anyway. Andromeda, however, was uncomfortable with this turn of event: Eugenia Jerkins was a former colleague of Nobby Leach, meaning that once again, Andromeda's family aligned with the counter-power.

Other worrying news were the disappearances of young people. There were three, although the only name mentioned was Edward Wilkes. He was older by a few years, but Andromeda knew him because her father and Achilles Wilkes were friends. She was concerned, however, that the disappearance was only mentioned in a Brief, well-hidden inside the newspaper. Achilles Wilkes was a member of the Wizengamot; wouldn't his son's disappearance be given more importance? The article did not even say when he had last been seen.

On the other hand, after months of trial, Abraxas Malfoy had finally been declared free of all charges and released by the Wizengamot. That explained why Lucius had been acting so smug this morning. Well, more smug than usual considering every time Andromeda saw him, he was obviously trying to impress Narcissa.

Andromeda rolled the paper and leaned her head against the wall, sighing. Malfoy's release was, technically, good news, yet she felt an inexplicable worry.

It was an eternity before Sophie finally came out of the bathroom.

'I'm craving some sweets!' she said excitedly. 'Let's go find the trolley lady.'

'Fine,' sighed Andromeda.

She let Sophie lead her there and patiently waited whilst the seventh year took an atrociously long time to make her pick. When the trolley lady finally handed her the last bag of sweets, Sophie decided she wanted to explore the cars at the head of the train. Andromeda, however, was done following the seventh-year around. Only when she protested, Sophie became uncharacteristically virulent in her insistence that Andromeda go with her. Andromeda was about to get angry when Felix Rosier showed up to tell them Bella had found a compartment and was waiting for them. Sophie's smile disappeared, and her eyes went blank. She let go of Andromeda's arm, which she had been gripping tightly, and skipped wordlessly towards the tail of the train where Bellatrix was.

Felix and Andromeda followed with a shrug.

As they approached Bellatrix's compartment a wave of students, all coming from the same direction, overwhelmed them. They dispersed into different compartments and among the crowd, Andromeda noticed Curtis, Lucius, Charles Bulstrode, Hermann Nott… All boys who had been hanging around Bellatrix.

Surprisingly, Bella was alone in her compartment.

'Did all these people come from here?' asked Andromeda.

Bella smiled. 'Not at all. I was with Rita, she'll be back in a sec.'

Andromeda watched Sophie fall into the seat next to Bellatrix. Her eyes were still empty. As for Bellatrix, she looked tense. She had been acting odd ever since the Slug Club Party but would not admit it. Andromeda, however, was not dupe. She knew Bella had lied because the crowd from earlier had indeed come from her compartment.

What had they been doing? Andromeda wondered. What did they talk about? Most importantly, why won't Bellatrix tell me?

She was about to ask those questions aloud when Felix, who had gone to fetch Rita Skeeter, came back to the compartment with Rita as well as Andromeda's friends. With the compartment so suddenly crowded, Andromeda dared not speak.

It's okay, she told herself, I can ask Bellatrix later, when everything has calmed down and no one is around.

The rest of the trip carried on uneventfully.

oooOOOooo

'Is that your mom?' Michaela asked excitedly as they got off the Hogwarts Express.

Somehow, after six years of friendship, Michaela still had no idea what Andromeda's parents looked like. The rare times she had come to the manor, her parents were either absent or locked in another room and not in the mood to say hello.

Andromeda followed Michaela's gaze and groaned when she found its target.

'No,' she exclaimed, outraged. 'That's my aunt Walburga.'

'Oh,' said Michaela. 'But she looks so much like you and Bellatrix.'

Andromeda bit her lip. 'Whatever.'

'So, your mom is the blond woman next to her?' Michaela asked again. Andromeda nodded. 'She's beautiful,' uttered her friend.

Andromeda remained silent. Druella was a beautiful woman. Out of her daughters, only Narcissa had inherited her fair looks. Andromeda and Bellatrix had the Black colouring.

After having said her goodbyes to Michaela and the others, Andromeda followed her sisters to where her Aunt Walburga, and her mother – looking like she would rather be anywhere else – were waiting, in a corner of platform 9 3/4.

On the way, Andromeda tried to catch Bellatrix's eye, but her sister was not paying her any attention. She had been in a perpetual bad mood ever since the Slug Club Party and Andromeda had no idea why.

When finally, they reached the two women, Druella only had time to utter a faint "girls" of acknowledgement that Bellatrix spat, 'Great. It had to be you,' upon meeting eyes with Aunt Walburga.

A sudden and very loud clap echoed against the walls of the platform.

Andromeda froze in shock. Narcissa dropped her luggage. Bellatrix clasped a hand to her reddening, swelling cheek, her dark eyes shining with a look where rage and hatred interweaved. Walburga, hand still held before her, breathed heavily.

For what felt like aeons, time seemed to stop.

Andromeda was still unmoving when Druella finally stepped between her daughters and Walburga.

'We will talk about this at the Manor,' she hissed. 'Andromeda, grab your aunt's hand.'

Andromeda's heart stopped the time of a pulsation. 'What?' She blubbered.

Before she could regain her senses, she heard Aunt Walburga groan disapprovingly and seize her wrist with painful force. Andromeda found her breath taken away as she swirled into darkness and her lungs contracted and her brain also and she couldn't breathe anymore...

She landed roughly on the perfectly trimmed loan of Black Manor.

'Straighten up!' Exclaimed her aunt, forcing her back straight with invasive hands.

Andromeda was thankful for the sound of her mother apparating with Bellatrix in one hand and Narcissa in the other.

Bellatrix snapped out of her mother's grab as soon as her feet had touched the ground but Druella did not make notice of it. Instead, she stranded right towards Walburga and, with cold severity, planted herself only inches before her sister-in-law.

'You will not,' she whispered threateningly, 'ever, lay a hand on my child ever again, Walburga.'

Walburga, who was a couple inches smaller than Andromeda's mother, did not look the least bit impressed.

'Oh, I will, Druella, until you teach respect to that uncontrollable spawn of yours.'

Druella was fuming under her icy demeanour, Andromeda knew. She could see it in the way her blue eyes widened.

'I can take care of my daughters,' she said.

Walburga raised an eyebrow. 'Which ones? Not all of them clearly.'

And Andromeda was so dreading her mother's answer that she jumped when it was Bellatrix who spoke instead.

'Oh, I will kill you, you disgusting old hag! Just watch me!'

Immediately, Walburga had her wand out and Merlin knew what she would have done with it had Andromeda's father not appeared.

'Walburga stop!' He shouted, and although Cygnus's voice was not one that carried particularly, his raising it was sufficiently rare an occurrence to have immediate effect. Walburga let her wand down. 'What is going on here?'

Druella turned her back to Walburga, purposefully avoiding all eyes around her.

'Your sister slapped Bellatrix on the platform, in front of everyone, and quite loudly,' she sighed.

Bellatrix let out a chilling, humourless laugh. 'And for a second I thought it was her hitting me that worried you!'

Druella threw her daughter an icy stare but her lips never threatened to part. And with every accumulating second of silence, the look in Bellatrix's eyes grew madder.

'TALK TO ME!' she shouted at her mother.

Druella grimaced.

'Look at that beast you call a daughter,' spat Walburga under her breath. 'It's because of her there are Aurors in the Manor as we speak.'

Bellatrix grabbed her wand. Walburga did the same. Cygnus interposed once more.

'ENOUGH!' He yelled, and Andromeda shuddered. 'Walburga that's enough! Andromeda, take Narcissa and go to your rooms. Do not pass by the dining room and do not speak with the Aurors there.' But Andromeda was frozen. 'Now Druella, Walburga, have you had time to warn Bellatrix about the Aurors?' Cygnus continued.

'You can talk to me!' Bellatrix shrieked at her father who hadn't once glanced her way. 'Why don't you ever talk to me? TALK TO ME!'

'Andromeda!' Shouted Cygnus.

'Andromeda, hurry,' breathed Druella tonelessly.

Andromeda forced herself out of her trance and hurried to Narcissa. From behind her she could hear Aunt Walburga's crispy voice:

'You call that a daughter, Cygnus. That wild, beastly thing,'

And Andromeda purposefully tuned out her father's reply. She was desperate for a way out. Her heart was beating too fast. Her breathing was too uneven. She needed out. Out of here. Away. Peace. Quiet. Calm.

Her traveling eyes finally landed on Narcissa. Small, wide-eyed Narcissa who was frozen in silence, her gaze lost on the chaos unfolding before her.

Andromeda felt her heart clench with a fierce need to protect.

'Cissy,' she called, barely loud enough for her sister to hear her. 'Cissy come here.'

And slowly, Narcissa detached her gaze from the adults and let her eyes fall on Andromeda's outstretched hand, inviting her. Recognition dawned in her eyes and she hurried to Andromeda, fast as her feet could take her without running. And as soon as Narcissa had seized her hand, Andromeda grabbed their luggage, and started towards the Manor. She stopped when she passed by Bellatrix and their eyes met. Forgetting all the doubts she had been feeling at her expanse, Andromeda took her sister's hand and squeezed reassuringly. Bellatrix nodded and let her go.

Mid-way to the manor, the house-elves, Retch and Kreature, appeared and Andromeda ordered them to take the luggage to their respective rooms. She then continued to lead Narcissa inside the house until they both fell, exhausted, onto Andromeda's bed. Downstairs, in the dining room, Andromeda had caught a glimpse of two Aurors. A knot formed in her stomach. She hoped Bellatrix was not in too much trouble.


	31. Homecoming II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda is home and continues to be disappointed until she leaves.

Only for two weeks.

She missed him already. She missed him already. She missed him already. She -

'What do they still have to discuss?' Mumbled Narcissa. 'They've been talking for hours.'

Sat on her bed, Andromeda pulled her sister close.

'I don't know,' she said.

'Besides, the Aurors left a while ago,' Narcissa continued. 'Why were they even here? Nobody ever said anything. Is it because of the Leeswood thing?'

Andromeda sighed. 'Probably.'

Narcissa stood up. 'She won't be expelled, will she?' she asked, clearly distraught.

Andromeda closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. 'There's no reason why she should. She didn't do anything.'

'How do you know?'

'I just know.'

Narcissa sat back on the bed, grumpy.

'Right, I'd forgotten Bella always tells you everything and then you two always keep it all from me.'

'Cissy,' sighed Andromeda, 'that's not true.'

'You always keep things from me,' Narcissa insisted, 'always do things only the two of you. Just like whatever it is that Bella talks about in secret with her new friends these days and you know but won't tell me -'

'I don't know what it is that Bella talks about in secret with her new friends,' snapped Andromeda, scaring Narcissa with the severity of her tone. 'I've no idea what she's doing. She won't tell me. And I'm not sure I want to know anymore.'

A heavy silence befell upon the sisters. Narcissa frowned.

'You don't know? Really?'

Andromeda nodded.

'But Bella tells you everything...' This time, Andromeda remained still. 'Did something happen?'

'Nothing happened.'

Narcissa's face filled with worry. 'She still loves us?' she asked in a whisper. 'Bella, I mean. She still loves us, doesn't she?'

Andromeda sighed. 'Of course she does, Cissy. Bella has always loved us,' she said. maybe too much, she thought. 'She always will.' Probably...

And in a tiny voice, Narcissa asked: 'And you love me, don't you?'

Andromeda's heart sank. 'Of course, Cissy, love,' she replied, taking her sister in her arms.

Druella burst into the room.

As elegant as ever she threw the door open and, face closed off, clear blue eyes looking straight ahead, she stranded over to the edge of Andromeda's bed.

'Narcissa, come here,' she called in the soft, quiet voice Andromeda had inherited.

Narcissa obeyed wordlessly, the shadow of a smile on her young face. She brought a stool and placed it before her mother. Druella started braiding her hair in silence.

A few minutes later, she spoke again.

'Andromeda,' she said, 'I sent you a letter in November, didn't I?'

'Yes, mother.'

'What did I say in that letter concerning Lucius Malfoy?'

'To stay away from him.'

'Did you read that letter to Bellatrix?'

'Yes.'

'Did she listen to me?'

Andromeda gulped. 'Yes.'

A pause.

'Lie.' Declared Druella, and Andromeda did not have a retort. 'But it doesn't matter now, Abraxas Malfoy has been proven innocent.'

'Bella must have known he would be-' started Andromeda.

Druella's slight shake of the head was nearly imperceptible.

'Your sister is no seer.'

Andromeda could only nod.

'I told you to look after her,' Druella continued. 'To make sure she didn't cause any problems.'

Andromeda gulped uneasily, feeling guilt and apprehension turn her insides into a bladed knot.

Druella took a long inspiration.

'Maybe I ask too much...' she murmured to herself.

Andromeda's throat was too constricted; she could not trust herself to speak.

'Your aunt Walburga has left. She will bring Sirius and Regulus tomorrow.'

It took a few more minutes for Druella to be done with Narcissa's hair. Once she had tied the braid with a sky-blue ribbon, she ordered Narcissa to stand up and face her, and for another few minutes, she simply observed her daughter in silence.

Sat behind on the bed, Andromeda could only watch her mother's back and copy her silence. But she pictured all too well the tinge of nostalgia that always shone in Druella's eyes when she took to staring at Narcissa. It made Andromeda feel weird. Jealous. Angry.

Druella gently cupped her youngest's cheek with one hand.

'Our lovely flower,' she breathed, before immediately standing up and leaving the room.

Beaming, Narcissa ran excitedly to join Andromeda against the bedhead.

'She smiled!' whispered the blonde excitedly.

Andromeda had to force a smile of her own but could not find the strength in her to reply with words.

'You okay?' Inquired Narcissa.

Andromeda hesitated. She could not help the mixture of guilt, anger, and anxiety she felt at the thought of her mother, could not ignore it. So, restless, she stood up.

'No,' she said. 'I need to know what's been said with Bella.'

Narcissa agreed and together they went to their sister's room. Andromeda burst in without knocking. Bellatrix was sitting on her bed, back straight, one hand caressing the cheek where she'd been hit and that had been healed previously to her encounter with the Aurors, her eyes fixated on the horizon spreading beyond the open window.

'Bella?' Called Andromeda. 'Bella?'

Bellatrix shook, as if coming out of a trance. 'Hmm?'

Andromeda kneeled in front of her sister and grabbed her knees. Bellatrix looked at her for many seconds before the frown on her face became one of fiery rage. She stood up all of a sudden and walked to her desk. She grabbed the first thing her hand lay upon, a decorative miniature glass cauldron, and threw it against the wall farthest from her.

'Silencio' Andromeda cast wordlessly right before it shattered into pieces that flew across the room.

Andromeda turned to Bella to see her sister breathing heavily and for a second, she thought it was one of those crises she sometimes had. But Bella spoke.

'I hate her. I hate her. I will kill her myself, one day, I will!'

'Don't say that,' Narcissa pleaded in a whisper.

Bellatrix glared at her. 'Oh, but I will, Cissy! I will because who knows that she isn't going to hit you next,' she snarled. 'Who knows that she isn't going to hit Andy. Who knows that she won't get tired of using Sirius and Uncle Orion as target practices, one day? And then who do you think will help you when Walburga comes for you? Mommy? Did mommy help me, Cissy? Did she?'

Andromeda grabbed Bellatrix's shoulder, forcing her a few steps away from Cissy over whom she had come to loom menacingly.

'Mother got us out of Kings' Cross when Walburga hit you and then told her not to hit any of us three ever again,' Andromeda reminded her sister.

Bellatrix's fury took all light away from her eyes, and it was terrifying.

'No.' she growled in her raspy voice. 'She had already planned to disapparate as soon as she'd gotten us, because, as you know, you cannot apparate and disapparate from the platform unless you have special authorization from the Ministry of Magic, and those come with very tight time restrictions. And Druella doesn't care one bit whether or not her children are slapped on the face, she cares that people see them being slapped on the face. Open your eyes, you two! It doesn't matter what she says, she will never protect you! I will! Nobody else.'

Narcissa released a soft sob and Bellatrix immediately pulled her into a hug.

'It's all right, Cissy,' she said, her voice softer this time. 'You have me, I'll always be there. We have each other.'

Cissy could only nod wordlessly.

oooOOOooo

Only for two weeks.

She missed him, she missed him, she missed him, she missed him...

A letter already? she wrote. But oh, was she thankful he'd written that fast!

I am home, and I am fine, really. What you think you saw at Kings' Cross never happened. The sound must have been from the disapparition. I hope you did not go and spread stories about Bellatrix getting hit by my aunt. I'm serious T.

And yes, one cannot apparate or disapparate inside King's Cross, unless they have a special permit from the Ministry. My father got one – he has close ties inside – so that my mother would not have to stay there too long. She dislikes crowds, you see.

That was a lie. Druella was perfectly fine with a crowd. What she disliked was meeting parents on the Platform, particularly when one of her daughters had been accused of attacking a student who had been in a coma ever since, and that Aurors were waiting to interrogate said daughter back at Black Manor.

In any case, thanks for asking, but I am fine. Don't write too much.

She desperately wanted him to write a lot. And often.

Have nice holidays.

The end was a little brutal, but she dared not sign with her name, or with anything too friendly. It could be dangerous. So, with a heavy heart, she folded the parchment and tied it to Nebula's talon. She opened the window to let her out but stopped herself at the last second.

'Give me a minute, Nebula,' she said, and went back to her desk.

Maggie,

Can I come over?

Meda

She let Nebula fly.

 

oooOOOooo

 

'I'm flattered to be honest,' Maggie laughed. 'It has to be the first time you come here willingly.'

'Don't get used to it, Greengrass.'

Maggie only laughed. She poured two cups of tea and handed one over to Andromeda who took a seat on the long wooden table in the centre of the kitchen. Maggie sat next to her, looking bright.

'So why are you here?' Asked the Ravenclaw.

Andromeda hesitated and looked around.

The Greengrass's House was very different from Black Manor. It was wide and open. There were windows and French windows everywhere, allowing sunlight to pour into every corner of the house. There were few doors too, most rooms opening on another. It had been rebuilt not too long ago, unlike Black Manor which had barely changed at all since its creation hundreds of years prior.

It was good she had come here. There was air here. She could breathe.

She had considered going to Michaela's place, or Hailey's. In the end she had decided against it. Michaela and Hailey… lacked distance.

'Did I ever tell you about my Aunt Walburga?'

'You mentioned her,' replied Maggie. 'Never said much.'

Andromeda took a sip of her tea. 'Well. She's a monster.'

'Ah.'

Long pause.

'She came to fetch me and my sisters at Kings' Cross, along with my mother, and as always she got into a shouting match with Bella. Things escalated… Anyway, I needed to get away.'

Maggie frowned. 'At Kings' Cross… I wasn't looking your way but one of my friends thought she saw… Something. Did you…?'

'Nobody got slapped,' snapped Andromeda.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. 'So it was a slap?'

'I said nobody got slapped.'

'But how did you know I was thinking of a slap?'

'Well, you said –'

'I didn't talk about a slap –'

'No, but in case you thought that was it –'

'So something did happen!'

'No!'

'But you said –'

'Ted sent me a letter saying he saw Bella get slapped! I'm telling you it's wrong in case your friend thought she saw something similar or in case rumours spread or…' Andromeda trailed off as she realized the mistake she had just made.

Slowly, she turned to Maggie and saw in her friend's eyes a mix of curiosity and amusement.

'Ted?' asked her friend. 'Which Ted?'

'Forget I said anything.'

'No, I want to know. Which Ted?'

'No one.'

'Because the only Ted I know and that's around our age is Ted Tonks. A Hufflepuff. A muggleborn. But you guys don't know each other. Right?'

'No.'

'So you know each other?'

'I just said no!'

'When did you start talking?'

Andromeda put down her cup and, eyes closed, eyebrows frowned, started rubbing her temple vigorously.

'You are exhausting, Maggie.'

Maggie smiled. 'It would be easier if you gave in without a fight.'

'You sound like a villain in a book.'

'Ravenclaws can be ruthless too.'

'No one denied that, ever.'

Maggie laughed brightly, and Andromeda allowed herself a small smile.

'I won't bother you any more if you don't want to tell me,' said Maggie after a few seconds of silence.

'Thank you,' breathed Andromeda.

Another pause.

'So…' Started Maggie. 'What will happen to Bellatrix?'

'In regard to what?'

Maggie frowned. 'Well… Your aunt. Why? Did something else happen?'

Andromeda sighed. 'Aurors were waiting for us at the Manor. They wanted to interrogate Bella about the Leeswood thing.'

Margaret put down her tea. 'So, how did it go?'

Andromeda took a deep breath. She did not want to talk about it, but she had been the one to come to Maggie, and everyone would know soon enough, anyway.

'Apparently they just needed her to recount the events once more. They had never heard it from her mouth… I guess the Auror originally on the case was particularly incompetent,' either that or he had been bought by her father to be particularly incompetent. Andromeda would not be surprised.

'Anyway, they didn't seem to get anything out of her and told my parents that the case is going under the rug for now due to lack of evidence and until Leeswood wakes up. They also warned Bella that they will be keeping close tab on her from now on, seeing as she's been involved in a lot of "assault incidents" at school already.'

Andromeda omitted to say that Bella had had to switch wands with her Aunt Walburga before meeting with the Aurors in case they checked for spells used. Which they did. Luckily, they found nothing of consequence on Walburga's wand – which, to be honest, Andromeda found surprising –. She was more concerned, however, with the fact that Bella had never told her what they would have found in her wand that they should not have. What spells had Bella cast recently that could be incriminating? Andromeda was all the more worried that their parents knew whatever it was that Bella was hiding. At least to an extent, since they had agreed to make the switch.

'That's…' Maggie said carefully, '… lucky.'

'Just tell me what you really think.'

The Ravenclaw stood straighter. 'She got off easy.'

Andromeda sighed. 'I knew you'd say that.'

'But don't you agree? Deborah nearly died! Bellatrix and Sophie were the only ones there!'

Andromeda stared right into her friend's eyes. 'Leeswood was not her doing, Maggie, I know that.'

'So you're telling me her slate is completely clean? She is completely irreproachable?'

Andromeda stared defiantly. 'Yes.'

Maggie passed a hand in her brown curls.

'Anyway,' she said, 'What's your sister doing now?'

Andromeda clenched her teeth. 'She sneaked out.'

Maggie's jaw dropped. 'Sneaked out of where? To where?'

'Sneaked out of our house to the Lestranges. She's friends with their eldest son, Rodolphus.'

'And your parents don't know she's not home?'

'I don't think so.'

'Won't they be furious?'

'They won't notice. They don't want to deal with her any more than strictly necessary.'

'Did you sneak out too?'

'No. I told them I was coming over. They barely acknowledged me.'

'And what about Narcissa?'

'When she heard I was going to the Greengrasses she insisted she go to the Bonnefois. You know, Iris Bonnefois, one of her friends.'

'Yes, I know.'

Hours passed, and Andromeda and Margaret talked about this and that. Liantris joined them at one point and they briefly played with Aster – who was Narcissa's age as well as her friend – and Azalea, the youngest Greengrass sibling.

It was late in the evening when Maggie's mother told Andromeda her parents were expecting her to eat dinner at Black Manor. Andromeda was reluctant to leave. She did not want to face her parents. She was not even sure she wanted to meet Bellatrix. It was an odd feeling and the discomfort it caused only added to her reticence at the idea of going back. Thankfully, Maggie's parents did not rush her and when finally Andromeda had gathered the courage to go, she did so on her own terms.


	32. Homecoming III, Christmas at Black Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda spends Christmas at Black Manor.

'I don't know most of these people,' Sirius whispered in Andromeda's ear.

Andromeda chuckled and looked around the front room. It was rarely ever so full. At a glance she could spot her Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga, Great-aunt Cassiopeia, Great-uncle Arcturus and his wife Melania... In a corner of the room were her grandparents; Polux – a bottle in hand, shouting contradictory orders at very confused house-elves – and Irma.

Andromeda and her cousin had moved to another corner of the room, half-hidden by a gigantic pendulum clock, where they would be safe from unwanted hand-shaking.

'They all know you,' Andromeda pointed out.

Sirius humph-ed. 'I don't like it,' he said. 'I don't like them.'

'They're family, Sirius. You have to be nice.'

'I'll be nice if they are nice!' Sirius protested. 'Why should I be nice if they aren't?'

Andromeda glanced at her Aunt Walburga. He had a point.

Narcissa slid on Sirius' other side. She had been enjoying the vitality that the gathering brought to Black Manor and was in a swell mood.

'You have to be nice because if you aren't, they aren't going to be either,' she said slowly, as if talking to a new-born. Then she smirked and swaggered away. 'I mean, how daft can one person be…'

Sirius jumped out of his hiding spot and smacked Cissy on the back of the head. Narcissa shrieked and spun-around. Sirius let out an evil little snigger before bolting away.

'You moron!' she squealed and ran after him with her fist in the air.

Andromeda tittered lightly, because as amusing as seeing her sister and cousin argue was, this family gathering was not the appropriate time for it. She slithered out of the front room while no one was looking and hurried after the two of them, praying Aunt Walburga had not noticed them.

She turned around a corner, to the kitchen where she had seen them go but gasped when she collided against something. She heard a laugh as she regained her balance and looked up.

'Uncle Alphard!' she exclaimed.

'Andromeda,' replied her uncle.

He was a tall, lean man with a long face and squinty eyes. He had barely changed since the last time she had seen him – the summer holidays – except that his salt and pepper hair were now held in a bun and he had been growing a moustache. Big mistake, in Andromeda's opinion.

He smiled at her. 'You wouldn't be looking for these two squirrels, now, would you?' he asked, and Andromeda only just noticed that he was holding Sirius by the collar with his right hand and Narcissa's shoulder with his left. Both kids looked awfully grumpy.

Andromeda let out a sigh of relief and extended her hands to unburden her uncle. Both Sirius and Narcisa joined her side begrudgingly.

'I was, actually,' said Andromeda. 'Thank you, Uncle Alphard. I hope they did not bother you.'

'Nah, they didn't,' said Uncle Alphard before leaning down to face the two troublemakers. 'But maybe it'd be better for you two if you lay low and play nice, from now on. You know how my sister can get.'

Sirius groaned but Andromeda noticed a tremor travel through his entire body. She took his hand and squeezed it and although he refused to meet her eyes, she felt him hold it back with a tight grip. She smiled softly.

Alphard straightened up and looked around. 'Where are the other two little devils?' he asked.

'Who?' asked Narcissa.

'Bella and Reggie, of course,' replied her uncle. 'Who else?'

Andromeda chuckled. 'Bellatrix is seventeen, uncle,' she said. 'An adult.'

Alphard grimaced. 'I am getting old, aren't I?'

'Not as old as my mom,' Sirius sniggered to himself. Then he looked around as if Aunt Walburga was likely to appear behind him with murder in her eyes and a knife in her hand.

Alphard guffawed. 'That's true,' he said, 'but don't let her hear that.' He sighed. 'In any case, I think I'm going over to your Great-uncle Arcturus, now. He's probably the only one with some sense in this family. You kids go have fun where the adults cannot see nor corrupt you, yeah?'

And, hands linked behind his neck, he sashayed away. Andromeda watched him go, wondering what he meant.

When his figure had disappeared behind the kitchen door, she lead her sister and cousin to the sitting room on the first floor. She stopped at the door upon finding Bellatrix leant over a book with Regulus on her lap.

'See Reggie?' her sister was saying. 'Those are witches, burning in the fire. And the ugly people around them? Those are muggles. You see how happy they look, Reggie? That's because they like it, seeing witches and wizards burn. They don't have emotions quite like us. They're cruel, you see, the muggles.'

Thoughts of Ted zoomed in her mind and before she could stop herself, Andromeda had leapt forwards and snatched the book from Bellatrix's hands. She closed it with a thud and glared at her sister.

'What are you doing?' she snarled.

Bellatrix scowled at her. 'What are you doing, Andromeda?'

Breathing loudly, Andromeda glanced at Regulus. He was looking at her quizzically. Regulus always looked inquisitive with his big grey-green eyes. He was a good boy.

Andromeda took a deep breath and wordlessly went to place the book back in the library corner of the room. She lodged it in one of the higher shelves that neither Regulus nor Sirius could reach, then turned around slowly when she heard Bellatrix's sing-song 'Andromeda…'.

She met her sister's black eyes and raised an eyebrow. Bellatrix gently lifted Regulus off her lap and stood up. Andromeda gulped while in the corner of her eyes she saw Narcissa fidget with her hair and Sirius gape, his eyes going from Andy to Bella as if he was watching a tennis game.

'Is there something you want to say, Andromeda?' Bellatrix asked sweetly. It would have been a lot less terrifying if she had not taken her wand out.

Andromeda needed a few seconds before she trusted herself to speak. Her throat was in a knot and her breathing felt uneven. Thankfully, her voice was steady. 'I don't like you reading this to Reggie, Bella. That's all.'

The corner of Bella's mouth twitched. 'That's all?' she repeated. 'But that's none of your business, Andromeda, is it? Why can't you keep your nose away from what is none of your business?'

Andromeda started chewing on her lip. Was Bella going to hurt her?

Her sister extended a hand. 'Give the book back,' she said.

Andromeda did not budge.

'Andromeda… Give. The book. Back.'

Andromeda straightened her back slightly.

'It's Christmas,' she exclaimed suddenly. 'Regulus has heard those depressing stories all his life. Do you really have to make him go through it again while it's Christmas? Let's enjoy the day, Bella.'

Bellatrix glowered but before she could say anything, Narcissa clapped her hands together.

'It's true!' she said brightly. 'It's Christmas! All the family is here! Let's not talk about muggles when we don't have too.'

'I want to play wizards' chess!' blurted Sirius.

Bellatrix continued to give Andromeda the black eye. It felt like aeons before she finally let her extended hand fall to her side and put her wand back in her pocket. She then spun around and fell back into the sofa with a sigh.

'Fine,' she spat. 'Bring it out Sirius, so that I can destroy you and laugh really loud about it.''

Sirius immediately began looking for the chess game. Regulus tried to help even though Sirius kept pushing him away ("I don't need your help, go away!") and Bellatrix laughed at their bickering. Andromeda let out a relieved sigh but stopped mid-breath when she noticed Narcissa glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow to ask "What?" and Narcissa replied by looking away. Andromeda groaned, knowing she would be scolded later that night.

She watched Bellatrix decimate Sirius's pawns for a few minutes before growing bored. She usually enjoyed watching her sister playing chess, but her thoughts kept travelling to Ted.

In the past, books about the cruelty of muggles had never bothered Andromeda. She read them and used them as a guide for social behaviour. Similarly, when Nobby Leach was elected and a campaign about the better treatment of muggles and muggleborns spread throughout the country, Andromeda used its teachings as a guide. In other words, Andromeda was who others had made her out to be: if they said muggles were bad, then muggles were bad. If they said muggles were good, then muggles were good. If her family said that muggles were bad while the Ministry said that muggles were good, Andromeda would believe that muggles were bad but act around others like muggles were good.

That was what she had done for the last few years of her life. Only now she had Ted in her life. A muggleborn. With muggle parents who, if they were anything like their son, would not enjoy watching witches and wizards burn. In fact, they loved Ted, and Ted himself loved magic. If he was no enemy, surely neither was his family.

'I'm going to the loo,' Andromeda said, wanting some time alone to dwell on those thoughts.

She ignored Narcissa's glare the same way Bellatrix ignored her rising from her chair but did wave back at Sirius and smiled at Regulus' inquisitive gaze.

She opened the door to the bathroom and froze at the entrance. Her mother was leaning on the bathroom-sink, an empty glass of wine in one hand and a full one in the other. Her cheeks were red and glistening and her eyelids heavy. She was very drunk.

'Mother?' Andromeda called in a small voice.

It took Druella many seconds to register her voice. She turned her head very slowly and required even more time to recognise the person she was facing. Even then…

'Which one are you?' she slurred, threatening to fall as she tried to shift her weight back on her feet.

Andromeda felt her heart sink and any remnant of excitement she had felt washed away like a cold, mean shower. She stepped forward with her hands extended in case her mother really did lose her balance, and muttered, 'I'm Andromeda,' under her breath.

Druella let out a humourless laugh that ended in a hiccup. 'Andromeda…' she repeated, as though tasting the name for the first time. 'Andromeda…'

And suddenly she started sobbing.

'M-mother?' blubbered Andromeda. She stepped closer but dared not touch her. She settled on awkwardly patting her shoulder, hoping it would provide some comfort.

'I hate this place…' Druella whispered between two broken sobs, although her voice was so low it was barely a sound. 'I hate this place so much… I want to go home…'

Andromeda felt tears threatening to fall in the corner of her own eyes. She wanted to say something aloud, but her throat was locked in a knot. She continued patting Druella's back while the same words looped inside her mind: "I'm sorry."

Before long, Great-aunt Melania pushed open the door to the bathroom and upon seeing Druella bawling her eyes out, took things into her own hands. She ordered Andromeda to make sure no one stood outside the bathroom, and then carried the wailing mother up to the master-bedroom. After having laid her flat on the bed, she sent an elf to call on Andromeda.

'What did she say?' Melania asked her when it was only the three of them in the locked room, and Druella slept soundly.

Andromeda hesitated and kept her lips tight.

'Come on, Andromeda, you can tell me,' said Melania.

Great-Aunt Melania was a petite woman in her mid-sixties. Her pale skin retained traces of the freckles she bore in her youth, and the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes and around her mouth were laugh-lines that somehow made her look younger than she was.

Andromeda was looking at her when her vision blurred and suddenly, she could not see anything. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. She was shaking and no matter how hard she tried to supress her crying, tears continued to flow, and loud, ugly sobs continued to hiccup in tremors.

In the end, whatever strength had maintained her silent, Andromeda lost. 'She said she hated this place and wanted to go home…' she wailed and sobbed even louder when she felt Melania's arms wrap around her.

'There, there,' said her Great-Aunt. 'Shhh now, Andromeda. You won't let the others see you in that state, now, will you?'

Andromeda shook her head, but her crying did not stop. She wanted to go home too… but she was. Only Black Manor had stopped feeling like home years ago, when she was still a child, and since then home had always been her sisters.

'Listen Andromeda,' said Melania calmly. 'Your mother doesn't know what is good for her and this is why she's so miserable. She wants a life that she cannot have, because whether she wants it or not, she is a Black now, and our family has a duty from which we cannot escape. Do not follow her example, love. It's Christmas. Go meddle with the family.'

Andromeda nodded weakly and stood up. As she wiped her tears she started feeling ashamed of herself. How could she show such a pitiful display to her Great-Aunt Melania? If it was Walburga in front her, she would have been cursed for being so pathetic.

She looked at Melania and all trace of hurt had left her eyes. 'Yes, Great-Aunt Melania,' she said in a steady voice. 'I will wash up and join you in the front room.'

Melania nodded approvingly and stood up. She smiled upon looking at Andromeda and cupped her cheek. Andromeda tried to supress her shivers of discomfort.

'You are such a good girl, Andromeda. A smart girl who learns fast and knows what's best for her.'

Andromeda could not bring herself to answer or even smile. When Melania left the room, she followed wordlessly until she slid inside the bathroom, locked the door, and sobbed silently before the sink. She wondered whether Druella would have cried if it had been Narcissa at the door rather than herself. She wondered if Druella would have been happier if Narcissa had been her only daughter.

But why does she hate me that much? Andromeda asked herself.

And for the first time since as long as she could remember, she hated that Bellatrix was right. No one loved Andromeda except for her sisters. In the past it had been enough, but now she hated it.

Suddenly she remembered. "I'll miss you," Ted had said.

Would he? Did he?

Somebody knocked at the door.

'Who is it?' asked Andromeda.

'Andy? How long have you been here?'

Andromeda sighed. 'I'll be right out, Cissy, just a sec.'

She quickly washed her face and re-applied her makeup before opening the door. There she found Narcissa glaring at her with her arms crossed on her chest.

'That took you long enough,' she said.

Andromeda shrugged and meant to leave but Narcissa stepped in her way. Andromeda looked down at her and was surprised to find her little sister looking concerned.

'Have you been crying?' Narcissa asked.

Andromeda frowned. 'No.'

'Andromeda –'

Andromeda ignored her and left. She stopped in front of a staircase mirror and wondered how on Earth Narcissa had guessed she had been crying. In the end she shrugged and headed to the front room where she mingled politely.

As always, the family proved very satisfied with her. Unlike always, this did not satisfy Andromeda at all. In fact, all she could think about was how much she wanted to send a letter to Ted, ask him how he was doing and how he spent Christmas. At this point she was holding herself back from inviting him to hang out. Maybe they could go for a walk in the muggle world. Maybe she could invite Michaela and Hailey as well. And Maggie. At least her friends did not cry because of how much they hated living with her. She missed them suddenly. Her friends.

"I will send a letter to Michaela and Hailey, tomorrow," she thought. "Maybe we can hang out somewhere."

And she spent all the evening making up plans in her head. Plans involving her being away from Black Manor and its inhabitants.


	33. Midway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which here comes what y'all have all been waiting for

"BH-7pm"

That was the note Andromeda found under her plush Flitterbloom upon returning to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. She was not surprised to find it there and it made her smile brightly.

When familiar voices echoed behind the door, Andromeda took out her wand, burned the note to ashes and hid the plush toy under her bed. Her roommates burst into the room and Andromeda met their eyes, smiling. The girls did not suspect anything.

Andromeda got to the boat house early. She had lost all patience to stay still and had sneaked away from the Common Room while her friends were distracted. Now, she sat on a pontoon, feet swinging above the water, hands deep in the pockets of her winter robes. She was shivering slightly but the warm fire of the Common Room was not even on her mind. Every second or so, she would glance towards the long staircase linking the courtyard to the boat house, hoping he was there.

She wondered what Ted would say upon seeing her again for the first time in two weeks. Yes, they had exchanged letters, but she could not wait to hear his voice again. She loved his voice.

Inexplicably her thoughts wandered back to the fateful Slug Club Party. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of the kiss and she shook her head to try and get it off her mind. After all, talking to Ted became significantly harder when her brain was filled with longing for his lips. She hid her face in her hands when she started wondering whether he longed for her lips too...

Snap out of it, Andromeda! she scolded, and started taking off her scarf.

All those embarrassing thoughts had made her hot.

'You're going for a dive? I wouldn't recommend.'

Andromeda started but recognised the voice immediately. She turned around, looked up, and sure enough, there were Ted Tonks' big, bright hazel eyes. Beaming, she jumped to her feet and threw her arms around his neck.

'Ted!' She exclaimed, hugging him tight.

Ted seemed taken aback by her enthusiasm and it took him a few seconds before he awkwardly reciprocated her embrace.

'What about the necklace?' he whispered.

Andromeda jumped back as though he had combusted into flames. She looked down and remembered she had hid the necklace under her many layers of clothes. Well, she always did that. Rarely ever forgot to anyway. She was simply paranoid when it came to Ted and that necklace.

The Hufflepuff laughed at the face she was making and took a step forward. He grabbed her arm reassuringly and stared at her until she was staring back. His hazel eyes always made her feel better, somehow. He must have known.

'How was the train ride?' He asked softly.

'Fine,' she replied, and leaned back to get a better look at him. She found he had changed, somehow, in the couple weeks they hadn't seen each other. He looked brighter, maybe. More handsome. 'I've missed you.'

The words had escaped her lips without her consent. Her eyes widened at her own words and she felt her cheeks turn red. Ted, however, gave her a beaming smile. She loved his smile.

'Me too,' he said. 'I must admit you got me a little worried a couple times. What with your letters being all short and vague and whatnot.'

Andromeda shrugged. 'There was nothing to say.'

'Hmmm...' said Ted, and he looked awfully smug for some reason.

Andromeda squinted her eyes suspiciously. 'What?' she asked.

'Well... Did I ever tell you how I made a friend in Ravenclaw a few years back?'

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. 'Please tell me that friend isn't Margaret Greengrass.'

'Yeah, Margaret Greengrass!' he exclaimed. 'How did you know?'

His falsely innocent tone was insufferable. Andromeda buried her face in her hand.

'Please, tell me you two did not talk about me during the holidays.'

Ted clapped his hands together. 'Wow! How did you know about that too?'

Andromeda buried her face in both hands this time.

'What did she tell you?' she mumbled, dreading the answer.

There were a few seconds of silence before Ted spoke again. His voice had lost its light-heartedness.

'She said Aurors came to your house to interrogate Bellatrix and then left without giving her any form of punishment whatsoever. She also said they had abandoned the investigation on Deborah's case due to a lack of evidence.'

Sometime while he was speaking, Andromeda had raised her head out of her hands to glance at him. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and his jaws clenched. The atmosphere had suddenly gone very cold.

'You didn't mention this in your letters,' he said.

Andromeda crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him defiantly.

'It wasn't my place.'

'Whose place was it?'

'I don't know. The press? You'd have learned eventually.'

'I've been waiting for news about Debby and the investigation for months, Andromeda!' Ted exclaimed, making grand gestures with his hands. 'I was dead worried! I still am!'

Andromeda took a step back. 'Well, no need to shout. You got the news, in the end, didn't you?'

Ted's mouth fell agape. 'Are you serious?' he breathed. Andromeda did not reply so he took a step forward and repeated, 'Are you serious, Andromeda?'

Andromeda turned away. 'You know what? I'm not in the mood for this. I'm going back to my Common Room.'

She waved without looking back and started walking towards the stairs leading to the castle when Ted's hand closed around her wrist. He made her turn around and she snatched her hand free.

'I hate it when people do that,' she groaned between clenched teeth. It sounded a lot like a threat, but Ted did not back away.

He frowned deeper. 'Let's talk, actually.'

'I said I wasn't in the mood.'

'What am I to you, Andromeda?' he asked suddenly.

For some reason, Andromeda was startled. 'W-what?' she blurted.

Ted repeated his question in the exact same words. His eyes bore intensely into Andromeda's and suddenly, she did not want to say the wrong thing.

'W-why do you ask?'

'Because sometimes, I'm not sure you even see me as a person,' he said.

And it was heart-breaking, the way he had said it. Because it wasn't angry. It was bitter, and hurt, and disappointed.

'T-that's not - Why would you - Of course I see you as a person Ted, I don't -'

'I told you how worried I was about Debby, didn't I?' he said reproachfully.

'Yes - No - I'm not sure, I don't-'

'You don't remember?' He raised an eyebrow. Andromeda did not have the words to reply. He passed a hand on his face to regain his composure. 'Look,' he said. 'I don't want you to think that I - that I'm expecting anything from you beyond our friendship because if that's what you want, Andromeda, then I'll be just that for you. I - I care a lot about you, and I want to be there for you, and to spend time with you, but things cannot carry on that way if you don't stop treating me like - like I don't have emotions and you can trample me however you like -'

'Ted, I don't -'

'And maybe you don't realise it, and that's why I'm telling you!' he exclaimed. 'Andromeda, before that day - before the Slug Club Party - how many times did you act rude to me when other people were around without ever giving me an explanation? I wasn't even asking for an apology, I just wanted to know why one moment you were being kind to me, and the other you were treating me like I was garbage!'

'Ted, you know I -'

'I know now! But I didn't know then! In fact I had to force it out of you, this explanation! And before that, I was mad against you at the party because I'd made myself a waiter just for you, and yet the moment you joined in you ignored me royally, and it hurt.'

'Ted, you know why I did this! Bella was at this party, I was terrified she'd suspect we talked to each other!'

'But you could have told me all of this before! You left me in the vague for so long!'

'Well, maybe that was because I was too busy freaking out over the fact that I was making friends with you at the same time as my sister was warning me not to make friends with people like you! I was scared, Ted! I wasn't thinking straight!'

Ted grabbed his hair in frustration.

'And I get that! I get that, Andromeda, but what about now? I know you have all those problems, and I don't have any, and I have no right to complain, but you know that Debby being in a coma is a big deal for me! You know she's one of my best friends! I'm not asking you to listen to all of my worries but when something like this comes up, yes, I expect you to tell me! Because it's important to me!'

Andromeda leaned back, closed her eyes, and started massaging her temple.

'I... It didn't cross my mind, to be honest,' she grumbled after a few seconds.

'Yeah,' said Ted who had relaxed his shoulders and shoved his hands back into his pockets, 'that's the problem.'

There was a long silence, then. It felt heavier because of all the shouting they'd been doing until now. Andromeda had regained a normal breathing, but her hands were shaking. She dared not meet Ted's eyes when she spoke next.

'So what now?' she said, a knot in her throat making her voice awkward. 'We've established that I'm a horrible person, what now?'

She stopped breathing as she dreaded the answer.

'I don't think you're a horrible person,' Ted said softly.

Andromeda still refused to look at him. She heard him sigh.

'Maybe...,' he started, 'maybe I'm the one being unfair. Clearly, you were too preoccupied with your sister to make the link between Debby and I, and that's... That's perfectly human, I guess. Besides, I know sending me letters did make you nervous. Maybe I still don't understand just how much trouble you could be in because of me.'

Andromeda raised her eyes slowly until they fell on Ted's. They exchanged a long stare. Andromeda let out a shaky breath.

'No, actually, I don't think... I mean, you're not to blame. For anything. And that's a fact. I'm... I've been... Worried. About a lot of things, lately. And I did kinda use you as a... well... a distraction. I didn't really consider your feelings at all, I was too busy thinking about myself. I'm sorry, Ted. I keep being horrible to you and having worries is never an excuse to be that way.'

'No, I knew you were going through things and it was unfair of me to expect you to worry about my problems as well. And anyway, I should have brought up the topic calmly instead of shouting at you.'

She sighed deeply. 'Ted, really…' Their eyes met again. This time Andromeda could not help a chuckle. 'What are we doing right now?' she said with a tiny smile. '"It's not you, it's me"?'

Ted chuckled too. 'Yeah...' he breathed. 'So who do we settle the blame on?' he asked playfully.

Andromeda grinned. 'Heads or tails?'

They laughed.

When the laughter had died down they were still looking at each other. Wordlessly. The evening was incredibly quiet except for the soft whooshing sound of the lake's waters hitting the pontoon.

At some point Ted detached his eyes from Andromeda and moved to sit on the pontoon, his feet dangling over the water. He looked up and tapped the spot next to him. Andromeda silently obliged.

'I like being with you, Meda. I don't want that to stop,' he said softly.

Andromeda breathed in. 'Me neither,' she said. Then turned to stare at him. 'But don't call me "Meda".'

Ted was surprised. 'But you said "Meda" was for friends.'

Andromeda bit her lip. He was so dense sometimes, but it really was not his fault because she had suggested they be friends but now she was oh so confused!

'And yet,' she said, 'you don't get that privilege.' She smirked, 'why could that be?'.

He passed a tongue on his lips. 'I don't know. Why?' He half-whispered, his voice going really low.

Andromeda felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She gulped.

'What are you doing right now?' she blurted reproachfully.

Ted raised an eyebrow.

'What are you doing right now?' he threw right back.

Andromeda groaned. 'Urgh! You're so annoying!'

Ted straightened up. 'How?' he exclaimed in his most outraged voice.

'Just - Urgh!' Andromeda groaned again. 'I don't like you as a friend, Ted!' she exclaimed, ignoring her heart that was beating too fast. 'I like you as in I want to kiss you! A lot!'

Ted's eyes opened wide. 'Well, me too,' he breathed.

They looked at each other.

Their lips met midway.

 

oooOOOooo

 

'Sooooo...'

A pause.

'Yeah...'

A pause.

''Cause we were having a fight just before and I'm not sure how much of that we've resolved...'

A pause.

'Well...'

They exchanged a glance, before looking away, blushing.

Andromeda passed a hand in her hair.

'Well,' she repeated, 'the problem stemmed from the fact that me worrying about my sister's problems as well as her theoretical reaction to our... uhm... friendship... made me take you for granted. Right?'

Ted nodded. 'I guess.'

'So...' Andromeda continued. 'If we were to be sensible, us actually going out - in secret mind you, because we both want to live - would probably be the worst possible way of fixing that problem. Right?'

Ted breathed in. 'Probably.'

'Huh,' said Andromeda.

'Yep,' said Ted.

'Well...' said Andromeda.

'Then again,' interrupted Ted, 'us going out - even in secret - would probably make me very happy. So...'

Andromeda nodded. 'It'd probably make me very happy too.' A pause. 'So...'

Ted smiled hopefully. Andromeda shook her head.

'But,' she said, 'we'd still both be really stressed about being found out. We wouldn't be able to see each other at any time. We would have to pretend we don't know each other around people. We wouldn't be able to tell anyone. We wouldn't be able to go on dates like other couples...'

Wow. Andromeda had really bummed herself out, right there.

Ted raised a hand. 'But,' he said, 'if you think about it, we kinda have been dating in secret, already. I mean,' he added when Andromeda raised an eyebrow, 'we meet in secret fairly regularly, we pretend we don't know each other outside of Herbology, and very few people even know we're friends.'

Andromeda frowned. 'Very few people?' she repeated. 'Who knows?'

'Ey, come on!' said Ted. 'You really thought I wouldn't tell everything to Adrian?'

Andromeda sighed. 'Well if it's just him...'

'And Amelia...' Ted continued.

'Bones?' exclaimed Andromeda.

'And Caradoc...'

'DEARBORN?' exclaimed Andromeda, considerably louder.

'He is my best friend,' reminded Ted.

Andromeda raised her hands to the sky in exasperation.

'How many best friends do you have?' she groaned.

'Four,' Ted replied.

She groaned again.

He laughed and sneaked behind her to throw his arms around her waist and put his chin in the crook of her shoulder.

'Come on, Dromeda...' he pouted. 'Don't be mad...'

Andromeda scoffed to camouflage how incredibly flustered she was, then she put her hands over his and leaned back against him.

It felt good. Warm.

'Dromeda?' she noted when her mind cleared. 'What horror is this?'

Ted crooked his neck to get a better look at her. 'Well, with "Andy" and "Meda" out of the question, I'm not left with a lot of options, here, Dromeda.'

'Yeah, well, Dromeda is not an option.'

'I think it's cute, though.'

Andromeda snorted.

'I think you're cute,' Ted whispered in her ear.

Andromeda's heart missed a beat.

She slithered out of his hug and turned around to face him.

'Okay,' she said, cheeks hot and butterflies fluttering in her tummy. 'Fine!'

Ted raised an eyebrow.

'We're going out,' announced Andromeda.

Ted smiled from ear to ear.

'But that wouldn't be the sensible thing to do...' he said faking reflection although he was still smiling his big dimpled smile.

'Yes, well...' said Andromeda, linking her hands behind his back while he did the same, thus bringing their bodies against each other. 'I guess we'll worry about that the next time we fight.'

'Okay,' Ted said.

They stared longingly at each other.

Their lips met midway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I hope you guys liked it... *sweats nervously*


	34. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which time flows and love grows...

A few days only after Andromeda and Ted had officially become a couple, Andromeda realised that her boyfriend ( _she wished she could call him that in public!_ ) was right: they had already been dating in secret since the Slug Club Party. In fact, little had changed in their relationship, except that it now involved a lot more sneaking out to meet in secret, a lot more cuddling, and a lot more snogging. All good things in Andromeda’s opinion.

It was great.

It was also incredibly stressful, which Ted noticed.

‘You look preoccupied,’ he would say sometimes.

‘You say that every time.’

‘Because you always look preoccupied.’

‘You're wrong.’

‘If there's anything I can do –’

‘But everything's fine, Ted. I’m with you, aren’t I?’

Ted always complied. There was not much he could do anyway, besides being there for her. As for Andromeda, she refused to let Ted feel the way he did before the argument (that, ironically, had brought them together for good). So, she reached out to him too.

‘Anything on your mind?’ she would ask.

‘Nothing, why?’

‘Just… if there is something… you can tell me.’

Ted would smile and give her a kiss. ‘I know.’

He was less concerned with being found out because his best friends knew of his relationship with Andromeda, meaning he did not have to look for excuses before leaving the Common Room. He told them everything. Andromeda was jealous.

‘What do you think of my classmates?’ she asked Ted, one day.

‘I don't know them all very well.’

‘But you must have an opinion.’

‘Well, I can say that I like Michaela. She's nice and funny… most of the time’

‘Yes. I think she doesn't mind you either.’

‘So why not let her in on the secret?’

 _Why not let her in on the secret?_ he had asked. And Andromeda had wondered. It was Michaela after all. If ever there was somebody Andromeda could call a “friend” – a real one like Bellatrix said they would never have – it had to be Michaela. So why not let her in on the secret? She got her answer not long after her conversation with Ted.

‘Those Herbology sessions are not as bad as we thought they would be, are they?’ Michaela said one day.

‘No…’

‘But I guess we still have to pretend we hate it.’

Andromeda hesitated before asking ‘Why?’.

‘What do you mean “why”? It could ruin your reputation! Besides... The boys are nice and all, but it's not like they'll matter a great deal once we're done with this project. We won't have a reason to interact, you know? And our social standings are much too different.’

Andromeda forced herself to ask: ‘And what do you think about that?’

‘What?’

‘That social standings can be so divisive.’

Michaela bit her lip.

‘Well, it's just how things are, isn't it? Besides, the Hufflepuffs might not understand it but I worked too hard to have somewhat of a place among the right people, I'm not throwing all this out the window anytime soon.’

That had been upsetting. Surprisingly, however, Michaela had noticed Andromeda's face fall slightly sombre.

‘Oh, Meda, that doesn't mean I'm not genuine! You really _are_ my best friend.’

Andromeda smiled. ‘I know Michaela.’ And she did.

She also knew, from then on, that Michaela could not be let in on the secret. Because it was not about character anymore, it was about a system. Andromeda being who she was and having the friends that she had, could not afford to reveal her relationship with Ted Tonks the muggleborn. Because people envied her, her social standing, her birth privileges, what her name represented. People fought to have a grab on that life, on that image, and in their mind, her dating a muggleborn would be bypassing rules, undermining all their efforts... That would anger them, she would be hated for betraying them and Ted would be hated for disregarding social restrictions they felt they had had to struggle with all their lives... It would have repercussions on the rest of her family. Michaela, Hailey and those closest to her would, without a doubt, feel the most betrayed.

Andromeda remembered how angry Curtis had been when she had defended Ted the day she had bumped into him, in September. She remembered how upset he had been when she had reminded him that from her family's point of view, because his name bore no influence and he was not truly pureblood, he was barely worth any more than the muggleborn. And how had that turned out? Curtis and Andromeda weren't friends anymore – although he obviously continued to cling onto his link to her name to appeal to higher society – and in his vexation about the status of his blood, he had become an extreme blood purist. Was it to compensate, maybe quench his frustration? To Andromeda he was a sad sight to behold. More than that, she feared that he was _her_ creation. The product of _her_ arrogance.

‘Ted,’ she asked one day, ‘how does Amelia Bones feel about blood purity?’

‘I don't know,’ he replied. ‘she doesn't talk about it much.’

Andromeda felt a sudden streak of something between jealousy and a need for revenge. ‘Well her family also practises blood selection, you know. They've been purebloods for generations. They only marry into the pureblood families. She would never marry a muggleborn, for example.’

Ted raised an eyebrow. ‘O-okay? I mean, she's told me her family is pureblood and all. She doesn't seem to have any prejudices, though. Actually, she's close with her brother and if you know anything about Edgar, then you know he's the opposite of a purist. So, I'm not worried.’

Andromeda felt pouty. ‘They're not perfect. They're not better that us.’

Ted leaned closer. ‘Nobody's perfect,’ he said. ‘And Andromeda. It's not about being better than everyone else.’

 _But it is. It has always been. The Blacks always had to be better than everyone else._ And Andromeda was starting to hate it.

In fact, the more she thought about her family, the more uncomfortable she got. Every time she went back to her dormitory after having spent an evening with Ted, she would think back on her relationship with Bellatrix and notice things – flaws – that she had never noticed before. In particular, she came to realise how isolated Bellatrix made her feel.

Her sister’s voice echoed in Andromeda’s mind: _We will never have any friends but ourselves_ , she would say. _Nobody cares but me, Andy, so tell me everything,_ she would say. _Mommy complimented you? Don't get used to it. Soon enough she'll abandon us like she did before,_ she would say. _Open your eyes, you two! It doesn’t matter what she says, she will never protect you! I will! Nobody else!_

Isolation. Dependence. Andromeda grabbed the necklace around her throat. She had grown to need Bellatrix's validation and presence on every level. In fact, she could not remember a time, before Ted, when she had not felt as though every relationship in her life had been filtered and approved by Bellatrix first. She could not remember a time, before Ted, when she felt that she had any worth as an individual separate from Bellatrix. Sometimes her heart clenched as she wondered what it was like for Narcissa, who had always felt the odd one out in their trio. In their family.

There was something else that bothered Andromeda. It was the troubling realisation that maybe, she had had a tendency of normalising behaviours that should never have been normalised. The realisation that maybe, the fear she felt every time Bellatrix got angry was not normal. The realisation that maybe, those memories she had of Bellatrix physically hurting younger students in the castle’s dark corridors – memories that only started coming back to her in vivid details recently – had much darker implications that she had granted them in the past. Most wizards and witches did not do that. _People_ did not do that.

‘It'd be nice if you came to my home one day. You'd see the muggle world for real. Not whatever it is that you've been told,’ Ted said.

‘Well... Maybe one day.’

She wouldn't mind. She just couldn't seriously believe it would ever happen.

The more she thought about it, however, the more she liked the idea. She wanted to know him better. His life. His world. How it was that he had become the lovely man who was now her boyfriend.

And so, despite the risks, the numerous mad risks, for the first time, Andromeda felt an odd sort of liberation. She was free, in the shadows of their secrecy. She had no walls to build when around Ted. She had no image to maintain. She had nobody to please. The high standing pedestal on which she had been trapped since her birth retreated to the ground when she was with him and finally, she could meddle. And she loved it. Sometimes it felt like she was experiencing the world for the first time, when talking to him about this and that.

Time seemed to speed by, sometimes too fast for Andromeda’s taste. The world kept changing around her, sometimes for the worst, sometimes for the better.

Around the end of January, Narcissa’s birthday happened and Andromeda was both giddy and disappointed to learn that her and Lucius Malfoy were dating. Giddy because, “ _Aww, little Cissy has a boyfriend!_ ” and disappointed because “ _Lucius Malfoy? Really? I mean, not only is this totally expected, he’s also such an annoying little sh–_ ” Narcissa never let her finish that sentence.

The Herbology project ended shortly thereafter. Sophie continued to trail behind Bellatrix like a ghost. A sometimes bright, cheerful, yet still a very much dead ghost. When at some point, Andromeda discovered through Rita Skeeter that Sophie and Bellatrix had had a colossal dispute in the seventh-years’ dormitory the evening of the Slug Club Party, and that the morning after that argument, Sophie had had to stay in bed, she felt like maybe, Sophie’s behaviour was not as inexplicable as she had originally thought. And it was terrifying.

Despite all her worries and doubts surrounding her sister, Andromeda had still tried reconciling with her. Ever since Christmas, Bellatrix had been acting cold towards her and even though Andromeda realised, now, that her dependence on Bellatrix and Bellatrix’s approval was neither normal nor healthy, she could not help but crave it. She needed it. She had never known any other way.

‘Bella?’

‘What.’

‘Are we going to Hogsmeade together, this weekend?’

‘No, I’ll be meeting with Rodolphus.’

‘Okay…’

The worst part was that sometimes, Bella did not give her the cold shoulder. Sometimes she would throw Sophie aside so that Andromeda could sit next to her at the Slytherin table, and she would ask Andromeda about her day, how she had been doing, if she needed help with her homework, if anyone was bothering her. Sometimes she would play cards with her and laugh with her and it would feel just like old times, so that when she acted distant again, Andromeda would remember those moments and hurt so much more.

‘What is it, Ted?’

‘What’s what?’

‘You’re making that face.’

‘What face?’

‘The disapproving face that means you’ve got something to say but are too scared to say it.’

Ted raised his eyebrows and Andromeda met his eyes. She smiled reassuringly.

‘You can tell me. We said we would tell each other everything, didn’t we?’

Ted smiled back and even after months of going out with him, she was still awestruck by how much she loved his smile.

‘We did,’ he said.

‘Then what is it?’

‘I don’t like the way Bellatrix is treating you.’

Andromeda sighed and looked away.

‘Yeah…’

He frowned. ‘You’ve been thinking about it?’

‘Yeah.’

He was sitting against the wall of the boat house and she was comfortably placed between his legs with her back against his chest. He had to crane his neck to look at her better.

‘Well?’

‘Well…’ Andromeda started, then bit her lip. It was still hard, talking about her family. Even with him. She had never been very open about them ever before. With anyone.

‘I do realise now that… well… she’s never really allowed me to be anyone besides her sister – practically her twin – and now that she’s being someone _regardless_ of me, I… I’m not okay with that. I mean, I don’t know how to deal with it…’

Ted kissed her cheek. ‘But you are someone besides her sister. You know that, right?’

Andromeda craned her neck to kiss him again.

‘Hmm…,’ she hummed. And it sounded like a “yes” but even she was not sure it was one.

‘Why is she like this to you?’ Ted asked.

And despite herself, Andromeda immediately felt defensive.

‘It’s not her fault,’ she said. ‘It’s my parents. They’ve been ignoring her since she was a baby. Treating her like an inconvenience because they were unhappy, and she was too wild. And my aunt was always a hateful monster with her. I think… Ted, I think I was the first human she knew that did not hate her at first glance. Well, from her point of view. So, she made me… She made me what she _wanted_ me to be.’   

Ted froze for half a second before hugging her really close to his heart.

‘That’s sad,’ he whispered.

Andromeda could only nod.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed ^^  
> This one is more of a transition chapter.   
> Next week, or in two weeks depending on a number of real life factors, I will post two chapter at once and then... hihihi


	35. Neglect and Memory Lapses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andromeda just wants a peaceful life, dammit!

There were only a few weeks left before the end of year exams and when came time for dinner, Andromeda was late to leave the Common Room. She had stayed behind to revise her Potions recipes, something she had set aside for a while to spend more time with Ted. Yawning, she rose from her desk and set out for the Great Hall but stopped in the middle of the corridor after hearing odd noises. She perked her head and listened intently.

Ruffling noises. Things falling on the ground. Footsteps. She looked around. The seventh years dormitory's door was ajar. Bellatrix's dormitory.

Andromeda inhaled deeply before taking tentative steps. She could hear breathing sounds coming from the room now. They sounded panicked. Discreetly, she walked along the corridor's wall and stopped before the door. She leaned in and peaked inside through the small opening.

A student. It was a female student hurriedly scurrying through one person's belongings without any regard for order or safety. She was throwing clothes, cauldrons and parchments on the ground while weeping and mumbling incomprehensible words. Only Andromeda recognised those belongings. They were her sister's.

She pushed open the door, jaws clenched. The student froze.

'What do you think you're doing?' she breathed menacingly.

Slowly, the student spun around. Andromeda gaped.

'Sophie?' She exclaimed.

Sophie looked terrible. Her eyes were swollen, wet, red, and lined with dark circles. Her lips were dry, her hair unkempt and her skin sickly pale. She rose after meeting eyes with Andromeda and for a second, the two looked at each other in shock. The heavy thud of a book falling to the floor shook Andromeda up.

'What are you doing?' she managed.

Sophie frowned and walked towards Andromeda who was too disturbed to move away. The older girl grabbed her shoulders and, with a mad look in her eyes, started shaking her harshly.

'Are you a part of it too?' She whispered angrily while Andromeda tried vainly to escape her grip. 'Do you do it too?'

'Do what?' groaned Andromeda. 'What are you talking about?'

'What does she do to me?'

'Who? Sophie I –'

'Bellatrix! What does she do to me! Why can't I remember!'

Andromeda's mouth fell agape, and no sound would come out of her mouth. Sophie's eyes grew wider and she started shaking more vigorously.

'Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!' she yelled. 'WHAT DOES SHE DO TO ME? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?'

'I don't know, Sophie,' Andromeda said weakly. 'I've no idea –'

Sophie let out a heart-wrenching wail before dropping on her knees, shaking.

'What does she make me do?' she sobbed.

Andromeda hesitated, still shaken, before going to the ground. She put a comforting hand on Sophie's shoulder. The older girl did not react.

'If you could explain everything calmly, Sophie, I'd help you,' she said.

Sophie started shaking her head.

'I can't tell anyone,' she said. 'She's not alone. If I tell, I die.'

Andromeda tried to control her breathing despite the crippling fear eating at her.

'Are you talking about Rodolphus?' she asked.

Sophie had a humourless sneer. 'Rodolphus is nothing,' she said. 'If I tell, he dies too. So, does your sister. And the rest of them. Just like Wilkes.'

Andromeda felt as though she was punched in the face. 'Edward Wilkes?' she asked. He had disappeared months ago, she remembered.

Sophie froze.

'Sophie?' When the Slytherin maintained her silence, Andromeda had to push away the creeping desire to use Legilimency on her. 'Sophie, tell me, what's going on!'

'I can't believe you don't know, Andromeda,' Sophie said spitefully. 'Actually, it's impossible you don't. You've seen everything. You know what Bella has been doing. Who she's been meeting. So, either you're trying to trick me, or you're in denial. In both cases, that makes you about as trustworthy as your sister.'

With a dark look in her eyes, Sophie rose from the ground and glared at Andromeda.

'Nobody knows what to make of you,' she said. 'I don't know either. But if I trusted you, I'd tell you this: don't get on Bellatrix's bad side. She's the only one that can protect you from herself.'

'Sophie –'

Sophie pushed past her and left.

oooOOOooo

Andromeda arrived at the Great Hall when most students were finishing their meals. She had had to clean up the mess Sophie had left behind, thinking it would be better if Bellatrix did not know what had happened. When she arrived at the Slytherin table, Sophie was sitting next to her sister. She still had that empty look in her eyes but looked saner than before. As for Bellatrix, she was chatting happily and not paying her any attention. Andromeda tried to meet Sophie's eyes, but the girl was as mentally present as a puppet. Her fingers subconsciously went to her necklace.

'Meda!' called Michaela. 'Where have you been?'

'Uhm… Just… Finishing stuff,' Andromeda said distractedly.

Hailey frowned and stared at her as she took a seat next to her. 'What stuff?'

'Nothing. Homework.'

'Right,' said Hailey, staring still. Inexplicably, she started blinking a lot and her cheeks reddened. 'Do you… Want help with anything?'

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. 'Err… No thanks.'

Andromeda found Michaela's eyes and expected to see her confusion mirrored in them but instead, Michaela looked… sad. Hailey looked away. Michaela frowned.

'You've been busy,' she said to Andromeda, a tad aggressively.

'What do you mean?' replied Andromeda, a tad coldly.

'It's like we barely see you at all, these days.'

'Yeah, well…' Andromeda trailed off.

'Wow,' breathed Michaela. 'Talk about friendship.'

There was such bitterness in her voice that Andromeda jumped a little. Michaela rose from her chair and turned to Hailey.

'Come on, Hailey,' she said softly.

Hailey let out a long exhale. 'Michaela don't.'

'Hailey…'

'It's okay.'

Andromeda blinked. 'What –?'

'Forget it,' Michaela interrupted. More calmly she added: 'Do what you want Hailey.'

She then spun around and headed towards the Great Doors while Hailey wriggled on her chair, hesitating. Andromeda looked between the two of them, greatly confused. Was it her or did Michaela just ask Hailey to chose between her and Andromeda? That did not make any sense.

'Hailey… what is going on?'

Hailey sighed. 'Nothing.'

'Clearly,' replied Andromeda flatly.

'It's just… I mi- we miss you,' she said, and her cheeks reddened again. 'We barely ever see you these days.'

Andromeda hesitated. 'I'm sorry about that,' she said. And she really was. She had been able to keep the pace the first few months of going out with Ted. She had managed to spread herself thin and divide her time between him, her friends, and her sisters without anyone realising. But as neared the end of the year, she grew tired and Ted was the only one whose company could make all her worries dissipate for a time.

There was an awkward silence.

'Let's go to Hogsmeade together, next weekend,' Hailey said.

Andromeda bit her lip. 'I don't know, Hailey…'

Hailey frowned. 'You don't want to?'

Andromeda sighed. 'It's not that I don't want to, Hailey,' she said, slightly annoyed. 'It's that I might have other plans.' Hailey frowned deeper. 'Like studying,' Andromeda added. 'The end of the year is approaching. Exams are approaching. You're usually the one to say that we should prepare for those instead of going to Hogsmeade.'

Hailey sighed but said nothing. She stared at Andromeda for a few seconds, then spun, grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice, downed it in one go and rose from her chair.

'Anyway,' she said. 'I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Good night.'

And she left.

oooOOOooo

Maggie caught up with Andromeda as she was leaving the Great Hall.

'Are you off to bed?' Maggie asked.

'I don't know. Maybe.'

'I'm going to the library.'

'At this hour? Why?'

'Revisions,' Maggie sighed.

'Huh,' was Andromeda's response.

'Well,' said Maggie, 'I think you should go to sleep. You look completely out of it.'

Andromeda stopped in her tracks. Maggie looked at her, surprised.

'Say Maggie…'

'Yes?'

Andromeda bit her lip. 'Nothing.' She started walking again.

Maggie groaned before following her. 'Oh, it's the worst when people do that,' she said. 'What did you want to say?'

Andromeda stopped again. 'I'm confused,' she said. 'Do I look like a a werewolf or something?'

Maggie got startled. 'Err… what?'

'I mean,' said Andromeda, losing her hands in her hair to quench her frustration, 'why does everyone treat me like I am a cold, heartless monster? When have I become everyone's favourite scapegoat? I mean, I'm probably the most decent person in this slithering hellhole but people still get mad at me! What did I do? What do I ever do?'

Maggie opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again.

'I'll need context,' she said.

'People are ungrateful and insecure is the context,' Andromeda spat back.

Maggie cleared her throat. 'Yeah… no, that's not context…'

Andromeda sighed and passed a hand in her hair.

'My best friends appear to be mad at me and I've got no idea why,' she said.

'Hailey and Michaela?' asked Maggie.

'Yes,' replied Andromeda, although Sophie was also on her mind.

'Well, my brother is close to Hailey. If you ask him, he might help.'

Andromeda buffered for a few seconds.

'Wait –,' she said. 'Liantris and Hailey are close?'

Maggie raised an eyebrow. 'Well, yes. They meet up at the library pretty frequently.'

'They do?'

'It started at the beginning of the year, I think.'

'The beginning of the school year?'

'Yep.'

Silence.

'I don't understand.'

Maggie crossed her arms on her chest. 'Seriously, Meda? It's not like they were hiding. Aren't they both your close friends?'

Andromeda threw her a cold stare. 'Shut up,' she said, and reprised walking.

Maggie followed. 'See, I'd have understood that you didn't notice if they'd started getting close in the last few months, what with you and Ted having an affair or some–'

Andromeda stopped so abruptly Maggie nearly knocked the two of them to the ground. Andromeda spun around.

'What did you say?'

Maggie smirked. 'Oops?'

Andromeda frowned and glared. Maggie lost her smile.

'Oh, don't be like this,' she groaned. 'I'm your friend, aren't I?'

Andromeda continued to glare.

'What?' said Maggie. 'Do you expect me to grass you up to your family?'

Andromeda hesitated. She bit her lip and passed a hand on her face. 'Did Ted tell you?'

Maggie smiled again. 'No… But he is a very bad liar…'

Andromeda cursed under her breath.

'Meda, don't be mad at him. He doesn't know that I know. And anyway, I've been suspecting something for ages.'

Andromeda glanced her way. 'Was I that obvious?'

'No,' replied Maggie. 'I noticed because you mentioned him way back during the Christmas Holidays and I started paying attention. Anyone else would think you're being your usual distant self, albeit a little more distant.'

Andromeda took a few steps back to lay against the wall. 'What am I gonna do?' she whispered to herself.

Maggie started playing with her short hair. 'You're afraid your family finds out?'

'Of course I am,' replied Andromeda.

Maggie placed herself next to her. 'Well, sorry to say it but you're right to be. Bellatrix has been fervently anti-muggle those past few months. She's being sneaky about it. The teachers have no idea, but younger students are terrified of her. It's like she has spies keeping them in check.'

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. 'How do you know this?' she asked. Not that she did not believe Maggie, on the contrary, she was simply perplexed that the Ravenclaw seemed to know more about Bellatrix's doings than Andromeda herself. Granted, Andromeda had not been as attentive to those doings as she would have been in the past. There was a certain badger distracting her these days.

Maggie looked around before leaning in conspiratorially. 'Meda, I've been giving you hints throughout the entire year.'

Andromeda frowned. 'Hints of what?' But as she asked, she realised she had a pretty good idea of the answer.

'Liantris and I don't agree with what Bellatrix and her goons are doing,' Maggie continued. 'We have friends outside of Hogwarts too, giving us info on what's going on under the radar.'

'Friends? Like whom?'

'Remember Dorcas Meadowes?' She asked.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. The name vaguely evoked something but for the life of her she could not put a face on it.

'I'm not sure,' she said.

'Ravenclaw. Two years older than us.'

And slowly the face of an average-sized girl with short spiky hair and slanted eyes started to take form in Andromeda's mind. Dorcas Meadowes. Not a pureblood for sure. Not a prefect either. Frankly, it was hard to see how she could be relevant to anything.

'She was my friend, and Liantris's. We've been keeping in touch since she left Hogwarts. She's training to become an Auror you see.' Andromeda nodded. 'Well, she's been learning a lot of things there. Things that the Auror Department don't necessarily disclose to the public.'

'Any examples?'

'Numerous cases of disappearances, usually concerning muggleborns and squibs, a sudden rise in vandalism from anti-muggle groups, hateful propaganda…'

'Alright, I get the gist.'

'Well, these tendencies are spreading to Hogwarts as well and we think it all stems from Bellatrix. We want to stop her for furthering her influence.'

'We? So what, this is all some kind of organisation you're a part of?'

'It's not really an organisation… more like… a small group –'

'And you've been trying to recruit me, haven't you?'

'In a way. But neither me nor Liantris could tell what you really believed. Which cause you supported.'

'That's because I don't support any cause, Maggie,' groaned Andromeda. 'I'm just trying to live a peaceful life, and no one is letting me.' Maggie had nothing to say to that. There was a pause. Andromeda spoke again. 'So what made you change your mind? Why are you telling me all of this, now?'

'Because I have confirmation that you and Ted are together. You wouldn't be with a muggleborn if you hated all of them, would you?'

Andromeda sighed. 'That doesn't mean anything.'

'It means everything, Meda! I mean, are you really going to let Bellatrix and her friends gain power with Ted's life on the line?'

Andromeda shook her head. 'You're exaggerating.'

'You know I'm not, Meda.'

'You are! And you should stop suggesting I help you fight my sister!'

Maggie's face fell sombre and her eyes filled with disappointment. 'You still defend her?' she said.

'Yes,' groaned Andromeda, grabbing her necklace without realising it. 'And you should be thankful, because the moment I give up on her, believe me, she'll become ten times worse than she already is.'

And with that said she stomped away.

oooOOOooo

On her way to the dormitory Andromeda realised that she missed Ted. She had not been able to have a moment alone with him all day long and wondered if that was not the reason she felt so stressed. She turned a corner and headed towards the kitchens, near the Hufflepuff Common Room, hoping against all hopes that he would be there.

He was not waiting for her in the corridor and when she passed the secret painting, he was not in the kitchens either. Minky approached Andromeda right away and started pampering her the way she always did. Andromeda asked for a cup of tea and sat down at the table in the middle of the room with her chin in her hand. She sighed.

'Does Mistress Andromeda require something else?' Minky asked while placing the cup on the table.

'No, thank you, Minky,' replied Andromeda.

Minky hesitated. 'Is Mistress Andromeda not with Master Edward?'

Andromeda sighed. 'Clearly not,' she said.

The house elf at Black Manor, Retch, was not cute like Minky, or kind like her, but he, at least, did not pester Andromeda with pointless chatter.

'Does Mistress Andromeda want Minky to go fetch Master Edward?'

Andromeda perked up. Scratch what I just thought; Minky is perfect.

'Yes, Minky, that would be… great.'

Minky smiled and disappeared. Andromeda took a sip of her tea, satisfied. It felt good to have servants ready to make come true your every wish. She was about to take another sip when the loud crack of Minky apparating back startled her. Andromeda looked up and she smiled. There was Ted, wearing muggle clothes, a simple T-shirt and shorts. Looking very fine. And disorientated.

'Excellent job, Minky,' Andromeda said conspiratorially before sipping her tea as if it were wine. She felt very light and free all of a sudden.

Ted saw her and cracked a smile that dug dimples into his cheeks. 'Well, hello there,' he said.

Andromeda gave him a look and smiled wordlessly.

Ted crossed his arms on his chest. 'Who else knows that in your free time, you pretend to be a mafia boss?' he teased.

Andromeda chuckled. 'We all have our hobbies,' she said calmly.

Ted sat on the chair opposite hers and leaned forward, his hazel eyes glowing with a mischievous streak.

'I find yours kinda hot,' he said.

Andromeda chuckled, put her cup down, and leaned forward as well so that their faces were nearly touching.

'That is the point,' she said.

Then she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Merlin was she grateful for his existence!

'You were late for dinner, today,' Ted pointed out after a few minutes had gone by.

'Aw, were you waiting for me?'

'Of course. I can't enjoy the food if I don't know that you're enjoying it as well,' he replied with a boyish smile.

Andromeda groaned but she was smiling. 'You're so cheesy,' she said.

Ted wrinkled his nose playfully. 'You love it.'

She wrinkled her nose in imitation but did not answer. They only looked at each other for a few seconds before Ted sighed and placed one of her hands between both of his. He started stroking her skin gently with his thumb.

'So?' he said softly. 'Why were you late? Did something happen?'

'Are you worried?' she replied in a similar tone.

'I don't know. Should I be?'

Andromeda shrugged and placed her free hand on top of Ted's. 'It's Sophie,' she said. 'I'm worried about her.'

Ted's jaw clenched. 'Sophie? You mean the girl who put Debbie in a coma?'

It was not a question. Andromeda let go of Ted's hand and gently placed it under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

'I know how you feel about her, Ted, but something is off,' she said. Ted did not look away. He was waiting. Andromeda took a deep breath. 'I was late because on my way to the Great Hall, I stumbled upon her rummaging through Bella's belongings. When I asked her what she was doing she grabbed me and started accusing me of doing something to her.'

A new light burned in Ted's eyes. One that mixed anger and worry. 'What did she accuse you of doing?' he asked.

Andromeda lifted her hand to caress Ted's cheeks. 'I'm not sure. She said she kept forgetting things and seemed to believe it was Bellatrix's doing. She thought I did it too.'

Ted frowned. 'Forgetting things?'

'I'm not sure what she meant,' Andromeda said and closed her eyes. 'I'm so confused. I feel like I'm missing something very important and it's killing me.'

Ted looked at her before entangling their fingers together and raising them in front of him. 'Don't,' he said. 'This whole story isn't going anywhere as long as Debbie is still comatose anyway. Don't trouble yourself with it anymore.'

Andromeda felt a tuck on her heart. 'I'm sorry, Ted,' she whispered. 'Debbie…'

Ted shook his head. 'It's not you who should apologise,' he said. 'And anyway, she could still wake up.'

He looked up at her and smiled. Andromeda did not find it in her to smile back.


	36. A Year's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the year is ending with some bad news...

Andromeda burst out of her dormitory and stranded away, ignoring her sisters that were calling after her. Subconsciously, she grabbed Bellatrix's necklace around her throat and started toying with it. She was angry. She was furious. She… ran straight into Liantris.

'Ouch,' he said dispassionately.

Andromeda shoved the necklace back under her robes. She barely spared him a glance and made to continue on her way. Liantris blocked her.

'There, there, sweetheart,' he said. 'You should at least apologise to an old friend.'

'Let me through or I will reap you apart,' replied Andromeda coldly.

Liantris frowned. 'That's not very nice,' he said. 'What's up with you?'

'There's an idiot blocking my way.'

'Well, there's a fury blocking mine, yet you don't see me getting angry, do you?'

Andromeda was not amused. She attempted to bypass him but was blocked once more. She sent him a murderous glare and he responded with a severe one. He looked around and grabbed her arm.

'Come with me,' he whispered, and dragged her behind him.

She followed, partly because she had no other choice, partly because his behaviour intrigued her.

He lead her to an empty classroom slightly remote from the main hubs of student activity. He locked the door behind him and cast a silencing spell on it. Andromeda crossed her arms over her chest.

'Is this a kidnapping?' she snarled.

Liantris smiled. 'Hilarious, love, but no. There are a few things we need to talk about.'

'I'm not in the mood to talk.'

'Is it because of Bellatrix?'

Andromeda frowned. 'How do you know?'

Liantris smirked. 'What did she tell you?'

Andromeda hesitated. She clenched her teeth and looked away, thinking about her sister's announcement in the Slytherin dormitory. An announcement she had made to Andromeda and Narcissa exclusively and that Liantris should not have any idea about. And yet…

'She said she would be studying a few months in Albania right after graduating,' Andromeda grumbled. It hurt to even say it.

To her surprise, Liantris laughed.

'She is going with Rodolphus Lestrange, isn't she?' he said.

Andromeda felt her hair stand on end. 'How do you know?' she asked again.

Liantris chuckled. 'Knowing things is… my job.' Upon noticing the distrustful looks Andromeda sent his way, he lost his smile. 'Did Maggie not tell you which side we are on?'

'She did.'

'So why are you looking at me like that?'

'Because you won't give me a straight answer.'

Liantris passed a hand through his perfect blond curls. 'Fine,' he said. 'I'll give you a straight answer. I've been spying on your sister and her boyfriend –'

'He's not her boyfriend,' interrupted Andromeda.

Liantris smirked. 'Sure thing, sweetie. Anyway. I've been spying on Bellatrix and her boyfriend for a while now. That's how I know that they'll both be going to Albania, together with some others of their little group of friends, including Sophie, and for about nine months.'

Andromeda was not yet satisfied. 'How do you spy on them?' she asked.

Liantris smiled. 'I talk to people.'

'Who?'

'It depends. Rita Skeeter, Felix Rosier, Lucius Malfoy, your former friend Curtis, your neglected friend Hailey, and of course I couldn't do without Sophie...'

Andromeda frowned deeper. 'You just talk to them?'

Liantris let out a frustrated sigh. 'No, I torture them in the dungeons.'

Andromeda relaxed slightly. 'None of them actually work with you?'

'No,' he said. 'I'm alone.'

Andromeda nodded. 'So who do you do it for?' she asked.

Liantris smiled. 'You know the answer to that.'

'No I don't. Maggie talked about that group you're with, but I want to know who leads it. Who gives the orders.'

'Sorry, honey, I can't tell.'

Andromeda insisted some more but Liantris would not budge. In the end, she bit her lip. 'Fine,' she grumbled.

Liantris took a seat on the nearest chair. 'Any more questions?'

Andromeda hesitated. 'Do you spy on me too?' she asked.

Liantris chuckled. 'You are Bellatrix's sister,' he said. 'But don't worry,' he added. 'I do not report anything on you that isn't related to your sister and her… extracurricular activities.'

Andromeda took out a chair of her own and fell on it, legs crossed. 'How am I supposed not to worry, Liantris, when everything in my life is related to Bellatrix?'

Liantris frowned. 'That's not true.'

His lips quivered, as if he was just about to say something, but chose against it in the end.

'Anyway,' he said. 'I've got some good news for you.' Andromeda raised an eyebrow. 'I'm going with them.'

'What?'

Liantris smiled and for once, it was a soft smile that extended to his eyes.

'I admit, it's nice to see you care,' he said.

Andromeda rose from her chair. 'What do you mean you're going with them? I thought they were dangerous. I thought you guys were on opposite sides!'

Liantris shrugged. 'They are,' he said, 'we are. However, I cannot spy on them if they are too far away, see? And I am probably the most qualified for the job. At least according to Dum- to our group's leader.'

Andromeda bit her lip. 'I don't like this. What are you going to do there?'

Liantris leaned against the nearest table. 'Well, your sister says she's going for her studies? It's the same for me. There's a close knit magical community south of Tirana, the capital city; that's where they'll be going. I'll be in Tirana with a friend of my mother's, learning about wizarding diplomacy, making connections, and tracking their every movement. They do not know I'll be there, but should they discover it, my alibi keeps me safe.'

'I don't like this,' Andromeda insisted.

'I'll be fine. And Andromeda, I'm surprised. I thought you didn't know how dangerous things had become in the wizarding world. Maggie told me you thought she was exaggerating.'

Andromeda huffed. 'There are too many weird things happening,' she said.

Liantris nodded. 'Disappearances covered-up by the Daily Prophet, the spreading of extreme anti-muggle sentiments, divisions within the Ministry… and more importantly, whatever it is that your sister and her friends are going to Albania for.' Andromeda nodded thoughtfully. Liantris sent her a quizzical look. 'Meda,' he said. 'Have you heard from Sophie? She said she kept forgetting moments of her life. Sometimes entire days. She'd wake up and not know what she had done the day before.'

Andromeda grimaced. 'Well, she mentioned forgetting things, but we never got to sit down and talk about it.'

Liantris nodded. 'I see… In any case, I haven't been able to figure out what she'd been doing or what caused those memory losses. But I'm worried. She's been completely off-balance for many months now. I'm afraid she's going to snap soon, and it won't be pretty. Keep an eye out for her until she leaves, will you?'

Andromeda nodded. 'I will. And Liantris, when you're in Albania, if you can, please, don't let Bella drift too far. Please.'

Liantris frowned and was silent for many long seconds. After a while he sighed and said, 'I'll try, Meda, but no promises.' He looked at her and added. 'I'll try to send you letters as well.'

'Thank you, Liantris.'

He winked and spun on his heel. He stopped at the door.

'While we're at it, Meda,' he said. 'Try and spend some more time with Hailey, yeah? I know you're busy frolicking around with the Hufflepuff –' Andromeda groaned, '– but don't let your friends slip away so easily.'

On those words he exited the room. Andromeda followed suit and the first thing she did was walk to the boat house, call for Minky, and tell her to ask if Ted could come. The wait was too long for her taste, to the point where she had started toying with her necklace again, but when he did show up, Andromeda fell into his arms with a long sigh of relief.

'What is it?' Ted asked. 'Not that I'm complaining, but I thought meeting with each other during the day was too dangerous?'

'I don't care…,' replied Andromeda.

Ted grabbed her shoulders and extended his arms, breaking the hug to look at her face.

'You don't?' he asked.

Andromeda passed her hands behind his neck and stared into his eyes. 'Not right now.'

Ted's eyes fell to her lips, briefly, before going back to her eyes.

'Something happened,' he insisted.

Andromeda bit her lip, frustrated. 'Yes,' she said. 'And we have all day to talk about it. Okay?'

Ted hesitated, seemingly conflicted. After a few seconds he sighed and nodded.

'Okay,' he said.

And when she leaned in to kiss him, he kissed back.

oooOOOooo

July came too fast for Andromeda's taste. On her last day at Hogwarts her nervous fidgeting was so intense that even the ever-patient Ted lost his cool. At the boat house he grabbed Andromeda's wrists, away from the necklace she had been toying with, and refused to let go until she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

'Andromeda,' he said when she appeared more relaxed, 'better now?'

Andromeda exhaled. 'Yeah.'

Ted smiled softly and released her hands. He encircled her waist with his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. Andromeda sighed and hugged him back.

'You want to put your thoughts into words?' Ted asked.

'I don't know if I can.'

'Need help?'

Andromeda chuckled. 'How would you help me?'

Ted took a step back and gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Andromeda smiled despite herself.

'Let's see…,' Ted said. 'How are you feeling about your sister's graduation?'

'Ted!'

'What? I'm just trying to help.'

Andromeda humph-ed and crossed her arms and looked away, determined not to answer, until she remembered that she had promised herself not to be like that anymore. Not with Ted. Not when they had sworn they would be honest and open with each other.

'I feel like when we exit the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, I'll lose her for good.'

Ted extended a comforting hand and Andromeda took it gladly. He squeezed a little and she found the strength to go on.

'It's like this entire year, she's been slipping away from me, but the moment Hogwarts is truly over for her and she sets out for Albania, I'll have lost my last chance of keeping her as mine.'

'And you don't want that.' Ted said, although it sounded like a question.

Andromeda hesitated. 'I don't know… I – I want to be free from her, Ted.'

'So, what bothers you?'

'I'm afraid of what she'll become without me to hold her back.'

Ted sighed and cupped Andromeda's face between his hands. 'Dromeda,' he said. 'you cannot continue to feel responsible for Bellatrix, who she is and what she'll become. You can't make her the person you want her to be the same way she couldn't make you the person she wanted you to be. And if you keep feeling like making her into a good person is your duty, you'll only hurt more.'

Andromeda sighed. Ted was right, she knew he was, but it did not make things any easier. Ted saw this and cupped her cheeks.

'Hey,' he said, 'I have a plan.'

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. 'A plan for what?'

Ted smiled his beautiful dimpled smile. 'For the summer,' he said. 'I spoke with Maggie, and we found a way to get your parents to let you go on vacation with us for a week. You'll just have to tell them you're going on a trip with Maggie and her pureblood friends, while in fact, you'll be going with her, and me, and our friends. Whaddaya say?'

Andromeda chuckled. 'First of all, going where?'

'Adrian and Amelia are planning the trip, so I don't know the details yet. I can only tell you we'll be going for a dip in the Mediterranean.'

'Oh,' said Andromeda.

'Yes,' Ted nodded.

Andromeda beamed and planted a long kiss on his lips. 'Then I guess I should come.'

oooOOOooo

On the way back home, inside the Hogwarts Express. Andromeda was sitting with her sisters and their friends in a compartment filled to the brick. There was laughter and chatter and snacks and drinks being thrown around. There was music, and everyone was gesticulating excitedly. Andromeda was crammed in a corner, fingers petting the pendant of her necklace, and eyes focused on Bellatrix, who was the loudest of them all. She wanted to memorize the way her sister was now, with her Hogwarts's robes on and some light left in her. She wanted to take a picture in her memory, so that whoever Bellatrix was after coming back from Albania, she would not replace the present Bellatrix in Andromeda's memories.

That is when Narcissa slithered into the seat next to her.

Andromeda smiled. 'Hey, you,' she said softly, happy to see her rid of Lucius's company for once.

Narcissa did not smile back, surprisingly. Instead, she looked at Andromeda, for what felt like a very long time. She simply stared.

'What is it?' asked Andromeda.

Narcissa continued to look, then turned away.

'Bella and her friends are leaving Hogwarts,' she said, 'and I just wanted to remind you that even if she's not here, you should only make friends with the right people. Otherwise it could hurt the family.'

Andromeda felt her insides tighten and a knot form in her throat. She put on her mask. Raised an eyebrow.

'Why are you saying this?' she asked.

Narcissa turned her big, blue eyes on her. They were shining with a profound distress that made Andromeda's will crumble.

'I just want things to stay as they are,' she said.

It sounded like a plea.


	37. Awakening I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Debbie awakes and panic ensues...

The summer holidays had started a little more than a week ago and already Andromeda was facing the last day before Bellatrix’s departure to Albania. Every second leading to this moment she had thought about what she would tell Bellatrix. Every second she had worried at the thought of losing her for good to Rodolphus Lestrange and whoever he was working for. In the end, she would probably not have the opportunity to say anything: Bellatrix had invited Sophie over and would not let her out of sight.

Andromeda exchanged a glance with Narcissa who, like her, was lying flat on Bellatrix’s bed. Her little sister was just as unhappy with Sophie’s intrusion as Andromeda. It felt as though Sophie was stealing their precious and ever-shortening time with Bellatrix. Granted, they were used to having her around. The Gamp heir had, after all, been Bellatrix’s best friend since they were five, and thus the person they had known for the longest outside of the Black family. Yet, the empty-eyed young woman absently nodding at Bellatrix’s every word seemed worlds away from the Sophie they had once known.

Narcissa crossed her arms under her chin and glared at Bellatrix who was sitting on the carpet.

‘I still don’t understand why you have to leave so soon,’ she grumbled.

Bellatrix smiled. ‘That’s just how it is.’

Narcissa groaned. ‘You’re so lucky to be able to travel like that.’

Bellatrix chuckled.

 _This is all a very bad idea_ , thought Andromeda. _I should not let her go_. But stopping Bellatrix was as unconceivable as it was impossible. All Andromeda could do was let her head fall on her sister’s pillow and brood. Narcissa – who had become a little too perceptive for Andromeda’s liking – noticed and snorted.

‘Why are _you_ being like this?’ she said. ‘She’s not going for ever, you know? Seriously, are you even seventeen years old?’

Andromeda only shrugged. Bellatrix threw her an odd look.

‘I would have taken you with me, Andy,’ she said. With a sigh she added: ‘It’s a shame you’re not really my twin…’

‘Hmm…’ mumbled Andromeda, when inside she thought “ _Thank Merlin, I’m not_ ”. These days, being Bella’s twin was the last thing she wanted. Going to Albania with her and her friends was second to last.

 _But you_ should _want to go, Andromeda,_ whispered a voice in her head, _to keep an eye on Bellatrix. Make sure she doesn’t turn completely bad_.

 _No…_ , replied another voice. _Remember what Ted said: you have to stop feeling responsible for how Bellatrix turns out. Liantris will be there to keep an eye on her_.

Andromeda released a long sigh. Now that she thought about it, Ted Tonks was so wonderfully unproblematic. She missed him and his soothing voice, and his dimpled smile, and his warm gazes... Narcissa gave her a soft punch on the shoulder, smiling.

‘Seriously, stop looking so miserable!’

Next to her, Bella laughed, and Sophie chuckled, and for a second, Andromeda was reminded of the old times when the four of them would gather in this room without having to worry about lies, secrets, or one of them turning bad. She smiled also.

‘Young Mistress Bellatrix?’ The girls turned to see Retch on Bellatrix’s doorstep. ‘There is a young man at the gates wishing to speak with you.’

Bellatrix perked up. ‘Who?’ she asked.

‘Retch believes it is Rodolphus Lestrange.’

Narcissa groaned. ‘You invited your boyfriend too? If mom and dad weren’t at the Mulcibers’s…’

Face severe, Bellatrix let go of the book she was holding and stood up. She grabbed her wand and exited the room, kicking Retch out of her way in doing so.

‘Let him in, Retch. You come with me,’ she said to Sophie. ‘And you two, stay here and do _not_ move,’ she added for her sisters, both of whom replied with a blank look.

Bellatrix closed the door behind her. Andromeda and Narcissa waited for her footsteps to fade before looking at each other. Narcissa smirked.

‘Does she seriously think we’ll do as she says?’ she asked, amused.

Andromeda shrugged. ‘Must be old age,’ she joked.

Narcissa chuckled and both rose from the bed and sneaked into the corridor. Retch had disappeared, and they could hear voices coming from downstairs. They tip-toed their way to the staircase and stopped on the top stairs to hide behind the railing.

‘What happened?’ they heard Bellatrix ask.

‘The mudblood,’ replied Rodolphus in his deep voice. ‘She’s awaken.’

Andromeda’s eyes widened. She smacked a hand over Narcissa’s mouth when her sister threatened to speak, gave her a warning look and put a finger over her lips. Narcissa nodded, her big blue gaze shining with a thousand questions.

A tense silence fell upon the mansion.

‘How do you know this?’ asked Bellatrix, sounding extremely calm considering the implications of what she had just heard.

‘My father. He was with the Dark Lord when he received the news.’

There were a few seconds of silence and Andromeda could perfectly envision her sister, eyes squinted, eyebrows frowned, looking straight ahead the way she always did when she was thinking intensely.

‘So what? Did you receive orders from the Death Eaters?’

‘No’, said Rodolphus. ‘According to my father, the Dark Lord has it all under control. The mudblood may have woken up but she won’t be of any help to the Aurors for a few days still. He’s arranged for our spy among the healers to have her killed while she is still coming to.’

There was another silence, this time broken by Rodolphus.

‘What about _her_? Is she still under the Imperius?’

‘I didn’t cast the spell today but she’s still under the influence,’ replied Bellatrix matter-of-factly.

Andromeda had to bit her lip to stop herself from gasping as memories hit her with the violence of a tsunami.

“ _Bellatrix! What does she do to me!_ ” Sophie had said. _“Why can’t I remember!_ ”

Was she, Sophie, the one Bellatrix and Rodolphus were talking about? Had she been under the Imperius Curse all this time?

Ignoring Narcissa’s vain attempts to stop her, Andromeda went down a few steps and craned her neck to get a look at her sister and her friends above the railing. She had to be sure.

She saw Rodolphus standing there, staring at Bellatrix as though the answers to all his questions were written on her face. Bellatrix, however, was pacing uneasily. As for Sophie, she looked as dead inside as ever, yet Andromeda noticed a nearly imperceptible trickle of sweat pearling on her brow. The mansion was too cool for it to be blamed on the summer heat.

‘I need to go to the loo,’ Sophie said suddenly.

Bellatrix stopped pacing to glare at her. For a few seconds she stared straight into her eyes, as though trying to discern a lie in the depth of her irises. She must have found nothing because reluctantly, she looked away and humph-ed.

‘You can go,’ she said, and went back to pacing.

Andromeda raced back up the stairs, pulling Narcissa with her, as Sophie’s slow footsteps headed their way. She pushed a trembling Narcissa inside Bellatrix’s room and told her to stay put before closing the door and stepping back into the corridor. She was just in time to see Sophie lose her cool completely and throw herself inside the bathroom. Andromeda jumped forwards to catch the door. The two exchanged a glance. Sophie spun around and vomited in the toilet.

Andromeda closed the door behind them. She pressed her ear against the wood, listening for Bellatrix or Rodolphus, but it seemed the two of them were still talking downstairs. She turned towards Sophie, bent over the toilet, and sighed. She knelt down to hold her hair up and pat her gently on the back.

‘There,’ she said softly. ‘It’s gonna be okay, Sophie…’

Sophie raised her head and gazed at her with tearful eyes. ‘It’s not gonna be okay,’ she moaned.

Andromeda opened her mouth to answer but there was a knot in her throat. She said nothing, opting instead to get Sophie some toilet paper to wipe herself off. Insisting that everything was going to be alright would have been a crude and unhelpful lie anyway.

Once Sophie had nothing left in her belly, she rose and washed her mouth, and washed her face under Andromeda’s watchful gaze. She took the towel Andromeda offered and paused to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Andromeda said nothing. Sophie frowned. Something changed in her eyes. The distant look disappeared, replaced by a blazing intensity.

‘Andromeda,’ Sophie whispered, ‘you know the truth, don’t you?’

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, surprised by how alert Sophie suddenly appeared. It had been months since she had seen her that way.

‘Are you still under the Imperius?’ she whispered back.

Sophie’s eyes widened by half and she grabbed Andromeda by the shoulders.

‘You _were_ listening to us, weren’t you?’ She started murmuring precipitately. ‘You heard about the Imperius Curse?’

‘Well, yes. That’s wh–’

‘Listen to me. Bella has had me under the curse since before I attacked Leeswood. They made me. It wasn’t me. I wanted to say the truth, but they threatened to have my father killed. I’m going to the Aurors right now. I’m going to tell them just this. If I can’t, you have to go in my stead. But before that, you have to get my father some place safe. As soon as I’m gone, you have to. Please, Andy, we’ve known each other since forever. You’re the only one I can trust. Get my father some place hidden, and then go tell the Au–’

Andromeda stopped her by smacking a hand on her mouth. ‘ _Shush’_ she said and turned towards the door. She could hear footsteps going up the stairs. ‘Don’t move until you hear me knock on the door,’ she said and rushed to exit the room.

She barely had time to close the door behind her and lay inconspicuously against the passage wall that Bellatrix showed up, Rodolphus on her heels.

‘Where’s Sophie?’

‘In there,’ said Andromeda, sounding bored. ‘I’m waiting for my turn.’

Bellatrix believed her immediately but Rodolphus threw her a suspicious look. Putting on her mask, Andromeda nodded and uttered a brief ‘ _Hello’_. He replied with a lofty bow. On her end, Bellatrix approached the bathroom door.

‘Sophie, open up,’ she ordered.

There was no reply from the other side. Even when Bella repeated herself Sophie appeared to ignore her. Andromeda frowned and went to knock on the door.

‘Sophie?’ she called.

Still there was no answer.

Her head whipped around to meet Bellatrix’s dark eyes. In them she saw reflected her own apprehension.

‘ _Shit_ ,’ cursed Bellatrix.

She grabbed the handle to try and force the door off its hinges. Andromeda took out her wand, pushed her aside, and cast an _Alohomora_. The lock clicked, and Bellatrix swung the door open. The bathroom was empty. The window was open.

Bella’s eyes widened with anger. ‘SOPHIE!’ she yelled and ran to the window.

Behind her, Andromeda breathed: ‘She couldn’t have jumped…’

But it seemed she had.

‘That bitch,’ whispered Bellatrix when she spotted her childhood friend, limping from the fall, running as fast as she could towards the forest that marked the end of the mansion’s domain.

Bellatrix raised her wand and Andromeda’s first reflex was to grab her arm and pull. The curse flew and luckily landed far from Sophie.

‘Bella, wait!’

Bellatrix groaned and snapped her arm free. She turned towards Andromeda, grinding her teeth, and thrusted her sister away. Andromeda stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom, hitting the hard-tiled floor with a thud and a groan.

Bella’s pupils shivered slightly. For a second, it was as if she regretted her action…

‘BELLATRIX!’ Roared Rodolphus. ‘STOP SOPHIE!’

The vague doubt in Bellatrix’s eyes disappeared as quickly as it had come, and she spun back towards the window.

She threw another silent curse on the girl who used to be her best friend. It seemed to miss by a few inches. Bellatrix roared in anger and shouted ‘ _Accio flying broom!_ ’. She waited a few seconds, craning her neck outside the window, before climbing up and out.

Andromeda’s heart skipped a beat. She jumped to her feet and threw herself after Bellatrix, extending a hand as though she could have caught her. But there was no need. Bellatrix landed on her flying broom and flew straight towards Sophie, now a few steps only from the border of the domain beyond which she would finally be able to disapparate.

Andromeda grabbed the windowsill so hard her knuckles turned white, and watched her sister get closer and closer to Sophie. In her mind she started chanting ‘ _Please don’t catch her, please don’t catch her, please don’t catch her_ …’ like a litany.

Sophie was so close, only a few more steps… But she looked back, and her eyes widened in terror as she saw Bellatrix’s hawk-like figure batting the wind, right on her toes. She tripped and staggered, losing precious seconds. Andromeda gasped in horror. From where she stood, she could hear Bellatrix cackle madly. Sophie used the last of her strength to jump beyond the border. She screamed hopelessly as she took her last step to disapparate. Bellatrix screamed too. There was a _crack_.

Andromeda’s shoulders fell. She let go of the windowsill. Sophie had done it. She had disapparated.

But Bellatrix had gone with her.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Andromeda felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She barely had time to face its owner that Rodolphus squeezed painfully and, nearly lifting her entire body, threw her backwards. She landed on the ground once more, this time falling on her shoulder. He leaned outside the window.

The pain spread through Andromeda’s entire upper body, awakening the pain in her hip-bone from the previous fall. She let out a low groan.

‘Andy!’ gasped Narcissa.

Andromeda looked up and watched Narcissa pass the bathroom’s doorstep and fall to her knees next to her before embracing her protectively.

‘Are you okay?’ Cissy asked, but did not wait for an answer. Instead, she threw Rodolphus one of her best Black glare. ‘Do that again and I will have you assassinated!’ she hissed.

Andromeda’s every fibre filled with worry. Though it hurt, she hurried to sit up and place herself between Narcissa and Rodolphus’s massive frame. Rodolphus only groaned.

‘Where did they go?’ he asked.

Narcissa was about to snap back a retort but Andromeda cut her short. ‘They disapparated together. Bellatrix caught up with Sophie at the last second.’

Rodolphus threw them a furious look before slamming the window close – almost breaking it in the process – and stomping out of the room.

‘Hey!’ Narcissa called after him. ‘Come back here and apologise!’

Andromeda took hold of her hand and started caressing it softly. ‘Cissy, don’t,’ she said.

Narcissa frowned, confused, and the confidence she had displayed only seconds earlier quickly melted away, replaced by a look of profound worry.

‘I was watching from my window… Why did Sophie run?’ she asked. ‘Was she the one under the Imperius Curse? Why did Bellatrix attack her? Is the mudblood that woke up Deborah Leeswood? Does it mean Bella is going to Azkaban?’

Andromeda bit her lip. She let go of her sister’s hand to get on her feet.

‘Andy?’ Narcissa asked weakly while helping her up.

‘I don’t know,’ Andromeda replied sternly. ‘I’m not sure. You stay here in case they come back.’

She grabbed her wand that had fell on the floor and limped out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Naturally, Narcissa followed her.

‘What are you going to do?’ she asked.

‘Where’s Rodolphus?’ Andromeda asked instead.

Narcissa looked around before clicking her tongue, annoyed. ‘Retch,’ she called. The house-elf appeared before her faster than it would have for anybody else. ‘Where’s Rodolphus?’

‘Rodolphus Lestrange left,’ Retch replied.

 _Good_ , thought Andromeda.

‘Jerk,’ spat Narcissa.

Andromeda opened the front door.

“ _You have to get my father some place safe. As soon as I’m gone, you have to. Please, Andy, we’ve known each other since forever. You’re the only one I can trust.”_

Andromeda snorted despite herself.

 _Andy_ , Sophie had said. Only Andromeda’s family called her _Andy_.

A hand locked around her wrist and she was spun around.

‘Where are you going?’ exclaimed her little sister, hands trembling.

‘To see if I can prevent this mess from getting worse…’

Narcissa did not release her arm. ‘Andy, tell me something that makes sense!’

‘It’s better if you don’t know. I’ll tell you everything when this is all over.’

‘Why not now?’

Andromeda sighed and started pulling on Narcissa’s fingers one by one to free herself. ‘Because if Deborah Leeswood truly has woken up, how long do you think it will take before Aurors start swarming the house of the primary suspect in her accident?’ she said. Narcissa froze. Andromeda frowned. ‘For now Cissy, it’s important that you know as little as possible, and that you do _not_ open the door for anyone that isn’t Bellatrix, mom or dad. Understood?’

Narcissa nodded.

‘Good,’ said Andromeda. She ran to the front gate that was on the opposite side to the forest from which Sophie had attempted to flee.

She disapparated.

 

oooOOOooo

 

She landed before the front gate of the Gamp family’s estate.

Andromeda was familiar with the estate. A big, ancient, shining mansion, recently renovated, richly decorated, and primly accessorized. An exaggerated display of wealth. A desperate attempt to save face for a dying, ruined House.

She pushed the front gate open and headed towards the building. No house elf came to meet her on the way. The Gamps had had to sell their elf a long time ago.

The front door was closed. Andromeda cursed under her breath.

‘Mister Gamp!’ she called as her knocking turned into pounding. ‘Mister Gamp, open the door! It’s Andromeda Black!’

The door finally opened to a nonplussed-looking Fergus Gamp.

‘Andromeda? What’s going on?’

“You’re in danger,’ said Andromeda, grabbing the man’s wrist. ‘We need to go, _right now_.’

But Mister Gamp, a big man, would not budge.

‘In danger?’ he exclaimed. ‘Why? From whom? What are you –’

‘Mister Gamp,’ snapped Andromeda. ‘Has your daughter been acting strange lately?’

‘Sophie?’ Gamp opened wide eyes. ‘Yes but –’

‘Something’s happened, Mister Gamp,’ Andromeda repeated. ‘People who want you dead could be here any second. I’ll tell you everything when we’re in a safe place. Now, follow me!’

Gamp gaped, stunned, and let himself be dragged out of the house in his slippers.

Andromeda passed the front gate and only just realised that she had no idea where to hide this man. Suddenly, her hair stood on edge. She had an odd feeling. Like somebody was apparating. She focused on the first image of a safe place she could find and took a step forward.

As she disapparated, for a brief second, she caught a glimpse of cloaked figures landing before the Gamp House.

 

oooOOOooo

 

She tripped on her landing and accidentally dragged Mister Gamp with her. Both groaned gracelessly while trying to get themselves off the muddy soil that surrounded the Greengrass mansion.

Standing up was a pain for Andromeda who was not used to falling thrice and so violently in such a short time spam.

‘Meda?’ called a voice Andromeda immediately recognised.

She looked up and saw Maggie standing on the mansion’s doorway.

‘Come in!’ called the Ravenclaw without bothering to step out. In fact, after uttering those two words, she dived back inside the house.

Andromeda bent down to help a stunned Mister Gamp on his feet. She could hear Maggie calling her brother inside the mansion.

When finally Andromeda and Mister Gamp reached the house, Maggie and Liantris both rushed to their side. Liantris took Mister Gamp from Andromeda while Maggie guided her towards the nearest sofa.

‘I’m fine,’ Andromeda insisted, rejecting the sofa and any other form of chair. ‘Listen to me. There’s a spy amongst Deborah Leeswood’s healers in St Mungoes. He was ordered to kill her.’

Maggie gasped. Mister Gamp chocked on his saliva. Liantris shouted ‘Dippy!’

A house elf appeared out of thin air.

‘Tell them one of the Healers is an assassin. He’s probably on the move already. Hurry!’

Dippy was gone in a blink.

‘Andromeda,’ said Liantris, looking very focused and on edge. ‘What else do you know?’

‘Where is my daughter? Where’s Sophie?’ asked Mister Gamp.

‘Why did you bring him here?’ asked Maggie, pointing at the old man.

‘I just need you to hide him for… I don’t know how long...’

‘Hide him?’ breathed Maggie.

‘What happened?’ asked Liantris.

Andromeda hesitated. She had saved Sophie’s father but…

“ _I’m going to the Aurors right now. I’m going to tell them just this. If I can’t, you have to._ ”

No. Andromeda could not do that. If she told Sophie’s version of event to the Aurors, not only would Bellatrix end up in Azkaban, but so would Cygnus, Druella, and Walburga – because Andromeda did not doubt for a second that the three of them had helped Bellatrix hide every evidence of her crime. With Sophie certainly in Bellatrix’s hands, Andromeda would not be the one to betray her family. Assuming she lived long enough to testify, Deborah Leeswood was the only person left who could incriminate them.

A wispy, bird-shaped, silvery cloud of smoke glided from the open French-window and towards Liantris. While the hair stood on Andromeda’s arm and her mouth fell agape, neither Maggie nor Liantris appeared put-off by its sudden apparition. Nor did they jump like she did when it started talking.

‘ _Emmeline has stopped the murderer,’_ the wispy bird said in a low voice that felt somewhat familiar to Andromeda. _‘The Aurors are moving Deborah to a secret place. I was not informed where. The enemy might have a spy. No Aurors were sent to the Black family’s manor or the Gamp estate, the higher-ups cannot be trusted. Find the location before another attempt is made on the girl’s life_ …’

‘Yes,’ said Liantris. Immediately, he turned to Andromeda. ‘You wouldn’t happen to know if there is a spy amongst the Aurors?’

Andromeda shook her head.

She was not lying. Technically. Although, thinking about it, she had… a hunch. However, on one hand, if Bellatrix had indeed caught Sophie, with Debbie dead, the Black family would be safe from Azkaban. On the other, Ted would never forgive her if he learned that she had let one of his best friends get murdered… And would she forgive herself?

Andromeda grabbed her hair and shut her eyes tight.

_What are you doing, Andromeda? Are you seriously going to let an innocent girl die to protect the sister who has been mind-controlling her best friend for half a year?_

‘Meda?’ called Maggie. ‘Meda, what is it?’

‘I don’t know,’ groaned Andromeda. ‘I don’t know what to do…’

Liantris grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.

‘Andromeda listen to me. Do you know anything more? We need to keep Debbie safe!’

‘And my Sophie!’ intervened Mister Gamp. ‘Will somebody tell me what is going on?’

Andromeda bit her lip. _What can I do?_ she wondered. _I can’t stop Debbie’s murderers, I can’t stop Debbie from talking, I can’t –_

Or couldn’t she? If she got to Debbie before everyone else, maybe she could convince her to keep quiet. Then Bellatrix would not be sent to Azkaban and Debbie would not have to die!

She had a hunch about the Auror spy after all… She exchanged a look with Liantris and saw his eyes widen expectantly.

She spun on her heels and ran out the door.

Liantris and the others were caught so unaware they could only gape as she passed the front door and continued her race to the front gate.

‘Meda!’ Maggie yelled after her.

‘Tell Mister Gamp I’ll tell him everything when I’m back!’ Andromeda shouted.

She disapparated.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Black Manor looked as grim as ever. The front gate was closed; Narcissa’s doing no doubt.

‘Retch,’ she called.

The elf manifested in front of her and immediately, the gate opened. She ran towards the house.

Narcissa met her at the door.

‘You’re back,’ she said. ‘Where did you go? I was expecting Aurors to show up but nobody came –’

‘I’ll tell you everything later,’ said Andromeda while rushing up the stairs to the second floor. ‘I’m looking for something and when I get it, I’m leaving again.’

She jumped into the passageway and stopped in front of a large wooden door that was always closed. Her father’s study.

‘Andy…’ whispered Narcissa, past habits making her voice tremble. ‘We are not allowed in there…’

The last time the two of them had entered this room, in a foolish burst of rebellion, Cygnus had hit them for the first time in their lives.

Andromeda shook herself out of her childhood worries. ‘No time for that,’ she said, and grabbed the handle.

Naturally, the door was closed.

‘ _Alohomora!_ ’ shouted Andromeda.

The door remained closed.

‘ _Aberto!_ ’

The door remained closed.

‘ _Reducto_!’

‘Andromeda –’

The door remained closed. Andromeda groaned.

‘ _BOMBARDA!_ ’

The door exploded.

‘Andy!’

Andromeda stepped over the debris and hurried inside her father’s office. She ignored the broken wardrobes and crumbling shelving units and headed straight for the central desk that wobbled threateningly. She started rummaging through her father’s files, looking for one specific book. She heard Narcissa groan exasperatedly but ignored her.

‘Andy… Don’t you think it would be easier if you told me what you were looking for?’

Andromeda hesitated.

It _would_ be easier. She had to get to Deborah before anyone else but was already losing precious time, looking for something she was not sure existed. She sighed and turned towards her little sister.

‘Father writes down every single one of his monetary transactions, right?’

Narcissa nodded.

‘Including his bribes, right?’

Narcissa cocked her head. ‘Yes… As far as I know.’

‘Well, you know when the Leeswood incident happened, Aurors came to Hogwarts.’

‘Yes.’

‘But they did not interrogate Bellatrix or anyone. They only looked around for a few days and then left.’

‘You think dad bribed them?’

‘I am a hundred percent sure. Because it was not the first time we got out of a difficult situation involving Aurors, now was it?’

‘No, indeed… So what? You’re looking for that one specific corrupted Auror? What if he bribes a different one every time?’

‘That would be too dangerous. Aurors are still Aurors, and the Blacks don’t have the best reputation when it comes to the law. No. There is only one. Two at most. He must spend a lot of money on them.’

Narcissa sighed. ‘Alright,’ she said, and took out her wand.

‘ _Accio ledger book!_ ’ she said.

A half a dozen books came rushing at her head. Narcissa ducked just in time to avoid most of them.

‘There,’ she said proudly. ‘That narrows it, doesn’t it?’

‘Good job,’ said Andromeda, already looking through the ledger books.

She was afraid of turning pages too fast and missing crucial information. She had trouble concentrating when her hands were shaking, her heart was beating madly and a voice in the back of her mind kept repeating that if she got there too late…

 _No!_ she thought. She would not think about it.

For now she had to focus on…

‘Isn’t that it?’ Narcissa asked, pointing at a line inside one of the books.

‘ _(A) Holland Brooks_ ,’ she read. ‘ _7000 Galleons_ – _November 16, 1968_. That’s a few days only after the Leeswood incident! _’_   

Andromeda leaned over Narcissa’s shoulder.

‘Looks like he pays him regularly. Debbie’s accident was just a special transfer. Damn… That’s a lot of money…’

‘Andy. Is that the one?’

Andromeda frowned, picking the book from Narcissa’s hands. ‘I think so...’

‘Then go!’ exclaimed Narcissa, shutting the book close. ‘Weren’t you in a hurry?’

Andromeda nodded, stood up, and started running down the stairs, Narcissa on her heels. She stopped by her room to grab a cloak and carried on to the ground floor where she stopped in front of the living-room’s massive fireplace.

‘You’ll have some explaining to do when you come back!’ Narcissa told her right before Andromeda stepped into the chimney.

‘Promise.’

She grabbed a handful of floo powder, shouted “ _the Ministry of Magic, London!_ ”, and let herself be eaten by the blaze of green flames.

 

oooOOOooo

 

She arrived through one of the Ministry’s numerous fireplaces and did not waste a second to run to the nearest secretary. She was, after all, quite familiar with the Ministry’s grandiosity.

‘Yes?’  asked the secretary in a voice so bored Andromeda felt her own lids threaten to fall.

‘I want to make an urgent request to the Auror Department,’ she said.

‘What kind of request?’

Andromeda tried hard not to roll her eyes. ‘ _Urgent_ ,’ she repeated, praying that somehow, Debbie was still alive, and Sophie was safe, and Bellatrix was not doing anything illegal or reprimandable.

‘Is it theft? Failed enchantment?’

‘Uhm…’ Andromeda bit her lip. ‘Does the name Holland Brooks ring any bell?’

The secretary stared at Andromeda above her red spectacles. ‘Yes. Why? Why are you here?’ she repeated.

Andromeda sighed.

 _What are you gonna do, Andy?_ She thought. _You keep whishing Bellatrix would not do illegal things, but here you are, thinking about doing illegal things… Not to mention profoundly immoral…_

_On the other hand, I learned this skill already… Might as well put it into practice now that there are lives at stake._

She threw another glance towards the secretary. She was an old woman, visibly slow and tired… The chances that she noticed Andromeda’s intrusion were slim.

‘Well,’ Andromeda said. ‘It’s a little embarrassing…’

That seemed to catch the secretary’s curiosity. Andromeda concentrated. The old woman had unwittingly opened her mind significantly. Andromeda pointed her wand, thought “ _Legilimens!_ ” and took a dive.

Images zoomed inside her mind and Andromeda had to display an awe-inspiring agility of mind to not disturb any. She could not afford to be detected. She could not afford to waste too much time either. Navigating through the mind was a disorientating experience but Andromeda had learned when she was a child. Soon she found what she wanted.

Holland Brooks. A young fellow. Pointy chin, and hair in a bun. Worked for the Bureau of Accidental Curses. Relatively average in the hierarchy. Checked in this morning and appeared to not have left since.

 _Perfect_.

She slipped out and hid her wand back inside the sleeve of her cloak.

‘… My little sister might have _accidentally_ cursed her… elf…’ she said. ‘I would have gone to St Mungoes, but I was told the Aurors should be alerted first.’

The secretary raised an eyebrow, apparently disappointed by the story.

‘Name.’

‘Uhm… Sophie… Green…Morr…’

‘Huh?’

‘Sophie Greenmorr. It’s my name.’

‘Wand.’

Andromeda obliged, holding her breath.

‘Auror Headquarters are situated on level two. Take this elevator and you will find it on your right. Show this,’ she said, handing over a piece of paper with her name, purpose and wand information written on it, ‘and follow the instructions given to you. Thank you and have a good day.’

‘Thanks,’ said Andromeda.

She grabbed the piece of paper and rushed to the elevator. The trip to the second floor felt painfully slow and as soon as the doors opened, Andromeda had to elbow her way through the crowd in order to get out. She turned right and came to a brief stop when her eyes landed on a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk but not much laughter*. Everyone seemed tense and agitated. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: _Auror Headquarters_ **.

Trying to ignore the lack of refinement of the place, she hurried towards the nearest Auror and practically shoved her piece of paper in his face.

‘I need to see Holland Brooks!’ she said.

The Auror, a young man with black skin and a gold earring, caught her arm with commendable calm, lowered his eyes onto the piece of paper, and after having familiarized himself with its content, pointed at a nearby cubicle.

‘Over there,’ he said in a deep, somehow reassuring voice.

‘Thank you,’ she said,

The Auror left and Andromeda was about to go as well when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a familiar face at the end of the open area, where cubicles were replaced by small closed offices probably reserved for the highest-ranking officers. It was Achilles Wilkes. He was a medium-sized man with thick sideburns and round spectacles whom she had often seen with her father. There were a couple of Aurors around him, as well as another man whom Andromeda did not know. They were talking in low voices while other Aurors sent them dark looks and stood around as though ready to leave any second. Andromeda assumed Wilkes and the other man were the reason why no Aurors had been sent to Black Manor and the Gamp house. She turned around quickly, not wanting Wilkes to recognise her and headed towards the cubicle that the young Auror with the deep voice had pointed towards.

She recognised Brooks’s face from the secretary’s thoughts. Pointy chin, and hair in a bun. He had his feet on the table and was lazily throwing darts on a board. There was another Auror next to him, scrambling notes on a piece of parchment.

Andromeda took a deep breath before walking in. She had to be calm to put her mask on.

‘Holland Brooks?’

The young man spun around and smirked after having looked her up and down. ‘Yeah?’

‘I’d like a word in private.’

Brooks sniggered. ‘All girls do…’ He said, looking at his co-worker who did not look amused. Andromeda struggled not to roll her eyes. ‘Unfortunately I can’t right now, sweetheart. So bugger off, will ya?’

He returned to throwing darts.

‘You might know my father,’ Andromeda insisted.

‘Okay,’ Brooks replied.

‘Cygnus Black.’

Brooks froze. He cast a glance at his co-worker, who had raised his head, and slowly, rose from his seat.

‘You’re hindering our work,’ he said to Andromeda. ‘So I’m going to have to escort you out.’ He turned back towards the other Auror. ‘Don’t worry, Williamson. I’ve got this.’

Williamson nodded absent-mindedly while Brooks grabbed Andromeda’s shoulders and escorted her away from the Headquarters. They stopped in the corridor, relatively out of earshot, where Brooks just glared at her.

‘And who are you, huh?’

‘Andromeda Black,’ she said, crossing her arms.

Brooks grimaced. ‘Ah… I knew you looked familiar! Did he send you? What does he want?’

Andromeda had to contain a bitter laugh as she realised that her father must have used this man more often that she had wanted to believe. Just how much of a criminal was Cygnus Black?

‘A girl was escorted by Aurors out of St Mungoes and to a secret location,’ she said. ‘I need to know where that is.’

The Auror raised an eyebrow. ‘That’s not like the usual job…’

‘You won’t be paid like the usual job.’

That made him snigger. ‘Why does your daddy need the info?’

Andromeda frowned. ‘None of your business,’ she said. ‘Also, I’m short on time.’

‘Ha! Don’t worry I’ve got it. You wait here…’

So Andromeda waited. She wondered whether she was not doing all of this in vain. Whether she was not too late. Maybe Debbie was dead already. Maybe Aurors had already gone to Black Manor and were arresting her entire family. Merlin, what had she gotten herself into?

Brooks came back a few minutes later.

‘I think I know where the girl is being taken.’

‘Where is it?’ exclaimed Andromeda, before reminding herself to stay calm.

‘Want me to take you there?’

Andromeda hesitated. The man was shady and apparating with strangers was usually on her list of things not to do… But sadly, she _was_ that desperate.

‘Okay,’ she said.

 

oooOOOooo

 

They landed in a meadow surrounded by trees, with no roads in sight and nothing but a small hut guarded by two Aurors, and a pair of muggle cars as proof of civilisation.

Brooks and Andromeda hid behind the trees surrounding the meadow.

‘Where are we?’ she whispered.

‘Not too far from London,’ replied the Auror. ‘They couldn’t apparate with a sick person, so they used Ministry enchanted cars. The girl is in the hut.’

‘Okay,’ said Andromeda. ‘I need you to distract those Aurors while I go inside.’

Brooks raised an eyebrow. ‘Err… What? I thought you were going to report to your dad.’

‘Yeah, after I go inside.’

‘Hey, I won’t be paid if you get arrested,’ he said.

‘Well you won’t be paid either if you don’t get me inside!’ she groaned between her teeth.

Brooks raised his hands in front of him.

‘Sheesh, you Blacks…’ he said.

He plunged a hand in one of the many pockets of his Auror robes and got a piece of fabric out of it.

‘Invisibility cloak,’ he explained. ‘Put it on.’

Andromeda obliged.

‘Follow me and try to be sneaky.’

She was careful to walk on his steps as they approached the hut. So careful, in fact, that she collided with Brooks’s back when the man came to a brutal stop. 

‘Hey!’ she muttered under her breath.

‘Wards,’ he whispered back.

Andromeda froze.

‘Oy! You blokes!’ Brooks called out to the Aurors guarding the hut.

They perked up at the sight of him and exchanged glances.

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m talking to you two! Your wards are shite!’

The youngest Auror, a skinny dark-skinned man with a broken nose walked towards them while the other one shook his head.

‘What are you talking about?’ asked the skinny one.

Brooks crossed his arms over his chest. ‘I’m talking about your ward, Fenwick,’ he said. ‘It’s shite.’

Fenwick clenched his jaws. ‘You said that already, Brooks. I’m asking what you mean by that.’

Brooks snickered. ‘Well, can’t you hear? It’s so noisy even a deaf troll would think something is odd.’

Fenwick craned his neck forward. ‘I don’t hear anything.’

‘Seriously?’

‘There’s nothing to hear.’

And for a good five minutes, Andromeda looked on with profound contempt as the two men argued over whether or not the wards made any sound. She was evaluating her chances of making it to the hut without being caught if she made a run for it despite the wards – very low chances, obviously – when Brooks’s chatter finally seemed to hint at being part of a plan.

‘Well if you’re so sure, then annul the wards for a second and we’ll hear.’

Fenwick paused mid-protest.

‘What? No. That’d be dangerous. It takes time.’

‘Only a few seconds.’

‘It takes time to cast the wards again, idiot.’

‘Barely a minute, if I help you.’

‘Come on, don’t be ridiculous. Why are you even here?’

‘They sent me as back up.’

‘You? Why?’

‘I guess they could not trust you and Pacha to do so well on your own. Can’t say I blame them…’

Fenwick clenched his jaws. ‘You better shut it, Brooks.’

Back in front of the hut, the older Auror, whom Andromeda assumed was Pacha, raised his voice.

‘What are you boys doing?’ he asked.

Brooks turned back to Fenwick.

‘Remember how your wards were always the weakest back during our training days, Fenwick?’

It barely took more convincing than that for Fenwick to finally flinch and give in to his pride. Brooks and he started taking the wards down, and indeed, it barely took a few seconds. As soon as they were down, Brooks exclaimed “Done!” and Andromeda scurried through and towards the hut, careful not to let her feet show under the Invisibility Cloak while she ran.

As she got closer, she realised that she would not be able to enter the hut with Pacha so close to the door. Thankfully, the Auror lost patience and decided to go see what the younger men were doing. Andromeda seized the opportunity and hurried inside the unlocked hut.

She stopped dead. There was someone there she had not anticipated. A Healer.

The woman stood up from the bedside stool on which she had been sitting when the door opened, and Andromeda panicked.

‘ _Stupefy!_ ’ she shrieked, pointing her wand while still under the Invisibility cloak.

The Healer hit the floor.

Andromeda closed the door behind her, exhaling loudly as she finally dared take a breath. Slowly, she turned around and glanced down. The Healer was on the ground and Andromeda could only hope that she had not hurt herself too bad when falling. She felt terrible. _That was not supposed to happen_ , she thought.

Her heart was racing, and her hands were shaking, and her eyes started wandering away from the unconscious body. She looked around. The hut was small, rustic, and furnished only with what was necessary. A desk, a wardrobe, and in a corner of the room, a bed.

And on the bed, Deborah Leeswood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[…] a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter _ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 7, the Ministry of Magic.
> 
> ** A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: Auror Headquarters _ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 7, the Ministry of Magic.


	38. Awakening II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains blood and death.

It had been months since Andromeda had seen her – ten months, to be exact – and Deborah was barely recognisable.

She had lost a lot of weight, her pale skin looked translucent, grey, and dry, her blond hair fell pitifully on her brow, her blue eyes – opened wide in panic as she tried to understand why her Healer had dropped on the ground – seemed to have lost their shine. Andromeda felt herself well up, her throat constrict into a knot and her insides tighten.

 _I’m so sorry_ , she thought, feeling as guilty as if she had been the one to put Deborah in that state, and feeling guiltier for what she had done to get here, and feeling guiltier still for what she was about to do.

Still, she could not back down. Not now. Not after having done so much. So she took a deep breath and let the Invisibility Cloak fall at her feet. Deborah’s eyes whipped around to where her body materialised, seemingly out of nowhere. There was a beat during which time seemed to stop. Deborah opened her mouth, probably to exclaim something, but no sound came out.

Andromeda wiped her teary eyes before putting her wand back inside the sleeve of her cloak.

‘Calm down,’ she said meekly, facing the muggleborn. ‘I’m not Bellatrix.’

The panic in Deborah’s eyes slowly turned to distrustful confusion. Andromeda sidestepped the unconscious Healer to reach her side, and Deborah started scrambling around for anything that could be used as a weapon. There was nothing. Andromeda sighed, feeling worse every passing second, and simply sat on the stool where the Healer had been.

Deborah tried to punch her but it was obvious she had not used her muscles in a long time. Andromeda grabbed her wrist easily.

‘Debbie, listen to me,’ she said, realising that this was probably the first time the two of them interacted. ‘I’m not here to hurt you.’

Debbie’s eyes shone with hatred and she opened her mouth to reply. Once more, no sound came out. She was unable to talk.

Andromeda stopped her other fist when Debbie threw it at her face and held it, forcing the girl to look at her.

‘Listen to me,’ she repeated with more insistence. ‘I don’t have much time.’

Debbie continued to try and wriggle away, seemingly not willing to pay any attention to what Andromeda was saying. She did, however, present her with every form of reproachful and heinous glare she could muster. Andromeda decided to continue speaking anyway.

‘When the Aurors ask you about what happened the night you were attacked, you cannot say anything,’ she said forcefully. Debbie stopped gesticulating. ‘I know it was Sophie that attacked you, and I know my sister and other people were with her, but you cannot say any of that, understand? Because if you do, Debbie, a lot of people will be hurt.’

Debbie frowned and growled from the depth of her throat. Whatever that meant, Andromeda tried to ignore. Instead, she leaned in to look Debbie dead in the eyes, because the more she talked, the more she realised the reality and the gravity of every word she was saying, and she needed Debbie to understand them too.

‘The people that were with Sophie and my sister, there are more of them out there, and they do not want you to say a word because it could harm them, Deborah, you understand? So if you do talk, people are going to be hurt. People are going to _die_! And you will be their first victim, believe me!’

Debbie started breathing heavily and Andromeda realised just how close to her she was looming, and how loud she had gotten.

 _So much for hiding your emotions_ …, she thought, and sighed.

She stepped back and looked around. There was a sink near the desk and a goblet on the bedside table. She went to pour Deborah a glass of water, and maybe thus dampen the poor girl's agitation.

While filling the glass she started thinking about Ted and felt herself well up again. Ted would hate her for pressuring his best friend into keeping silent when she was only just awakening from nearly a year of brain death. Ted would hate her even more if he knew she was hesitating about whether or not to bring up his name in the hope of gaining Debbie’s trust, and thus guarantee that she would keep silent.

In the end, she decided against it. It would not help, talking about Ted. It would only confuse Debbie further, and Andromeda assumed this would not be good for her recovery.

‘I’m going to leave,’ she said, extending the glass to Deborah who refused to even look at it. ‘I beg you to listen to me, Deborah. I don’t know what you –’

She cut herself short upon hearing odd sounds outside the hut. Deborah had heard too and perked up. They exchanged a glance. Those were not simply odd sounds they were hearing. Those were shouts and growls of pain. Those were fighting sounds.

Andromeda placed the goblet back on the bedside table and hurried to the door. She opened it only wide enough for her eye to see what was beyond and she gasped when it did.

Four wizards cloaked in black hooded robes, their faces hidden under ominous-looking masks, were battling Fenwick, Pacha, and a very confused-looking Brooks. Andromeda held her breath and jumped when she noticed a fifth mask coming her way, dragging someone behind them. She closed the door and turned to the bed. Debbie was looking at her expectantly, waiting for a report.

 _I won’t be able to carry her outside under the Invisibility Cloak or disapparate without risking killing her_ , Andromeda realised. _Maybe I can’t disapparate at all. Maybe the wards are still up._

Well… She had already intruded a person’s mind and stupefied another since the sun had risen. It looked like she would have to do something similar again.

‘Don’t be afraid,’ she told Deborah while hurrying to pick the Invisibility Cloak up from the ground and enveloping herself in it. ‘Don’t do anything, and just stay still. I’ll protect you.’

Deborah’s eyes opened wide when Andromeda disappeared, and she started wriggling on her bed once more. She seemed unable to use her legs. Andromeda moved to her side and brushed her arm to let her know she was still here. Debbie stopped gesticulating.

The door opened.

Sophie was thrown inside.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Sophie, looking as pale as a ghost, was kicking and jumping and screaming, but her arms and wrists were tightly tied with ropes and one of her legs was bleeding a river despite being enrolled in a bandage. Hidden under the cape, Andromeda smacked her hand to her mouth.

_What have they done to you?_

‘I beg you, Bella, let me go!’ Sophie screeched at the black, masked figure that had brought her here. ‘I beg you I won’t say anything! I won’t do anything! Just let me go and I’ll go with you to Albania and you won’t even have to use the Imperius on me anymore because I will do every –’

The cloaked figure released a long sigh and shut the door close with her foot. She raised a hand, then, and Andromeda found herself praying that this was not her sister. That somehow Sophie was messing with her, or mistaken, and that the person under the hood was a complete stranger whom Andromeda had never seen before.

But the hood dropped. A mane of long, curly, black hair fell on the person’s shoulder. And even before Bella took off her mask and threw it on the ground at her feet, Andromeda knew it was her.

‘Shut up, Sophie,’ Bella groaned. She looked angry, and tired, and like she did not want to be here at all. ‘It wouldn’t have come to this if you hadn’t been making plans behind my back.’

‘Please, Bella…’ Sophie wailed.

There was a small pool of blood forming under her injured leg and Andromeda noticed bruises on her pallid face as well. Had she been tortured?

Andromeda startled.

Bellatrix had slapped Sophie.

The sound echoed in Andromeda’s ears.

Sophie looked up, shocked, speechless. Bellatrix, slowly, gazed at her reddening hand. There was a long, heavy silence. Was she thinking of Aunt Walburga as well?

She let out a screech, grabbed Sophie by the hair, and threw her on the ground.

‘SEE WHAT YOU MAKE ME DO!’ she yelled and raised her hand to hit again.

With no conscious intention to do so, Andromeda threw her cloak to the ground and shouted, ‘Bella, STOP!’

Time suspended. Bellatrix froze in place. So did Andromeda. So did Sophie.

Slowly, all eyes turned to the middle sister. Bellatrix straightened up and Sophie started sobbing.

‘Andy…’ she moaned.

‘Andy?’ asked Bellatrix, looking awestruck.

And as though she had only just gotten inside the room, she let her gaze wander until it landed on Deborah Leeswood. Her eyes widened. Deborah remained still.

‘Andy… What are you doing here…?’ Bella articulated, her dark gaze never leaving Debby.

‘I came to help,’ said Andromeda, barely managing to speak as her lips quivered in fear. ‘I eavesdropped on you and Rodolphus back home and realised you’d be in danger if De- if the _mudblood_ said anything! So I found a way to get here and… and I… I messed with her memories! Her brain is in shambles right now! She won’t be able to say anything to the Aurors, Bella!’

Battle was still raging outside, Andromeda could hear it. Sophie, however, had gone quiet. She was staring at Andromeda very intently. Bellatrix cocked her head.

‘How did you know to come here?’ she asked carefully.

‘I – I found the Auror father had bribed to get you off the hook after the incident at Hogwarts. H-He brought me here.’

Bellatrix’s fingers started toying with her wand. ‘Ah,’ she said simply.

A smile creeped on her face. Andromeda held her breath as shivers travelled through her body. Shivers of fear. Shivers of terror.

‘Impressive...’ whispered Bellatrix.

Andromeda could only stare as Bellatrix turned to observe Debbie.

‘Do you know who I am?’ she asked.

Andromeda’s heart beat madly, but Debbie played it smart. Her eyes had turned glossy, and empty. A smudge of drool pearled at the corner of her half-open mouth and upon hearing Bellatrix’s words, she released a pitiful moan that made Andromeda deeply uncomfortable.

Bellatrix grimaced and shuddered. ‘Disgusting…’ she breathed and looked away to find Andromeda’s eyes once more. ‘Well done, sister,’ she said.

At her feet, Sophie released a shaky breath.

Andromeda looked at her to see stinging pain on her face. Her lip had been cut from Bella’s smack and was bleeding. Her face was bloated with the previous bruises she had on top of the newest, and her leg was still bleeding as well. Andromeda stepped forwards, wanting to help. Bellatrix anticipated her movement and interposed herself.

‘Don’t,’ she said firmly.

‘But Bella, I –’

Bellatrix glared at her with eyes devoid of any light. Her eyebrows frowned slightly. It was a warning. Andromeda stepped back.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. Turned around. Her fingers toyed with her wand. Her shoulders started shaking. Andromeda faced her back, but she could feel the tempest raging inside her sister’s mind.

‘Bella?’ she called weakly. ‘Bella, what are you…?’

Bellatrix silenced her with another glare, and Andromeda stopped. She watched as Bellatrix slid her wand inside the pocket of her robe, only to extract another wand from another pocket, one which Andromeda immediately recognised for it belonged to the person she had known the longest outside of the Black family, and watched as Bellatrix raise it in the air. Andromeda wanted to speak, wanted to say something. But she only watched. And she only watched as Sophie’s eyes grew wider. And she looked back when they found her. And something triggered inside Andromeda’s mind that allowed her to do something she had never done before: she did not have to point her wand and cast the spell this time as she dived into Sophie’s mind.

 _I saved your father_ , Andromeda said.

She exited.

They exchanged a glance.

Sophie nodded imperceptibly and let her lids fall over her eyes as a single tear rolled on her cheek.

‘ _Avada Kedavra!_ ’

 

oooOOOooo

 

Sophie’s body hit the floor with a thud. It fell next to the Healer’s body which Bellatrix, breathing heavily as though she had just ran a marathon, seemed to notice for the time.

‘Did _you_ kill that one?’ she asked Andromeda matter-of-factly.

Andromeda did not reply. Andromeda did not move, eyes still fixed on Sophie.

Bellatrix stared at her sister. Her eyes were black and devoid of light. Her face was pale and her expression as lifeless as that of the two corpses at her feet. For many seconds Bellatrix did nothing but stare. At no point did she turn around and take a glance at Sophie’s body. Then her face muscles started twitching and she grimaced while pointing her wand at the Healer.

‘ _Avada Kedavra_!’ she shouted.

The Healer’s body twitched once and stilled.

Andromeda shuddered. Once more, Bellatrix refused to look at her victim. She let go of Sophie’s wand and ignored it when it clattered onto the ground, near Sophie’s lifeless hand. She stomped forwards and grabbed Andromeda’s wrist. Andromeda did not fight. She was still looking at Sophie.

‘We’re getting out of here,’ Bellatrix said.

She picked up her metallic mask, put it on as well as her hood, opened the door and, unrecognisable, dragged Andromeda outside. The battle, it seemed, had ended. Two Aurors lied on the ground. Dead. The third, Brooks, was on his knees and bleeding.

One of the masked figures turned to Bellatrix and pointed at Brooks.

‘He says he works for your – I mean, for Cygnus Black,’ He said in a familiar voice.

Bellatrix turned to Andromeda.

‘Is that him,’ she asked, voice muffled by the mask of metal.

Andromeda stared at the man blankly. There was terror in his eyes.

‘Why is she here?’ asked one masked man in a growly voice, pointing at Andromeda.

‘ _Is that him_?’ Bellatrix repeated louder, ignoring him.

Andromeda nodded weakly.

Bellatrix was still holding her wrist and she was dragged along to confront the corrupt Auror.

‘There are two bodies inside,’ Bellatrix told him, pointing at the hut. ‘One is a Healer, the other is just a girl. You will say that the girl killed the Healer and was about to kill the sick mudblood when you arrived and killed her first. If you say anything different, you will die.’

Brooks, down on his knees, wrists tied up, a bruise on his nose, could only nod vigorously.

Bellatrix turned back towards the two masked figures.

‘You go first’, she said.

‘I’ll stay behind,’ said one masked figure, grabbing a dead Auror – Fenwick–‘s Invisibility Cloak. ‘Make sure he does as he’s told.’

The others nodded. Brooks closed his eyes tightly.

‘Hurry. Reinforcements will be on their way,’ said another masked man with the deep voice.

Bellatrix nodded. Her friends disapparated, except for the one guarding Brooks. Bellatrix turned back around to face Andromeda, grabbed her other wrist, and disapparated as well.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Andromeda fell on her knees and threw up. She had eaten nothing but a breakfast, yet it felt as though her belly would not empty. Bellatrix sat down on the grass next to her and started patting her back gently.

‘I’m sorry you had to see that,’ she said softly, eyes lost on the shimmering surface of the river on which bank she had taken them. ‘But you did well, Andromeda, assuming the mudblood’s brains really are in shambles. Now she won’t be able to testify against us, while Sophie’s failed assassination attempt will direct all the blame on her. She’s dead so she won’t be able to defend her name, and we will be rid of this business for good.’

Bellatrix started nodding to herself.

‘Yes,’ she breathed. ‘We did good.’

Andromeda coughed. She had nearly choked on her own vomit. Eyes stinging she managed to look up, at Bellatrix, and there she saw a single tear rolling, down her sister’s cheek.

She turned back front and threw up again.

 

oooOOOooo

 

It felt like aeons before Andromeda could finally sit up. Bellatrix’s hand had never left her back and when it seemed Andromeda was done for good, Bellatrix lifted it to pet her little sister’s hair instead.

‘Better?’ she asked gently.

Andromeda continued to look front, at the river Bellatrix had taken them too. It flowed only a few minutes away from Black Manor. When the sisters were little, they used to walk all the way to its bank to play.

When her sister repeated the question, Andromeda still would not meet Bellatrix's eyes, so she nodded. In the corner of her vision she saw Bellatrix smile tenderly.

‘That’s good,’ she said. Looking sorry she added. ‘I have to go, Andy. The Death Eaters will be waiting for my report.’

Andromeda did not give any sign of having heard or listened. Bellatrix did not make notice of her silence.

‘Wash yourself up in the river,’ she said, ‘so that you can look presentable, and then head home. If mom and dad ask you questions, just tell them to wait until I arrive. We’ll explain together everything that happened, okay?’

Andromeda stayed still.

Bellatrix sighed and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘You did well, Andy,’ she repeated.

She looked down then, and her eyes found Andromeda’s necklace diving inside her robe. She took out the pendant and turned it around between her fingers, observing its every facet. Andromeda caught her breath. Bellatrix, focused on the necklace, did not notice. She smiled and let it go. Then she stood up, picked up her mask and disapparated, leaving Andromeda behind. Alone.

Andromeda sat still for who knew how long, legs crossed on the green grass of the river bank. A breeze arose then and made her shiver. She stood up and walked to the river. She washed her face, thoroughly, then her hands and her arms to her elbows. She took a few deep breaths, kneeled over the river, and looked at her reflection. She looked fine.

The necklace hung from her neck, dangling above the water. It was beautiful. A stone shining a thousand colours, its shape perfect in every way. Only that was an illusion. Part of the charm. The necklace was supposed to look perfect, and anyone who dared touch it beyond a select few people, would get burned like insects who got too close to the light.

Andromeda seized it and ripped it from her own neck. She held it in her fist. A few seconds passed, and she opened her palm. The enchantment still held, the necklace would still burn. Andromeda would not carry it.

She closed her fist once more, stood up, took a short run-up, and threw it with all her might.

She watched it make a high curve in the air and peak downwards until it broke the surface of the water with a loud splash. She continued to watch until every ripple had faded away.

Then she turned on her heel and reluctantly joined the road leading to Black Manor.


End file.
